


The Wolf and The Hound

by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility



Series: The Wolf and the Hound Series [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Elegant Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 115,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility
Summary: Luna Stark is the eldest daughter of Ned and Catelyn. All Luna ever wanted was to have a say in how she lives her life and have an adventure or two. When her father becomes Hand of the King, she moves with him and her sister's to King's Landing. There she starts an unlikely friendship that eventually becomes something more.This follows the TV storyline with some twists, changes, and an Original Character. As well as fixing Season Eight cause we were ROBBED. It follows the TV show very closely with direct lines. I hope you like it, it's the first fan fiction I've ever shared.I own nothing, this is all in good fun.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Reader
Series: The Wolf and the Hound Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757728
Comments: 66
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is dedicated to my best unfuzzy friend who passed recently. 
> 
> ~In Loving Memory of Stella, the Twilight Princess~

Chapter One

I am Luna Stark, first born daughter and second child to Ned and Catelyn. I had a good childhood in Winterfell, though being a Lady is quite boring. It seems my whole life was planned before I was ever born, and because I’m female there is a long list of things that are ‘expected’. I am to smile and keep quiet. To sew and curtsey. I am to marry one day and have children, the boys will be trained to fight, and the girls will have dreadfully boring lives, where they must learn to sew and smile and marry men and have children…  
When my brothers were learning to fight, naturally I wanted to learn too. Father, Robb, and Theon Greyjoy all refused to teach me. So, I asked my favorite brother, Jon Snow, and though he knew it would displease Father if he found out, he agreed to teach me some basic stuff. Just so I could defend myself if I ever needed to. Skills I thought all Ladies should know, highborn or not. When I wasn’t working with Jon, I did my best to master the sewing and smiling and all those other things. After a while I had to accept the fact that my younger sister, Sansa was just a natural at those things.   
Arya is even less interested in being a Lady than I am. She holds no fear of what anyone says as she tries to master the bow on her own. She knows it’s against the rules but she’s doing it anyway. I love that about her.  
People say I’m very beautiful, I do favor my mother, my hair is long, dark, and a bit wavy especially after a long day of being braided, my preferred style. My skin is fair as are most who live so far north. My eyes are mossy green and I’m tall, a beauty they say.   
But honestly, Sansa, with her fire-red hair and perfect needlepoint…her need to please others and have others like her, she’s far more suited to this Lady business than I am, making her the more beautiful one in my eyes.   
I was outside when Father and the others returned from taking care of some Warden of the North duties, they had with them, seven Direwolf pups, one for each of us.   
Robb named his Grey Wind, Sansa picked Lady, Arya happily named hers Nymeria, Bran named his Summer, Rickon, the youngest of us, named his Shaggy Dog. Jon named his solid white one, Ghost and I called mine, a solid black one, Stranger.  
It was nice having someone I could tell all my secrets to. Stranger was like my shadow always with me, never leaving my side. I worked with him, training him. He was very obedient and the look he gave me when I spoke to him, told me he understood.  
Today the King and his family arrive in Winterfell. We all gather inside the gates to greet the royal family, kneeling for the King.   
He and Father were friends when they were younger, Robert was supposed to marry my aunt Lyanna, but she died before that could happen. After talking quickly with each of us kids, he wanted to go to the tombs and visit with her. We saw Queen Cersei, her brother Jamie or the Kingslayer as he was better known as, Prince Joffrey, and close behind him was his trusted protector, the Hound.  
“Where’s the imp?” Arya asked.  
Cersei and Jaime’s younger brother was a dwarf, often referred to as ‘the imp’. 

I was with Stranger, Lady, and Sansa when Father found us later that day, he had a pained look on his face.  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“The King has commanded that we join our houses…”  
It took me a moment to understand. “Me? Marry Joffrey?” I looked over at Sansa, her eyes were wide as she looked back at me.  
“If you want.”  
“Can I…say no?”  
“You can but the honor will pass to Sansa,” he said nodding to her.  
I could see it on her face, it was what she wanted. “I decline,” I said simply.  
“Really?” Sansa asked throwing her arms around me with a smile.  
“Really,” I confirmed.  
Father nodded. “We’re gathering in the great hall to announce it.”  
I hung back while it was announced, not wanting all eyes on me as the realization of what I turned down spread over everyone’s faces. This was about Sansa; the attention should be on her. But people whispered and glanced at me anyway.  
“She could have been Queen,” I heard someone whisper.  
I had always longed for adventure, to let go of tradition, and forge my own path. I did not want to be Queen.   
Once the announcement was over I slipped out, going to the place I went when I wanted to be alone. Though Jon knew exactly where that was and came to find me soon after.  
“Sansa will love you forever for what you did,” he said sitting next to me on the ground.  
“I hope she’s happy and she gets everything she wants,” I answered.  
“I need to tell you something,” he said after a minute.  
“Okay,” I said as I looked over at him, waiting expectantly.  
He took in a breath. “I’ve decided to join the Night’s Watch.”  
“What?”  
“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now… there is nothing for me here.”  
“But what about…me?”  
“I’ll always love you Luna.”  
“But Ladies aren’t even allowed there. I’ll never see you again,” I said as tears clouded my vision.  
“I’ll be able to come back and visit,” he said quickly.  
“Will you?”  
“Benjen does,” he said referring our uncle.  
I nodded that was true we did see our uncle on occasion. “If they let Ladies join I’d go with you.”  
“Really?” he asked with a laugh. “Never marry, never have children?”  
“These are not things I want Jon, you know that. What if I disguised myself as a boy? How long do you think it would take them to find out?”  
He scrunched up his nose and gave me a skeptical look. “You can’t pass for a boy,” he said wrapping his arm around me, pulling me into him. “We will see each other again.”  
“We better, I love you too much to say goodbye forever.”

I went to speak to my parents later that day. There were lots of people in the castle, but no one said anything to me other than the usual greetings. I found Mother and Father.  
“Are you…angry with me?”  
“Not at all,” Father said coming to my side. “It’s not what you want.”  
“And though,” Mother began. “I don’t want Sansa leaving home any time soon, you are right, she would be an excellent choice for that duty.” They weren’t angry, I sighed with relief. “That being said, your Father has accepted the position as Hand of the King, he will be taking all of his daughters to the capital.”  
“All?” I asked.  
“All,” Father said with a smile as he hugged me.

Before we were to set out for the capital, I spent as much time as possible with Jon, knowing I would miss him so much. The day before we were to leave Bran was found on the ground, he was alive but unconscious. It looked like he had fallen from the tower while climbing. Mother was a wreck, she hadn’t left his side since he was found.   
I had already packed my stuff and was just waiting for everyone else to be ready to leave.   
I was outside calling Stranger when this beautiful, tall, black as night horse walked up to me.   
“Hello there,” I said.  
A moment later the Hound walked over, he was huge, bulky, and very tall, as well. Most feared him because he was ruthless and because half his face was severely scarred.   
“Do I frighten you girl?” he asked, his voice deep and raspy.  
“No,” I said, watching as he took the reins. “Is he yours?”  
“Aye. You keep calling his name.”  
“Stranger?” I asked and noticed the horse’s ears moved towards the sound of my voice. “Oh, that’s his name,” I said motioning towards my wolf.  
He nodded. “It’s a good name,” he said in a gruff voice and then he was walking away.

Saying goodbye was harder than I thought it was going to be.  
“Watch out for them,” Robb said as he hugged me.  
“Of course.”  
“I’ll miss you,” Theon said as I hugged him.  
“I’ll miss you too,” I replied.  
“Do you have to go?” Rickon asked.  
“Don’t give that look,” I said pulling him into a hug. “Father said.”  
I went to see Mother and Bran next, saving Jon for last.   
“How is he doing?” I asked when I walked into his room.  
“He hasn’t woken up yet,” Mother replied distraught.  
“He will, he’s strong.” She nodded but didn’t say anything. I could tell she was worried. “I don’t have to go, I can stay.”  
“There’s nothing for you to do here. I’d feel better knowing you were watching over the others.”  
“I’ve thought a lot about it and…the south is no place for a direwolf. Can I leave him here? For protection?”  
“You may.”  
I pulled her close and held on tight. “I love you.”  
She sighed into my hair. “I love you too, Luna.”  
I turned, and Stranger was behind me. I hugged him and told him how much I loved him, quietly, as well as explained my whole plan of leaving him behind to protect Mother and my brothers, in his ear.  
“Stay,” I commanded and then I left the room, running into Jon in the hall.  
“There you are, come on,” he said pulling me into my room. “I had this made for you,” he said holding out a dagger.  
My eyes lit up and I smiled. “Its beautiful,” I said taking it out of it’s sheath.   
“The blade is sharp, so be careful with it and keep it hidden.”  
“I will, thank you,” I said as I embraced him.  
He squeezed me tight. “I love you Luna.”  
“I love you too…no matter what anyone says, you are my brother, don’t forget.”  
He laughed. “How could I?”  
I reluctantly let him go, who knew when we would see each other again? He was my best friend, the one person I told everything to.

Traveling to King’s Landing would take a month. That meant stopping, having our servants set up camp, and us sleeping in extravagant tents.   
At this point our entire traveling party knew that I had has turned down the chance to become Queen one day. Some of them looked at me with pity, what else was there for me, they thought and whispered to each other. Others called me foolish, I wasn’t going to do better than landing a Prince.   
We received a Raven this morning, Bran was awake, but he remembered nothing about his accident.   
Sansa and I were walking around, stretching our legs, taking Lady for a walk when the Prince approached us.  
“Walk with me my Lady,” he said extending his arm.  
She smiled at him and handed Lady’s leash to me. They began to walk, and I was close behind, but so was the Hound. He glanced over at me and I at him, but neither of us spoke to the other.  
Whenever the two of them would take time away from the rest of our party both the Hound and I walked with them but several paces behind, neither of us speaking but always present.  
We finally arrived at an inn where we would be staying for the night and we would get to sleep in a real bed. Then back on the road in the morning and a straight shot to the Capital, two or so days away.  
“Away with you dog,” Joffrey said as I got closer to where he stood with Sansa.  
The Hound turned and staled off in another direction as Joffrey offered his arm to Sansa.  
I smiled at her and she handed Lady’s leash to me. I took it and then looked back at her, she told me not to follow this time. I didn’t like it, but I let them go. I looked around, my eyes falling on several ladies who were all busy fixing each other’s hair. I walked over and spent another dreadfuly dull afternoon with them. 

As it turns out I should have trailed after Joffrey and Sansa because when they all returned, Joffrey was bleeding after Nymeria bit him, which only would have happened if she thought either of my sisters were in danger.   
Arya had been playing sword fight with Mycah, the butcher’s boy. The fight got out of hand when Joffrey got involved and when everyone returned to the inn, Joffrey was bleeding, and everyone was upset and angry.   
In the end, it was ruled that Nymeria was to be put to death, but no one could find her. So, the Queen ordered Lady pay the price.   
Father told Jory, his Captain of the guards, to bring my sisters back to their room and to stay with us. Sansa was very upset, we all consoled her. It wasn’t fair, it made Arya and I angry.  
Sansa fell asleep first and Arya was close behind. I stood at the window, gasping when I saw Father walking over, his sword drawn.  
Jory came over instantly, pulled me into a hug and kept me from seeing it.  
“Best get some rest my Lady,” he said after a few moments.  
I nodded and thanked him for staying with us.

Today we arrive in the capital, it was a sight to see. The Red Keep, the sea, and all the people. Father had to get straight to his duties and he sent Jory with us to get us settled into our rooms.   
My new room was much larger than the one I had in Winterfell, the windows were huge, so much light could come in. I could hear the birds and see the ocean.   
“Alright there Luna?”  
I turned from the view to look at Jory who was standing in my doorway.  
“Yes…we’ve only just arrived and all I can think about is Winterfell.”  
“You’ll see it again.”  
“Will I?”  
“You’re a Stark my Lady, you’ll return to the north. It’s where you belong.”  
I smiled. “Thank you, Jory.”  
“My Lady,” he said with a bow of his head. 

“Can I speak to you, Father?”  
“Of course,” he said stopping what he was doing and looking at me.  
I sat across from him at the table. “You got dancing lessons for Arya?”  
“I did.”  
“You wouldn’t teach me to fight.”  
“I thought I was doing what was best for you. Besides, I know Jon trained you.”  
“You do?” I asked with a smile.  
“I do,” he said returning my smile.   
I was quiet for a moment. “Do I have to marry someday?”  
“There’s nothing else for you.”  
“You don’t think that’s…madness?”  
“It’s the way things are.”  
I swallowed hard and cleared my throat. “I am more than the children I can produce, Father.”  
“I’m sorry, Luna, can you forgive me?”  
I put my hand on his. “You didn’t make the rules. I just…don’t want to…disappoint you.”  
“Nothing you could do would.”  
“Even if I choose a different path?”  
He looked me right in the eyes. “Nothing my daughter,” he said with a smile.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tournament and a betrayal, Luna fixates on the most interesting person in King's Landing.

Chapter Two

The King declared that a tournament shall take place. On the day, the royal family sat on their raised platform and Arya, Sansa, Septa, and I sat in the stands right by there. Sansa kept turning and smiling at Joffrey, who still seemed angry about the wolf bite, and didn’t return her smiles. A man appeared by us with a smile. He introduced himself as Petyr Baelish, also known as Littlefinger. Arya asked why that was his nickname and he explained, then he went on to say how he was an old friend of our mothers, he grew up with her and cared a great deal about her. 

The King ordered the tournament to begin and two jousters rode their horses over to stand in front of the King. Baelish, informed us that the bigger man on the black horse was Gregor Clegane, the Hound’s older brother, whom they called The Mountain. He went on to tell us the story of how the Hound ended up scarred. As a child prone to violence, Gregor had caught the Hound playing with one of his toys and he attacked his little brother, he held him down and pressed his face into the burning coals… I didn’t like this story, didn’t want to hear anymore, didn’t like the hint of satisfaction Baelish seemed to have for telling us such an awful story. 

The Mountain popped open his helmet, showing his face and then bowed to the King from horseback. The other, whose name I missed had squired for Jon Arryn, my uncle, the man who died recently and whose job Father now had. The two took off in opposite directions and waited for the go ahead and then the horses took off, running towards each other, the men had their lances aimed at the other. Neither hit, they ran to the end, turned around, and ran again. This time the Mountain made contact. The lance shattered and a bit of it went into the other guys throat, knocking him off his horse and to the ground. Sansa screamed, and people looked on with wide eyes. Blood sputtered from his mouth and the wound in his neck, a moment later he died right there in front of us.  
As they were regrouping for the next match, men came over to drag the body out of the way, Arya left for her dancing lesson, and Father came to sit with us. 

Loris Tyrell rode over and handed Sansa and I roses. A secret talent of mine is observing people, it’s something you can do around others without them knowing and as a Lady who is meant to keep quiet more often than not, I see so much…like how Loris Tyrell was actually looking at someone behind us, but I couldn’t turn without it being obvious. I had watched several people on the long trip to King’s Landing, most of them ended up being dull and I lost interest but there was one I kept coming back to…the Hound. It was on this day when his brother, the Mountain was dissatisfied with the way his horse had performed, and he beheaded it. Then he turned his fury on Loris Tyrell, that’s when the Hound stepped in. He was a strong fighter, I knew that already, people feared him for a reason. But watching him in action was quite different and then as he imminently fell to his knees, bowing, when the King was displeased. The Mountain’s sword just missing the Hound. I found myself wondering what his stories were, I was sure he had several adventures and kills, a whole manner of things that I, a highborn girl should never hear. 

The Mountain dropped his sword and stalked off in anger, the Hound rose and a moment later Loris walked over raising the Hound’s arm into the air, declaring him the winner. He looked uncomfortable when people cheered for him and once it was over he went back to his post, behind the Prince.  
Every highborn I had ever met was, oh so dull, their lives were dull, their conquests for power were expected. I didn’t want it, I had no desire to rule anything, to marry, or to have children…  
I craved adventure, I glanced back at the Hound, he stood, unmoving, eyes forward. His hair was long and hung over the burned side of his face. I found myself wanting to speak to him. Wanting him to turn those eyes on me…

***

Whenever I could spot him, I watched him, wondering who he really was.  
Father has been very busy, today he returned to us unconscious, found in the street outside Baelish’s establishment, I knew he was there on business and a brothel wouldn’t interest him. I sat by his bed, waiting, wanting to know what had happened and where was Jory? He never left us alone like this before.  
Father opened his eyes and after a moment they focused on me. I poured him some water and handed him the cup. He drank it all.  
“Thank you, Luna.”  
“Father, what happened?”  
“Your mother has taken Tyrion Lannister prisoner.”  
“Why?”  
“She has reason to believe he hired someone to have Bran assassinated. Jaime Lannister found out and he attacked us in the streets.”  
“Where…where’s Jory?” He looked at me and then looked away. “No…” I breathed.  
“The Kingslayer killed him…and all my men, one of his men put a spear through my leg.”  
Tears ran down my face, I loved Jory, he had been with us for as long as I could remember. Father took my hand.  
“Are you going to be okay?”  
“Aye,” he said.  
“Are we safe here?” I asked quietly.  
He nodded. “I need to rest Luna.”  
I leaned over him to kiss his cheek and then I left the room, going to speak with my sisters, who were sad as well. Septa sat with us, holding our hands, and we prayed together. 

Things returned to normal, Arya continued with her dancing lessons, Sansa spent most her time with Septa or with Joffrey. But I felt more isolated than ever. I wanted to write to Jon, but I didn’t want to worry him, and there wasn’t anything he could do anyway. I began spending a lot of time in the gardens, praying to the Stranger, the one I felt the closest to and the Old Gods, I missed the weirwood trees…they didn’t exist here in the South. 

When I returned to my room this evening, a moment later Sansa burst in. Her hair was different, I noticed, she had begun wearing it like the other southern ladies.  
“You’ll never guess what happened,” she said grinning from ear to ear.  
“What?”  
“Joffrey gave me this,” she said showing off her new necklace. “And…we shared a kiss!”  
“Really?” I asked with a smile. “I’m so happy for you!”  
We were hugging and laughing when Arya came into the room next. “Come on, Father wants to see us.”  
We went to his room and he sat us down, told us he was sending us home. Arya was sad because she didn’t want to give up her dancing lessons, but Sansa was outraged.  
“This isn’t a punishment,” Father said calmly. “I’m sending you back for your own safety.”  
“But I love Joffrey, I’m to be his Queen and have his babies. I’m to give him beautiful lions with golden hair…” Sansa whined.  
Father’s look changed suddenly, and he sent us out. I tried to soothe Sansa, but she cried into my shoulder until my clothes were wet from her tears.  
The next day our stuff is being packed up. The King leaves for a hunt and when he returns he’s badly injured. Things are strange in the castle today. There are whispers, the King is saying his goodbyes to his children. His wounds are that serious.  
Sansa and I are walking through the halls with Septa when we can hear commotion, running and yelling.  
“Quickly, run, go to your rooms and bolt the doors. Go!”  
We turn and flee, this isn’t good, something bad has happened, but we never make it to our rooms.  
We are found by the Hound, he walks slowly towards us. I stand in front of my sister, I feel my dagger, hidden away, but I know better than to draw it. I wouldn’t stand a chance.  
“I’ll tell my father…” Sansa says. “I’ll tell the Queen.”  
He smiles and then growls in response, “Who do you think sent me?”  
He isn’t rough with us, but he brings us to the Queen’s chambers. I glance at him before walking in, his eyes, deep brown, I notice seem a bit sad.  
Inside the Queen sits behind a small desk, Varys, Baelish, and Grand Maester Pycelle stand behind her.  
They tell us our Father has been taken to the dungeons, they tell us he is a traitor, they say he plotted with the King’s brothers to steal Joffrey’s throne. They tell us they know that we are innocent. But how can they allow a traitor’s daughter to marry Joffrey now? Sansa keeps defending herself, saying that she’ll be good and would never hurt Joffrey. The Queen’s cold eyes slide to me.  
“And what about you?”  
“I don’t know of any plots. Joffrey is the son of the King and the rightful heir to the throne,” I say calmly, telling them what they want to hear. I don’t know what Father did, but I know he’s a good man. In a kingdom run by corrupt leaders, there is no room for what is good or right only the agenda of those in charge. So, I will say what I need to say in order to get us out of here.  
“The girls are innocent,” Baelish said. “Perhaps they should have a chance to prove their loyalty?”  
The Queen was quiet for a moment and then looked at me. “You must write to Lady Catelyn, and your brother, the eldest, what’s his name?”  
“Robb,” I answered, my throat tight.  
“Word of your father’s arrest will reach them soon, no doubt. Best if it comes from you. If you would help your father, urge your brother to keep the King’s peace,” she said placing parchment and a quill in front of me. “Tell him to come to King’s Landing and swear fidelity to Joffrey.”  
They were all looking at me, I knew if I did it, I would be betraying my family, if I didn’t, they would kill us.  
“Maybe if we could just speak to our father…” Sansa began but trailed off with the Queen’s disappointed gaze.  
“What will happen to him?” she asks.  
They don’t respond, and I pick up the quill, I’d made a promise to mother to watch over my sisters. If the goal was to make it back home…this was the only way.  
“All right,” I say waiting for the Queen to tell me what to write.

“We must go to court,” Sansa says later that day. “We must beg Joffrey for mercy.”  
I nod, and we get ready. Sansa frets over my northern hairstyle.  
“I’m not embarrassed about where I come from.”  
“You could make an effort,” she replies.  
“No matter how you dress us up, we’ll always be seen as daughters of a traitor.”  
“I don’t want to go out there,” she said.  
“Neither do I,” I replied, linking her arm with mine. “We’ll do it together.”  
Walking through the castle became a nightmare. People frowned at us as we approached. Sansa greeted them, but I kept my eyes forward. They were all fools.  
Court was full as always, Lords and Ladies wanting to hear how the events would transpire.  
The King had a fleet of guards around him, his mother sat next to the throne in her own chair.  
Sansa looked at the King who smiled. I kept my anger in check, my eyes falling on the Hound who stood motionless, next to the King, eyes straight ahead.  
Pycelle read from a large piece of parchment, declaring the King’s grandfather, Tywin as the new Hand of the King. Joffrey and Cersei watched our faces. Watched for a reaction.  
We didn’t give them one.  
Now Cersei was dismissing the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan, and naming Jaime Lannister as his replacement.  
Ser Barristan was angry, the Kingsguard was a sacred vow, only broken by death, he said. Cersei told him he would be compensated, but he was still angry. He took off his helmet and his cloak and threw them in the floor, then he took off his gloves. Next, he drew his sword causing the guards around the room to draw theirs. The Hound placed his hand on his sword, ready to draw if need be.  
After a moment Ser Barristan throws down his sword and then turns and leaves the room. Its at this time that a man announces that if anyone else would like to speak, now is the time.  
“Your Grace,” I say speaking up.  
“Come forward Ladies,” he says.  
Sansa and I walk over together. “My Lady’s Luna and Sansa of House Stark,” the man announces.  
“Do you have some business for the King and the council?” Cersei asks with a smug look on her face.  
In my head I imagine slitting her throat with my dagger, it makes me feel a little better, however my blood boiled. I took in a deep breath, keeping my face neutral.  
“We do,” Sansa answered and then, together, we sank to the floor. “As it please your Grace, we ask mercy for our father, Lord Eddard Stark who was Hand of the King.”  
Pycelle was unhappy and droned on till Joffrey interrupted. “Let them speak.”  
“Thank you, your Grace,” Sansa replied with a smile.  
“Do you deny your father’s crime?” Baelish asked.  
“No, my Lords,” I said. “We know he must be punished. All we ask is mercy.”  
“I know our father must regret what he did, he was King Robert’s friend and he loved him. You all know he loved him,” Sansa said her throat closing up.  
“Our father never wanted to be Hand until the King asked him,” I said.  
“They must have lied to him,” Sansa said. “Lord Renly or Lord Stannis…somebody, they must have lied.”  
“He said I wasn’t the King,” Joffrey said. “Why would he say that?”  
“He was badly hurt,” Sansa replied.  
“Maester Pycelle was giving him Milk of the Poppy. He wasn’t himself,” I said. “Otherwise he never would have said it.”  
“A child’s faith,” Varys began. “Such sweet innocence and yet they say wisdom oft comes out of the mouths of babes.”  
“Treason is treason,” Pycelle said.  
“Anything else?” Joffrey asked.  
“If you still have any affection in your heart for me,” Sansa said. “Please do me this kindness your Grace.”  
He was quiet for a moment. “Your sweet words have moved me, but your father has to confess. He has to confess and say I’m the King. Or there will be no mercy for him.”  
“He will,” Sansa and I said in unison.  
We are dismissed and we walk together to Sansa’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the master of a Slow Burn. Things are picking up after this. Hope you enjoyed! Chapter Three is coming soon!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst day of Luna's life, lies, betrayal, and the aftermath.

Chapter Three

The next day we gather outside the Sept of Baylor. Sansa and I stand together by Cersei on a raised platform, Joffrey is next to her. The common folk gather, waiting for the traitor’s confession. Guards flank us, and I spot the Hound nearby. More guards are coming this way, through the crowd, Father is with them, they are pulling him along, the people yell at him, call him names, they are ravenous for what they deem justice. His eyes meet mine, fear washes over me, there is no hope in his eyes.  
The guards walk him up on the platform and then make him face the people.  
“I am Eddard Stark. Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King,” he pauses, looking over at us. Sansa nods but I stay motionless, watching my strong, kind father apologize for what he believed was the right thing to do. He looks back to the people. “I come before you to confess my treason, in the Sept of Gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my King, and I trusted my friend Robert, I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold, I plotted to murder his son and seize the throne for myself.”  
The people yelled out, my heart ached, this wasn’t a confession, it was all lies, Father had no interest in the throne… A rock flies from the crowd and hits him in the head, I flinch, he staggers, and the Hound reaches up, steadying him.   
Father continues to speak, I take a peek at the crowd and notice Arya on top of a statue. I hadn’t seen her in days.  
“Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the iron throne,” Father says as his words drift back to me. “By the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm.”  
The people cried out. Sheep, I thought, all of them. I looked back to my father.  
“As we sin, so do we suffer,” Pycelle began. “This man has confessed his crimes in the sight of Gods and men. The Gods are just, but beloved Baylor taught us they can also be merciful. What is to be done with this traitor your Grace?”  
We all looked at Joffrey. “My mother wishes me let Lord Eddard join the Night’s Watch, stripped of his titles, and powers he would serve the realm in permanent exile. My Lady Sansa and her sister Lady Luna have begged mercy for their father. But the soft hearts of women…so long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished.” My heart dropped. “Ser Illyn, bring me his head!”  
“No!” Sansa screeched.  
Cersei grabbed her son. “Stop this,” she said through her teeth.  
The crowd cheered, Father looked over, our eyes meeting again.  
Sansa was held back by a guard. “Please! Stop him!” she yelled.  
A tear escaped, and I brushed it away. “I love you,” I whispered to him.  
He gave me a nod, letting me know he understood, the look in his eyes said he felt the same way.  
The people cheered louder, Cersei was still trying to get her son to see reason, Joffrey smiled, loving all the attention. Varys ran over to speak to Joffrey, but I couldn’t hear what he was saying as two guards grabbed my father’s arms and forced him to his knees. The executioner put on a black hood and grabbed his sword. I didn’t want to see what was coming, my eyes flicked back to the statue, but Arya was no longer there. Sansa continued to cry and scream begging Joffrey to reconsider. The crowd yelled at my father as he looked out at them. My heart was beating faster, my vision began to sway, I didn’t want to see…couldn’t look away. My eyes settled on the Hound, his ever-present calm seemed to calm me as well, he was as always still as a statue looking straight ahead…  
The sword came down, one swift cut, and then it was over. Sansa fainted, and my legs buckled, my face slick with tears. Father’s blood was all I could see as my head swam.

I don’t even remember leaving the Sept or returning to my room. But I know I spent most of the day in bed, I couldn’t get the tears to stop. Father was gone forever, I would never again see him smile, hear him laugh. He wouldn’t be able to see his children grow up or who we would become and Mother… She would never see him again either…   
That evening we were to appear at court, where we witnessed more of Joffrey’s cruelty. Once he had his fill he walked over to us with Ser Meryn and the Hound.   
“You look quite nice,” he said to Sansa.  
“Thank you, my Lord,” she replied.  
“Your Grace,” he corrected. “I’m King now. Walk with me, both of you,” he said as his eyes flicked to me. “I want to show you something.”  
He went on, leaving us to follow.  
“Do as your bid,” the Hound said to us.  
We turned and followed.  
Sansa waked by the King and he told her his plans for the future. Suddenly we came to a stop, Sansa saw it first, heads up on spikes.  
Joffrey walked out on a narrow unsafe looking bridge. “This one’s your father,” he said with a smile. “Come here, look at it and see what happens to traitors.”  
He spoke only to Sansa, she wasn’t looking, Ser Meryn was holding her by the shoulders to keep her there.   
“You promised to be merciful,” she said.  
“I was, I gave him a clean death. Look at him.”  
I already was from my place next to the Hound. It wasn’t as awful as it could have been, but it was very disrespectful.   
“Please let me go home,” Sansa pleaded. “I won’t do any treason I swear…”  
“Mother says I’m still to marry you, so you’ll stay here and obey,” he paused. “Look at him! Well?”  
“How long do I have to look?” Sansa asked finally looking up.  
“As long as it pleases me. Do you want to see the rest?” he asks sounding giddy.  
“If it pleases you,” she responds.  
“That’s your Septa,” he said pointing. “Tell you what, I’m going to give you a present, after I raise my armies and kill your traitor brother, I’m going to give you his head as well.”  
“Or maybe he’ll give me yours,” she said.  
I was so proud of her in that moment, even though it was the wrong thing to say.  
“My mother tells me a King should never strike his lady…Ser Meryn?”  
He turned her around and smacked her twice across the face with his heavy gloves on.  
I tried walking over to her, but the Hound held out his arm, not letting me pass.  
Sansa, lip bleeding, eyes glassy, glanced at me and then Joffrey as he stood on the narrow bridge. She walked closer to Joffrey, the Hound moved suddenly, stopping Sansa and he produced a bit of fabric which he then wiped her lip with and handed it to her.  
“Will you obey now?” Joffrey asked. “Or do you need another lesson?” He paused and then moved around her. “I’ll look for you in court.”  
He faced me then, that smirk back on his face. “And what do you think about my collection?”  
“May the Stranger forgive you,” I said looking him in the eyes.  
“I am King, I will do as I like.”  
“A King is not a God. Death isn’t yours to command.”  
He looked me up and down. “Ser Meryn?”  
Meryn struck me in the face, it hurt, bad, but my eyes returned to the King, his smile deepened, he enjoyed this. I held back my tears.  
“Lady Luna, you shall remain here in King’s Landing until I can decide what to do you with you,” he said before walking away, Ser Meryn close behind.  
“Save yourself some pain girl,” the Hound said quietly to Sansa. “Give him what he wants.” She tried handing the fabric back to him. “You’ll be needing that again,” he said and then he turned to me. “You are too bold for your own good.”  
“I know,” I said, and our eyes met before he left us there alone.  
I held out my arms to Sansa, she came over to me and I wrapped her in a hug. We went to her room.   
“You know they’re never going to let us leave,” I said. “We have to be smart. Staying alive to get home, that’s the goal.”  
“What if I can’t…?”  
“You can, you have to. Sansa I’m,” I paused, my tears overflowing. “I’m so sorry. It should have been me, not you.” I should have saved her and just agreed to marry him from the start.  
“You couldn’t have known. At least we have each other, who knows where Arya is…is she alone? Is she alive?”  
We held onto each other and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> More coming soon!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey's torment continues, a friendship blossoms, and Luna tries to get her and her sister out of there.

Chapter Four

It seemed as punishment, Joffrey would send for Sansa but not for me. Though I was expected for his name day celebration, I wasn’t allowed to sit with Sansa who was next to the King, but I had a good seat to watch men battle each other in the King’s honor. I cheered loud when the Hound defeated his opponent. My eyes were on him as usual… I wondered what his arms felt like… I watched as he went back to his post by the King.  
A few minutes later Tyrion Lannister along with several soldiers arrived. 

It didn’t take long for the talk to reach me, Tyrion was here on his father’s orders, to be the Hand of the King until Tywin could get here himself. I wanted to find a way to speak to Tyrion alone, he was reasonable it seemed and hated by nearly everyone in his family. If anyone was going to listen to me, it might be him. I didn’t know the full story, but I had heard Mother took Tyrion to her sister’s, where a trial by combat took place as to weather or not Tyrion was guilty of trying to have my brother killed. Tyrion’s champion had won, and Bran was still alive, I needed to trust him to make it out of here. I needed to meet with him in secret and unfortunately, today was not that day. 

That night I couldn’t sleep. Again. After lying there awake for what felt like forever, I left my bed, left my chambers, and found myself out in the gardens.  
It was nice here, they were usually empty at night but on this night, there was a rustle that startled me. I gasped.  
“Did I frighten you wolf girl?” his low raspy voice asked.  
My body tingled at the nickname. “I just…didn’t expect to see anyone out here,” I replied.  
“You should get back to your room,” he said after a moment.  
I took in a deep breath. “I should,” I agreed, and then smiled and slipped by him. “Goodnight.”  
He didn’t respond but when I turned back, he was still there, watching me.

The next day I was summoned by the King, guards came to get me and took me to his chambers. A place I didn’t think I should go into. The doors opened, my presence was announced, I walked in and all the guards left the room. Joffrey lounged in a chair.  
“Thank you for coming Lady Luna.”  
I bowed. “Of course, your Grace,” I replied.  
Suddenly the door opened, and Ser Meryn walked in. Fear had me frozen.  
“I’ve decided on a proper punishment for your insolence the other day,” Joffrey said handing Meryn a leather strap.” I looked between the two. “Kneel.”  
I sank to the floor on shaky legs.  
“You will receive eight lashings. One for each Stark, you all are a traitorous lot.” He looked over and gave a slight nod.  
I knew Joffrey enjoyed this and refused to cry out, even though each strike stung worse than the last. Once it was over I was lying on the floor shaking, not only was my skin burning, but pain shot through the rest of my body as well. Joffrey went to the door and opened it.  
“Dog get in here!” he yelled. “Get this woman out of my sight.”  
The Hound helped me up and escorted me to my room. I walked on shaking legs and did my best to hold in the tears and cries of pain.  
“Talk to Lord Tyrion,” he said quietly as I opened my door. “He’ll help you,” he finished gruffly.  
I nodded, and he left. Once I was alone that’s when I allowed the tears to come out. I took my dress off and looked in the mirror. I wasn’t bleeding, but I had welts on my back. This was only going to get worse, I thought. I needed to speak to Tyrion, tonight.

I slunk around the castle, stayed in the shadows and went to the room the royal family took their supper in. Only Tyrion and another man were sitting at the long table heaped with food.  
I walked in. “Pardon my Lord,” I said with a quick curtsy.  
“Lady Luna,” he said with a smile. “Please, join us. This is Bronn, the new Commander of the City Watch.”  
“Hello,” I said with a nod. “I’m not hungry my Lord, I just wanted to ask if it was possible for my sister and I to be sent home?”  
“I am working on that my Lady,” he replied.  
“We can’t stay here…King Joffrey is…” I cut off.  
His eyes softened. “Speak freely Lady Luna.”  
My eyes darted to Bronn and then back as I undid my dress.  
“My Lady, what are you…?”  
I turned from them, letting my dress drop to my waist revealing my back, so they could see the welts, many already deeply bruised. A moment later I pulled my dress back on, fastening it before turning back to them and then I knelt by Tyrion. “The King is a monster,” I said quietly.  
Tyrion looked at Bronn and then back to me. “I can’t promise that it will be soon, but I can promise that I am negotiating for yours and Lady Sansa’s release. I will send someone to your room to treat that.”  
“Thank you, Lord Tyrion.”  
I returned to my chambers and soon after a Maester was announced and then he walked in. I was to lie on my stomach, with my back exposed so he could clean and dress the welts.  
“Stay like this for a bit, before dressing,” he said. “You will feel better soon my Lady.”  
“Thank you.”  
He left and then Sansa walked in with a dark haired exotic beauty.  
“Luna what happened?” Sansa shrieked as she ran over to my bed.  
“Joffrey thought it was a good punishment for what I said to him the other day.” Her eyes were sad, I took her hand and then looked at the lady. “Who is this?”  
“Shae, milady,” she answered with an accent and a slight bow.  
“She’s our new handmaiden,” Sansa clarified. 

I woke up shaking, sweating, heart racing. I couldn’t get back to sleep and found myself in the garden.  
“We meet again wolf girl,” the Hound said walking over. I didn’t respond. “Not speaking to me now?”  
“How…how do you sleep Ser?” I asked.  
“I’m no Ser,” he growled walking over and sitting on a bench.  
“Oh, how do you sleep?”  
“With my eyes closed.”  
I turned to face him. “That’s not what I mean. You’ve seen so much, how does it not…haunt you?”  
He held his wineskin out to me. “I drink.”  
I took it and then pulled off the lid. “How much do I have to drink to sleep?”  
“Better make it a fair amount.”  
I drank until I had to pause for a breath and then I drank some more, I had never really cared for wine, but if it would make me sleep I was ready to try anything.  
“Thanks…um…”  
“My name, is Sandor,” he replied. “Better known as the Hound.”  
I handed him the wine, a warmth spreading throughout my body. “Why aren’t you a Knight, Sandor?” I asked.  
He didn’t answer, and he didn’t look at me.  
“Not my business, my apologies,” I said.  
“Why didn’t you want to be Queen?” he asked.  
“Because it isn’t every little girl’s dream,” I replied holding my hand out for the wine. He handed it over with a curious look in his eye. “I wanted a say in how I choose to live.” Then I laughed. “Hell, I wanted…a choice,” I said shaking my head, tears threatening to escape.  
My body felt strange, weightless. I took another long drink and handed it back. “Am I going to die here?” I whispered.  
“Not today, wolf girl,” he said standing. “I’ll escort you to your room.”  
I was touched by his kindness and then wondered if he spent time watching me, there were men throughout this place that would happily pull me into a dark corner and have their way with me. But here he was, the most feared man in King’s Landing, escorting me to my room…I was careful not to touch him, but I wanted to. We didn’t speak as we walked and once we reached my door his eyes met mine. I had always loved brown eyes, and his were beautiful.  
“Sleep now, little wolf,” he said, his voice low.  
“Thank you,” I said with a smile and then I walked into my room.  
Before falling asleep I allowed myself to think of him, and what it would be like to be held by him…to kiss him.

Sansa and I were kneeling before the King, his new crossbow was pointed at us.  
“You’re hear to answer for your brother’s latest treasons,” he said.  
“Your Grace,” I said. “Whatever our traitor brother has done we had nothing to do with it.”  
“I beg you, please,” Sansa began tears already cascading down her face.  
The King interrupted her. “Ser Lancel, tell them of this outrage.”  
A voice rang out behind us. “Using some vile sorcery your brother fell on Stafford Lannister with an army of wolves. Thousands of good men slaughtered. After the slaughter, the north men feasted on the flesh of the slain.”  
People around the room gasped. Lies I cried out in my head.  
“Killing you would send a message to your brother,” Joffrey said aiming at Sansa. “But my mother insists on keeping you alive. Lady Luna however,” he said moving the crossbow to me, I looked at him, daring him to shoot me with my eyes.  
“No please!” Sansa begged as she cried.  
Joffrey huffed. “Stand.” We rose. “We’ll have to send your brother a message some other way…” he said sitting on the throne. “Ser Meryn.” He walked over to us and looked at the King, waiting. “Leave their faces, I like them pretty.”  
He punched Sansa in the stomach, hard, she doubled over and then he took out his sword, walking behind me and hit me with the flat side on the back of my leg. I bit back a cry, not wanting to give them the satisfaction.  
It hurt, and I felt my legs buckle as he hit higher up on my leg, pain shooting through me. He hit Sansa with the flat side of his sword as well, she did cry out. Then he punched me in the stomach. With each blow I kept my eyes trained on the King.  
“Ser Meryn,” the King said standing. “Lady Luna is overdressed, unburden her.”  
He went behind me with a small dagger and sliced my dress down the back, then pulled and it fell, exposing my shoulders and undergarments. I used my hands, trying to cover myself.  
The Hound moved, he broke from his statue, turning his head just a bit and there was an expression, like he was pained.  
Sansa looked over at me, her face slick with tears, her eyes red, face flushed and then Meryn hit her again.  
“If we want Robb Stark to hear us, we’re going to have to speak louder!” Joffrey said.  
Meryn struck me on my exposed arm with the flat side of his sword and this time I cried out, my eyes met Joffrey’s, he looked so smug. I felt so defeated.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Tyrion’s voice boomed as he, followed closely by Bronn entered the throne room. Meryn stopped and backed away. “What kind of a Knight beats helpless girls?” Tyrion asked.  
I couldn’t control my anger any longer and I spoke up. “A shit one,” I answered looking at the Meryn.  
He ignored me and answered Tyrion. “The kind who serves his King, imp!” he said spitting the last word.  
“Careful now,” Bronn said. “We don’t want to get blood all over your pretty white cloak.”  
“Someone get the girl something to cover herself with,” Tyrion demanded.  
The only one to walk over was the Hound, he paused in front of me, tearing his own cloak off, and draping it around me. It was heavy, but I was happy it was there. I pulled it tight around myself. He left my side to return to his post.  
“I’m punishing them!” Joffrey yelled.  
“For what crimes, they don’t fight their brother’s battles, you halfwit!” Tyrion responded.  
“You can’t talk to me like that! A King can do as he likes.”  
“The mad King did as he liked,” Tyrion said. “Has your uncle Jaime ever told you what happened to him?”  
“No one threatens his Grace in the presence of the Kingsguard!” Meryn yelled going for his sword.  
“I’m not threatening the King, Ser,” Tyrion said calmly. “I’m educating my nephew. Bronn, the next time Ser Meryn speaks, kill him. That was a threat, see the difference?”  
Tyrion walked over to Sansa and I, his hand was held out for me as I was still on the floor. With a shaky hand, I took it and stood. The three of us turned to leave.  
“I apologize for my nephew’s behavior,” he said. “Tell me the truth, do you want an end to this engagement?” he asked Sansa.  
“I am loyal to King Joffrey, my one true love,” she replied.  
My heart sank, we were never going to get out of here. Tyrion stayed behind while Sansa and I went to our rooms, our ladies following us.  
I wouldn’t allow any of them in my chambers. But I did send for Shae, she wasn’t from here, so I trusted her more than the others, which wasn’t much.  
I took great care of the cloak, and then I pulled my dress off, inspecting myself.  
No cuts or bruises yet but I expected that to change. I was just pulling on a new dress when Shae walked in. She helped me secure the back and held me when I couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. Once I was composed I asked her an important question.  
“Do you know where the Hound’s chambers are?”  
“I can find out.”  
“Please do and let me know when you know.”  
“Yes milady,” she said with a nod before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and the Hound have more time together, Princess Myrcella is leaving for Dorne, Luna uses her dagger for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you hanging for long with the end of chapter four, not when this chapter is so Delicious! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Five

Later I sat on a chair waiting. Eventually he arrived, stopping in his tracks as he saw me sitting in his room.  
“What in the seven hells are you doing in here?” he growled walking in and shutting the door.  
“I wanted to bring this back,” I said holding out the neatly folded cloak.  
“Any servant could have done that,” he replied taking the cloak.  
“I also brought wine,” I said holding it out.  
“You shouldn’t be here wolf girl,” he replied as he sat on his bed across from me.  
“Do you want me to leave?”  
His eyes met mine and then he reached out for the wine. I smiled and handed it over. He took a long drink before handing it back. I took a drink.   
“You had a reaction earlier,” I said. He waited for me to continue. “I’ve been watching you, you’re always, still as a statue, eyes forward. But today, when he cut my dress…”  
“Aye, this isn’t what I signed up for. Why do you watch me? Aren’t there any pretty young boys you’d rather watch?”  
“I don’t know, I’m not looking at anyone else. You always seem so calm,” I said taking the wine and another long drink. “I was watching you that day…I didn’t want to see it, I didn’t want to look away from Father…but I didn’t want to see it and so I looked at you.” I handed him the wine.  
“Did it…calm you?” he asked taking a drink.  
“It did…until I saw the blood. It was everywhere.”  
“If you left this place where would you go?” he asked handing me the wine.  
“Home, back in that snowy place, with my wolf…would it feel like home with Father gone? With Jory gone? With Jon gone?” I shook my head. “I guess I’ll see. Thank you for telling me your sleeping secret, this is helping. I should go,” I said standing. “What you did today, I won’t forget it.”  
He nodded, something passing through his eyes. I took one last drink and handed him the wine. I was so close, my eyes looked into his and then settled on his lips…they were right there. “Goodnight Sandor.”  
He caught me gently by the wrist on the way by. “This is a bad idea, if the King finds out about this…friendship…”  
I looked at his hand, it was huge, rough, and warm, he let me go. “I would never say anything. Why do you think I came here instead of running into you in the garden? There are spies everywhere.”  
He nodded as my eyes drifted again to his lips, a moment later I was slipping out and back to my chambers, getting into bed and wishing that next time, I would just go for it.

***

I wanted to write my mother and brothers. I wanted to know how Jon was fairing at the Wall. But all Ravens were checked, I couldn’t get a message out and if one happened to come back, I would never receive the news, and Cersei and the King would know…   
Today I had bruises, large ugly things that hurt when a slight breeze hit them. My body was so weak, but my mind was strong. I could make it through this.

Myrcella, Cersei’s daughter was being sent away to Dorne, and one day marry a Prince that lived there. The royal family, Sansa, and I, many Lords and Ladies, handmaidens, servants, and a fleet of the golden Kingsguard soldiers all walked through the streets and down to the docks where a smaller boat came to get the Princess. I stood by Sansa as we watched heartfelt goodbyes, tears and kisses, and then she was climbing into the boat and it was going to a large ship to take her to her new home.  
Joffrey was angry that his little brother Tommen, was crying.   
“Sounds like a little cat mewling for its mother,” he remarked, his arms crossed. “Prince’s don’t cry.”  
“I saw you cry,” Sansa said.  
I hid my smile and then cringed as Meryn, who stood on the other side of Sansa, looked at us.  
“Did you say something my Lady?” he asked turning around to look at her.  
“My little brother cried when I left Winterfell,” she said quickly.  
“So?”  
“It seems a normal thing.”  
“Is your little brother a Prince?” he asked annoyed.  
“No.”  
He shook his head and shrugged. “Not really relevant is it?” He looked at her a moment longer and then began walking, Meryn right on his heels. “Come dog,” he said as he passed the Hound.  
We all began following the King, the Kingsguard walked in rows on either side of all of us, as we began making our way back to the castle. The smallfolk looking at us as we went. They began yelling out hails to the King, among other things. I linked my arm with Sansa’s as the people around us began to get riled up. Someone threw a pile of shit at the King, hitting him the head. The Hound and the Kingsguard drew their swords.  
“Find who did that and bring them to me!” Joffrey wailed.  
The people around us seemed to turn feral and they began pushing against the soldiers that surrounded us.   
“Kill them all!” Joffrey cried as things proceeded to get worse.  
Suddenly stabbings began, the people attacked the soldiers, they attacked anyone they could get their hands on. I looked ahead, Cersei looked back at Tyrion, she actually looked a little worried.  
We had to get out of there. The Hound had the King, fighting the people as he pushed through the crowd. Our ladies crowded around us as we tried escaping the throng.  
There was screaming and cheering, people were everywhere. It was madness. People grabbed at us, pulled our hair, grabbed our clothes as we tried to run for safety, the royal family getting further away before we lost sight of them altogether.   
Angry men surrounded Sansa and me. I pulled her down an alley, trying to find a way through. We ran, and I could hear more people following us.  
We were trapped, the men caught up to us, Sansa slapped one of them, he struck her harder and she fell onto the floor. I pulled my dagger out, yelling at them, slashing through the air. I connected with one man’s throat, slicing it open. Blood spewed out, spraying me and he fell onto the floor.   
Five men surrounded Sansa, she was thrashing about, but they worked together trying to hold her down, she was screaming and crying. I heard her dress rip; two others were coming after me. I tried to remember my training with Jon.   
Sansa screamed again and the world around me slowed, I had to get to her. I lunged, plunging my dagger into a mans gut, when I turned I was met with a fist in the face. I dropped to the ground, stunned for a moment but I recovered, stabbing a foot that was near me, the man howled and dropped to the ground, I stabbed him in the face.  
“No! Please!” Sansa cried as they turned her over, two men held her arms, two others at her legs and one fumbling with the laces of his pants.  
I screamed as I fought them, slicing, more blood spraying me. Suddenly the Hound appeared, he turned the man around who nearly defiled my sister, picked him up by his neck and then stabbed him, cut him open and his guts fell out. He dropped the man to the ground and then grabbed another, stabbing him in the back, blood shot out of his mouth before he fell onto the ground. The other men ran but the Hound caught one and slit his throat. He put his knife away before turning to Sansa. “You’re alright now, little bird,” he said. “You’re alright.”  
He leaned down, extending his hand, she took it and he pulled her to her feet. Then he came over to me, I was just standing there, frozen, my hands shaking. He carefully took the dagger.  
“Stay close,” he said as he turned back to Sansa, picking her up and over his shoulder. I walked in front of him, his other arm protectively around me, sword in hand, and we went back into the throng. Straight to where the others had escaped, through a door and then we were safe.  
He sat Sansa down and I went right to her side. Ladies flocked to her. I noticed only a few guards, ladies, and Tyrion were here. Everyone else already back inside the castle walls.  
“Are you hurt?” Tyrion asked us.  
Sansa didn’t answer, and I shook my head, though honestly, I had no idea.  
“Little bird’s bleeding, someone take her back to her cage,” the Hound said. Ladies pulled Sansa to her feet. “See to that cut,” he called after them as they led her into the castle.  
“Well done Clegane,” Tyrion said.  
“I didn’t do it for you,” he said and then he nodded to me, motioned for me to follow.  
Once we were inside the castle and alone he looked me over, was he checking for injuries?  
“It’s not my blood…” I said still shaking, my breath catching.  
“Where did you get this?” he asked holding up the dagger.  
“It’s mine, my brother had it made for me.”  
“Those men, were they the first you’ve killed?”  
“Killed…” I said barely even able to comprehend what I had done, I nodded, tears pooling in my eyes. “I had to…they were going to…” I trailed off.  
“You don’t have to justify it to me.” He cleaned the blood from my dagger, returned it to its sheath, and handed it back. “That saved your lives, keep it hidden.” I nodded. “Get cleaned up,” he said gently placing his gloved hand on my cheek.  
I looked up into his eyes. “Thank you, Sandor,” I said putting my hand on his, keeping it there.  
He nodded and then he turned and walked away.  
I went to my chambers, ladies were waiting for me. I asked them to draw me a bath, I wanted all this blood off me. 

A while later once I was clean and in fresh clothes I went to Sansa’s room.   
“How are you?” I asked her.  
“Okay,” she replied. “And you?”  
“I killed people today…and I have no idea how I feel about it.”  
“Where did you get the knife?”  
“Jon had it made for me, he gave it to me before we left home.”  
“You’ve had it this whole time?”  
I nodded. “I’ve been keeping it with me, just in case. I never thought much about killing anyone…except Joffrey and Cersei.”  
“Don’t say that,” she hissed at me.  
“It’s not like I go around telling everyone, I’m just telling you.” I took in a breath. “The first man, I slit his throat…” I said lost in the memory. “It was kind of an accident, I was just waving the dagger through the air and it got him.”  
“I don’t want to hear this,” she said.  
“Who else can I talk about it with?”  
She shrugged. “I just want to forget it happened.”  
Ladies knocked on the door and then carried food in, they arranged it on the table and then left. We ate and a while later we were walking through the castle. We turn down a hall and the Hound approaches from the other end. I look at him, his eyes already on me. He walked on by without a word.  
“I beg pardon Ser,” Sansa spoke up. We turned around and he turned to face us. “I should have come to you after. Thank you for saving us. You were so brave.”  
“Brave? A dog doesn’t need courage to chase off rats.”  
“Does it give you joy to scare people?” she asked.  
“No, it gives me joy to kill people,” he said walking closer. Sansa looked away. “Spare me, you can’t tell me Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell never killed a man.”  
“It was his duty, he never liked it,” she replied getting angry.  
“Is that what he told you? He lied. Killings the sweetest thing there is.”  
“Why are you always so hateful?” she asked.  
“You’ll be glad of the hateful things I do someday when you’re Queen, and I’m all that stands between you and your beloved King.”  
She looked at him for a moment and then turned and walked away.  
“Feeling better wolf girl?” he asked quietly, looking at my face.  
There was a bruise on my right cheek where that man had punched me.  
I smiled at him. “Aye.”  
He gave me a small smile and then he continued on, and I went after Sansa.

That evening there was a knock at my door. I crossed the room and opened it, the Hound stood on the other side. He walked in swiftly and sat at my small table. I sat across from him, he handed me a wineskin. I took a drink.  
“That’s not wine.”  
“Its ale,” he replied. “You have killed, now you drink ale.”  
“Really?”  
“If you want, when I can get it.”  
I smiled and took another drink. “Sansa doesn’t want to hear about the men I killed.”  
“I’ll listen,” he said holding out his hand for the drink.  
I passed it over. “When I was younger I asked my father and brothers to teach me to fight. It seemed like a good idea, all girls are so helpless because no one will teach us and then men rape us whenever they feel like it. They kill us, torture us…I decided not me. My brother, Jon, agreed to train me in secret. Father had said no, but Jon…he could understand my side. Why should we be defenseless? So, he showed me how to defend myself at least, and had this made for me before he left for the Wall,” I said holding the dagger. “I never really even thought of using it, but I had it with me if I needed it. Those men…I promised my mother before leaving Winterfell that I would watch over my sisters and I already lost Arya.” I took the wineskin and drank. “I wasn’t going to allow them to harm us. In the moment, it was as if I couldn’t remember anything I had learned. I was just waving my blade around and then it connected with one mans throat. He dropped, dead. I looked over and saw Sansa, they were struggling to hold her down, I saw her face and then I lunged at another man. My blade sinking into his gut, then I was punched in the face and fell to the floor. I saw this foot, right next to me and I just stabbed it. The man fell and then I stabbed him in the face. He was dead. Sansa was screaming and crying and begging…I don’t even remember the last one, but I remember his blood spraying me.” I drank again and handed the wineskin to him. “It doesn’t haunt me like that day when Father… If I didn’t…something worse would have happened.”  
“Aye,” he agreed.   
“I don’t have a drive to kill people but…I do have a drive to kill men who feel the need to do that to the defenseless. I don’t think that makes me…bad. Do you?”  
“I don’t think anything could make you bad,” he said and then he took a long drink.  
“Do you think…the Stranger will forgive me?”  
“You pray to the Stranger often,” he said, and I nodded. “Do you think there is anything to forgive wolf girl?”  
“Not on my end.”  
He smiled and handed me the drink. “Sleep little wolf.”

In the morning I went to Sansa’s room, hoping we could eat together. When I enter her chambers, she is sitting on the bench at the end of her bed, in tears. The Hound stands by her bed looking at the mattress.   
“What’s happened?” I asked as Shae walks into the room.  
“I’ve flowered,” Sansa said as the Hound walked out.  
I followed him, he looked back at me with sad eyes. “Stay,” he said. “I have to tell the Queen.”  
I took his hand for a moment. “I know.”  
It wasn’t long before Cersei sent for Sansa, so they could talk about everything.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of the Blackwater

Chapter Six

Stannis Baratheon is nearly here with his army, also coming this way is a storm. The wind blows the long curtains over my windows into my room and thunder shudders overhead.   
Sandor could be anywhere right now, drinking with the other soldiers but he is here with me, in my room. We sit close to the window as we pass the ale between us. Tonight, we sit in silence.  
“Are you worried about me little wolf?” he asked, looking at me as I looked out the window.  
“You’re good at killing and you enjoy your work,” I replied, my eyes sliding back to him.  
He drank. “Aye.”  
The room was quiet again, but I was a bit worried. Many thoughts ran through my mind and after another moment I reached out my hand, slowly, he watched me do it. I moved my hand to the left side of his face, he flinched but allowed me to touch his beard. It was softer than I thought it would be, I liked the way it felt.   
The bells rang out then, he sighed, and I dropped my hand. He finished his drink and stood, I rose as well.  
“Come back to me, Sandor,” I said holding his gaze. It was bold of me, but I had already lost so much, I wanted him to know how I felt.  
He touched my cheek. “Aye wolf girl.”  
I smiled and then we left my chambers, he went one way and I went the other. I made my way to the throne room, meeting Sansa there before we were to go to the place where the Queen, her Ladies, and the children would be, somewhere safe while the battle raged outside. Shae was there too, I walked up to them and hugged my sister.  
“Have you been drinking?” Sansa asked scrunching up her nose.  
“A sip or two,” I smiled at Shae who bowed her head.   
The King entered, followed by the Hound and several guards. Joffrey called Sansa over, I went as well, my eyes, as always on the Hound.   
“Your King rides forth to battle. You should see him off with a kiss,” he said drawing his sword. “My new blade,” he said holding it out in front of Sansa. “Hearteater, I’ve named it,” he paused. “Kiss it.”  
Sansa looked at him and then leaned down, pressing a kiss to the blade.  
“You’ll kiss it again when I return,” he said sheathing the sword. “Taste my uncle’s blood.”  
“Will you slay him yourself?” she asks.  
“If Stannis is fool enough to come near me,” he replied.  
“So, you’ll be outside the gates fighting in the vanguard?”  
“A King…doesn’t discuss battle plans with stupid girls,” he said getting frustrated.  
“I’m sorry your Grace, you’re right, I’m stupid. Of course, you’ll be in the vanguard. They say our brother, Robb always goes where the fighting’s thickest and he’s only a pretender.”  
“Your brother’s turn will come, and you can lick his blood off Hearteater too.”  
They began walking, the Hound’s eyes meeting mine, he gave a slight nod. Sansa and I rejoin Shae.  
“Some of those boys will never return,” Shae said as we watched them go.  
“Joffrey will,” Sansa said. “The worst ones always live.”  
“Come my Ladies,” Shae said taking our hands.  
We walk in with the other Ladies and find a place to sit. When Cersei arrives, she calls Sansa over and makes her drink wine with her. Shae and I watch from our seats.  
After a while Sansa holds a prayer circle. While they are praying for everyone, I spoke only to the Stranger to watch over the Hound.   
As Cersei became drunker she got surly, angry that she was there, that we, all of us, were with her. She spoke loudly about what would happen to us if the city was sacked. None of it pleasant.

It had been a while now, there was really nothing to do but wait, many were asleep on the bunk beds that surrounded us. Cersei noticed Shae now and she wanted to know about her. The doors banged open suddenly, making some of us jump as Lancel Lannister walked in.  
“What news?” Cersei asked.  
“The imp has set the river on fire; hundreds of ships are burning. Maybe more. Stannis’s fleet destroyed but…but, his troops have landed outside the city walls.”  
“Where is Joffrey?” Cersei asked.  
After a moment she demanded he be brought inside, to his chambers. He argued but Cersei wasn’t having any of it.  
“Now!” she commanded.  
Lancel walked back out, my eyes fell to Illyn Payne, the executioner, he stood silently in a corner. He had been there with us all night.  
Cersei decided to let us know that if the city is taken, he is there to kill us. Saving us from a worse fate. I wanted out of this room! I wanted my Hound, and I wanted to leave this place…I stopped myself and thought back…’my Hound’? My heart fluttered, and I felt strange, a feeling I had never felt before. A yearning.  
When Lancel returns he lets us know Stannis is at the gates.  
“Where is my son?” Cersei asks.  
They butt heads again, Cersei hits him in his wound, he cried out, and falls to the floor. Cersei stands, holding Tommen’s hand and leaves the room.  
Sansa steps in as everyone left in the room starts to panic. She suggests they sing a hymn, once everyone is singing, Shae tells us that we must go to our rooms and bolt the doors.  
“Stannis won’t hurt you, but that man will,” she said nodding to the executioner.  
Sansa hesitates. “I’m going,” I say.   
She nods, and I run. I run all the way back to my room, that’s when I see him, sitting in my chair, blood all over his armor. He stands, and I run to him, jumping into his arms, pulling him close.  
“What are you doing in here?” I asked as he hugged me back.  
“I’m leaving this place.” I leaned back, looking into his eyes, something happened out there. “Come with me,” he says.  
“Yes,” I respond without hesitation.  
“Get your things, be quick about it. I’ll get the little bird. Wait for me here.”  
He left the room and I grabbed a bag, I shove in some clothes, my dagger, all the money I have and what I had stolen in the last few months. I waited by my door. A quiet knock came a few minutes later.  
“Let’s go wolf girl,” he said.  
I opened my door, he was alone. I asked the question with my eyes.  
“She said no,” he replied.  
“Just give me a minute,” I said and then I ran down to her room.  
I knocked, and she let me in. “Sansa, get your stuff. We’re leaving. Now.”  
“Stannis won’t hurt me…”  
“We’re going home. Come with us!”  
She wouldn’t answer me, she just kept clutching the doll father bought her and she was staring out her window.   
“Sansa, if you don’t leave with us now, who knows if you will ever get out of here! Please!”  
The look in her eyes was faraway.  
“We’ve got to go wolf girl,” Sandor growled from the doorway.  
“Sansa!” I pleaded, my hands on her shoulders, eyes searching.   
There was nothing there, she wouldn’t respond…I remembered my promise to Mother and hopped she would forgive me.   
I met Sandor in the hallway, we made our way out of the castle, and to the stables. There was only enough time to grab Stranger. He helped me up and then climbed behind me. Sandor took the reins with his right hand and with his left, he held me, securing me against him. Stranger took off and we left that awful place behind.

***************************************

When Stranger slowed to a walk and the fires were far behind us, I turned my head towards the man behind me. He looked down at me, but before he could speak my lips met his. He didn’t pull away, he returned my kiss hungrily.  
I leaned against him as Stranger walked on and eventually we stopped and set up camp.  
“If you bring me something dead and without its fur coat, I’ll cook it,” I said.  
He nodded. “Stranger doesn’t like anyone but me,” he warned.  
I looked over at the beautiful black horse. “I’ll leave him be.”  
He walked into the woods and I got busy making a small fire, he returned in no time with a wineskin full of water and some squirrels. I cooked them up and then we ate. I noticed how far away from the fire he sat and then remembered what Lancel said about how there was a lot of fire in the battle. But I didn’t ask him, I figured if he wanted me to know he would tell me.  
“Sad about leaving your sister?” he asked.  
“I’m sad about a lot of things, but Sansa made her choice,” I reached out, touching his beard. “I’m happy with mine.”  
When it was time to sleep I looked around, unsure. We didn’t have a tent or anything, it was just the two of us and Stranger.  
“Come, sleep next to me,” he said.  
I did, curling into his side, like it was perfectly natural. I fell asleep faster than I could remember in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sansa was left. But don't worry, I have plans for her later.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor and Luna get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution smut ahead.   
> Though I attempted to write it really elegantly.

Chapter Seven

It was our third night, Sandor had caught two rabbits, it was too much for me to eat and I offered him the rest. He took it, ate a bit, and then opened up.  
“I’m good at fighting,” he said quietly. “Better at killing…but when the water, ships, and men were burning…when the burning men were running at me,” he shook his head. “Felt like I would die in that city and for what? Protecting a cunt King from his enemies? There were three wolves that needed my protection and they were worth dying for.”  
“You know where Arya is?”  
“No. Doesn’t mean we won’t find her.”  
“Thank you, Sandor,” I said putting my hand on his, he looked into my eyes and nodded.

Our days continued this way, one night I went to lie next to him and he huffed, annoyed that I was on his right side. I watched his face and sat in front of him. “Does it hurt?”  
“Not anymore,” he said. “But you…shouldn’t have to…touch it.”  
“It doesn’t bother me. I’ve never known you any other way.” He wouldn’t meet my gaze. “Close your eyes,” I said. He did not. “Sandor, do you trust me?”  
His eyes found mine. “Aye.”  
“Close your eyes,” I repeated.  
A growl came from his throat, but he did it. I touched the left side of his face, kissed his lips, and then carefully, light as a feather, I brushed my fingertips across his right cheek. He tensed, but he kept his eyes closed. I leaned in, carefully kissing his burned cheek. When I leaned back his eyes were open. There was something he wanted to say but again he looked away.  
“What?” I asked.  
“It’s…I’m…” I waited patiently for him to find the words. “I’m ugly. Too ugly for you spend so much time watching me. I’m nothing but an old burnt hound.”  
My tears fell before I could stop them, he looked angry.  
“What is beauty?” I asked. “Is it how we look or the deeds we do? I’ve seen a great deal of beautiful looking people with dark ugly hearts.”  
“My heart is the darkest,” he growled.  
“No, my Hound,” I said looking into his eyes. “Your heart is beautiful. You are beautiful, and I will not stand for you calling yourself ugly anymore. You hear me?”  
He touched my face with his hand, his gloves were off, his hand was warm against my cheek. “Aye, wolf girl.”  
I held his gaze for a moment and then moved to sit on his lap, facing him. I brought my lips to his. One of his arms went around me, pulling me closer and the other cupped my face.

One morning I woke up and I was alone, the fire burned out. I looked around unsure of what was happening. Movement caught my eye, Stranger hovered nearby. I stood and walked to him.  
“Where is he?” I asked.  
He didn’t give me any indication, but he did step forward. I held my hand out and he closed the space between us. Placing his nose in my hand.  
“Well he wouldn’t leave you,” I said aloud.  
“I wouldn’t leave either,” he said coming out of the woods with breakfast. “I’ve never seen him do that with anyone.”  
I smiled. “Guess that means I’m special.”  
He walked over to me, gently placing his hand on my cheek. “Aye.”  
“I’ll cook those,” I said taking the small animals from him.  
He nodded and then patted Stranger on his neck. When the food was ready I handed his over.  
“Sandor, I need you to teach me to fight. I can’t be helpless in this world. Who better to teach me than one who loves killing as much as you do?”  
“We’ll begin after we eat.”  
I smiled and ate my breakfast.

Training was difficult, but I was determined, and he was patient with me. All my muscles ached when we were done and for several days after. Each day brought more training and more muscle aches. I just needed to get stronger, I knew.   
We were nearing the end of a training session when three men strolled out of the woods. They wore Lannister armor. They were all too eager to come over and ‘rescue’ me.  
“What’s happening here?” one of them asked.  
I looked at Sandor, he held out his hand and I handed him the sword. My eyes met his.  
“There’s only three,” he said itching for a fight.  
He popped his neck and moved his arms and then got into a fighting position.  
“I think the Lady should come with us,” said another as he leered at me.  
“Does it never occur to you that maybe the Lady has her own thoughts? Or that maybe none of us want to go with any of you?”  
“She’s got a mouth on her,” the last one announced.  
“Pay attention wolf girl,” Sandor said.  
I watched as they took out their swords, I watched how they moved and stepped. I watched as it was all over in a matter of minutes and Sandor put his sword away.  
“Time to move on,” he said.  
We gathered our things and hopped up on Stranger.

When the sun began setting I turned to my Hound, I kissed his cheek, once, twice and then leaned in, nuzzling his neck.  
“What do you want wolf girl?” he growled which sent shivers down my body.  
“Can we stay at an inn tonight? Chicken and ale, plus a bed to sleep in…I have money.” He nodded, and I smiled.  
We stopped at the first one we came to. We walked in and people stared at him as they always did. Some men leered at me, the way men tended to do.  
We sat as far from all the people as possible. Our backs to the wall, on the same side of the table. Chicken and ale were brought to us. I handed him my bag of money and he handed a few pieces to the lady who brought us our food.  
“And a room,” he said.  
She nodded, took the coins and left. I ate and drank my fill and then watched Sandor as he continued to eat.  
“They’re looking this way,” I said quietly.  
He nodded, and I slid onto his lap, he didn’t seem to mind as he continued to drink his ale. My arm went around his shoulders, holding myself steady.  
A man walked over to our table. “What’s a pretty Lady doing with such an ugly man?” he asked.  
I regarded the man. “Whatever she wants,” I responded. “Fuck off.”  
Sandor laughed, and I smiled. The man looked between the two of us and then went back to his own table.  
“You’ve been with me for too long,” he said gruffly.  
“Never,” I said catching his gaze and then I leaned in to kiss him. 

Later when we were in our room, Sandor began removing his armor. I stared at him with wide eyes.  
“What?” he asked.  
“I didn’t know it did that. I thought it was part of you,” I said with a smile.  
He paused. “You take the bed.”  
“No, you’ll sleep here too.” He looked away. “I sleep in your arms on the ground every night. What difference does a bed make?”  
He laid on the bed in nothing but his pants and shirt. He looked strange with all the armor off. When I undressed, he turned his head, facing away from me, and then I pulled on my sleeping gown. I hadn’t worn it since leaving King’s Landing. It didn’t make sense outside, but in this room, I didn’t want to go to bed with a heavy dress on. After blowing out the candles I crawled into bed by him, lying on my side, looking at his face, he was even more beautiful in the moonlight.  
He turned to look at me, our eyes meeting. I leaned in and kissed him.   
“Where are we going?”  
“I’m taking you home.”  
“And then?”  
He looked at me for a moment and then he lifted his arm, I snuggled into his side. “I don’t know wolf girl. I doubt your family would be happy to have me there.”  
“I would be unhappy if you were gone. You’re…mine and I’m…” I paused, and his eyes slid back to me. “Yours,” I finished. “Right?”  
“Mine,” he breathed as if he were thinking it over. “If that’s what you want little wolf.”  
“It is.”  
“Not some Lord somewhere?” he asked, and I shook my head. “A Knight?”  
“I only want you, Sandor.”  
He kissed me this time, pulled me even closer, kissed me like that first time, hungrily.   
My hands roamed his body, he was so fuzzy. I put his hands on my body, with each caress my breathing increased, touch had never felt this way before.   
“We don’t have to…” he said pausing.  
“I want to,” I breathed looking into his eyes.   
He looked at me a moment longer and then pulled his shirt over his head. I fumbled with my gown, but he caught my hands. “Not yet,” he said as he leaned in and kissed me. He carefully kissed down my neck and to my shoulder.  
He was very gentle; every new sensation was magnificent. He made sure I was comfortable when it was time for my gown to come off.  
“I don’t want to hurt you…” he said quietly before he entered me.  
“I trust you,” I breathed, waiting, my heart beating faster.  
He nodded and slowly continued.   
I wasn’t sure what I had been expecting but as soon as my body began to shudder from the feeling of perfect happiness, all other thoughts fell away. I couldn’t contain it any longer and I cried out, lost in ecstasy. I loved the way our bodies felt when they were connected. My breathing came faster and faster, he let out a groan and my body clamped around him, I cried out, feeling release. My head was spinning, and my body tingled, even as he moved from on top of me to lay beside me once more, pulling me gently next to him, and then covering us up with the blankets.  
“That was…” I tried to form a coherent thought. “Amazing.”  
He laughed, it sounded strange coming from him, but I enjoyed the way it sounded. “Aye,” he said and then he kissed my temple.  
I held onto him, wanting him closer, and before long we were falling into sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

As we were leaving the inn the next day we encountered soldiers that knew who he was.  
“Why has the Hound strayed so far from his master?” one man asked.  
He ignored them and pulled me along as we went over to Stranger. He helped me up into the saddle.  
“Oh, I see,” another answered. “The Hound has finally found his bitch.”  
The others laughed. “Call her that again,” Sandor responded calmly without looking at them. “And I’ll make sure it’s the last thing you say.”  
“You’ve made the dog angry,” one whispered.  
“Fuck this,” I said sliding off Stranger’s back and to the ground once more.   
“The bitch is angry.”  
Sandor drew both his swords and handed one to me. “I’ll take these and you can have that one,” he said pointing to the one who had made me mad.  
I nodded, and they laughed, that’s when we lunged. Sandor took care of both of his while I waited for an opening, he was going to mess up, I could see it in the way he stepped and the fact that he couldn’t stop giving me insults, and there! I lunged, my sword piercing his body.  
Sandor brought me close and kissed me when it was over. “Nice work.”  
“I still need more training.”  
“Aye, but you did better than I was expecting.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More training, Sandor and Luna find a hot spring, they run into the Brotherhood without Banners, and a reunion.

Chapter Eight

“Watch the way I move,” he said. “Anticipate my moves.”  
We were training again. He moved, and I blocked, again and again.  
“Good wolf girl. When its life or death you strike where you’ll kill them. The throat, as you know, the heart, and that’s this way from the front,” he said showing me where to strike. “And here from the back. Slicing here, here, or here,” he said showing me lightly with the tip of his sword on me. “Will kill very fast. Slicing here will cause a man’s guts to fall out, also effective. Stabbing your sword all the way through another it also good.”  
We practiced a bit more before he went to find some food and I built the fire.

That evening after a long day of riding, we found a cave, I could hear water flowing in there. “It’s a hot spring,” I said with a smile.  
“No,” he said.  
“Yes, it is.”  
“It may be, but we’re not getting in there.”  
“Why?”  
“One way in, one way out…”  
“Then stand guard,” I said, and he went into his statue stance at the caves entrance. “But, it would be more fun if you were in there too.”  
He looked at me and I smiled mischievously as I disappeared into the cave.   
There was a hole in the top, allowing light to spill in, no need for fire to see. I was just letting my dress drop to the ground when he walked up. I looked over my shoulder to see him looking at my back.  
“Does it look bad?” I asked.  
I hadn’t seen it since that day when Meryn hit me with the leather strap. He walked over, running his fingers lightly over the places.  
“No,” he replied. “It may not even scar.”  
I stood there a moment longer, enjoying the way his hand felt on my naked back. My body shivered and then I walked into the hot spring. I waited with my back to him and a few minutes later he was there, with me in the hot spring.   
I turned to face him, he looked at me, and I let him. He picked me up and brought his face to mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him back. He found a ledge and sat in the water, never breaking our kiss. It didn’t take long before he wanted more, and I wanted him to have it. He lifted me up to get into position and then gently guided me down onto him. I wasn’t sure what to do next.  
“Use your hips,” he said looking me in the eyes.  
I did and oh…I grabbed onto his shoulders, my eyes never leaving his. Steam rose around us, the water bubbled somewhere else in the cave, Sandor’s hands gripped my hips as I rocked on top of him. I had this oddly powerful feeling overcome me…  
When it happened, we were still looking right at each other. I threw my head back, crying out, and then slumped against him, exhausted, but so, so happy. 

The next morning, I awoke with a start. I looked around and a moment later I heard a noise, like a yell and then other people yelling. Where was Sandor? He was most likely in the woods, it was where he went in the mornings before I woke up. His swords were here and so was Stranger.  
I grabbed the sword I was familiar with and then went to Stranger, he allowed me to get on his back and then we were moving swiftly through the woods. I drew the sword as we got close, Stranger stopped, and I slid out of the saddle and onto the ground. Sandor was surrounded and unarmed. He was taken down and tied up, a black hood placed over his head. Then they turned their attention to me.  
“You’re safe now milady,” a man with a bow and arrows said to me.  
“Release him and I won’t kill you,” I said.  
The men around me laughed, someone snuck up on me from behind, I screamed as the sword was taken.  
“If you hurt her I’ll fucking kill you all,” Sandor yelled angry.  
“No one will harm her,” said the man with the bow. “Get the horse.”  
Someone walked up to Stranger and he bit them, they cried out in pain. He kicked another who tried to come get him.  
“Leave the horse.”  
“No,” I said. “You leave.”  
“We’re leaving milady, he’s coming with us,” the man with the bow said.  
“Fine,” I said as I turned and climbed back on Stranger. “Move. I’ll follow you.”  
They looked around at each other. “You heard her, let’s move out.”  
We went right by our camp and they grabbed the rest of our stuff and then Stranger followed them all the way to an inn that looked familiar. I tied Stranger up and then pushed my way through the men to Sandor. We walked into the inn and people cheer as we enter. A man walks towards us.  
“Now that, is an uncommonly large person. How did you manage to subdue such an uncommonly large person?”   
“We caught him off guard while taking a shit,” the man with the bow answered.  
The new man who had red hair pulled away from his face, takes the hood off. “Ah ha! Not a man at all, a Hound!” Some of the people in the tavern howled in response. “So good to see you again Clegane,” he said with a smile.  
He turned his head, finding me by his side and then turned back to the man. “Thoros?” he asked. “The fuck you doing here?”  
“Drinking and talking too much. Same as ever.”  
Three people walked quietly by us, he saw her when I did.  
“Girl,” he said, and she stopped, he turned back to Thoros. “What in the Seven hells are you doing with the Stark bitch?”  
They looked at her and I pushed my way through. “Arya?”  
She looked at me, her eyes wide. “Luna?”  
I fell to my knees hugging my younger sister, crying into her shoulder. “I haven’t seen you since…” I trailed off.  
“Since Father,” she finished.

Apparently, these men were known as the Brotherhood without Banners. They sat Sandor down at a table. I crossed over to stand by him.  
“Can we be on our way?” I asked.  
“No,” Thoros said.  
“Why not?”  
Thoros looked at the man with the bow whose name was Anguy. “What business do you have with the Hound?” Thoros asked.  
I looked at Sandor. “Might as well tell them,” he said gruffly.  
“He’s my Hound now and I need him to get home.”  
Arya gave me a strange look, I looked away.  
“Yours huh?” Thoros asked. “I have to bring him with us.”  
“Great, then I’m going too.”  
Thoros made a face and looked at Sandor. “Something is going on here…”  
“If you hurt him,” I said. “I’ll hurt you.”  
Some of them laughed. “I’ve been training her,” Sandor said smoothly. “She’s killed several, I wouldn’t mess with her.”  
I smiled at him, unable to help it. I noticed Arya walked out of the inn.   
“Go get your sister wolf girl.”  
I went outside and found her, sitting with two boys. She introduced me to her friends, Hot Pie and Gendry.  
“What happened to you that day?” I asked.  
She told me about the man father knew that was going to Castle Black and he was going to drop her off in Winterfell, but they never made it. They spent some time at Harrenhal with Tywin Lannister and escaped recently, being found by the Brotherhood.  
“Why are you with the Hound?” Arya asked. “Did he hurt you?” she asked as her eyes swept over my face.  
“He’s the one who got me out of King’s Landing. He was taking me home.”  
“Where’s Sansa?”  
“Still in King’s Landing.”  
Anger flicked over her face. “Why?”  
“Because she refused to come with us.”  
“Why is he taking you home?” she asked.  
“Why don’t you just ask what you really want to know?” I countered.  
“What’s going on with you and him?” she demanded. I was at a loss for words. “He killed Mycah,” she said, angry.  
“I know.”  
“Do you care?”  
I sighed. “He was sworn to protect Joffrey, he had to do as he commanded.”  
“I can’t believe you’re defending him.”  
“I can’t believe you don’t understand how this works.”  
“He’s a killer.”  
“Yes. He is,” I said nodding. “So am I.”  
“You’ve changed,” she said looking at me with wide eyes.  
“And if you had been held captive and tortured as Sansa and I have been, you would be different too,” I said louder than I intended.  
She shook her head. “I don’t even know you anymore.”  
“No, you don’t. I’m sorry he killed your friend, Arya, really. He helped us, he got me out of there. He was kind to us and saved us, more than once. The only reason I’m here is because of him.” She shook her head, anger blazing in her eyes. “It’s easy to blame him when you don’t understand.”  
“I understand that my friend is dead because of what the Hound did.”  
“Sansa and I would be…”  
“I don’t want to hear this,” she said turning away.  
I let her go and turned around, the men of the Brotherhood stood nearby, Anguy was holding onto the Hound who was looking right at me.  
“She loves you,” Thoros said.  
Sandor didn’t acknowledge him, he just kept his eyes on me as I walked over.  
“This is what it’ll be like with the rest of your family,” he said to me.  
“It’s my life and my choice,” I said bringing him down, so I could kiss him. “I’ll get Stranger.”  
There were many looks all around, but I didn’t care, he was who I wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beric Dondarrion calls for a trial by combat for the Hound to answer for his crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing fight scenes, I tried to write this as Luna would describe it, she watches how one steps and what their swords are doing. I hope its not too painful to read...
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Chapter Nine

All of us had to have hoods over our heads so they could get us to their hideout without us knowing where we were. I tied Stranger to the small covered wagon they put the Hound in and then climbed in myself.  
“Sorry milady,” Anguy said as he put a hood over my head.

Before long, the wagon stopped and then someone was by my side helping me along, leading me somewhere. When we stop our hoods are removed and we were in a large cave, lit by torches and a firepit in the middle of the room. My eyes dart around, I sigh with relief when I see him. They take his hood off and he backs away from the fire pit. His eyes land on me and then he looks around the room.  
“You look like a bunch of swineherds,” he said as Thoros stood close to him.  
I didn’t like that since his hands were still tied behind his back.  
“Some of us were swineherds,” Anguy answered. “And some of us tanners and masons. That was before.”  
“You’re still swineherds and tanners and masons. You think carrying a crooked spear makes you a soldier?” Sandor asked.  
“No,” came a man’s voice. Two guards moved, and he entered the room. “Fighting in a war makes you a soldier.”  
“Beric Dondarrion?” Sandor asked. “You’ve seen better days.”  
“And I won’t see them again,” he replied.  
Sandor shook his head as he looked around at the men in the room. “Stark deserters. Baratheon deserters, you’re not fighting in a war, you’re running from it.”  
“I heard you were King Joffrey’s guard dog. But here you are a thousand miles from him. Which of us is running?”  
“Untie these ropes and we’ll find out,” Sandor said. “What are you doing? Leading a mob of peasants?”  
“Ned Stark ordered me to execute your brother. In King Robert’s name,” Beric replied.  
“Ned Stark is dead. King Robert is dead. My brother’s alive,” he said nearly grumbling the last part. He spit on the ground. “You’re fighting for ghosts.”  
“That’s what we are,” Beric said with a smile. “Ghosts waiting for you in the dark. You can’t see us, but we see you. No matter whose cloak you wear. Lannister. Stark. Baratheon. You pray on the weak, the Brotherhood without Banners will hunt you down.”  
Sandor looked at him for a moment. “You’ve found God, is that it?”  
“Aye. I’ve been reborn in the light of the one true God. As have we all. As would any man who’s seen the things we’ve seen.”  
“If you mean to murder me then bloody well get on with it,” he hissed.  
“You’ll die soon enough, dog,” Thoros said. “But it won’t be murder. Only justice.”  
“And a kinder fate than you deserve,” Anguy said. “Lions, you call yourselves. At the Mummer’s Ford, girls of seven years were raped, and babes still on the breast were cut in two while their mothers watched.”  
“I wasn’t at the Mummer’s Ford. Dump your dead children at some other door,” Sandor replied.  
“House Clegane was built upon dead children,” Thoros said. “I saw them lay Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys before the Iron Throne.”  
“Do you take me for my brother?” Sandor asked. “Is being born Clegane a crime?”  
“Murder is a crime,” Anguy said.  
“I never touched the Targaryen babes. I never saw them, never smelled them, never heard them bawling. You want to cut my throat?” he asked. “Get on with it!” he yelled. “But don’t call me murderer and pretend that you’re not.”  
“You murdered Mycah,” Arya said. Everyone turned to look at her. “The butcher’s boy. My friend. He was twelve years old. He was unarmed, and you rode him down. You slung him over your horse like he was a deer,” she said and Beric began walking towards us.  
“Aye, he was a bleeder,” Sandor said.  
“You don’t deny killing this boy?” Beric asked turning back.  
“I was Joffrey’s sworn shield. The boy attacked the Prince.”  
“That’s a lie! I hit Joffrey. Mycah just ran away.”  
“Then I should have killed you. Not my place to question Princes.”  
“You stand accused of murder,” Beric said. “But no one here knows the truth of the charge, so it is not for us to judge you. Only the Lord of Light may do that now. I sentence you to a trial by combat.”  
“Fuck that,” I said walking over. “And fuck your god. You don’t just get to decide.”  
“And who is this?” Beric asked an eyebrow raised.  
“That’s the Hound’s little wolf pup,” Thoros replied.  
“Luna Stark,” Beric said after a moment, realizing who I was. “He’s not my God my Lady. He’s everyone’s God.”  
“Its funny how its always a man,” I replied. “You don’t get to call a trial.”  
“He’s a murderer,” Arya said.  
“Yeah? Then so am I.”  
“Did you ask for forgiveness?” Beric asked.  
“I don’t feel the need to be forgiven for killing rapists,” I shot back.  
“A trial by combat doesn’t scare me, wolf girl,” Sandor said. I turned to face him, angry he wanted this fight. “So, who will it be?” he asked the room.  
“Sandor,” I said.  
He looked back at me. “Go stand over there till this is done.” I didn’t move, didn’t break eye contact. A growl erupted from him. I held my ground and growled back. “Go,” he said. I didn’t move, and he brought his face close to mine. “Do you trust me, wolf girl?” he asked holding my gaze.  
“Aye,” I said as a tear escaped.  
“Go.” I walked back to where I had been. “Should we find out if your fire god really loves you, priest? Or you, archer? What are you worth with a sword in your hand? Or are the girls the bravest ones here?”  
Beric looked at us. “Aye, they might be. But it’s me you’ll fight.”  
Thoros walked up to the fire. “Lord, cast your light upon us,” he said to the fire as Anguy cut the ropes and freed the Hound.  
“Lord of Light, defend us,” the men around the room said in unison.  
“Show us the truth,” Thoros said. “Strike this man down if he’s guilty. Give strength to his sword if he is true. Lord of Light, give us wisdom, for the night is dark and full of terrors.”  
“For the night is dark and full of terrors,” the men said.  
Anguy gave the Hound a sword, he felt the weight of it and moved it around a bit.  
'Stranger', I prayed silently in my head, 'protect my Hound'.  
Thoros cut Beric’s hand, gave him a sword, and then backed away. Beric ran his bloody hand across the blade and suddenly the sword was on fire. My eyes flicked to my Hound, he backed away, his mouth hanging open. He didn’t like that at all. Fear crossed his face.  
'Stranger', I thought again as they were given wooden shields, 'Protect him'…  
They faced each other for a moment and then my Hound cried out lunging first.  
Block. Step. Block. Step back. Block. Face again. They paused and then Beric lunged. Block. Lunge. Block. He waved that flaming sword around and the Hound took a step back. Then another. A step forward followed by a lunge from Beric.  
A slice that didn’t connect to anything but the rock. Another slice through the air and their swords connected. The Hound hit Beric and he stumbled backwards several steps. Their swords connected again and again. A twirl, a connection. The Hound had him pinned, he sliced through the air, he missed as Beric ducked. He sliced again. Beric held up his shield blocking and then he fell to the floor.  
He was up suddenly, and he tripped the Hound, forced him to step into fire. Sparks flew engulfing him. I gasped and called out to the Stranger again.  
The Hound recovered kicking barrels out of his way and towards Beric who backed up. Their swords connected again. The Hound kicked Beric away, he lunged and Beric evaded, he pushed the Hound forward who fell to the ground nearly on top of Arya. Thoros grabbed her and pulled her out of the way just in time. The Hound recovered quickly, blocking another blow from the flaming sword. Lunge. Block. Lunge. Block. The Hound lunges, striking three times in a row, cutting Beric’s shield in half. He struck again and Beric was on the ground, shield gone. He jumped up and sliced through the air, one, two, three, four, five, six times. My Hound was down again. He blocked but Beric began striking the shield until it caught fire. The Hound was up, swinging his sword as his shield went up in flames.  
The men around us began chanting the word ‘guilty’.  
'Stranger please'! I pleaded. 'I love him'…  
The Hound focused on the burning shield now, cutting away at it with his own sword. Beric faced him, twirling his sword, waiting.  
“Kill him!” Arya cried out.  
More lunges. More blocks. The Hound hit Beric and he stumbled backwards. My Hound howled as Beric fell to his knees, holding his sword out, above his head to block as the Hound sliced down. Beric’s sword broke and the Hound had sliced right into him. The men stopped chanting as Beric fell to the ground, dead.  
Suddenly Thoros rushed to Beric, put his hands on him and began to pray urgently. The Hound yelled out as the shield continued to burn on his arm. He smashed the shield into the ground till it fell from his arm. Arya turned suddenly, grabbing something from behind her and then she ran forward.  
“Arya! Don’t!” Gendry yelled as he went after her, catching her before she reached the Hound.  
“No!” she screamed. “Let go of me! Let go! No!” she screeched as Gendry fell on the ground still holding her.  
“Looks like their god likes me more than your butcher’s boy,” Sandor said from the ground.  
“Burn in hell!” Arya screamed as she struggled to get away from Gendry.  
“He will, but not today.”  
We turned to see Beric, who was now alive. Sandor got up from the ground and I went to him. Our eyes meeting, and he nodded, letting me know he was okay, touching my cheek.  
“You were praying during the fight,” Beric said to me.  
“Not to your god,” I replied.  
“Ah, but this Stranger you pray to, to protect your Hound, it’s the Lord of Light who hears you.”  
A chill ran up my spine, how would he have known?  
“Can we be on our way now?” Sandor asked angry.  
“Aye, but she’ll be staying with us,” Beric said.  
I shook my head. “No.”  
“We will return her to her family.”  
Sandor looked at me. “They want to ransom me. Shocking,” I said sarcastically. “If you are going to keep me, then he stays too. He’s not going without me and I’m not staying without him.”  
“Well,” Beric said with a sigh. “Give them their stuff.”  
Anguy handed me my bag and Sandor his swords.  
“And our gold?” Sandor demanded.  
Thoros handed him some parchment. “It says clearly on that note, you’ll be repaid in full when the war is over.”  
“Piss on that!” Sandor said throwing the note down. “You’re nothing but thieves!”  
“We’re outlaws,” Anguy said. “Outlaws steal. You’re lucky we didn’t kill you.”  
“Don’t try it archer,” Sandor said taking a few steps forward as Thoros reached out to stop him. “I’ll shove those arrows up your ass!” he growled.  
“And what about my money?” I asked.  
“We’ll be keeping that as well.”  
“Isn’t there a rule among thieves about not stealing what’s already been stolen?”  
“Who’d you steal this from?” Anguy asked.  
“Who didn’t I steal from? I was left alone a lot and often couldn’t sleep so I roamed the castle, taking what I could.”  
“They would have killed you had you been caught,” Sandor said.  
“They were going to kill me anyway. Joffrey just wanted to break me first.”  
“You can’t let him go! He’s a murderer!” Arya cried. “He’s guilty!”  
“Not in the eyes of God,” Beric responded.  
“You can’t!” Arya challenged.  
“Enough!” Beric said raising his voice for the first time. “The judgement isn’t ours to make. Go in peace Sandor Clegane. The Lord of Light isn’t done with you yet. Or you, my Lady,” Beric said with a slight bow of his head.  
“Come with us,” I said to Arya.  
“I’m not going anywhere with him,” she spat.  
My heart ached as I looked between my sister and my Hound. “Maybe I’ll see you in Winterfell someday.”  
“You’re leaving me here?” she asked bewildered.  
“I’m going with him, if you want to stay with me, then let’s go.”  
She shook her head and I went over to hug her.  
“You can’t leave me,” she said as I let her go and kissed the top of her head.  
“I’m not, you’re choosing to stay.”  
I went back to stand by Sandor, hoods were put over our heads and we were taken out of the cave.  
When the hoods were removed we were standing in the woods, Stranger waiting in front of us. The Brotherhood said nothing as they walked off.  
“You pray to the Stranger for me?” Sandor asked as he helped me up on his horse’s back.  
“Yes,” I replied.  
“Why?”  
My eyes stung with tears as I looked at his beautiful face. “Because…I love you, and who would protect you better than a God of Death and the Unknown?”  
He climbed up behind me, hugging me to him. I turned my head, my lips finding his, I kissed him urgently. He pulled away as Stranger began to walk.  
“We need another horse,” he said gruffly.  
“You don’t want to ride with me anymore?” I asked as my eyebrows came together.  
“It’s not for you, it’s for your sister.” I looked at him. “We’re stealing her from the Brotherhood.”

**************

“I’ll see if I can find another horse nearby,” he said. “You stay here, I won’t be long and take this,” he said handing me the sword he carried on his back.  
I nodded and kissed him before he left. We knew the Brotherhood wouldn’t be leaving till tomorrow, so we had some time.  
Sandor returned before night, he had a horse, some bread, and fruit. We didn’t make a fire that night, not wanting the Brotherhood to find us. The new horse was a beautiful, white with a black mane and tail. He reminded me of Jon with his dark hair and porcelain skin…oh how I missed my brother…all my brothers.  
“I shall name him Snow,” I declared.  
Sandor snorted. “Snow…”  
“He reminds me of my brother, but Jon isn’t a good name for a horse.”  
“Snow it is then.”  
I handed his sword back, but he shook his head. “Keep it, it’s yours now.”  
“But…”  
“It’s the sword you train with, it’s the sword you know. I’ve also seen the way you look at it. You need a good sword.”  
“Thank you.”  
He nodded and then we fell into comfortable silence waiting for the perfect opportunity to grab Arya.  
The following night that opportunity presented itself when Arya came running out of the cave.  
Sandor grabbed her, covered her mouth, and he pulled her into the shadows.  
He quickly put her on Stranger, and then he climbed up behind her. He thought it was a good idea in case she decided to run. We faded into the night and after a while we made camp. 

I built a fire and Sandor went into the woods for food.  
Arya was angry, and she wouldn’t look at me or speak. She just sat there, starring into the fire. Sandor returned with food, I cooked it up and we ate. Arya fell asleep first. I moved next to my Hound.  
“Don’t want to sleep by your sister?”  
“She’s angry with me and…it feels strange when you’re not there while I sleep.”  
He smiled and allowed me to snuggle into his side.  
“I heard talk today,” he said quietly.  
“Anything good?”  
“Your mother and brother are at the Twins; your uncle is marrying one of the Frey girls.”  
“That’s so close to here…” I breathed.  
“Aye. That’s where we’re heading tomorrow.”  
I was quiet for a moment. “To drop Arya off?”  
“You really want to stay with me wolf girl? What about your family?”  
“If I were to marry, I wouldn’t be living with them. Why is this any different?”  
He pulled me closer. “I can’t stop you from following me when I leave.”  
I smiled and soon after I was drifting to sleep.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn and Robb are on the horizon...will Sandor, Luna, and Arya make it in time?

Chapter Ten

“I’ll give you one try girl,” Sandor said. “Kill me and you’re free.” I opened my eyes to see Arya standing over us, a large rock in her hands. “But if I live I’ll break both your hands.” Arya stood there, thinking it over. “Go on, hit me. Hit me hard.”  
She turned and threw the rock away from us. I sat up and looked at her with wide eyes.  
“You hate me that much?” I asked.  
“I wasn’t going to hit you,” she said not looking at me.  
We gathered our things and got going. I was on Snow, while Sandor was on Stranger, Arya in front of him.  
Sandor bit into an apple and then offered the rest to my sister. She wouldn’t take it, he shrugged and then offered it to me. I smiled, gladly accepting the food.  
“Sulk all you want,” he said to Arya. “Truth is, you’re lucky. You don’t wanna be alone out here girl. Someone worse than me will find you.”  
“There’s no one worse than you,” she muttered.  
“Uh, Joffrey, Cersei, Ser Meryn,” I said quickly listing people.  
“You never met my brother,” he added to my list. “He once killed a man for snoring. Plenty worse than me. Men who like to beat little girls. Men who like to rape them. Saved your sisters from some of them.”  
“You’re lying,” she replied.  
“I was there,” I said. “It happened.”  
“They would have taken them every which way and left them there with their throats cut open.”  
We paused on a hill, looking at a river below.  
“Is that the Blackwater?” Arya asked.  
“The Blackwater? Where do you think I’m taking you?”  
“Back to King’s Landing. To Joffrey and the Queen.”  
“Fuck Joffrey. Fuck the Queen,” he said, and I nodded. “That’s the Red Fork. I’m taking you to the Twins.”  
“But why?”  
“Because your mother and brother will be there, and they’ll pay me for you.”  
“Why would they be at the Twins?”  
“Those outlaws you love so much never told you?” he asked.  
“Our uncle is marrying one of the Frey girls,” I said.  
“So, quit trying to bash my skull in, and we might just make it there in time for the wedding.”  
I smiled, Mother and Robb were so close!

A while later we came across a man with a large wagon, he’s trying to put a new wheel on. We stop several feet away, Sandor dismounts and grabs Arya, placing her on the ground. I climb down from my horse as well.  
“Remember what happens to children who run,” he said to Arya handing her Stranger’s reins. “I’ll do the talking.” He glances at me and then walks to the man.   
The man says something about the road and Sandor asks if he needs a hand and then picks up the heavy wagon, so the man can put the new wheel on. I knew he was strong, I thought watching in awe, it would have taken several normal men to lift that wagon.   
This man was heading to the wedding, his wagon full of dead pigs.  
“Many thanks,” the man said and then he was met with a fist to the face, he falls to the ground.  
Sandor takes out a knife and walks closer, Arya suddenly runs ahead, going around him and tries holding him back.   
“Don’t!” she says. “Don’t kill him.”  
“Dead rats don’t squeak,” he replies.  
“You’re so dangerous, aren’t you? Saying scary things to little girls. Killing little boys and old people. A real hard man you are.”  
“More than anyone you know.”  
“You’re wrong, I know a killer. A real killer.”  
“That so?” he asked.  
“You’d be like a kitten to him. He’d kill you with his little finger.”  
“That him?” he asked nodded at the man on the ground.  
Arya looked back at the man and then to the Hound. “No.”  
“Good,” he said as he took a step, but Arya pushed him again.  
“Please,” she said. “Please don’t.”  
He put his knife away. “You’re very kind. Someday it will get you killed.”  
“You really haven’t killed anyone?” I asked Arya.  
“Well…” she began.  
“I’m up to seven.”  
She turned and faced me as I stood up. “No! Why did you do that?”  
I put my dagger away. “Not only are we women but we’re Stark’s, do you understand how dangerous that is if the wrong people found out? It had to be done.”  
We hooked the wagon to Stranger and tied Snow to the back, so he could follow along, then Sandor sat on the little seat and Arya and I got in the back. He threw a cloak that was in the wagon over himself and we were on our way.

We stopped close by on a hill, the castle stood by the river, we needed to wait for the cover of night. Sandor began picking through the meat, looking for something to eat. I unhooked our horses, so they could graze. Arya kept returning her gaze to the castle. I understood, we were so close, we both wanted to run the rest of the way, into the comfort of our mother’s arms.   
“No one’s going to believe you’re a hog farmer if you eat them all,” Arya said walking over once more.  
He shook a foot at her. “Best part of the animal,” he replied. She turned back to the castle. “Don’t worry, they're still there.”  
“I know they're still there,” she responded annoyed.  
“You check every five minutes like you’re afraid their gonna move.”  
She turned and faced him. “I’m not afraid.”  
“Course you are. You’re almost there, and you’re afraid you won’t make it. The closer you get, the worse the fear gets. No point in trying to hide behind that face. I know fear when I see it. Seen it a lot.”  
“I knew fear when I saw it in you,” she said with a smirk. “You’re afraid of fire. When Beric’s sword went up in flames you looked like a scared little girl.” She stepped closer. “And I know why too. I heard what your brother did to you. Pressed your face in the fire like you were a nice juicy mutton chop.”  
“Arya…” I hissed.  
“Go ahead then,” he said. “You might even make it there on your own. They’re just over the river. It’s the closest either of you have been to family since Illyn Payne snapped your daddy’s neck.”  
“Sandor…” I hissed again.  
“Someday,” Arya said looking at him. “I’m going to put a sword through your eye and out the back of your skull.” She turned then and went to look once more.  
Sandor looked over at me, his brown eyes sad. “Sorry,” he said.  
I reached out, touched his beard, and then shook my head.

Night falls and we finally arrive. The Hound has the cloak on again while Arya and I crouch in the back of the wagon. Men are all around us, drinking and celebrating. Guards stop us as we approach the castle.  
“Where you going?”  
“Got salt pork for the feast,” Sandor replied.  
“The feast is over.”  
“Doesn’t sound like its over,” Sandor replied as several men ran past us.  
“If I tell you its over, its over,” the guard responded. “Turn this cart around and get out of here.”  
“I’ve got pigs feet too,” Sandor pressed.  
“Are you soft in the head? Turn this cart around.”  
Sandor turned and looked at me, his eyes flicked to Arya and then back. His expression made me turn to look and Arya was, as always, missing. I sighed and shook my head, now we had to find her. Sandor turned the cart around and then he climbed down.  
“I’ll get her, you get the horses,” he said to me and then walked off.   
I was a bit nervous to stand there without him, but I had some protection with Stranger there. He would get anyone who came near.   
The world around me was dissolving into chaos as Frey and Bolton men began murdering Robb’s men. This was bad! We had to get out of there.  
Sandor returned several minutes later, carrying Arya over his shoulder. I met him with the horses, not wanting to stop and ask why Arya was knocked out. Sandor hopped up on Stranger with Arya in his arms and I climbed on Snow. We begin making our way out of there, fires erupt around us, as more of my brother’s army was being slaughtered. Suddenly rows of men march from the castle, chanting, “The King in the north! The King in the north!”  
A horse comes prancing out as the chanting continues. Robb’s body is tied upright to the horse, Grey Wind’s head was sitting on top. The men around us cheer. I watch in horror, if they did that to Robb…what had they done to Mother…?  
“Luna!” Sandor barked.  
I turned Snow around and went to catch up to them, our horses ran side by side as we left that burning place behind.   
Arya came to and she was outraged that she had been knocked out. She wanted to know what happened, I couldn’t answer, and I couldn’t make my tears stop.   
When Sandor slowed Stranger, I followed suit. A moment later I stopped Snow and slid out of the saddle, stumbled forward, collapsed, and puked on the ground. My Hound was by me a moment later.  
“You have to get up wolf girl, it’s not safe to stop yet,” he said.  
My tears continued, my body shook, breathing ragged. “Everyone…everyone I love keeps dying…” I whispered.  
“I know little wolf,” he said and then he pulled me to my feet.  
“…I…can’t…” I said still shaking.  
“Girl, get on the other horse,” he barked at Arya and then he picked me up easily, cradled me against his chest. He sat me on Stranger and then climbed behind me, I realized I was turned sideways, my head falling to that place between his shoulder and neck. I continued to cry until I was asleep.  
When I woke up we were still on horseback. I kissed Sandor’s neck. “I love you, my Hound,” I said quietly, not expecting a response.  
“I love you...my little wolf,” he replied just as quietly.  
I kissed him again. “You…called me Luna.”  
“Aye,” he paused. “Is that what you prefer?”  
“No,” I answered quickly.  
“Alright wolf girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about it going a different way, but there was a lot that happened in the Red Wedding that set up other events. But more alterations are coming from here on out. I hope you're still with me!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!   
> Thank you so much for reading!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues as Luna and Arya process their grief.

Chapter Eleven

It was just turning to day as we walked upon a small group of soldiers, laughing, and telling stories.  
“None of the Stark’s had much to say about the end of that meal,” one of them said. “I’ll tell you what, though,” he continued as we were passing silently by. “The hardest thing was getting that wolf’s head to stay on that body.”  
Anger surged through me, hot tears stung my eyes. My eyes met Sandor’s, he stopped Stranger and I slid from the horse. Arya jumped down from Snow and we walked slowly to the men.  
“You sewed it on?”  
“I did.”  
“I bet there were a thousand men claiming they were the one.”  
“It was me…and Malcolm and Talbott.” They laughed. “Well the thing was so heavy, it fell off the first time. Took the skin right with it,” said the man who sat with his back to us. Arya and I got closer, the other three saw us at that point. “What we ended up having to do was hook the needle right under the collarbone…” Suddenly he stopped talking, turned around and saw us there.  
“What do you want?” he asked.  
Arya went to speak but I interrupted. “Go on, finish the story of how you defiled my brother’s body.”  
“She’s a Stark!” one yelled out.  
“Aye,” I said drawing my blade.  
They stood up and the one who spoke about sewing came at me, I tripped him, and he landed at Arya’s feet. She proceeded to stab him, over and over. The other three drew their swords and came at me. My sword connected with one man’s, Sandor appeared at my left, hitting one of them in the face and swinging his sword at another. The man who was in front of me stepped back and then lunged. I dodged and then stabbed him in the back. Sandor sliced the face of the man in front of him and then went for the last one, but he was mine! Our swords connected, I paid attention to his steps and then sliced through the air, cutting his throat open. Blood spilled out and then they were all dead.   
He turned to Arya. “Where did you get the knife?  
She held it up. “From you.”  
He took it back. “Is that the first man you’ve killed?”  
“The first man,” she replied.  
He turned and sat down at their camp, picked up whatever had been cooking over the small fire and began eating it.  
I put my sword away and sat next to him. He tore part of the food off and handed it to me. I shook my head, Arya however took it and sat down nearby.  
After a short rest we were back on the horses. None of us spoke much that day and that night Arya was the first to fall asleep.   
“Remember that hot spring?” I asked.  
“Aye.”  
“I wish we were there now.”  
He pulled me into his side as we laid down on the ground. “We’ll find another.”  
Tears escaped, and my body shuddered, he pulled me closer. “It hurts Sandor…”  
“I know it does little wolf.”  
I pulled his face to me and lifted up to meet his lips. I pulled him close, my tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. My hands finding the strings of his pants, he broke the kiss and looked at me.  
“I just…I don’t want to hurt. I don’t want to think about it. I just want you, inside me,” I said quietly.  
His eyes flicked to Arya, the fire was down to coals and there wasn’t a moon out. It was too dark for her to see much if she woke up. He freed himself and I climbed on top of him. We had to be quiet, which proved more difficult than I had anticipated.   
For a few minutes I forgot about everything, for a few minutes nothing hurt, for a few minutes all that existed in this world was our colliding bodies. I felt mine tighten around him, he growled deliciously, and I bit back a cry as the release came.   
I fell asleep in his arms soon after. 

In the morning there wasn’t any time for breakfast, I wasn’t hungry anyway, as we got back on our journey.   
Arya preferred her own horse and she jumped up on Snow leaving Sandor and I with Stranger.  
My mind felt foggy, I knew it wouldn’t help to think about all the things I would never get to do with Robb and Mother. The things I would never get to say to them…what had our last words been…? Oh yeah, the letters Cersei made me write. Sansa was going through this all alone…   
There were so many days, important days that you want your mother there for and now they were all gone. Like the days I would never have with Father. My heart hurt, each beat was agonizing. Would I ever see what was left of my family again?

We took a break and Sandor went to see if he could find some food.   
“I need to know something,” Arya said.  
“What?” I asked.  
“What the hell is going on with you and the Hound?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Don’t act like I’m stupid, just tell me.”  
I sighed. “I love him.”  
“How can you say that?”  
“You weren’t there Arya, you don’t know what we’ve been through. I don’t expect you to understand, but you wanted to know and that’s what’s happening. Please just…let it go.”  
“Let it go?”  
“Yes, please, for your sister, let go how I feel about him and how he feels about me. You don’t have to stop hating him, you can keep on, though its misplaced, but its your choice to feel that way.”  
She was quite for a moment and then she sighed. “Fine… but only if you tell me what happened at the Twins.”  
“The Bolton’s and the Frey’s betrayed Robb…they slaughtered his army…and Robb and…” I shook my head unable to go on.   
“What were those men talking about?”  
I told her what she wanted to know, she hugged me, and we cried together.   
Sandor returned empty handed and we pressed on, he let us know that we were now headed to the Vale, where our Aunt Lysa was.   
Our horses walk past an overturned wagon. Several people are lying about, all of them dead. Flies gather around them; the smell is rancid.

Arya wanted to go to a tavern for food, but we didn’t have money.  
“Why don’t you have any money? Didn’t you steal anything from Joffrey before you left?”  
“No,” he answered.  
“You’re not very smart, are you?”  
“I’m not a thief,” he said.  
“You’re fine with killing little boys but thieving is beneath you?”  
“Man’s gotta have a code,” he replied.  
“The Brotherhood took our money,” I reminded her. “And everything I stole.”

Arya and Sandor stood in the woods peering at a tavern. I sat on Stranger’s back, I was feeling weak.  
“I’m hungry,” Arya said. “You’re hungry. Luna hasn’t eaten in days.”  
“Five horses, five men,” Sandor replied. “More than I feel like killing on an empty stomach.”  
Two men walk out and over to a bush to relieve themselves.  
“I know him,” Arya said. “The small one, his name’s Polliver. He captured us and took us to Harrenhal. He killed Lommy.”  
“What the fucks a Lommy?” Sandor asked.  
“He was my friend. Polliver stole my sword and put it right through his neck. He’s still got it.”  
“Got what?”  
“My sword,” Arya answered. “Needle.”  
“Needle,” Sandor repeated sarcastically. “Course you named your sword.”  
“Lots of people name their swords.”  
“Lots of cunts,” he replied.  
The men walked back inside. Arya wasn’t going to let it go, I knew, Jon had given her that sword. If anyone took my dagger I’d follow them to the other side of the world to get it back.   
“Sandor,” I said.  
He turned and helped me down and then he went after Arya.  
“Get back here,” Sandor hissed reaching for her.  
“He killed my friend.”  
“I don’t care if he ate your friend, we’re not going in there,” he said just as the door opened.   
I walked up to them as Sandor turned around, looking at the man who stood on the other side. He moved out of the way, so we could pass. We reluctantly walked in. People stopped eating and talking and drinking to stare at the Hound. One man had a tavern lady on his lap, she clearly didn’t want to be there, struggling against him. The Hound steered me to a table in the back as Arya shut the door. The three of us all sat on the same side, our backs to the wall. I sat between the two.   
Another man grabbed the girl, pulling her into his lap. She struggled again.  
“Please, she’s a good girl,” an older man said.  
“Shut your mouth and pour us more ale,” said Polliver. “And we may not take her with us when we’re done with her.”  
Sandor took off his gloves as Polliver looked over at us.   
“I know you,” he said, and I felt Arya stiffen next to me. “You’re the Hound. Pour our new friend some ale,” he said as he walked over.  
He sat his cup on our table and then sat across from the Hound, his gaze flicked over Arya and I, pausing too long on my younger sister and then back to the Hound.   
“What brings you so far north?” he asked.  
“I could ask the same of you,” Sandor responded. “What are you doing up here?”  
“Just keeping the King’s peace,” he said with a smile.  
“No need, war’s over.”  
A man placed three cups on our table and filled them with ale.  
“So, I’ve heard, Stannis defeated at the Blackwater, Robb Stark killed at the Twins, and where am I for all of it?” Arya, the Hound, and I took our cups and drank, some more than others. “Stuck with your brother,” Polliver continued. “Meaning no offense.”  
“None taken,” Sandor replied and then he finished off his drink.  
“He’s good, the Mountain, he’s the best at what he does. But…torture, torture. You spend enough time putting the hammer to people, you start to feel like a carpenter making chairs. Drains the fun right out of it, and what’s life without a little fun,” he said with a chuckle. His eyes slid to Arya and I. “But I don’t need to tell you that, eh?” The Hound glanced at us and then back to the man, he said nothing. “You know what?” Polliver began. “You should come with us. He’s kind,” he said speaking about the man who ran the tavern. “They’ve always got something hidden away somewhere. Gold. Silver. More daughters. Always something if you know how to make them talk, and there’s plenty of him between here and King’s Landing. You could do well for yourself. We certainly have been.”  
I glanced at my Hound who looked down and sighed, he seemed to be pondering and then a moment later he looked up once more. “I’m not going to King’s Landing.”  
“Think about it,” Polliver said not giving up. “We can do whatever we’d like wherever we go.” He pointed to his clothes. “These are the King’s colors. No one’s standing in his way now. Which means no one’s standing in ours.”  
“Fuck the King,” Sandor said leaning forward.  
Polliver’s smile faded. I tried to force my smile down. The tavern was eerily quiet now, everyone was listening.  
“You know I heard Joffrey’s dog had tucked tail and run from the battle of the Blackwater. I didn’t believe it. But here you are.”  
“Here I am,” he said. “Bring me one of those chickens.”  
“You got money to pay for it?” he asked.  
“You’ll pay for it,” Sandor said quickly, he was getting angry now.   
Polliver chuckled and shook his head. “No. But we’re the King’s men. So, you got any money?”  
“Not a penny. I’ll still take that chicken.”  
“I’ll tell you what,” Polliver said. “We’ll trade ya, one of our little chickens for one of yours,” he said looking at Arya and I again. “Give us a go at one of your friends.” He turned around. “Lowell there,” he said addressing a man across the room who nodded his head and waved a chicken leg in the air. “He likes them a little broken in,” he said turning back to us.   
My Hound stared at him, thinking. “You’re a talker,” he said evenly. “Listening to talkers makes me thirsty.” He reached over, picked up Polliver’s cup and then drank all of it, sitting it down when it was empty. “And hungry. Think I’ll take two chickens.”  
Polliver looked behind him again and then back. “You don’t seem to understand the situation.”  
“I understand that if any more words come pouring out of your cunt mouth, I’m going to have to eat every fucking chicken in this room,” Sandor replied.  
“You lived your life for the King, you gonna die for some chickens?”  
“Someone is,” he said leveling him with a glare.  
Polliver just stared right back, the room was silent, the only sounds coming from the crackling fire on the other side of the room.  
Suddenly Polliver stood up, drawing his sword, before I could stand up, Sandor had already flipped the heavy table on top of him and then drew his sword walking over to deal with the other men. I was tired and weak, but that lady needed my help, knowing that summoned as much strength as I needed as I drew my own sword.  
Sandor’s sword hit another man’s sword and then he punched him in the face, as he spun around Sandor kicked him in the back and he fell to the ground. I went over and stabbed that one to make sure he didn’t get back up.   
Sandor stabbed another man through the back and he went down. He blocked a blow from another, their swords connected twice more before he overpowered him, and he went down. I stabbed that one through. He punched the next guy which caused him to fall to the ground. I scurried over and slit his throat.  
The lady cried out, afraid. Another man went after my Hound, their swords connecting several times, as they tried to overpower the other. When he had an opening, he punched that one and I was right there to stab him in the heart. It was over, they were all dead. Sandor nodded at me.  
“I’ve got your back,” I said.  
That’s when I saw Arya pick up a sword and Polliver coming this way, after finally getting out from under the table. Arya sliced the backs of his knees, causing him to drop to the ground. She then went around him, drew her sword from him before he fell over.  
“Something wrong with your leg, boy?” Arya asked standing over Polliver.  
“What? What do you mean?”  
“Can you walk? I’ve got to carry you.”  
“Carry me?”  
I looked at Sandor, he was watching Arya.  
“Fine little blade,” she said looking at her sword and then she pressed it to his throat. He raised his hands in a surrender pose. “Maybe I’ll pick my teeth with it.”  
He gasped, as if realization just struck him, but that was when Arya slowly pushed her blade into his throat, clean through to the other side and then pulled it out again.   
Blood came spilling out of his mouth, that horrible gurgling sound filling the room as a small smile spread over Arya’s face. A few more gasps from Polliver and then he was silent. Arya cleaned the blood from her blade.   
The people gave us two chickens as we left. Arya grabbed a horse from the five outside, a beautiful gray one, I hopped on Snow, and the Hound on Stranger. He handed me some chicken with a look and I ate it. My appetite hadn’t quite returned but not eating wasn’t going to cut it out here.   
“How could I ever leave your side?” I asked as I rode right by Sandor. “If I hadn’t been there all of them would have gotten back up.”  
“I could have done it on my own,” he growled.  
I smiled. “I like the way you look when you’re fighting.”  
He looked over at me, an eyebrow raised. “Is that so, wolf girl?”  
“Aye,” I said with a growl.  
He laughed and handed me more chicken.

We stopped at a small stream, it was foggy out, thunder shuddered overhead. Arya and I were digging around on the ground, looking for food while Sandor stood several feet away, his back to us while he relieved himself.  
“It’s gonna rain soon,” Arya said as she stood up having found some radishes. She handed me a few. “Where are we?”  
“Near Fair Market, I think,” he answered.  
“You think? You don’t have a map?”  
“No, I don’t have a map.”  
“Maybe we should get one,” she says as we make our way back to where we left the horses.  
I offered Sandor some radishes. He took two. “Aye, just point out the next map shop you see and I’ll buy you one,” he replied gruffly.  
Arya sat on a rock by the stream. “How far is it to the Eyrie?” she asked.  
“Far,” he said as he grabbed a bag and filled it with water, then brought it over for Stranger to drink.  
“You’re sure we’re going the right way?”  
“Believe me girl, I want you there as soon as I can. Get my gold, be on my way.”  
“On your way where?” she asked.  
“Why do you care?” he shot back. Arya shrugged as he pet Stranger’s face. “Might book passage across the Narrow Sea. Fight as a sellsword,” he said as his gaze slid to me. “Seems like a good fit for me.”  
“I’d like to see Braavos one day,” Arya replied.  
“Why Braavos?” I asked.  
“I have friends there.”  
“I doubt it,” Sandor said.  
“Seven blessings to you,” said a voice from above.  
We look up and there on a small stone bridge is a man with a horse cart, a lot of hay, and a young girl.  
“What do you want?” the Hound asked.  
“What do I want? This is my land,” he replied.  
“If I’m standing on it, it’s my land,” the Hound said.  
“We were just watering the horses,” Arya said.  
“We’ll be on our way,” I added.  
Arya stood up. “Forgive our father, he was wounded fighting in the war. Our cottage burned down while he was gone…and our mother with it.”  
The man looked at Arya and then me. I shot Arya a look, I didn’t want to act as if my Hound was my father.  
“He’s never been the same,” Arya added.  
The man looked between the three of us once more and then he leaned over a little and lowered his voice when he spoke. “Which house did he fight for?”  
“The Tully’s of Riverrun,” Arya responded after a slight pause.  
We waited for a moment.  
“There’s a storm coming,” the man said. “You’ll be wanting a roof tonight. There’s fresh hay in the barn and Sally here, makes rabbit stew just like her mom used to,” he said with a smile. “We don’t have much but any man who bled for house Tully is welcome to it.”  
Sandor looked away while Arya smiled.  
We gathered our stuff, climbed on our horses, and followed the man up to his house.  
Sally went right in to get supper started. Sandor helped the man unload his hay while Arya and I took care of the horses. The man went in first.  
“Remember,” Arya said before she left the barn. “You’re father and daughter,” she said to us.  
When we were alone he looked at me and I went to him. Our lips meeting and burning as they collided. We hadn’t had hardly any time for anything with Arya always nearby.  
I reached for the strings of his pants, but he caught my fingers.  
“There’s no time for that,” he growled in my ear.   
“Yes, there is.”  
“The quicker it goes the rougher it gets.”  
I pressed my body to his. “So, be a little rough this time,” I said as I bit my lip and smiled up at him.  
His eyes lit up and within moments he had me pinned between him and a wall. It was rougher, and I enjoyed every moment. He put his hand over my mouth to muffle my final cry.  
“Seven hells wolf girl,” he said with a satisfied sigh.  
“We’re going to do that again,” I replied with a grin. “Soon.”  
I kissed him once more and then we left the barn. The little house smelled amazing when we walked in. The table was just being set. A loud crash of thunder seemed to rip the sky open and the rain began.  
We sat down, and the man began his prayer, hands folded in front of him. My stomach ached for the food.  
“We ask the Father to judge us with mercy, accepting our human frailty. We ask the Mother to bless our crops, so we may feed ourselves and those that come to our table. We ask the Warrior to give us courage in these days of strife and turmoil. We ask the Maiden to protect Sally’s virtue and keep her from the clutches of depravity…”  
“You gonna do all seven of the fuckers,” Sandor muttered.  
“Father!” Arya exclaimed.  
The man looked at him for a moment and then he continued. “We ask the Smith to strengthen our hands and our backs. So, we may finish the work required of us,” he droned on, eyes closed.  
Sally sat the same way. Arya eyed the stew, and Sandor’s eyes found mine.  
‘I love you, my Hound,’ I mouthed without speaking as I reached over to touch his beard.   
“We ask the Crone to guide us on our journey from darkness.”  
Suddenly the Hound folded his hands in front of himself. “And we ask the Stranger not to kill us in our beds tonight for no damn reason at all,” he said and then he grabbed the large pot of stew from the center of the table, poured some in his bowl and then some in mine before placing it back where it had been.  
“I’m so sorry,” Arya said as she grabbed the pot and filled her bowl. The three of us grabbed our bowls and drank the stew. It was good and hot.  
“Really good,” Arya said to Sally when she put the bowl down.  
“Really good?” I questioned. “More like…the best I’ve ever had.”  
“Ever?” Arya asked.  
“Ever,” I confirmed smiling at Sally.  
Sandor grabbed a large piece of bread, pulled it apart and gave me half.  
“Did you fight at the Twins?” Sally’s father asked.  
“Call that a fight, slaughtering livestock more like.”  
I offered bread to Arya, she took it and then dunked it in her stew.  
“The Red Wedding they’re calling it. Walder Frey committed sacrilege that day. He shared bread and salt with the Stark’s. He offered them guest right.”  
“Guest right don’t mean much anymore,” Sandor replied.  
“It means something to me. The Gods will have their vengeance. Frey will burn in the seventh hell for what he did. Things were different when Hoster Tully ruled the Riverlands. We had good years and bad years, same as anyone. But we were safe. Now with the Frey’s, raiders come plundering, steal our food, steal our silver. I was gonna send Sally north to stay with my brother, but the north’s no better. The whole country’s gone sour.”  
“You got any ale?” Sandor asked, and I looked up from my food hoping.  
“Afraid not,” Sally’s father replied.  
Oh well, at least we had hot stew.  
Sandor’s eyes met Sally’s across the table. “How can a man not keep ale in his home?”  
“You look like you could really swing that sword. A real warrior with proper training. Those raiders wouldn’t stand a chance against you. How would it be if you stayed on till the new moon? I could use a man to help with the farm work. Sally does what she can, but she can’t lift a bale of hay and if thieves came looking for easy pickings, one look at you, I’d bet they’d run the other way.” I glanced at my Hound as did everyone else at the table, he looked at the man. “Meaning no offense,” he clarified.  
Sandor ate another bite before answering. “We can’t stay, we’ll be on our way in the morning.”  
The man nodded, and we continued to eat.

We went to the barn once we had eaten our fill. Arya curled up in the hay and fell asleep quickly.   
Sandor pulled me into him, he kissed my temple and we laid there in silence listening to the rain and thunder outside.   
“I love you too, wolf girl,” he said quietly before I drifted to sleep.  
In the morning we saddled our horses and moved on.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya's list, Sandor's odd way of showing he cares, men come to kill the Hound and take Luna back to King's Landing, the Hound talks about his scars, Luna ponders her newfound predicament, they make it to the Eyrie only to have to turn around once more, and a bit of stress relief...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Caution~  
> Light smut ahead... ^_^
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story, feedback is always appreciated!

Chapter Twelve 

After a full day of riding we set up camp, Sandor and I spent some time training while Arya built the fire and cooked the rabbit Sandor had caught.   
Later we were all lying down to go to sleep. I’m curled into Sandor’s side and Arya is lying on the other side of the small fire rattling off a list of names.  
“Would you shut up?” Sandor asks looking over at her.  
“I can’t sleep until I say the names,” she replies.  
“The names of every fucking person in Westeros?” he asked.  
“Only the one’s I’m going to kill.”  
He laughed. “It’s as good a thing as any to keep a person going. Better than most. We come across my brother, maybe we can both cross a name off our lists.”  
“If he were here right now, what would you do?” Arya asked.  
“Tell him to shut the fuck up so we could get some sleep,” he said looking at the sky once more. I touched his beard lightly, running my fingertips over it, and smiling at him. “Go on,” he said. “Get it over with. The list of doomed men.”  
“I’m almost done,” she said as my eyes began to droop. “Only one name left.”  
“Go on,” he said again.  
I heard her turn over. “The Hound.”  
He turned his head to look over at her, his eyes catching mine which had snapped open. He brought his hand up, his fingers brushing my cheek.  
“Sleep little wolf.”  
I leaned up and kissed him, before finally giving in and falling asleep.

Arya and I woke up first the next morning. She let me know she was walking down to the river, once she left I felt something rising within me. I scrambled away and then puked on the ground. A wave a nausea hit, and I laid on the ground, waiting for it to pass.   
Once it had I went back to where I had been. Rinsed my mouth out with some water, soon after the Hound stirred he opened his eyes and looked over to see Arya gone, and then his eyes fell on me.  
“She’s at the river,” I answered.  
He got up anyway and headed for the water. I trailed after him. Sure, enough she was just where she said she was going to be. She fluttered around, her sword in her hand. She practiced the same moves her dancing master had taught her back in King’s Landing.  
She turned, pointing her sword ahead of her, the Hound stood there, and I was close behind.  
“What the hell are you doing?” he asked.  
“Practicing,” she said as she turned around and continued on.  
“Ways to die?” he asked.  
“No one’s going to kill me,” she responded.  
“They will if you nance around like that. That’s no way to fight.”  
“It’s not fighting. It’s water dancing,” she answered.  
“Dancing?” he said, his voice booming. “Maybe you ought to put on a dress. Who taught you that shite?”  
“The greatest swordsman who ever lived,” she replied, not breaking her stride. She then did a one-handed cartwheel and pointed her sword to Sandor once more. “Syrio Forel, the First Sword to the Sealord of Braavos.”  
“Braavos,” he scoffed. “Greasy-haired little bastard, I bet. They all are.”  
Arya turned and continued her dance. “What do you know about anything?” she yelled, facing him again.  
“I bet his hair is greasier than Joffrey’s cunt.”  
“It was not!” Arya said taking a step closer.  
“Was? He dead?”  
“Yes,” she hissed.  
“How?”  
“He was killed!”  
“Who by?”  
“Meryn Trant. That’s why Ser Meryn…” she began but was interrupted.   
“Meryn Trant, the greatest swordsman who ever lived killed my Meryn fucking Trant.”  
“He was outnumbered.”  
“Any boy whore with a sword could beat three Meryn Trant’s.”  
“Syrio didn’t have a sword, or armor, just a stick…”  
“The greatest swordsman who ever lived didn’t have a sword?” he laughed. “Alright, you have a sword, let’s see what he taught you. Go on, do it for your Braavosi friend. Dead like all the rest of your friends.”  
She turned and then lunged, trying to stab Needle through his armor and then it stuck there. He looked at her sword and then at her. He reached out and smacked her with the back of his hand. I gasped and went to her, Arya was on her back on the ground. Sandor took her sword and then pointed it to her neck.  
“Your friend’s dead and Meryn Trant’s not. Cause Trant had armor and a big fucking sword.” He flipped her sword around and handed it back to her. She took it and stood.   
“You’re the worst shit in the Seven Kingdoms!” she yelled.  
“Plenty worse than me,” he replied and then he walked off.  
“You okay?” I asked. She nodded and then I went after Sandor. “You hit her!”  
“Aye.”  
“You will not hit her again.”  
“Your sister’s a cunt,” he replied.  
“Aye, that she is and you’re a giant compared to her.”  
“She needs to learn.”  
“Learn what?”  
“Dancing, will get her hurt or worse.”  
He cared about her, I realized. He just had a strange way of showing it.

Later that day we ride up on what used to be a structure, but now it was burned and still smoking.  
“Could be food,” Sandor said.  
“Could be soldiers,” Arya replied.  
“Let’s find out,” I said pushing Snow forward.  
We dismounted and walked with our swords out, at the ready. There wasn’t much of anything, but there was a man sitting on the ground, his hands clutching his gut, blood all over them.   
He looked up at us as we approached. We sheathed out swords.  
“You shouldn’t be sitting out here,” Arya said.  
“Where else to sit?” the man asked. “Tried to walk back to me hut, hurt too much. Then I remembered they burnt me hut down.”  
“Who are ‘they’?” Sandor asked.  
“I stopped asking a while ago,” the man replied with a groan.  
Sandor kneeled down. “That’s not gonna get better.”  
“Doesn’t seem so.”  
“A bad way to go,” Sandor said. “Haven’t you had enough?”  
“Of what?”  
They shared a look and the man nodded. “I know,” he said as Sandor rose. “Time to go. Take matters into me own hands.” He groaned again. “The thought has occurred to me.”  
Arya knelt next to him. “So, why go on?”  
“Habit.”  
“Nothing could be worse than this.”  
“Maybe nothing is worse than this.”  
“Nothing isn’t better, or worse than anything. Nothing is just nothing,” she replied.  
He looked at her. “Who are you?”  
“My name’s Arya. Arya Stark.”  
“You her father?” he asked. “Her mother?”   
“Sister,” I replied.  
“I’m her captor,” Sandor said. “Bringing them to their aunt for ransom.”  
“A far exchange, this is. Always held to the notion of a fair exchange, in all my dealings. You give me, I give you. Fair. A balance. No balance anymore.” He groaned. “Could I have a drink? Dying is thirsty work.”  
Sandor opened the wineskin and put it to the man’s lips, helping him.  
“Wish it were wine,” he said.  
“So do I,” Sandor responded. A moment later he stabbed him through with his knife. The man groaned again as his eyes met the Hound’s, he nodded, and then he died.  
“That’s where the heart is,” he said to Arya, standing once more. “That’s how you kill a man.”  
Suddenly another man appeared out of nowhere, he jumped on Sandor’s back with a yell and bit into his neck as Sandor flipped him over, breaking his neck as he fell to the ground. The Hound grabbed his neck and cried out. We turned, and another man stood there with a sword at the ready.   
“The fuck you doing?” The Hound demanded.  
“There’s a price on your head,” the man sneered. “And I’m supposed to bring this one to King’s Landing,” he said as he leered at me.  
“Like hell,” I said.  
“Guess that’s what the King does when you tell him to fuck off.”  
“The King’s dead. He drank poisoned wine at his own wedding.” Arya, Sandor, and I shared a look. “The bounty on you is for killing Lannister soldiers. A hundred silver stags.”  
The Hound held his hand to the wound on his neck. “And you thought you were going to collect it? Didn’t think very hard, did you?”  
“You were Yoren’s prisoner when he was taking me to the wall,” Arya said. “He told me he’s fuck me bloody with a stick.”  
“You said what to my sister?” I hissed.  
“This day’s really not working out the way you planned,” Sandor said. “Is he on your little list?”  
“He can’t be. I don’t know his name.”  
“What’s your name?” The Hound asked.  
“Rorge,” he answered.  
“Thank you,” Arya said and then she drew her sword plunging it into Rorge’s heart.   
He gasped and fell to the ground.   
“You’re learning,” Sandor said.  
I went over to him. “Let me see,” I said.  
“It’s fine,” he said looking at his hand after he had pressed it to the wound.  
“You can’t even see it,” I protested.  
“I’ve been taking care of my own wounds for a while now wolf girl.”

We went back to the horses, we didn’t ride too long before the Hound needed to stop to tend to his wound. I took care of the horses while Arya built a fire, Sandor took off his armor to get to the wound. It was a nice day, bright out and windy… I kept my distance and watched as he tried and failed to inspect the wound. After another grunt I went to him.  
“It needs to be sewn,” I said and then he rummaged through his things coming up with a rounded needle and some thread. “The flesh around it…”  
“It needs to be burned,” Arya said.  
“No fire,” Sandor and I said at the same time. He looked at me and I brushed his beard.  
“It will only take a second,” Arya said walking over with a flaming stick.  
“Leave it!” I shot at her.  
She huffed and went back to her spot, sitting down once more.  
“What if…we just get a blade hot and stick it on there?” I asked.  
“No,” the Hound replied.  
“This is going to get infected.” He looked away. “What if…you burned me while I…”  
His eyes met mine. “I will not burn you.”  
“If it’s not done properly it will fester,” Arya said.  
“Shut up about it,” the Hound growled. “Shut up about everything! Thanks to you, I’m a walking bag of silver anywhere the Lannister’s hold sway. Which is everywhere between where we are now and where we’re going!” he yelled at Arya. “I’m as stupid as that hog you stuck back in the village, getting myself cut and stabbed and bitten. No reward is worth this much trouble. Wish I’d never laid eyes on you.”  
“This isn’t Arya’s fault,” I said as I washed the wound with water. “Hold still.” I began to sew, I was quick as he tried sitting as still as he could. It was all over in no time. I poured more water over it.  
He looked over at Arya. “You say your brother gave you that sword.” She looked at him. “My brother gave me this,” he said pointing to the burned side of his face, turning it towards Arya. “It was just like you said a while back. Pressed me to the fire like a nice juicy mutton chop.” He looked away.  
“Why?” Arya asked.  
“Thought I stole one of his toys…I didn’t steal it I was just playing with it. The pain was bad. The smell was worse.” He stared off, a faraway look in his eyes. “But the worst thing was, it was my brother who did it. My father, who protected him…told everyone my bedding caught fire.” My heart ached as he was lost in memories long since passed. “You think you’re on your own,” he said.  
I knelt in front of him, my hands resting on his legs. “You’re not on your own any longer, my Hound,” I said and then I leaned in and kissed him.  
“Can you not do that in front of me?” Arya asked.  
“By all means,” I said to her. “Look away.”

I sat by myself, thinking things over as Arya slept nearby and Sandor had gone off to search for food. Realization washed over me, as the words Rorge said came back. Tywin Lannister knew I was with the Hound…and now that I was the eldest, Winterfell was my responsibility.   
“Alright little wolf?” Sandor asked sitting down next to me and handing me some fruit.  
“People will always be after me now,” I said, my voice sounding sad. “I’m the eldest, men will want to wed and bed me…so I can produce a son…” I shook my head. “Sandor…”  
Our eyes met, he held my gaze longer than I thought he would. “No, you said you don’t want to be married and you certainly don’t want to be a Clegane.”  
“I want to be safe. I love you. I know what kind of man you are. Your name would protect me.”  
He huffed. “That would make Winterfell mine.”  
“Ours,” I corrected.  
“I’m no Lord, how many people do you think would try to kill us then?”  
“I don’t know. Who knows if we’ll ever even see Winterfell again? But your name would protect me, that I’m sure of.”  
He didn’t respond to that and I didn’t press it, for now.  
“Why have you never asked me about my scars?” he said breaking the silence a while later.  
“I always thought, if you wanted me to know you would tell me. You’re honest,” I said with a shrug. “Like one time, I asked you why you weren’t a Knight and you didn’t answer…”  
“I wanted to be a Knight when I was younger,” he replied not missing a beat. “I thought they stood for something. That they had a code. Then my brother was Knighted. If any cunt can be Knighted, what’s fucking point?”  
“There isn’t one,” I said as I shook my head. “Even ones that have a code, that fight with honor, for family…they all die in the end.” He pulled me into him. “It may not mean anything, but you’ve always been a Knight to me. With a code, you’re loyal and honest. You’re better than every other cunt running around calling themselves a Knight.”  
“It does mean something to me wolf girl.” My eyes met his in the moonlight. “It means everything.”

*****************************************************

We rode up to the Eyrie, we would have to go on foot from here, the path to the Bloody Gate was no place for horses.  
“I thought it would make me happy,” Arya was saying about Joffrey being dead. “But it doesn’t, not really.”  
“Nothing makes you happy,” Sandor responded.  
“Lots of things make me happy,” she shot back.  
“Like what?” he asked.  
“Killing Polliver. Killing Rorge.”  
“So, you’re sad because you didn’t get to kill Joffrey yourself?” I asked.  
“At least I could have been there to watch and see the look in his eyes when he knew it was over.”  
“Aye, nothing in the world beats that look,” Sandor said.  
“You protected him for most of his life, you think you could have saved him?” Arya asked.  
“I wasn’t the damn wine taster,” he said taking a drink of water. “Little shit deserved to die, but poison…poison’s a woman’s weapon. Men kill with steel.”  
“That’s your stupid pride talking. It’s why you’ll never be a great killer. I would have killed Joffrey with a chicken bone if I had to. How would you have done it Luna?”  
“Slowly,” I replied. “He loved torturing people, I would have shown him what it was like on the other side of it.”  
“I’d pay good money to see both of those,” Sandor said adjusting his collar again and groaning.   
“You should have let one of us burn it,” Arya said looking over at him as we walked.  
“It’s a fleabite,” he replied.  
“That fleabites got you walking a lot slower than you used to.”  
“Well we won’t have to walk too much further.”  
“You really think our aunt with pay for us?”   
Sandor and I shared a look, we still hadn’t told her I wasn’t planning on staying here. “Aye,” he answered. “She’ll pay.”  
“We’ve never even met her.”  
“Doesn’t matter, you’re her blood. Family, honor, all that horseshit. It’s all you Lords and Ladies talk about.”  
“I’m not a Lady,” Arya said.  
“Who would pass the Bloody Gate?” a guard’s voice boomed as we got closer.  
“The Bloody Hound. Sandor Clegane and his…traveling companions. Luna and Arya Stark. Nieces of your Lady Lysa Arryn.”  
The guard looked down for a moment. “Let me offer my condolences. Lady Arryn died, three days ago.”  
We stood there in silence till Arya’s hysterical laughter filled the air. She looked at the Hound and laughed even more.  
We turned and began making our way back to the horses, Arya laughed for a while longer. Sandor growled at her to shut it.  
“What now?” I asked out of ideas.  
“We make camp,” Sandor said.  
It was a long way back, but I was relieved when we saw our horses waiting for us. Without speaking we climbed up and began again. 

We didn’t go far till we stopped again, making camp, each of us got to work on something, then the food was being cooked, Sandor removed his armor and I looked at the wound. I cleaned it the best I could with water. I hated seeing him injured and in pain.   
“I don’t know where to take her,” he said quietly.  
“I don’t either,” I replied as I sat next to him. “Castle Black is all I can think of, Jon doesn’t have money but he’s family.”  
“She won’t be able to stay there,” he said.  
“I’m out of ideas…out of family…out of options.”  
“We could all go to Braavos,” he suggested.  
“You really want to be a sellsword?”  
“What else is there?”  
“I don’t know, but...I want to be with you. Not sitting at home wherever that may be and waiting for you to come back.”  
“Sitting at home,” he mused, a small smile on his face.   
“I have an idea…it’s kind of mad…”  
“Go on,” he said.  
“While in King’s Landing, I would hear whispers of a Targaryen girl on the other side of the world, the Mad King’s daughter. She wants the throne, we hate the Lannister’s, why don’t we all go to her and join up?”  
“Fight for another Queen? What if she’s just as awful?”  
“What if she’s not? It’s the only plan we’ve got.”

Once Arya was asleep I took my Hound by the hand and led him away from camp and behind a large rock.  
He sat on the ground and then I sat on top of him, facing him, bringing his face to mine, meeting his lips. With effort, I helped him pull his shirt over his head. Before long I was untying the laces of his pants, he let me, and then I shrugged off my dress. I sat on top of him, completely naked. He growled in response. I loved the feeling of him sliding into me, there was so much of him, I let out a small moan as I could feel him touching my core. I moved my hips and he brought his face close, kissing my breasts, licking my nipples. Chills shook my body. His rough hands gripped my hips, I cried out again, before long I felt him release and my body clamped around his, he poured himself into me with a groan.   
I kissed him, and lightly bit his lower lip, he growled in response.   
“Again, wolf girl?” he asked.  
I nodded, and he flipped me over, getting on top of me and thrusting deeper into me. My Hound was always his most magnificent in the moonlight. I held his gaze as he held mine. Concentration flicked over his features and then with a delicious growl he released again. We were both breathing hard, wrapped in each other’s arms. I sighed with a smile and then stood to pull my dress back on, he watched me do it and then he pulled his own clothes back on. We returned to Arya who was just where we had left her. I laid down by the fire, Sandor on my other side, I snuggled into him.   
Somehow with everything I’ve been through, with everything I’d lost, I was happy, here in the wild, with my Hound by my side.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna, Arya, and Sandor come face to face with a mysterious lady who claims she swore an oath to their mother to keep them safe. Neither Luna nor Arya want to go anywhere with her, they don't know her. A fight ensues. A fight to stay alive, and are the flames speaking to Luna?

Chapter Thirteen

In the morning Sandor went back around that large rock to take care of his bodily needs while Arya was practicing her water dancing and I was saddling the horses and packing up.  
“People coming,” Arya said suddenly.   
I finished my task and then walked over to Arya. Up ahead was a very tall lady with short blonde hair and armor coming this way with a smile.  
“Morning,” she says.   
“Morning,” Arya and I say at the same time.  
“I like your sword,” she said looking at Arya. “Are we getting close to the Bloody Gate?”  
“About ten more miles,” I answer.  
“You hear the Podrick? Only ten more miles to the Bloody Gate,” she said over her shoulder to a young man walking this way and carrying saddlebags over his shoulder.   
“Are you a Knight?” Arya asked.  
“No,” she answered.  
“But you know how to use that sword?”  
“I do.”  
Arya began walking over. “Does it have a name?”  
“Oathkeeper,” she answered.  
“Mine’s Needle,” she answered as she sheathed it.  
“What about yours?” she asked nodding to the sword on my hip.  
“Only cunts name their swords,” I replied.  
Her eyes flicked back to Arya. “Ignore her,” Arya said.   
“Needle is a good name,” the lady replied.  
“Who taught you to fight?”   
“My father,” she said with a nod.  
“Mine never wanted to. Said, fighting was for boys.”  
“Mine said the same,” she responded with a smile and then she took several steps forward. “But I kept fighting the boys anyway. Kept losing. Finally, my father said if you’re gonna do it, might as well do it right.” The Hound walked over. “Seven blessings,” she said to him. “I’m Brienne of Tarth, this is Podrick Payne.”  
He just looked at them. “You want something?”  
“Sandor Clegane,” Podrick said. “The Hound.”  
Arya moved to Sandor’s other side as I moved forward to stand on his left. Brienne looked at Arya and then me. “You’re Luna…and Arya Stark.”  
“I asked if you wanted something,” Sandor said, his hand resting on his sword.   
“I swore to your mother that I would bring you two home to her.”  
“Our mother’s dead,” I said.  
“I know. I wish I could have been there to protect her,” she replied walking closer.  
“You’re not a northerner,” Arya said.   
“No, but I swore a sacred vow to protect her.”  
“Why didn’t you?” I asked.  
“She commanded me to bring Jaime Lannister back to King’s Landing.”  
“You’re paid by the Lannister’s,” Sandor said. “You’re here for the bounty on me.”  
“I’m not paid by the Lannister’s,” Brienne answered.  
“No?” he asked as he walked up to her. “Fancy sword you’ve got there. Where’d you get it? I’ve been looking at Lannister gold all my life. Go on Brienne of fucking Tarth, tell me that’s not Lannister gold.”  
“Jaime Lannister gave me this sword.”  
Sandor looked back at us.  
“Any friend of Jaime Lannister is no friend of ours,” I said.  
“The Bloody Gate’s ten miles,” Arya said.  
“I swore to your mother by the old Gods and the new…”  
“I don’t care what you swore,” Arya interrupted.  
“If you’re a friend of the Lannister’s, you’re an enemy to us,” I said.  
“Luna, Arya, I am bound by my oath,” she insisted.  
“Your services aren’t needed here,” I said cutting her off.  
“You heard them,” the Hound said. “They’re not coming with you.”  
“They are,” Brienne said.  
Sandor began to take out his sword and so did Brienne.  
“You’re not a good listener,” Sandor said and then he looked at her blade. “Valyrian steel,” he noted. “I always wanted some Valyrian steel.”  
“Come with me,” Brienne said to us. “I’ll take you to safety.”  
“Safety?” the Hound yelled. “Where the fucks that? Their aunt in the Eyrie’s dead. Their mother’s dead. Their father’s dead. Their brother’s dead. Winterfell is a pile of rubble. There’s no safety you dumb bitch. You don’t know that by now, you’re the wrong person one to watch over them.”  
“And that’s what your doing?” Brienne said with a look on her face that turned into a disgusted smile. “Watching over them?”  
“Aye, that’s what I’m doing.”  
Brienne fully unsheathed her sword and the Hound did the same. They squared off, swords colliding, once, twice, and then a fight ensued.  
She backed up and he lunged, another back step and the Hound hit her, she tumbled a ways down the hill. The Hound walked down towards her. Arya, Podrick, and I ran after them.  
Brienne found her footing, their swords connected again. He kept advancing and she kept blocking. They were evenly matched and then he punched her in the face. She fell to the ground but blocked his oncoming blow. Their swords connected as she stood. Now it was my Hound who was backing up. Brienne kicked him, and he fell to his knees, she held her sword in front of his face. My heart fluttered. ‘Stranger! Please protect my Hound!’ A moment later he grabbed her sword with his bare hands and used it as leverage to stand once more. He hit her, she hit him, and they tumbled. He was up, and he turned, kicking her. She cried out and he kicked her again and then sat on top of her, he punched her several times in the face. He grabbed his knife to finish it, but she blocked him, she rolled on top of him and bit him. Then she grabbed a good-sized rock and hit him in the head. My legs were running before I had decided it. I saw the rock come down on his head several times. I was yelling, trying to distract her. The Hound was up once more, and they continued to trade blows. Brienne had him punch after punch and he tumbled from the side of the cliff.  
“No!” I cried as I ran.  
She looked at me and then looked around. “Arya?” she called.  
I ran to the edge of the cliff and looked over. I couldn’t see him…   
“It’s alright,” Brienne said coming closer. “You’re safe now.”  
With trembling hands, I drew my sword and stood with it out in front of me, ready to take her down. Anger, the likes of which I had never felt before washed over me.   
“I will not be going with you.”  
“Luna please…”  
“Shut up, you cunt. I will kill you! Toss you right off this fucking cliff!” I screamed at her. “He protected us. He saved me from King’s Landing and you…” Tears began to slide down my cheeks. “You…”  
Podrick runs over. “Where’s Arya?” Brienne asked.  
“I don’t know.”  
“You weren’t watching her?”  
“I was watching you,” he answered.  
Brienne looked back at me. “I didn’t know…”  
“Just leave,” I seethed. “Fucking go!”  
They took off running looking for Arya. I wanted to dissolve into a puddle of tears, but I wasn’t ready to give up yet. I retraced my steps, back up the cliff. Only Stranger and Snow were there. I guess Arya took off… I grabbed Snow’s reins and then hopped up on Stranger, we made our way to the bottom of the cliff and that’s when I found him. Once I was close I hopped off Stranger’s back and went to him, kneeling by his side. He was lying on the ground, his armor was coming off on one side and his shoulder exposed, there was blood all over his face, dripping out of his mouth. A big gash in his leg as he held his hand right above it, squeezing. You could see the pain on his face as he looked at me.  
“Please…” he said with a shaky voice. “Kill me.”  
“I will not,” I said as more tears came.  
“Luna…”  
“Don’t call me that! You’re the strongest person I know,” I said through my tears.  
“No, little wolf,” he said. “You’re the strongest…just go, leave me. I can’t have you watch me die.”  
“We’ll figure something out…”  
“This is it wolf girl. I’m finished.”  
“I would keep fighting for you…will you not do the same for me?” His eyes met mine, something passing through them. “You were supposed to protect us…” I said, my voice breaking.  
He shook his head slowly, agony on his face. “I tried little wolf…your sister…”  
“I’m not talking about Arya.” He looked at me confused, and my hand went to rest on my belly. Realization crossed his face and he lifted his hand, pain crossing his face with the movement, and rested his hand on mine. “You’re…”  
“Aye,” I said. “A pup of our own.”  
He took in several deep breaths. “Help me remove this armor.”  
“You stay still,” I commanded and then got to work. He groaned and moaned but I was able to remove it. I did the best with what I had, I cleaned the cuts with water and sewed up the gash in his leg.  
“It’s broken,” he said.  
“How do we fix that?”  
“It needs to be set. I don’t know if we can do it.”  
“I can ride to the Bloody Gate, I can bring help back. It’s not too far. I remember the way.”  
“If I can get on Stranger, we can both go.”  
I went over to the horse and brought him closer. “Stranger, down. Lay down. Down,” I said getting closer to the ground trying to get him to follow.  
“He’s not going to do that,” Sandor said.  
“You, stop talking. Stranger, down…” He just looked at me and I moved closer to him, ran my fingers over his long dark face. “I need you to lay down, so I can get Sandor on your back…”  
I gave up after a bit and built a fire. Sandor fell asleep quickly, I didn’t hardly sleep at all, I kept checking my Hound, checked to make sure he was still breathing.  
I prayed silently to the Stranger over and over. My eyes slid to the flames, in the flames I saw a man, an older man with a beard and a pleasant smile.  
“What is this…?” I asked quietly.  
“I’m sending this man to help you Luna…”  
It seemed the voice had come from the fire and inside my own head at the same time. It almost sounded like my father, I began to worry that I was going mad.  
“Hello?” I asked aloud.  
But there wasn’t an answer. I looked back to the fire, I saw the man again.   
“The Lord of Light…” I said aloud remembering how Thoros had spoken to the flames.   
I sat there, by my Hound and waited for morning. It was a long night, just as my eyes began to droop Sandor coughed. I jumped and checked on him again. He drank some water and then fell asleep once more. I stayed by his side, with my dagger in my hands. Every noise sounded unknown, I looked to the horses for guidance. If they weren’t afraid, I figured there wasn’t anything to fear.   
“Stranger, please watch over us, protect us,” I prayed long into the night.

The next morning a man walked up to us, he was pulling a cart with him.  
“What do we have here?” he asked.  
My breath caught in my throat, he looked just like the man the fire had shown me. “Can you please help us?” I asked. “We don’t have any money, but he’s badly hurt…”  
“Yes child,” he answered. “I’m Ray, Brother Ray. Let’s hook one of these fine horses up to my cart and then we’ll get your friend in the back. I have a small village nearby, we can take him there.” His voice was very kind and I nearly broke down in tears.  
I hooked Stranger up to the cart and then with great effort we loaded my Hound, who was alive but passed out, into the back. I tied Snow’s reins to the back of the cart, and then we were ready.  
“Please, come sit up here with me…sister…?”  
“Luna,” I answered.  
“Well, that’s a fine name,” he said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that I Love Brienne (even if Luna doesn't feel the same way).
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Thanks so much for reading!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Sandor arrive at Ray's community. A long road back, life as free people, a new name, a new life.

Chapter Fourteen 

We were just pulling up to a small group of people when Sandor woke. I heard him stir and then climbed into the back with him.  
“It’s okay,” I said as his eyes found mine. His eyes held the question. “His name is Ray, he’s going to help you.”  
He didn’t like it but there wasn’t much he could do. Many people in simple clothes came rushing over to help.  
“Let’s get him to a bed,” Ray said. “Then we’ll need to set his leg. We’ll need water and food for both of them.” He continued to give out directions to the people around us. “Sister Luna,” he said turning to me. “We’re going to take care of you here. Welcome to our community, we are free people here and we take care of our own.”  
Men and women smiled at me and then several men came over and carefully took my Hound from the cart and they carried him into a small hut. He was placed on a bed.  
Ray accessed Sandor’s injuries. “This is going to hurt friend,” he said. “But we need to set the leg, so it can heal properly.”  
“Do it and be done with it,” he growled.  
I helped hold him down, Ray set the leg and then pieces of wood were tied to it to hold it in place. Water was brought to us and hot stew.   
“This tea will help, friend,” Ray said handing a cup to Sandor. “I’ll need to make several poultices for the cuts and infected places. The road will be hard but not impossible. It seems you were lucky this little Lady was with you. You may have just saved his life.”  
He smiled at us and then left, the others cleared out as well.  
“Lean up so I can take off your shirt.”  
He looked at me for a moment and then complied. I handed him a bowl of stew, he looked at me, waiting for the holes to be filled in.  
“He found us this morning,” I explained as I got a bit of cloth wet and began cleaning up his cuts, so they would be ready when Ray returned.  
“And you just decided to trust him?”  
“Last night I was praying…then, my eyes found the flames of the fire…in the flames I saw the face of man, then I heard a voice call out from the fire.” He looked at me wide curious eyes. “It told me this man that I saw would be coming in the morning and he was there to help us.”  
“The fire…spoke to you?”  
“I know how it sounds. But this morning the same man I saw in the flames appeared and he had a cart big enough to carry you. His voice was kind and he…”  
“It’s alright little wolf,” he said soothing me as I was getting upset.   
“Do you believe me?” I asked.  
“Would you lie to me?”  
“Never,” I replied instantly.

****************************************

Sandor and I settled into this strange new life with these gentle people. Ray tended to him daily and taught me some basics of healing, so I could take over. The men helped Sandor to get around, until his leg had healed.   
In the weeks that followed even though he couldn’t move around much he made sure I was getting plenty to eat, often even giving me his food.  
“No, my Hound, you need to eat too.”  
“You need to make sure our pup grows strong inside you.” I couldn’t help but smile. 

Each night we shared a bed, I longed for him to be inside me once more, but he was still healing, and I didn’t want to hurt him. He slept with his strong arm wrapped around me and his huge hand pressed protectively against my belly. 

Ray walked in one morning with a smile on his face, as usual. He looked at Sandor who was lying in bed.  
“He needs to get up,” Ray said quietly to me. “He needs to start walking on that leg.”  
“I’ll get him up.” He smiled, patted my shoulder, and left. I sat on the chair at the end of the bed, facing him. “I’ve been thinking about names,” I said.  
His eyes slid to me and he waited for me to continue. “I’ve always loved Rayna and its perfect to honor the man that saved your life.”  
“You saved my life,” he said.  
“You would have died without Ray.”  
“And if it’s a boy?”  
“I was thinking…Joffrey.”  
“Bite your tongue,” he growled.  
“Come over here and bite it for me,” I challenged.  
He looked at me for a moment and then sighed. He sat up, put his feet on the floor, and stood up slowly. In just four shaky strides he was by me. I rose to meet him in a kiss, where he did try to bite my tongue.  
“There’s my Hound,” I said. “How about, Jon?”  
“After your bastard brother?”  
“Yes, my brother. If you don’t like it…”  
“Whatever you want little wolf…but I think it’s a girl.” I smiled as he put his hand on my much bigger belly. “Come my Hound, let’s go walk around a bit.”

He sat on the side of the bed. I dropped my dress to the floor and he looked at me.   
“I want you,” I said unable to control myself any longer, as our pup grew inside of me so did my desire for him.  
“I’ve never seen you more beautiful,” he said as I moved closer. He kissed lightly across my breasts, making me shiver. “I don’t want to crush our pup.”  
“Then lean back and let me do all the work.”  
He smiled, a growl of desire ripping through his chest. He took off his clothes and laid on the bed. I climbed on top of him, kissing his lips, his neck, across his chest and down his toned stomach, my lips reached lower. He took in a breath as I took as much of him as I could into my mouth.  
“Seven hells,” he said.  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“Never,” he replied.   
I smiled and got to work, showing him how much I had missed this part of our relationship. His huge hands caught my shoulders and pulled me up, and then he slid me slowly down on top of him. The silence was cut out by my moan, it was as if it was the first time all over again. I rolled my hips against him in a rhythm, pressed my hands into his chest as he groaned and grunted. We cried out at the same time, releasing. I collapsed by his side, a smile on my face. I ran my fingers over his beard.   
“I love you,” I breathed.   
He brushed my hair from my face. “I love you, wolf girl.”  
“I have something to ask.” He waited, his beautiful brown eyes dancing in the candlelight. “I want our pup to have your name…I want that too.”  
“You would really give up being a Stark to be a Clegane?”  
“Stark is in my blood, it’s part of me, no one can take it away. I want everyone to know…that I’m yours.”  
He laughed. “What was it you said when we met? No marriage, no children. You wanted to join the Night’s Watch.”  
“I did…then I met you. Now I can’t even imagine a life without you. So, my Hound, will you marry me?”  
“Aye, wolf girl. I’ll marry you.”

The next day I spoke to Ray about our plan.  
“We don’t need anything extravagant. Something simple is preferred.”  
“We’ll need a feast,” he said with a smile.  
“That’s not necessary…”  
“It’s a celebration, the first wedding of our community. We will have a feast.” I nodded. “Which Gods do you pray to?”  
“The Stranger.”  
“Is that the only one?”  
“Usually.”  
“That’s interesting, I’d like to hear that story.”  
“Maybe one day.”  
“Will the words of the seven due?”  
“Aye.”  
“We will do it as soon as the food is ready.”  
“Thank you Ray.”  
I helped make the food even though I was told I didn’t have to.   
“I know you wanted to do this in front of a weirwood tree,” Sandor said apologetically not looking at me, just before we were to walk out there.  
“One day my Hound,” I said putting my hands on either side of his face, so he would look at me. “We will make it back to Winterfell and we can do it again.”

The Hound and I stood together, both of us had taken baths earlier that day, so we were clean. Our clothes were nothing fancy, but my hair had been braided and there were flowers in it.   
Ray said many kind words and then he took a bit of ribbon and tied our hands together.  
“Look upon one another and say the words.”  
The Hound’s eyes met mine and we spoke in unison. “Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger.”  
“I am his and he is mine,” I said as the Hound spoke. “I am hers and she is mine.”  
We shared a kiss in front of our little community and then it was over. We ate with the people, even though the Hound was one of even fewer words around them. Their merriment continued even after we had walked off on our own.  
“What should we do now?” he asked. “People will expect the marriage to be consummated…” he said with amusement in his voice.  
“I think we’re ahead on that one,” I said looking at my belly. 

*******************************************

Life continued and now that the Hound had completely healed he used his tremendous strength to help build up our village, to cut down huge trees, to split wood, to carry, and lift, and anything else that would take four normal men to do. I did my best to help out but as my due date approached Sandor kept me with him to ensure I was taking it easy.  
“Don’t pick up that log,” he said as he was splitting wood for the fires.  
“Sandor it’s not a log, it’s fine.”  
“Sit down, wolf girl.”  
I sighed and sat again, my hands resting on my belly. It was the biggest yet, our pup wiggled more than ever, relentless.  
“Tonight, I would like you to join me in the hot spring.”  
“I’m not fucking you again until our pup is born.”  
“The hot water makes my body feel better,” I said with a sigh. “And I would like you with me.”  
He didn’t respond but I knew he would do it, he had become dutiful to my every whim. I loved seeing him this way, loved the excitement I saw on his face when he felt our pup kick. Such a strong hard man, never even considered fathering children and now here he was, excited.   
I walked into the hot spring cave that night, guided there by the moonlight. Once my Hound stood behind me I dropped my dress to the floor and then looked over my shoulder at him. I didn’t know how ladies usually felt when their body changed like this, but I enjoyed watching his eyes rake over me. I smiled and walked into the water.  
“Come to me, my Hound.”  
“Seven hells,” he muttered but a moment later he joined me.   
We sat, and I leaned against him, his arms wrapped around me, resting on my belly.  
“Will you be with me, when it happens?”  
“I will never you little wolf,” he said. “You were by my side while I was injured. I will be with you while you birth our pup.”  
I smiled, my hand snaking up and finding his beard. He kissed my fingertips.  
Steam rose around us; it filled my lungs with each breath. The water eased every ache, relaxed every muscle.

***********************************************

It was nearly the afternoon as pain suddenly ripped through my body. I hissed and sank to the ground. When the pain subsided, I stood and resumed walking once more. A few minutes later it happened again and then there was wetness spreading from between my legs… I tried holding back, but a cry ripped through me.  
“Is it time little wolf?” Sandor asked as he scooped me up. I nodded as he carried me to the place I was going to have our pup.  
Several ladies came to help, bringing water and linens.   
“You will not leave me,” I told Sandor as he sat me down and then began to move away.  
“I’ll be right here wolf girl,” he said as he sat behind me, taking both of my hands.  
My breathing increased, sweat began pouring off me. The ladies dabbed my forehead with cloth and helped me get into the birthing position. Ray was there, ready to pull our pup into this world.  
I cried, I screamed, I cursed, I squeezed Sandor’s hands, but he never complained. It was agony, lasting much longer than I thought it would. But when I heard that little cry something shifted. I looked through teary eyes as the little bundle was wrapped in clean cloth. Ray smiled at us. “It’s a girl.”  
My breath caught as she was passed to me. She had a tuft of dark hair on top of her tiny head and when her eyes opened I saw they were brown just like my Hound’s. I looked up at him, he was smiling at her, completely captivated.   
“Look what we did,” I said smiling at him.  
He kissed me and then we looked back at her. 

When we moved from that spot Sandor carried both of us to the river. He held her while I cleaned up and put on clean clothes. We retired to our hut, placing her between us on the bed.   
“Rayna Clegane,” I said as I kissed her forehead. “She’s so beautiful.”  
I fed her and then we fell asleep. When I woke Sandor was still in the same position, his arm draped over me as he looked at us. He smiled at me as our eyes met.  
“What?” I asked.  
“Just trying to figure out how I got so damn lucky,” he said quietly.  
“I wonder that every time I look at you. Ever since you took me away from that awful place.” I lightly brushed the scars on his face and then my fingers played with his beard. “I love you. I love our pup that we created together. I love my life here with you.”  
He kissed me. “Luna Clegane, my little wolf…” I shivered as my new name and nickname came from his mouth. “Aye,” he agreed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life as a free person in a small village, raising a daughter, the flames begin speaking to Luna again, it's getting colder, Sandor and Luna are reunited with old 'friends'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to give anything away, just know going in, this was a difficult chapter to write. I agonized over what I wrote for days, even trying to figure out a different route. But alas, I give you this. I think its well written but it is very sad. Be prepared.

Chapter Fifteen 

It took me a bit to get back into the swing of things. Having a baby was a lot of work, recovering from that took longer than I expected. But as soon as I was able I helped building our village, I helped my Hound build a new room on our hut for Rayna, she was growing fast and would need her own space soon enough.  
She still slept between us at night, while she was still a baby I wouldn’t have it any other way. I didn’t want anyone else to look after her, so to help out I watched over the three other kids that lived among us, so their parents could help in other ways. I had become friends with a lady named Lina, we had become close, it was just like having a sister again. Lina had a daughter, Lily, who was only three and so curious about Rayna.  
Late at night when I couldn’t fall asleep, I sat up, watching over Rayna, thinking about my family, the ones I hoped were still alive out there and the ones I knew were not. I wanted her to know them all, even the ones she would never meet. 

As soon as I was well enough, the pain from giving birth gone, my body felt more like it had before, and Rayna had her own place to sleep, my Hound and I had some much-needed time to ourselves. He was as gentle as he had been that first time at the inn. He kept checking to make sure I was okay. I had a bit of discomfort but not enough to stop.  
I couldn’t remember a time when I was this happy. I returned to old habits of watching people, or specifically my Hound as he held our pup. As he talked to her, as he played with her, bathed her, told her stories. Watching the two of them became my favorite pastime.  
Sandor and I didn’t spend much time apart but one day I had been looking after the kids and he had been helping the men build the village, when he returned home that evening her stopped in his tracks.  
“What?” I asked.  
“What in the seven hells have you done to you hair?” he asked.  
I was wearing it loose, which I never did because it was always getting in the way, I always wore it in a long braid. But now it was loose and barely grazing my shoulders.  
“I just cut it.”  
“Why?”  
“You don’t like it?”  
“It just…isn’t…you.”  
“Don’t worry,” I said closing the space between us, my fingers in his beard. “It will grow back.”  
“Where is our pup?”  
“When Lina picked up the kids, Rayna wanted to go too and have supper at their house.”  
“So, she’s not here?” I shook my head. “How about a bath?” He asked with hunger in his eyes.  
I smiled. “Let’s go.”  
We walked swiftly to the cave, I let my dress drop to the floor. Sandor scooped me up easily and then walked into the water. He went to a spot far from the entrance and set me down on the rock. He smiled at me, and then brought his lips to mine. I grabbed onto him, deepening the kiss, our tongues wrapped around each other. He pulled away and then he leaned in, his scar brushing my cheek as his breath tickled my ear.  
“Tell me what you think about this wolf girl,” he said in his deep gravelly voice.  
He sunk down into the water and then came back up with my legs over his shoulders. He looked at me again, what was he planning? His brown eyes seemed to have a secret…he smiled and lowered his face, closer and closer to the space between. His tongue flicked out and touched my most intimate parts. I shuddered, never having felt anything like that before. He continued, exploring with his tongue. He suddenly hit the perfect spot, I grabbed onto his head, keeping him there a moment longer. I felt as his hand came up, he slowly, teasingly pushed a finger inside. My body shook with delight, he slipped another finger inside. My legs shook, my breathing came faster and faster as his tongue and fingers moved in unison. I released my hold and laid back on the rock, my body still shaking, still releasing. When it began to subside, I grabbed him and pulled him up on top of me. I kissed him once more, I could taste myself on his lips, my legs opened wide, inviting him inside. He looked down at me, a smile playing on his lips, I moaned in protest and he got back to it. I rose my hips up to meet each thrust, pushing him deeper, making him touch that place deep inside. He pushed one of my legs up, and held it there, going deeper still. I ran my nails over his arms and chest, making him groan. A look of determination crossed his face, the end was near, sweat dripped off him, splashing onto my body. He brought his face close to mine, our lips meeting again, a deep groan erupted from him and then another as we were suspended in time, lost in a moment of complete pleasure, utter bliss.  
Then he was sliding out, pulling me with him, into the water. He leaned back, into the rock. He looked tired, but his eyes found mine in the hazy cave.  
“I love you, wolf girl,” he said.  
“I love you too, my Hound,” I said with a smile, my fingers tracing his lips. 

*********************************

The more Rayna grew the more I could see myself and my Hound in her. Sometimes she would smile a certain way and I swore I could see my Mother. Other times an expression would cross her face, a furrowed brow and I swore I could see my Father. It was as if they were here with us.  
My Hound and I raised her as person not a Lady. We taught her everything we thought she might need to know, fighting, cooking, hunting. There wasn’t any bit of knowledge that she could use that we kept from her. Sure, she was just a young child, hardly able to comprehend most of things we told her, but she would grow with the knowledge.  
I began telling her stories every night of her family, the ones who had already left this world and those I hoped were still out there somewhere. I told her of Winterfell and how I promised we would go one day so she could see where I came from. 

I never once saw my Hound get angry with her. He was so gentle, it was easy to forget the battles he had been through before all of this. It was easy to forget he used to be ruthless and not a gentle giant as he seemed to be around Rayna.

In no time it seemed, she was walking and talking. She was so curious about everything. She loved stories about direwolves and dragons, as well of her uncle Jon.  
She and Lily became inseparable, they did everything together, while they held hands and explored their world, always with watchful eyes upon them.

“Little wolf?” Sandor asked, his voice deeper than normal having just woken up.  
I was standing in our doorway, leaning against the frame. I heard him get up and come over. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his arms snaking around me.  
“Winter is coming…” The breeze that was blowing was colder than it had been since the last moon. I glanced at the flames burning in our pit. “And…something else.”  
“Are the flames talking to you again wolf girl?”  
“Not talking…it just keeps showing me images.”  
“Of what?”  
“I don’t know, they’re hard to make out. Sometimes I think I can see Jon…other times its this silver-haired woman…and these eyes the bluest I’ve ever seen, its like they can see me.”  
“Stop looking in fire.”  
“I can’t…it calls to me. But I don’t why.”  
“Come back to bed,” he said leaning down and kissing my shoulder. “I can’t sleep without you.”  
I smiled and shut the door, we got back into bed, he covered us up and I snuggled into him. My fingers brushing his beard, tracing over his massive chest before my arm fell limply over him as he pulled me close, kissing my temple before sleep pulled us under.

We gathered in front of the bones of the small Sept, we had just finished breakfast and we waited to hear Ray’s wise words.  
“There’s a reason you’re still here. The Gods aren’t done with you yet. I don’t know much about the Gods,” Ray said. “There’s plenty of pious sons of bitches who think they know the word of God or Gods. I don’t. I don’t even know their real names. Maybe it is the Seven. Or maybe the Old Gods. Or maybe it’s the Lord of Light. Or maybe they’re all the same fucking thing. I don’t know. What matters, I believe, is that there’s something greater than us. And whatever it is, it’s got plans for all of you,” he said smiling out as us.  
People went on to their chores and Ray came over to us.  
“If the gods are real,” Sandor said. “Why haven’t they punished me?”  
Sandor hadn’t told Ray the things he had done, but as soon as he had learned his name, he knew some of the things.  
Ray looked at him for a long moment and then smiled. “They have.”  
I smiled at Ray as he walked on and then pulled Sandor close and kissed him.  
Rayna ran up to us with a smile, where she presented me with a flower.  
“Thank you,” I said taking it and sticking it in my hair.

***************************

“I was a soldier once,” Ray said as we gathered around him. “All my superiors thought I was brave, I wasn’t. I mean I never ran from a fight, only because I was afraid my friends would see, that I was, a coward. Who followed orders no matter the orders. Burn that village. Fine, I’m your arsonist. Steal that farmer’s crops. Good. I’m your thief. Kill those young lads so they won’t take up arms against us. I’m your murderer.” Sandor looked away, pain on his face. I leaned into him, his eyes catching mine. So many things were said in his eyes, but mostly it was sadness that came through. He always said hate drove him, but when his eyes would find mine, it wasn’t hate I saw there. “I remember once, a woman screaming at us, calling us animals as we dragged her son from their hut. But we weren’t animals. Animals are true to their nature, and we had betrayed ours. I cut that young boy’s throat myself as his mother screamed and my friends held her back.” He sat down by one of the men. “That night I felt such shame. Shame was so heavy on me, I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep. All I could do was stare into that dark sky and listen to that mother screaming her son’s name,” he paused. “I’ll hear her screaming the rest of my life.” He stood and walked back to the center of our circle. “I know I can never bring that lad back. All I can do with time I’ve got left is bring a little goodness into the world. That’s all any of us can do, isn’t it? Never too late to stop robbing people, to stop killing people, and start helping people,” he said as he looked at each of us, his eyes resting on Sandor. “It’s never too late to come back.” Suddenly we hear horses coming this way, we all look over, three riders are coming this way. “And it’s not about waiting for the Gods to answer your prayers. It’s not even about the Gods. It’s about you,” Ray said as he turned. “Learning you have to answer your prayers yourself.”  
Sandor stands, looking at me and then at Ray, others stand as well as we prepare to address the men riding this way.  
“Seven save you, friends,” Ray said walking over to meet the riders as they stopped several feet away. “How can we help you?”  
“What are you doing here?” one in a gold cloak asked.  
“Well, we’re here talking about life. You?” Ray asked.  
“Protecting the people,” he answered.  
“Well, we thank you for your protection. Who are you protecting us from?”  
He looked out at us, a smug look on his face. “Do you have any horses?”  
“No horses, no gold, and no steel,” Ray answered though most of that was lies.  
“Food then?” he asked. “Protecting the people is hungry work.”  
“I’m sure it is,” Ray answered. “You’re welcome to stay for supper, but we have hungry mouths here.”  
“Stay safe,” he replied after looking at us again. “For the night is dark and full of terrors.”  
Sandor and I shared a look as they turned their horses and rode off.  
Once they left everyone dispersed, getting to the chores before nightfall, making supper and putting away the tools and such. Sandor and I went to chop some wood away from the others. We had a small pile gathered when Ray walks over.  
“Seven save you, friends,” Sandor muttered.  
“I’m a fucking Septor,” Ray answered. “What was I supposed to say?”  
“They don’t believe in your Seven. They’re from the Brotherhood. They follow the Red God.”  
“Aye, well, all are welcome here. Anyway, we’ve got nothing for them.”  
“Sure, you do. You’ve got food, you’ve got steel, even if you say you don’t. You’ve got a few horses and you’ve got women.”  
“What do you want to do? Fight them? Kill them?” Sandor spread his arms wide and shrugged. “It’d be you against all of them. I mean, these people don’t know how to fight.”  
“There were only three,” I said. “We could take them.”  
“You know how to fight,” Sandor said.  
“I’m done with fighting,” he answered.  
“Even if it’s to protect yourself?”  
“Violence is a disease. You don’t cure a disease by spreading it to more people.”  
“You don’t cure it by dying either,” Sandor replied and then he chopped a piece of wood.  
“You’ve done enough work for one day. Come on up for supper.”  
I chopped another and then threw the pieces to the pile. “It’s going to be a cold night,” I said as Sandor chopped another piece.  
“We’ll need firewood,” he replied.  
“I’ll save you both some stew…might even have some ale hidden away.”  
“Really?” I asked.  
“Aye,” Ray responded and then he turned and went back the way he came.  
I smiled as I looked at Sandor. “Ale.”  
“Go on, wolf girl.”  
“You’re staying, I’m staying,” I said and then chopped another piece.  
“You’re getting good with that axe,” he noted. “Getting stronger.”  
“I am,” I agreed, I could feel the muscles in my arms and back. I had never been so strong before. Living out here in the wild agreed with me.  
After a bit more chopping we go to the others. Rayna is running around laughing. We eat and have some of that ale.  
After dinner many people came and got the wood we had chopped and took it to their huts. Sandor carried several as well, Rayna held a small one as she followed him. She watched me build up our fire and then she got a story, kisses, and was tucked into bed.  
“She’s asleep,” he said as he walked into our room and came to stand behind me. “Is the fire talking to you?”  
“Not tonight.”  
He lifted me up and then turned and sat me on the bed.  
“Swinging that axe may be making me stronger, but it also makes me sleepy.”  
He smiled and came to lay beside me, he covered us up, and we settled in. 

The next morning after breakfast I gave Rayna a kiss and sent her to play with Lily while Sandor and I worked in the woods. We were just taking a break when we heard screaming. Our eyes met for a moment and then we took off running, back to the others.  
What we found was a massacre. Everyone was dead, they covered the ground. Ray was hanging from the Sept, his eyes bulging. My eyes searched for her, time seemed to slow, my breathing got shallow, my head spun. I found Lily and then I saw her…her little hand was still holding her friend’s.  
I didn’t know I was screaming, I couldn’t feel the tears that were falling. I picked her up and cradled her small body in my arms. There was blood everywhere. I felt Sandor’s strong arms around me as I cried.  
“We have to go,” he said quietly. “We have to catch them.”  
“We can’t leave her…”  
“I’ll dig, you go get the horses, get our weapons.”  
“We can’t leave her!” I yelled.  
“We’ll get the cunts that did this, I can promise you that. But we need to leave.”  
We went back to our hut, Sandor immediately began getting the horses ready while I grabbed a bag, I packed our clothes, our swords, his knife, and my dagger. In her room I grabbed the wood carvings Sandor had made for her, a wolf, a dragon and a horse. I also grabbed a blanket and our cloaks.  
Outside the light was too bright, it blurred around me. I handed the things to Sandor and then we were going back with the horses. We carefully wrapped her in the blanket. I got up on Snow and then he handed her to me. He grabbed an axe and then we rode out of there.  
Not too far down the road we came across five men. We stopped our horses and then Sandor dropped to the ground, before I could even make it off Snow, he had already taken care of two of them. I took care of two more and then Sandor had the last one on his knees.  
“Where’s the other one?” he asked. “The one with the yellow cloak?”  
“Fuck you,” he said.  
“Those are your last words, fuck you? Come on you can do better than that.”  
He looked up at Sandor for a moment. “Cunt,” he said.  
“You’re shit at dying, you know that?”  
He dealt with that one and then we were back on the horses.  
“When we find him, he’s mine,” I growled.  
That’s when we heard yelling nearby, we turn the horses and follow the noises. There they were, right up ahead. They stood on stumps, rope around their necks, waiting. The Brotherhood without Banners standing around them. We slipped off our horses, my eyes searched frantically and that’s when I saw Thoros. I gently grabbed her and then went over. Beric Dondarrion turned around and saw us.  
“Clegane,” Thoros said. “And Luna Stark. The fuck you doing here?”  
“It’s Luna Clegane now,” I said as I walked right up to Thoros and placed her gently on the ground. “Can you do that thing you do and bring her back…?”  
He knelt down and moved the blanket, revealing her little body underneath.  
“I don’t…”  
“Please, please try,” I said as tears clouded my vision.  
He placed his hands on her as he began to pray.  
“Did they do this?” Beric asked.  
“Yes,” Sandor growled.  
I prayed as he prayed, anything was possible, anything could happen. She could be fine…but after a few minutes his eyes found mine and he shook his head. “I’m sorry.”  
“No. No.” I said shaking my head. “Tell me the words.” He was objecting again. “Tell me!”  
Thoros told me the prayer and I recited it, word for word. Nothing was happening, I kept repeating the words. Sadness bubbled up inside me. “Please…please…” I prayed. Strong arms picked me up and pulled me away from her. Thoros covered her back up. She was gone.  
In all my life, in everything I had been through I couldn’t recall a pain as awful as this. Agony washed through me, I cried harder, my eyes slid over to the men who were about to be hanging. Yellow cloak was looking at us.  
Anger rose in me, pushing the sadness out of the way till red was all I saw. I stood, Sandor’s arms falling from me, grabbed my dagger, and ran forward with a cry. I kicked the sump out, he fell a few inches and then the rope pulled tight, I sliced through the rope to cut him down. He landed and then I was on top of him.  
“Please…” he mumbled before I punched him in the face. Over and over then I stabbed him in his stomach. I stabbed several more times, not wanting to hit anything that would kill him too fast. Before I could finish strong arms were around me, pulling me away. I fought, kicked, and screamed.  
It was Sandor who was holding me, I knew there wasn’t a way to escape, I knew that had been my only chance. I stopped and watched him as he sputtered blood, as his wounds oozed, as he died.  
“You can have this one Clegane,” Beric said.  
Sandor released me again, he walked over and kicked the stump out, I tried to get around my Hound, they needed to suffer for what they did but he wouldn’t let me by. Beric knocked the last stump out and then it was over. They were all dead.  
I pulled back the blanket so I could look at her face. I brushed her hair out of her eyes and then a moment later I was cradling her once more. The sadness was returning…  
“We need to bury her little wolf… or burn her,” Sandor said.  
“No fire,” I said instantly. “Fuck the Lord of Light.”  
“No fire,” he agreed quietly.  
Digging a hole without a shovel was difficult. Sandor chopped the dirt with his axe and I dug with my hands.  
I kissed her forehead. “You sleep now,” I said in between sobs.  
Sandor held her for a few moments, his eyes finding mine, tears glistening in them…it was too much. We held her together and cried into the other.  
We wrapped her back up in the blanket, placed her in the ground, and covered her in dirt.  
“Got anything to eat?” Sandor asked when we were done.  
They had set up camp, while we had been burying our daughter, there were two fires, Sandor, Beric, Thoros, a man whose name I didn’t know, and myself sat around one fire. Once I noticed all the blood all over myself I went over to the river to wash it off.  
Sandor put some food in my face when I returned. I shook my head. “You have to eat little wolf…remember the last time you stopped eating?”  
“You mean when my Mother and brother died? Yeah, I remember. I’ll eat later but I…I can’t right now.”  
“Wine?” Thoros asked handing his wineskin out to me.  
I took it and drank a lot of it before handing it to Sandor.  
“I’m sorry for your loss,” Beric said. “What was her name?”  
I took it a ragged breath. “Rayna.”  
“That’s beautiful,” he replied.  
“She was…she was perfect.”  
Sandor put his arm around me and pulled me into his side.  
“You ought to join us,” Beric said. “We could use both of you.”  
“I tried joining, didn’t work out for me,” Sandor said.  
“Clegane, we’re here for a reason,” Thoros said. “The Lord of Light is keeping Beric alive for a reason. He gave a failed, drunk priest the power to bring him back for a reason. We are part of something larger than ourselves.”  
“Lot’s of horrible shit in this world gets done for something larger than ourselves,” he said as he handed Thoros his wine and then he got up to walk to the edge of the water to relieve himself.  
“Cold winds are coming from the North,” Beric said.  
“And you’re going to stop them?” Sandor asked.  
“We need good men to help us.”  
“Last time you saw me, you wanted to execute me.”  
“True enough. But the Lord of Light gave you the power to defeat me. Why?”  
Sandor laughed as he turned back to us, lacing up his pants. “I beat you because I’m better than you, Beric. I was better before you started yammering about the Lord, and I’m better than you now,” he said sitting by me and pulling me into him once more, my face resting between his neck and shoulder.  
“Aye, you’re probably right. You’re a fighter. You were born a fighter. You walked away from the fight. How did that go? Good and bad, young and old, the things we’re fighting will destroy them all alike. You can still help a lot more than you’ve harmed, Clegane. It’s not too late for you.”  
Rays words came back to us, tears slid down my face. “The things your fighting…do they have dead blue eyes?”  
Beric and Thoros looked at me. “What do you know?” Beric asked.  
“I know the flames talk to me sometimes and they’ve been saying things I don’t understand.”  
“What have you seen?” Thoros asked.  
“I keep seeing the same three things…my brother, Jon, a silver-haired woman, and those blue eyes…”  
“We’re going north,” Beric said. “You should come too.”  
“Fuck the Lord of Light, I’m not listening anymore.”  
“We don’t know why he allows some to be brought back and not others, but we do know that if you can hear him, you’re part of this,” Beric said, his eye held mine. “I know it doesn’t seem like much, but each time you come back, you’re a bit…less than you were before.”  
He was trying to be comforting.  
“She was two years old, she didn’t deserve to die,” I replied.  
Thoros raised his wineskin. “To Rayna,” he said and then drank, passing the wine to me and on and on around the circle. 

Sandor and I sat next to each other, settling in for sleep.  
“What do you want to do wolf girl?” he asked as he wrapped us in his fur-lined cloak.  
“We might as well go. North is where we always said we’d go eventually, right?”  
“Aye. Then that’s where we’ll go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes characters have to go through bullshit to become who they are meant to become. What keeps me going with this decision is knowing all the wrongs will be righted with the ending I have planned and knowing she lives in an alternate timeline. Also, I was torn, should Sandor be more upset? I feel he's more of a 'Live in the moment' kind of guy, and though he's devastated, I don't think he wouldn't dwell on it.  
> I hope you're not too upset with me and will stick around for the end.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey North, grieving, drinking, getting captured, wearing pants, reunions.

Chapter Sixteen

The next day was even harder, waking up and remembering... I didn’t want to eat; I didn’t want to drink anything. I sat cradled in Sandor’s arms as I cried.  
“I know little wolf…” he said into my hair.  
We cried together and before long he had me against a tree. The bark bit into my back, the angle was awkward, not too far from where we were the Brotherhood without Banners were just waking up, for modesty sake I should probably at least try to be quite but…getting lost like this felt better than any thing else at the moment. I pulled my Hound close, held his face in my hands. We cried, and we fucked. We didn’t know what else to do.

We all climbed up on our horses and began our long journey north. It was like it had been before, our horses walked all day and then at night we found somewhere to camp.  
“It’s almost as if our time with Ray was all a dream,” I said to Sandor as we passed wine between us.  
“A good dream,” he replied.  
“The best dream,” I confirmed.  
Seeing the snow again was a relief, I hadn’t seen it in so long. The last time, I had been a completely different person. Now everything was different. My random bouts of tears continued, sometimes my Hound would cry and seeing him break was too much for me. We held each other close but we didn’t really talk about her, it was too painful.  
Now, snow is swirling around us, the wind is blowing, it’s cold.  
“Bad night to be outdoors,” Thoros said as he rode on the other side of Sandor.  
“You’ve got real powerful magic to figure that out. Did the Lord of Light whisper that in your ear? ‘It’s snowing Thoros’,” he said in a growling whisper as he mocked him. “’It’s windy. It’s gonna be a cold night.’”  
“You’re a grouchy old bear aren’t you, Clegane? Why are you always in such a foul mood?”  
“Experience,” he replied.  
“Do you want some rum?”  
“Don’t like that shit. It’s too sweet,” Sandor replied.  
I held out my hand, anything to dull my pain. Thoros handed it over.  
“This seems like a good place to spend the night,” Beric said as our horses walked up on a little house with a barn.  
“These people don’t want us here,”’ Sandor said.  
“Seems deserted to me. No livestock. No smoke coming from the chimney.”  
We went on, stopped the horses, tied them up.  
“We’ve been here before, haven’t we?” I asked.  
Sandor nodded. We went inside, the men were talking, a fire would need to be made, and others began searching for anything left behind. That’s when we saw it, the man on the bed, his daughter, Sally in his arms, they were long dead, nothing but bones.  
A sob choked me, and I had to turn away. Sandor sat in a chair, pulled me into his lap, and covered me with his cloak.  
“How do you think it ended for them?” Beric asked sitting across from us.  
“With death,” Sandor replied. He took some food from his pocket, bit into it and handed me the rest. “I’ve known you a long time, Dondarrion.”  
“Aye, I think we first met, was at that tournament.”  
“And I always thought you were dull as dirt.” Beric laughed. “You’re not bad. I don’t hate you, don’t like you, but you’re not bad.”  
“Thank you, Clegane, that warms the heart.”  
The fire Thoros was working on crackled to life.  
“But there’s nothing special about you.”  
“You’re right about that.”  
“So, why does the Lord of Light keep bringing you back? I’ve met better men than you, and they’ve been hanged from crossbeams or beheaded, or just shat themselves to death in a field somewhere. None of ‘em came back. So, why you?”  
“You think I don’t ask myself that? Every hour of everyday? Why am I here? What am I supposed to do? What does the Lord of Light see in me?”  
“And?” Sandor pressed.  
“I don’t know,” he answered. “I don’t understand our Lord.”  
“Your Lord,” Sandor replied.  
“I don’t know what he wants from me, I only know he wants me alive.”  
“If he’s so all-powerful, why doesn’t he just tell you what the fuck he wants?”  
“Clegane,” Thoros said. “Come over here. Don’t worry, the fire won’t bite. I want to show you something.”  
“It’s my fucking luck I end up with a band of fire worshippers,” he says with a sigh as I stand up.  
“Aye,” Beric says. “Almost seems like divine justice.”  
“There’s no divine justice, you dumb cunt. If there was, you’d be dead.”  
“And Rayna would be alive,” I said.  
“And so, would she,” he said nodding towards Sally as he stood up and went over to the fire.  
“What do you want?” he asked Thoros.  
“Look into the flames.”  
“I don’t want to look into the flames.”  
“You saw me bring him back from the dead after you cut him down. Don’t you wanna know what gave me the power?”  
“I keep asking, no one wants to tell me.”  
“We can’t tell you. Only the fire can tell you.”  
I watched as he peered into the flames, slowly, reluctantly.  
“What do you see?”  
“Logs burning.”  
“Keep looking,” Thoros whispered. “What do you see?”  
“Ice,” he answered after a moment, I went over to stand next to him, looking into the fire. “A wall of ice. The Wall.”  
“What else?”  
“It’s where the Wall meets the sea. There’s a castle there.” A log broke, sending embers up in a fire flurry. “There’s a mountain. Looks like an arrowhead. The dead are marching past…thousands of them.”  
Beric walked over. “Do you believe me now, Clegane? Do you believe we’re here for a reason?”

I went to sleep in the safety of my Hound’s arms. When I woke, he wasn’t there, but I was wrapped in his cloak. Sally and her father were gone. “I buried them little wolf,” he said from the other side of me.  
I turned, kissed him, and snuggled into his side.  
“I love you, my Hound.”  
“I love you too, wolf girl.”

When we are a mile from Eastwatch Castle we become surrounded by what look like Wildlings. We were outnumbered and have no choice but to surrender. They take our horses, bags, and weapons. We are taken to the castle and then to the dungeons by a tall man with fire-red hair. He puts everyone in a large cell but not me.  
“Don’t you fucking touch her!” Sandor yells.  
“Look at me,” he says, his voice is kind.  
I look into his eyes, they’re blue, but not like the ones I saw in the fire. “Did they capture you?”  
“No.”  
“Are you here by your own choosing?” he asks as he looks at me, skeptical.  
“Yes.”  
He nods and then puts me in the with others, where my Hound puts me behind him and glares at the man.  
“What are you doing so far North?” he asks.  
“We’re going even farther North,” Thoros answers.  
“Why would you want to do that?”  
“It’s something we have to do,” Beric replies.  
The tall man just shakes his head and leaves us. 

It’s cold in here, there’s no fire to warm us, the windows to the outside are narrow but snow keeps drifting in. My Hound sits on the floor, leaning against the wall, I come over and sit on him, facing him. Bringing my lips to his.  
“You remember that we’re here too, right?” Thoros asked.  
“I’m just trying to keep warm,” I reply and then I lean in further, kissing, nipping, and licking my Hound’s neck. Eventually he grabs my shoulders and pushes me back.  
“Seven hells wolf girl,” he says with a growl.  
I just smirk at him. I am about to kiss him again when several people walk into the dungeon.  
One of them is the guy with red hair, one is Gendry, three of them I don’t know and then I gasp, getting to my feet.  
“Jon?”  
Everyone looks at him. “Luna? Open this,” he says, and the redhead produces keys. The door opens, and I run into his arms.  
Memories of childhood flood over me. I didn’t even realize there had been a piece of me missing until he was hugging me back.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked into my hair.  
“You know me, I always wanted an adventure…”  
The hug ended, and we looked at each other.  
“You look…the same,” I said with a smile.  
“I’m not,” he replied.  
“Neither am I.”  
Then he introduced me to the others. “This is Tormund Giantsbane,” he said nodding to the redhead.  
“Is he a Wildling?” I asked leaning to Jon.  
“Yes, and I trust him with my life.”  
“Don’t like Wildlings, girl?”  
“I don’t know, I’ve never met one.”  
“Now you have,” he replied.  
“Aye.”  
“This is Ygritte, she’s my…Lady…”  
“Your lady,” Ygritte said in a mocking way.  
She had pale skin and red hair, like Tormund.  
“This is Devos Seaworth, he’s my adviser.” We smiled at each other.  
“This is…”  
“Gendry, nice to see you again.”  
He nodded at me. “Is Arya with you?”  
“No, she hasn’t been for a while.”  
“Is she alive?” he asked.  
“I don’t know,” I replied.  
“And this is Ser Jorah, a friend of the Mother of Dragons.”  
“Who?”  
“It’s a long story. This is Luna, my sister.” Jon said looking beyond me. “I know you, you’re the Hound, I saw you once in Winterfell.”  
“Well actually, now, he’s your…brother by law,” I said, and he looked at me.  
“You married him?”  
“Aye.”  
“We have so much catch up on.”  
“We do. It might have to wait until we back.”  
“Get back?” Jon asked, his eyebrows coming together.  
“They want to go beyond the wall,” Tormund said.  
“We don’t want to go beyond the wall, we have to,” Beric said. “Our Lord told us; the Great War is coming.”  
“Don’t trust them,” Gendry said. “Don’t trust any of them. They’re the Brotherhood, and the last thing their Lord told them to do was sell me to a red witch to be murdered.”  
“Thoros?” Jorah asked. “I hardly recognized you.”  
“Ser Jorah Mormont, they won’t give me anything to drink down here. I haven’t been feeling like myself,” Thoros replied apologetically.  
“You’re a fucking Mormont?” Tormund asked. “Like the last Lord Commander?”  
“He was my father.”  
“He hunted us. Like animals.”  
“You returned the favor as I recall,” Jorah answered.  
“Here we all are,” Beric said. “At the edge of the world. All heading in the same direction, for the same reason.”  
“Our reasons aren’t your reasons,” Devos said.  
“It doesn’t matter what we think our reasons are,” Beric replied standing. “There’s a greater purpose at work, and we serve it together. Weather we know it or not. We may take the steps but the Lord of Light…”  
“For fucks sake,” Sandor snapped as he stood. “Will you shut your hole? Are we coming with you or not?”  
“Don’t you wanna know what we’re doing?” Jorah asked.  
“Is it worse than sitting in a freezing cell waiting to die?” Thoros asked.  
“He’s right,” Jon said. “We’re all on the same side.”  
“How can we be?” Gendry asked.  
“We’re all breathing.”  
The door is opened, and the others join us.  
“If we’re going beyond the wall,” I began. “Can we eat first?”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Tormund chimed in.

We left the dungeon and went up to a large entryway. They gave us our weapons back.  
“Maybe you should…wait here for us,” Sandor said.  
“What?” I asked. “How can you say that?”  
“It wasn’t an option before, but now it is. You could just…wait for us.”  
“No,” I said instantly. “I’m going too.”  
He gave me a look.  
“It’s no place for a Lady,” Jon pipped up.  
“Stay out of this brother,” I said pointing at him and then returning my attention to Sandor. “You know I can hold my own. You trained me. I’m going.”  
“Seven hells wolf girl,” he growled. “I can’t worry about you. I…need you to stay here.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Fuck me?” he asked narrowing his eyes.  
“Aye.”  
He growled again and drew his sword; I took mine out as well. Others began to move closer, trying to stop us.  
“Don’t you fucking move!” I yelled at them.  
“This is between me and her,” he said.  
A fight ensues, we are matched perfectly.  
“I win, I go,” I growled at him.  
“And when I win, you will stay!” he growled back.  
Our swords connect again and again, then we are trying to overpower the other, our faces close.  
“How many days have we spent apart since you took me away from King’s Landing?” I asked.  
His eyes were on mine. “None.”  
“Why the hell would I let you leave me now?”  
Suddenly he eased off, I eased off too, he put his sword to the side, and then wrapped his strong arm around me, pulling me into a kiss. I pulled him into me, deepening the kiss.  
“Luna,” Jon said as I turned around and put my sword away. “Think about it.”  
“I have. I’m going.” He looked defeated. “You think you have to protect me, I understand, but I’m not a kid anymore. Besides, I have to. The Lord of Light has been talking to me…I’m part of this.”  
We went into the dining hall; soup was already made and there was bread too. We grabbed our food and sat at a long table. Sandor was to my right, Thoros to my left, Beric on the other side of him. Jon sat across from me, with Tormund across from Sandor, and Ygritte on the other side, Davos and Gendry and the others sat further down.  
“You still have the dagger I gave you,” Jon said with a smile as I sat it on the table.  
“Of course, I still have it.”  
“Have you ever used it?”  
“Yes,” I replied with a half-laugh. “Several times, the last time I used it…”  
“No little wolf,” Sandor muttered between bites.  
I turned and looked at him. “He doesn’t know. I’m not dwelling.” He nodded and then I turned back. “I killed a man who took something form me. I have killed several men, I don’t think about them much if at all…but this one, I replay in my mind at night when I can’t sleep. He was set to be hanged. I kicked the stump out, as soon as the rope was pulled tight, I cut him down and then I hit him…so many times in the face. He begged me not to,” I paused thinking, remembering. “I don’t know how many times I stabbed him. I didn’t want him to die quickly. I wanted him to suffer. Blood pooled in his mouth, his breathing went ragged, he coughed, and then he died.”  
“What did he take from you?” Tormund asked.  
My eyes clouded and I looked at my Hound, he pulled me into him and kissed my temple. “Our daughter,” Sandor replied.  
The look on Jon’s face said it all, he reached across the table, taking my hand.  
“Wine?” Thoros asked.  
I took the wineskin. “You’re quickly becoming one of my favorite people,” I said.  
Before I could drink it, Sandor took it from me. He drank and then handed it back.  
“I’m…I’m so sorry Luna…” Jon said. I nodded. “When did this happen?”  
“Nearly a month ago,” I replied.  
He shook his head slowly. “Luna…I…”  
“Don’t,” I replied. “I can’t take thinking about what could have happened if things had been different. We are where we are, all we can do is keep going.”  
“It wasn’t meant to be your life…”  
“I am not unhappy with my life, brother. I adapted just fine.”  
“You shouldn’t have had to.”  
“I agree. So, let’s keep fighting, so those that come after us have a better chance. So that Lady’s can have a say in their lives, so children can be children. I can see it in your eyes, you’re tired of fighting, but who is going to if we don’t? Who is going to change things, if not us?”  
“I’m glad she’s on our side,” Ygritte said.

****************************

We had to eat and get to it, but Jon told us a bit about this Mother of Dragons that he met. Jorah knew more, having been with her for years. She sounded incredible and I was excited to meet her. I had spent my whole life observing the world and how it was set up, she wanted to change how it was. I could get behind that.  
After we ate, some supplies were gathered and then we put on the furs and boots the Wildlings wore to protect them from the cold. It was my first-time wearing pants… My Hound eyed me in my new clothes.  
“What?” I asked.  
He shook his head. “I like it.”  
“Do you? It seems like more trouble than its worth.”  
He laughed, and I smiled. We fastened our weapons to ourselves and then we stood in the long tunnel waiting for the gate to open. It was a heavy gate and it creaked as it was raised. We stood there in a group, Jon, Ygritte, Tormund, Gendry, Beric, Thoros, Sandor, and I, as well as two from the Brotherhood, and two of Tormund’s men. This was it, I thought as I looked out at the land beyond the wall, here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte's alive!  
> More changes are coming!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey North of the Wall to collect one of the dead.

Chapter Seventeen

I tucked my hand into Sandor’s folded arms, so I could look at everything and not get left behind. It looked like Winterfell but frozen.  
Jon was up front with Ygritte and Tormund right by his side. I was curious to know of their adventures and how they had become friends. I kept an eye on Ygritte, just as I noticed Jon seemed to be doing with Sandor. I didn’t know her, but I had seen the way they looked at each other, they had been through a lot.   
Sandor and I fell into our comfortable silence as we walked along. I enjoyed the sounds my boots made, crunching through the snow. How silent it was otherwise, how blue the sky seemed to be. It truly was beautiful.  
After a while Gendry had fallen back and was now walking with us as well as Thoros and Beric.  
“You still mad at us, boy?” Beric asked.  
“You sold me to a witch,” he replied.  
“A Priestess,” Thoros corrected. “I’ll admit it is a subtle distinction.”  
“We’re fighting a war,” Beric said. “Wars cost money.”  
“I wanted to be one of you,” Gendry said. “I wanted to join the Brotherhood, but you sold me off. Like a slave. Do you know what she did to me? She strapped me down on a bed, she stripped me naked…”  
“Sounds all right so far,” Sandor said. “Was she naked too?”  
“And put leeches on me,” he finished.  
“She needed your blood,” Thoros said.  
“Yes,” Gendry hissed. “Thank you, I know that.”  
“Could have been worse,” Sandor said.  
“She wanted to kill me,” Gendry said as he turned around and faced us. “In fact, they would have killed me if it wasn’t for Devos…”  
“But they didn’t, did they? So, what are you whinging about?” Sandor asked.  
“I’m not whinging,” Gendry replied defensive.  
“Your lips are moving,” Sandor said pointing to Gendry’s mouth. “And you’re complaining about something. That’s whinging. This one’s been killed six times. You don’t hear him bitching about it,” he finished as he pointed at Beric.  
Then he walked on ahead, pulling me with him. We were getting closer to the front now when Jon and Jorah broke away from the group. Tormund slowed and looked over at me.   
“What?” I asked.  
“How do you feel about us now?”  
“Wildlings?”  
“Aye. We call ourselves Free Folk.”  
“Really? I didn’t know that, but you seem nice enough.”  
He threw his head back and laughed. “Nice…”  
“You have a kind voice, it’s a rare thing. Being free, living without the rules of how the rest of the world is…it’s nice.”  
“You speak as if you know.”  
“We lived like that for a while. It was better, I liked it a lot. When I was a kid, we would hear tales of the Wildlings, how awful they all were, but I think the Free Folk are just…different. And what’s so wrong about that?”  
He pondered that and then he nodded. “Aye, what’s so wrong about that?”  
“Can I see your axe?” I asked. He smiled and handed it over. “Nice. Sharp.”  
“You know how to use an axe?” he asked.  
“Yes but, I’ve just been chopping wood.”  
“It’s a good weapon,” he said as I handed it back.  
I fell back a bit to walk with Sandor.  
“Making new friends?” he asked.  
“Just talking.”  
“You said he had a kind voice.”  
“He does, it reminds me of Ray and his easy way of speaking.”  
He pulled me into him and kissed my temple.   
“What does my voice sound like?” he asked not looking at me.  
I sighed. “Perfect. I love the way you talk; I love it when you growl. It’s perfect. I love how you only speak when there is something to be said and how honest you are. What about mine?”  
“Your voice is…the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. Your laugh is even better.”  
“You said killing was the sweetest thing once.”  
“Aye, I did,” he said with a nod. “I guess, things change,” he said looking over at me, a hungry look in his eye.  
I stopped and grabbed him, pulled him into me. I was on my toes snaking my hands up around his neck as his hands went to my face, our lips meeting, our mouths opening, our tongues colliding. For a moment all that existed was me and him.   
“You get used to it,” Thoros said as he walked by.  
“Doubtful,” Jon replied.  
I pulled back just a bit, but still had my arms around his neck. “I love you, my Hound,” I said quietly.  
“I love you too, little wolf,” he replied just as quiet. 

Sandor broke away to find a place to retie his shoe. I naturally followed him and a moment later Tormund walked over.  
“You’re the one they call the Dog,” he said.  
“The Hound,” I corrected.  
“Fuck off,” Sandor replied.  
“They told me you were mean. Were you born mean, or do you just hate Wildlings?”  
“I don’t give two shits about Wildings. Gingers, I hate,” he said looking him.  
“Gingers are beautiful,” Tormund said. “We are kissed by fire. Just like you,” he said as he pointed to the Hound’s face.  
Sandor knocked his hand away. “Don’t point your fucking finger at me.”  
Then we were walking again. But Tormund didn’t give up trying to make conversation. “Did you trip into the fire when you were a baby?”  
“I didn’t trip, I was pushed.”  
“Ever since, you’ve been mean.”  
“Will you fuck off?” he growled.  
“I don’t think you’re truly mean. You have sad eyes.”  
“He does,” I confirmed, and Sandor looked at me. “You do.”  
He returned his attention to Tormund. “You want to suck my dick, is that it?” he asked.  
“Yes please,” I said as Sandor looked at me, I smiled and licked my lips before bringing him down to kiss him. He growled in response.  
“’Dick’?” Tormund asked in confusion.  
“Cock,” the Hound clarified.  
“Ah,” Tormund said as he seemed to ponder this. “I like it.”  
“I bet you do.”  
“Nope, it’s pussy for me. I have a beauty waiting for me back in Winterfell. If I ever get back, there. Yellow hair, blue eyes, the tallest woman you’ve ever seen. Almost as tall as you.”  
Sandor stopped and faced him. “Brienne of Tarth.”  
A chill ran through me, as images of that day rushed over me once more…the rock in her hand as she beat him in the face and that moment when he had toppled over the cliff…  
“You know her?” he asked.  
“You’re with Brienne of fucking Tarth?”  
“Well, not with her yet,” he replied quietly. “But I see the way she looks at me.”  
My mind was still elsewhere as I recalled the rest of that awful day, that was when I had told Sandor about Rayna. He had been ready to give up, he wanted to die…didn’t think he could survive, but he stayed for her, for us.   
“How does she look at you? Like she wants to carve you up and eat your liver?”  
“You do know her.”  
“We’ve met,” he said as he began walking again.  
“I want to make babies with her,” Tormund continued. “Think of them, great big monsters. They’d conquer the world.”  
“How did a mad fucker like you live this long?” Sandor asked.  
“I’m good at killing people,” he replied.  
They walked on and I was dragging a bit behind. My hand went to my belly…memories of days past…I took in a breath, trying to hold the tears back.  
“You look like you could use this,” Thoros said handing his wineskin out.   
I took it. “Thanks.” I took a long drink and then handed it back.  
He smiled and continued on. Gendry walked up to me.  
“When was the last time you saw Arya?”  
“It’s been a while, two years maybe? She disappeared in the middle of a crisis, the way she does.”  
“Do you think she’s…alive?”  
“I do,” I said with a smile and then I went to catch my Hound who was still walking ahead.  
I slid up next to him and took his arm, holding on as we walked. “You didn’t even know I wasn’t here.”  
“I heard you walking behind me, wolf girl.”  
“Really?” I asked skeptically.  
“I’ve been listening to you walk for a long time now,” he said pulling me closer.  
“It doesn’t seem like its been very long, does it?”  
“Aye, though it seems to me, eternity with you would never be long enough.”  
I smiled and then tugged on his arm, he turned to me, our eyes meeting. I reached up, my fingers running over his beard, touching his scars and pulling him down to meet me. My hands went into his hair as our lips met. Did he feel the fire that I felt when our skin collided? I pulled him closer, my tongue sweeping over his. Our bodies were pressed as close as they could be, I wanted to shed these layers and feel his skin against mine. He pulled me even closer, his hand on the small of my back. A small moan escaped my lips which was echoed by a growl that was forming in his throat.  
“Really you two? Again?” Jon called.  
I pulled back looking into my Hound’s eyes, they were the happiest I’d seen in weeks. This made me smile and I leaned in again for another kiss, just a quick one. 

We went to catch up with the others and I found myself walking by Jon, he smiled at me.  
“Stranger is in Winterfell.”  
“My Stranger?”  
“Aye, I found him with Ghost on this side of the wall not too long ago.”  
“I wonder how he got here?”  
“I don’t know. Sansa is there too.”  
“How is she?” I asked as my heart ached, I hadn’t seen her in so long.  
“She’s doing really well; you would be proud of her.”  
“We tried taking her with us when we left King’s Landing, but she refused, and I knew that if I stayed Joffrey was going to kill me.”  
“Was it awful? Living there?”  
“Yes. I wanted to write to you, but I knew you couldn’t do anything, and I didn’t want to make you worry.”  
“You were there that day…when Father…?”  
“I was.”  
“I’m sorry, Luna, for everything.”  
“It wasn’t your fault.”  
“Is he…the Hound, is he a good man?”  
“He is,” I reply with a smile.  
“You love him?”  
“More than anyone else.”  
He nodded like it was settled, he may not understand it, but I was happy, so nothing else needed to be said.

**************************************************

Ahead of us stood a mountain. “That’s what I saw in the fire,” the Hound said pointing. “A mountain like an arrowhead.”  
“Are you sure?” Thoros asked.  
The Hound looked at him and nodded. “We’re getting close.”  
It was getting darker and windier as snow blurred around us. My Hound had his arm around me, keeping me close as we walked on.

We group together as Tormund pointed something out, up ahead we could see an outline through the wind and snow.  
“A bear,” the Hound said. “Big fucker.”  
One of the Brotherhood, Stefon, walked ahead of us, a spear in hand.  
“Do bears have blue eyes?” Gendry asked.  
Blue eyes, I thought and then the bear began charging this way. Stefon, stated to run back to us as we took out our weapons. Before he could make it back to the group another bear came out of nowhere, it’s mouth open. There was a scream but when Jon went to investigate, he was nowhere to be found.   
‘Stranger, please protect my…us…all of us…’ I prayed as we stood in a circle our backs to each other, facing out, prepared to attack from any side. The snow and wind was relentless, we could only see a few feet in front of ourselves.   
The bear pounced on us with a roar, grabbing one of Tormund’s men, I didn’t know his name. He screamed as the bear bit into him again and again. Jon charged forward, his sword hitting the bear’s side and then he was knocked back. Tormund went to him, while Beric and Thoros set their blades on fire. Another man thrown. Beric’s sword connected and the bear went up in flames. It walked slowly to Sandor who stood there frozen. The bear opened its mouth wide, roaring at him. I lunged just when Thoros did. The bear pinned Thoros down, the only thing between the two was Thoros’ flaming sword, as the bear tried to bite into it. They struggled; I stabbed the bear in the eye. This made it angry and when Tormund went to hit it, he was flung backwards. The bear went back to Thoros, wrestling with that sword. Suddenly the sword was thrown aside and the bear bit into Thoros. While it was distracted, I drove my sword into the bear, it cried out and collapsed onto the frozen ground. Gendry and Beric came over to drag Thoros away. I went to my Hound who wrapped me in his arms. Beric was checking out Thoros’ wounds.  
“We have to get him back to Eastwatch,” Jorah said.  
Thoros shook his head. “Flask,” he said and then Beric grabbed it, opened it, and pressed it to his lips so he could drink. He drank a lot and when Beric tried to take it away, Thoros kept it there, drinking more.   
“Go on,” he said a moment later, looking Beric in his eyes.  
Beric placed his flaming sword to Thoros’ wounds. Sandor turned away but didn’t let me go. It sounded awful.  
“You all right?” Beric asked.  
“I just got bit by a dead bear,” Thoros said through his teeth.   
“Aye, you did.”  
“Funny old life.”  
They clasped hands and then Gendry and Beric pulled Thoros to his feet.  
Sandor wouldn’t look at me. “I couldn’t…” he said.  
I put my hands on either side of his face. “I know, that’s why I did.”  
“I should be able to protect you even from a bloody fire.”  
“You protect me from everything else. Let me deal with the flames.”  
“I wanted you to stay behind…” he said, his voice pained as he shook his head. “I’m a cunt.”  
“No, you’re not. You just love me.”  
“I’ll never ask you to stay behind again.”  
“It wouldn’t matter if you did, my Hound. I’m going to follow you forever, to ends of the world, from this day, until my last day.”  
He brought me close and kissed me.  
“Who knew the Hound was such a softy,” Thoros said.  
“Careful Thoros or I’ll finish what that bear started,” he replied, his eyes never leaving mine.

****************************************

The storm passed as we walked, and it became clear once more. Hiking however became more difficult as we began up the mountain.   
We were hot on the trail of the dead men. A plan was hatched, a fire lit, and then we scattered waiting for them to come to us.  
Eventually they did just that. A tall thin White Walker with long white hair approached leading several of the dead with it. The White Walker seemed to be intelligent, while the dead seemed to just be following the leader. It came closer and inspected our fire, we emerged all at once, weapons drawn, yelling as we lunged at them. We had our work cut out; they were strong for dead men. The one in front of me went down once I had stabbed him through. I turned and was hit in the arm, hard. I stabbed and got another. Then I saw one with its hands wrapped tightly around Jorah’s throat, he was struggling. I ran over and stabbed that one through the back, it went down. Jorah nodded at me. Suddenly Jon cut the White Walker in half, as soon as that happened, all the dead, except for one, fell to the ground in pieces. The one that was left acted like an animal, as it made noises at us. We had it surrounded, Tormund threw his axe to the ground and then he punched it in the face. It fell backwards and then Sandor pinned it to the ground. I went to help tie it up, it began to shriek, Sandor put his hand over its mouth and a moment later it bit through his glove, so Sandor used his arm to silence it and once we had it tied up, Ygritte put a hood over its head and that was tied as well.  
The air around us was filled with strange noises, Jon looked at us with wide eyes. Time to go.  
“Run back to Eastwatch,” Jon told Gendry. “Get a Raven to Daenerys, tell her what’s happened.”  
“I’m not leaving you,” he replied.  
“You’re the fastest. Go! Now!”  
“You’re faster without the hammer,” Tormund said as he grabbed Gendry’s weapon. “Give it!” he said as Gendry was unwilling to give it up, but after another moment’s hesitation, he let it go and then he turned and took off running.   
Sandor picked up the wight and threw it over his shoulder, as we all began to run out of there.   
“Come on! Come on!” Tormund yelled.  
We could hear the army of the dead getting closer. We ran out onto ice that began to splinter.  
“Stop!” Jorah yelled.  
We looked around, taking in our surroundings, looking for another option. But there was nothing, no escape. There was a large rock or a small island of rock near the center of the lake.   
“Come on!” I yelled making the call and taking off again.  
I could hear them running behind me. I ran harder than I had in a long time, I was the first to make it and then I turned to see the others close on my heels. The dead moved as one, running at us like a black wave of death. They stretched out far behind and some ran onto the lake while others ran around it. Everyone made it except for Styrell, who tripped and then was covered by the dead. When they grouped together like that they fell through the ice, but they kept coming and they kept falling through as the ice gave way.  
Sandor threw the wight down onto the rock, and then we faced them, weapons out as we watched.  
The dead stopped and stood there, looking at us who were looking back at them. They were watching, waiting…  
The wight that Sandor had dropped onto the rock continued its awful snarling noises as it twitched every so often.   
My heart was pounding, I could hear it and feel it in every part of my body. Something touched my arm and I hissed and jerked away. I looked to see what had happened and Sandor had just put his hand on my arm, a light touch but it hurt bad, that’s when I remembered that I’d been hit.   
“Let me see,” he said with a concerned look on his face.  
I carefully took my arm out of the coat, there was a large cut there, blood oozing out.  
“Fuck,” I said as tears welled in my eyes.  
Jon came over to look. “It’s not too bad,” he said.  
"You're right, it's not too bad..."  
"Then why are you crying?"  
"My perfect streak...it's over."  
"What do you mean?" Jon asked amused.  
I watched as Sandor took out some cloth and wrapped my arm up, not wanting to answer.   
"She's never been hit...well till now," Sandor responded.  
"Never?" Jon asked incredulous.  
"Well to be fair, usually when we fight, he knocks them down and I take them out...but still... This is nothing I can’t handle,” I winced as Sandor tied the cloth. “It doesn’t even hurt as bad as that beating Meryn Trant gave me that time…or the time before that.”  
“What?” Jon asked as Sandor helped me get my arm back into my sleeve.  
“Joffrey liked torturing people, but he usually had Meryn Trant do it while he watched.”  
“I’ll kill that cunt if I ever see him again,” Sandor replied gruffly.  
I reached up and touched his beard. “We’ll kill him together.”  
“Aye.”

Silence fell over us as we took in our bleak situation.   
“We have nothing to do but wait now, wanna catch up?” I asked Jon. He shrugged and then nodded. “I’ll go first, but my stories are, often, hard to hear.” Jon nodded. “Somehow the Hound and I became friends.”  
“We were drinking buddies,” he said smiling fondly at the memory.  
I talked about life in King’s Landing and what Joffrey had put us through.   
“I had the dagger with me all the time but I knew if I killed the Cersei or Joffrey I wasn’t going to make it out of the city alive…the first time I had to use the dagger was after we had seen Princess Myrcella off, on the way back to the castle, things got bad, the people were attacking us. I linked Sansa’s arm tight in mine and I tried to lead her to safety but all I did was trap us. There were eight or so men who came after us. So many crowded Sansa and a few came after me. All I could hear was my promise to Mother to keep our sisters safe and I had already lost Arya who disappeared after Father…” I paused, allowing the memory to come over me. “I killed four people that day. Both of us would have been raped and killed if my Hound hadn’t found us,” I looked over at him.   
“I just finished what you started,” he said.  
“Joffrey had Meryn beat us in the throne room in front of a full court for something Robb did. Eventually Tyrion came in the room and stopped it. The Battle of the Blackwater happened and that was when my Hound and I left. We were on the road until the Brotherhood captured us.”  
“Actually,” Thoros said. “It was the Hound who was captured you decided to tag along.”  
“Arya, we discovered, was with them and when we left the Brotherhood, we captured her and took her with us. We headed to the Twins, but the Red Wedding happened. Do you know what they did to Robb’s body?”  
“I heard,” Jon said.  
“I saw. It was awful. From there we headed to the Vale, but when we arrived Lysa had died three days before. We didn’t know where to go after that…and then, we met fucking Brienne of Tarth. She wanted to take Arya and I because of the oath she had made to Mother. But neither of us wanted to go with her. We didn’t know her. So, my Hound battled her. He lost; she threw him off a cliff. I wanted to kill her, but she ran off to look for Arya who conveniently disappeared the way Arya does.” I looked at my Hound. “I’m sorry for that. I had her.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry for wolf girl,” he said putting his hand on my cheek.  
“After that, the flames started talking to me. It showed me a man, the next day that man showed up, his name was Ray, he took us to his little village, which basically was the woods where we lived as free people,” I couldn’t help but smile. “I loved our time there. I married my Hound there…and I…I had my daughter there.” The tears burned as they fell a sudden rush of heat in that cold, Jon was looking at me with wide sad eyes. “She was perfect. She was so beautiful. She loved direwolves, dragons, and her Uncle Jon who I promised she would get to meet one day.” Sandor pulled me into him. “Her first word was ‘Snow’, which is the name of my horse. He looks like you, pale with dark hair.” I reached out and touched Jon’s face. “Don’t look at me like that. We’ve all been through shit, but we’re still here. Tell me what I missed.”  
“Well, I became Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. I fell for this Lady,” he said motioning to Ygritte. “I brought the Free Folk south of the wall to save them from the army of the dead. That’s pretty much it for me…Sansa married Ramsay Bolton.”  
“A Bolton?!”  
“Ramsay isn’t like his father Sansa tells me. It was a man named Petyr Baelish who arranged for Sansa to marry Ramsay.” I glanced at Sandor, that didn’t sound good. “As soon as Ramsay was given his father’s name, he got revenge for what his father did to our family. Since then the two of been rebuilding the North. Reuniting the houses under the Queen in the North.”  
“Sansa?” I asked with a smile.  
“They want a Stark to rule, and Rickon is still too young.”  
“Rickon is alive?” I asked, tears filling my eyes.  
“He is. He and a lady named Osha were traveling with Bran, Hodor, Jojen, and Meera Reed. Bran sent them to Bear Island before they went North of the Wall. Now they are in Winterfell.”  
“Is Bran there too?”  
“No.”  
“Why did he want to go beyond the Wall?”  
“We don’t know, and no one has seen them,” he paused. “I’ve missed you.”  
“Me too. So much.”  
We smiled at each other.  
“Shireen Baratheon is also living at Winterfell.”  
“Why?”  
“Stannis, his wife, and his army were heading to Winterfell when they got trapped by the snow. A Red Priestess who counselled Stannis arrived at Castle Black with Shireen; they were the only ones who made it. Shireen didn’t have anywhere else to go.”  
“Do you know who killed Joffrey?”  
“I don’t. But I know Tyrion Lannister was arrested for the crime.”  
“Did they kill him?” I asked sad, I had always liked Tyrion.  
“No, he had a trial by combat, Prince Oberyn of Dorne was his champion. He successfully defeated the Mountain and Tyrion was set free. He is now Hand to Queen Daenerys.”  
“He killed the Mountain?” Sandor asked.  
“That’s what Tyrion said, yes,” Jon replied.  
“I’d like to hear more about this Queen,” I said.   
“I can tell you anything you’d like to know,” Jorah said.  
We settled in to hear the tales of Daenerys, with each story I liked her more and more. She had nothing and she refused to let the old game beat her, she kept fighting and has come so far.   
“She doesn’t even sound real.”  
“She is,” Jorah confirmed. 

It became quiet for a while, night was falling. We walked around on our rock, but there wasn’t much room, I was shivering.  
“I can think of a way to keep warm,” I said smiling at Sandor.  
“Your brother’s right there,” he replied pointing.  
“Jon,” I said over my shoulder. “Close your eyes and hum to yourself for a few minutes.”  
“And what about the others?” Sandor asked.  
I moved closer to him. “Sometimes you have to make sacrifices…”  
“It’s not going to happen.”  
I shook my head. “It would be a great story.”  
He shook his head and sat down, I sat between him and Jon, as everyone sat huddled for warmth. I nuzzle into Sandor’s neck, kissing him and trailing my fingers along his beard.   
No one sleeps for very long, for the night is dark and full of terrors…   
When I do sleep its snuggled into Sandor like normal, my face pressed into his neck as he had laid down on his side and pulled me into him. It’s warm here and that’s where I stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many character revelations! ^_^  
> Sorry for the lack of Ygritte lines, she might have more later.  
> I hope none of you are Daenerys/Jon fans cause that's not how this tale is going to go. (Not that I'm particularly opposed to them being together, but to me, they just felt so forced.)  
> However it's still anyone's Game. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck between a rock and an army of the dead. Saved by an unlikely ally. But not everyone makes it out...

Chapter Eighteen

“Wake up, little wolf,” Sandor says, he sits up once I’m awake.   
Dawn is finally breaking, the world around us takes on a bluish hue.   
Sandor looks over at the wight, and then he stands, I lean over on Jon’s shoulder. “Hello,” I said with a smile.   
Ygritte is just waking up on his other shoulder, she locks eyes with me then a horrible screeching fills the air. We are all up now, Sandor kicked the wight sending an angry response from the dead that stood around us.   
Beric leaned down to wake up Thoros but he didn’t move. He tried again and that’s when we knew. We group together, looking at him as Beric covers his face.  
Sandor knelt down. “They say its one of the better ways to go,” he said and then he took the wineskin, stood up and offered it to me.   
I took a drink and then handed it back. He took a drink.  
“Lord of Light,” Beric said folding Thoros’ hands over his body. “Show us the way. Come to us in our darkness and lead your servant to the light.”  
Suddenly Jon snatched the wine away. The Hound glared at him. “We have to burn the body,” he said as he poured the wine on Thoros’ body.  
“We’ll all be close behind him, unless the Lord of Light is kind enough to send us a bit of fire,” Tormund said.  
Beric took out his sword and ran his hand over it, igniting the blade. When he went to press it to the body, Sandor looked away. Beric began to pray once more. I turned away as well, going around my Hound to look at his face. My eyes searched his.  
“I’m alright,” he said quietly brushing my cheek.  
“Are you sad about your brother?” I asked.  
“Only because I didn’t get to kill him.”  
“You sound like Arya.”  
“She had a few good points.”  
The conversation the others were having was drifting over to us.  
“Kill him,” Beric said walking over to the others, pointing his sword to a cliff where we could see a White Walker on a horse that seemed to be the leader.  
“You don’t understand,” Jon replied.  
“The Lord brought you back,” Beric said. “He brought me back. No one else, just us. Did he do it to watch us freeze to death?”  
“You died?” I asked.  
He looked over at me apologetically. “Just for a little bit.”  
“Careful Beric,” Sandor said. “You lost your priest. This is your last life.”  
“I’ve been waiting for the end for a long time. Maybe the Lord brought me here to find it.”  
“Every Lord I’ve ever met has been a cunt. Don’t see why the Lord of Light should be any different,” Sandor replied.

We continued to wait as the sun slowly climbed in the sky. Ygritte came over.  
“Nice bow,” I said.  
“Thanks. Nice sword.”  
“It gets the job done,” I replied, no one else needed to know how attached I was to it.  
“You’re a good fighter. I thought you proper Ladies didn’t know how.”  
“Most don’t. I had Jon teach me some stuff when I was younger. My Hound taught me the rest.”  
“Why do you call him ‘Hound’?”  
“The Clegane house sigil has hounds on it…it’s just a nickname," I said with a shrug. "Do you love my brother?”  
“Aye.”  
I nodded. “I hope we get time to get to know each other,” I replied.

Sandor stood at the edge looking at the dead. He picks up a rock and then throws it. The rock sails over, hitting a wight in the face.   
“Dumb cunt,” he says quietly.   
He picks up a larger rock and throws it. It doesn’t go as far before hitting the ice and sliding to a stop. The ice has hardened and now they know…  
“Oh, fuck,” Sandor said.  
“Yeah," I reply with a nod. "Fuck."  
The wight he hit begins walking this way. Sandor’s eyes find mine, apologetic. We take out our weapons and then he brings me in for a kiss.   
“I love you wolf girl.”  
I smile. “I love you too, my Hound.”  
Others begins to make their way over as well, all of them in varying degrees of decay.  
“Fuck it,” Sandor hissed as he lunged first, hitting one.   
I got another, I didn’t turn my attention away, but I could hear the others as the stabbed and sliced too. Sandor got one. I got one. Again, and again. One got up and came at us again, so Sandor used Gendry’s hammer and slammed it down on the ice, causing the wight to fall through.  
They kept coming and we kept killing. I continued to swing my sword, hitting one with every slice and stab.  
They were beginning to crowd us on the rock. One jumped on me, but Sandor knocked it off. He pulled me close and then we were back to back, stabbing and slicing.  
“Fall back!” Jon yelled.  
But to where? We were trapped!  
“Come on!” Tormund yelled as two jumped on him, one hitting him in the head, and he fell to his knees. I lunged forward, knocking one away and then more grabbed on. I stabbed two more, but it was no use, they were all over him.   
“Sandor!” I yelled and then he was by me as we stabbed the dead, digging Tormund out.  
When he was free, two came up out of the water, grabbed his boots and began to pull him. Sandor and I freed him again and then Sandor pulled him to his feet and back up to the rock.   
The dead spread out ahead of us, I couldn’t be concerned with how many there were. I had to stay focused with the ones in front of me. We continued to fight, and they continued towards us. They were pushing us back and if we fall from the rock it would be into a sea of the dead, none of us were going to survive that.  
But we had to try. Had to keep going. Giving up wasn’t an option. My eyes found Jon’s for a moment and then when I turned back there were three on my Hound. My heart pounded as I stabbed them and pulled him closer to me.   
‘Stranger please, help us’ I prayed over and over as I continued to stab them.  
Suddenly there was a light from above followed by a horrible roaring. Three dragons came out of nowhere, shooting fire from their mouths, killing the dead once more.  
We stood and watched as fire engulfed the wights around us. The biggest dragon circled overhead and then landed right by us. We put our weapons away and sitting on the dragon was a beautiful silver-haired woman. My breath caught, she was the one I had seen in the flames…chills, not brought on by the cold, shook my body.  
Sandor picked up the still tied up wight as the dragon turned and looked at us. It crouched down low, breathing fire at the dead as one by one we climbed up on the dragon with the woman. Sandor pushed the wight into the spikes along the dragon’s back and then he sat with his arms around me.   
Jon didn’t climb up, instead he was stabbing more of the dead that was attacking the dragon from the other side. The other two dragons were still flying around, setting the world on fire as we waited for Jon to get back over to us.   
A screeching made me look up at the sky to see one of the dragons had been hit by something. Blood sprayed out as it tried to fly getting closer to the ground with every moment. The dragon we were on cried out as we watched the other crash into the ice and then a moment later it sunk below.   
Sadness rose in me…to see such a majestic creature die in such an awful way…and this woman, Mother of Dragons as she was called…it wasn’t difficult to understand how she felt. Sandor felt my body shaking as tears slid down my face.   
“I’m here little wolf,” he said in my ear.  
I held onto his arms.  
“Go!” Jon yelled suddenly. “Go now! Leave!”  
Jon was facing the leader, the Night King, as he was handed an ice spear from another White Walker. Jon turned and ran back to us, killing wights as he did. But before he could make it to us, a group of them tackled him to the ground, when they hit, they fell through the ice. The dragon we were on began moving, he flapped his wings several times before we were in the air. Were we just going to leave him here? We all held on tight, the dragon turned suddenly to avoid the spear and that sent Jorah flying. Sandor reached out and caught him, Jorah cried out, you could see the terror in his eyes. I grabbed onto him too and together we pulled him back up. We flew out of there, leaving my brother behind. 

The dragon touches down at Eastwatch, we all climb to the ground. Davos and Gendry as well as others come out to meet us.   
“I’m sorry about your dragon, your Grace,” I said with a bow of my head.   
She looked at me, our eyes meeting, hers were violet, my body had chills again. She gave me a small nod. The dragon turned his head to look at her and then his eyes flicked to me.  
“Can I touch him?” I asked.  
“If you are brave enough, I suppose,” she responded.  
I took my glove off and offered him my hand to smell, he did and then I touched his face. He was rough and bumpy. Spikey and hard. I couldn’t stop the tears. “You’re so beautiful…my daughter would have loved you.”  
Jorah came over and then he and Daenerys walked off. I saw Ygritte and Tormund up ahead, they looked like they were arguing.   
The dragon flew off and I went to them.  
“We have to go back! We have to get him!” Ygritte yelled.  
“You were there, we can’t go back,” Tormund responded.  
“Luna, tell them!” Ygritte pleaded with me.  
“Jon will make it,” I said with a nod. “We just have to wait for him.”  
We went into Eastwatch Castle to get warm, find a place to put the wight, and wait for Jon. All wounds were accessed and taken care of. I hated waiting, hated the unknowing when it was someone you loved.  
After a while more people arrived but they came from the sea. A Targaryen ship waited for us, Jon’s plan was to get a wight and take it to King’s Landing to show Cersei that we all needed to set aside our differences to fight the dead together, the wight was proof that the army of the dead was real.   
Tormund, Beric, Sandor, and I walked down the beach to a small boat. Sandor tossed the wight in and then looked back at the others. He nodded to Tormund who nodded back. I stepped forward and hugged Beric. He smiled at me and then looked at Sandor. “We’ll meet again, Clegane.”  
“Fucking hope not.”  
“What about Stranger and Snow?” I asked.  
“We’ll take care of them,” Tormund replied.  
“Stranger doesn’t like anyone else,” I said. “He’s mean to other people. But he’s a good horse.”  
Tormund went to say something just as a horn blew, meaning someone was coming to the Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Really wanted to save Thoros as I've come to love him, but it wasn't in the cards for this tale...


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailing from Eastwatch to King's Landing. Arriving in King's Landing.

Chapter Nineteen 

Jon had nearly frozen to death when he made it to the Wall. All of us who were going to King’s Landing got into the small boat to get to the much larger ship.   
Jon was given a room where his frozen clothes were stripped off, Sandor and I didn’t miss the very fresh scars on his torso, but they were hidden a moment later as furs were piled on top of him.   
Ygritte was right by his side, while Sandor and I stood back a bit. Daenerys entered the room with Jorah.  
“I would like a moment alone with him,” she said.  
As we walked out, I noticed Ygritte hadn’t moved.   
“Come on Ygritte,” I said to her.  
“I’m not leaving him,” she replied, her eyes not leaving his face.  
“She can stay,” Daenerys said.   
I nodded, kissed Jon’s forehead, and left the room. The others made their way out of the hallway to other parts of the ship while I sat down on the floor leaning against the wall.   
“You don’t want to go find some wine or something?” Sandor asked.  
“You can. I want to stay until he wakes up.” He sighed and sat beside me. “You don’t have to stay.”  
“You’re staying, I’m staying.”

*****************************

“Did you see me touch the dragon’s face?” I asked.  
“Aye.”  
“Sandor?” He looked over at me. “If Jon dies…I don’t want to stay in the North.”  
“Where would we go?” he asked.  
“Wherever we want…”  
“What about your family?”  
“We can visit for a while, a week or so. But then we could leave,” I paused. “Do you know what’s in Winterfell?” He waited for me to tell him. “A hot spring,” I said with a smile.  
He pulled me into him, pressed his lips against mine. “You fought well out there,” he said when I had my face hidden against his neck.  
“I was trained by the best,” I said with a smile.  
“Hello,” said a familiar voice.   
We looked over and Tyrion Lannister stood before us, he now had a thick beard.   
“We have beds for you both. You don’t have to stay here.”  
“Just a little longer,” I replied.  
“Luna Stark, its nice to see you again,” Tyrion said with a bow of his head.  
“And you as well, Lord Tyrion, but its Luna Clegane now.”  
His eyes flicked between the two of us. “Lady Clegane then.” I smiled.  
“Is it true that my brother was killed?” Sandor asked.  
“He was, I’m sorry…”  
“Don’t be,” Sandor replied.  
The door opened and Daenerys walked out. I scrambled to my feet.   
“He’s awake,” she said.  
I nodded as I walked to the door. “I would like to speak with you later your Grace,” I said, and she turned her violet eyes to me. “I would like to get to know you and your plans for the kingdoms.”  
“This evening you shall have supper with me.”  
“Thank you,” I said with a curtsy and then Sandor and I went back into Jon’s room.  
We weren’t there long, he needed rest and I didn’t want to keep him from it. When we left the room, Tyrion showed us to our quarters. It was a long room with several beds.   
I thanked him and he told us someone would come get us when it was time to eat.  
“You don’t have to tell people about your name,” Sandor said once we were alone. “No one has tried to kill you for being a Stark in a long time.”  
I looked at him. “I will not lie about who I am. I love you Sandor Clegane, and I love my name. One day if we make it back to Winterfell and no one is trying to kill us, I’d like to do the ceremony again, in the Godswood, with my family there. So, there will be an official record. I just…want people to know…that you are mine and I am yours, from this day, until my last day.” I smiled and he even grinned, slightly. “And if we have any more pups, they will be official and have your name. We’re the only Clegane’s left, the future of your house depends on it.”  
We took advantage of the empty room, throwing our clothes off and crashing into each other. We had already been through so much in the last few days and no time alone.   
We were wrapped up in each other, his hand rested on my belly.  
“One day when no one is trying to kill us,” he said. “We could…if you wanted to…we could have another pup.”  
I put my hand over his. “I’d like that very much. You were…amazing with her.”  
“As were you.”  
We slept wrapped around each other until someone came for us. 

Sitting around the dinner table was Daenerys, Jorah, Davos, a lady named Missandei, Tyrion, Sandor and I.  
“Ser Jorah has told me a lot about you, your Grace,” I said. “I hear that you wish to break the wheel and create a new world.”  
“That is my plan, yes.”  
“I like it, a lot.”  
“I’m glad you think so.”  
“I would like to help you achieve it.” Several eyes drifted over to me.  
“How would you do that?”  
“Anyway, that I can. I’ve spent my whole life looking at the world and the way it’s set up, seeing the unfairness and injustices, especially when it comes to women. There are much better ways thing could be done.”  
“What is something you would change if you could?” she asked and everyone at the table looked at me.  
I took in a deep breath. “I think women should be treated as humans and not as property, your Grace. Women are strong, we can strategize, we can fight, we can fly on dragons…shouldn’t we have a say in if we want to be married or bare children? Why are our names not enough to hold lands or titles?”  
The table was silent, and all eyes shifted between the Queen and I.  
“You’re absolutely right,” she said. “Tell me more of what you would change.”  
I smiled, all my life I had all these ideas, but most people didn’t want to hear it. They didn’t want to change things, but she did, and she just might be able to do so.

******************************

Life on a ship got old quickly. The ground was always shifting, you couldn’t really be alone because you’re confined to the ship. However, the expanse of sea was beautiful to look at. I stood on the deck, my hands on the side of the ship, looking out at the scene before us. The sea glistened in the sunlight, the sky was clear and blue, dragons flew overhead.   
At the first sign of my shaking shoulders, Sandor put his arms around me, pulling me into him.  
“Thinking about her again?” he asked quietly.  
I nodded. “She would have loved this…”  
He didn’t respond but he kept me in his arms. 

Jon began feeling better in no time. He and Ygritte would join the rest of us for supper in the evenings.   
“Why did you not tell me your sister had such great advisor potential?” Daenerys asked Jon one evening.  
He smiled and looked over at me. “I didn’t know, your Grace.”  
I smiled back, this evening I was quiet, listening to what the others were saying.   
Apparently, the rest of Daenerys’ fleet was waiting in Dragonstone and would join us on the way to King’s Landing. The Queen had spent years building up her army and was doing pretty well gaining allies in Westeros. She had the Martell’s of Dorne on her side and what was left of house Tyrell.  
“What happened to house Tyrell?” I asked.  
Tyrion looked at Daenerys who nodded and then he turned to me. “The Sept of Baelor in King’s Landing exploded, killing a lot of people, Queen Margaery, her brother, Loras, and their father, Mace Tyrell included.”  
They also had Yara Greyjoy, Queen of the Iron Islands, on their side.  
“Queen of the Iron Islands?” I asked.  
“Balon Greyjoy died,” Tyrion explained. “It came down to Yara and her uncle, Euron for the throne. They both took their turns before the Drowned God. Euron drowned. Yara became the leader and our Queen permitted the Iron Islands to become Independent.”  
I nodded letting it all sink in. 

******************************

“Lord Tyrion, may I have a moment?” I asked as I spotted him sitting at a small table, a drink in hand.   
“Of course, Lady Clegane,” he replied. “We don’t have to be so formal though, do we?”  
“No, I suppose not,” I said sitting down across from him. Sandor sat next to me, helping himself to the wine, pouring me a glass and then one for himself. “I was hoping you could fill in some details for me.”  
“Which details are those?”  
“What happened in King’s Landing after we left?”  
“A lot has happened,” he said putting his book down. “Let’s see, my father made me marry Sansa…”  
“What? I haven’t heard about this!”  
“The marriage was unconsummated; it was nothing but a sham really. I was very kind to her…”  
“I have no doubt,” I reply.  
“We were both there when the King died, Sansa fled, and I was arrested for the crime. The entire trial was a sham as well, Cersei swore I did it and my father wanted an excuse to execute me or send me to the Wall so he wouldn’t have to deal with me anymore. They both wanted to see me hang for killing Joffrey. I demanded a trial by combat, Prince Oberyn of Dorne decided to be my champion. It was touch and go for a while and then he crushed the Mountain and it was over. I was released and before fleeing to Essos with Lord Varys, I killed my father. From there Jorah kidnapped me and brought me to the Queen and now here we are.”  
“Hand of the Queen,” Sandor said. “You work fast.”  
“I was just advising her, she decided to give me the honor,” he said refilling his cup.  
“Did you kill the King?” I asked quietly.  
“No,” he said, his eyes clear when I looked into them. “And I don’t know who did.”  
“Wish it had been me,” I mused. “So…Daenerys, do you think she can do it?”  
“I do.”  
“You’re not just saying that?”  
“No,” he replied. “I think if the people of Westeros got to see how amazing she is, they would follow her too.”  
“But how she won them over isn’t going to work in Westeros. Slavery for the most part, doesn’t exist in here.”  
“You seem awfully eager,” he observed.  
“I am. She wants to break the wheel and I want to help. We’ll be in King’s Landing soon; we want people on her side, right?”  
“We do.”  
“I think it’s worth discussing.”  
“It is,” he replied. “If you would like, you may join us when we plan to take King’s Landing.”   
Sandor shrugged and knocked back the rest of his wine.   
“I would like that very much.”

We stopped briefly in Dragonstone. I had heard about this place and of course learned about it when I was younger. It was an impressive castle standing tall on an island.   
More ships joined ours and more people boarded the ship we were on. My eyes settled on one person in particular…   
“Theon…”  
He looked different than how I remembered but I couldn’t put my finger on why.   
“Lady L-Luna…” he said with a slight bow of his head.  
My dagger was out, and I closed the space between us, placing the blade against his throat.  
I could hear swords being unsheathed behind me.  
“Luna wait,” Jon said.  
“Why is he even here?”  
“He’s my brother,” a woman with shoulder length brown hair dressed in all black answered.  
“What is going on here?” Daenerys asked as she walked over.  
“Luna, we’re all on the same side now,” Jon said.  
“Luna I’m…I’m so sorry for what I did to your family and to your home,” Theon said, tears in his eyes.  
I withdrew my dagger, returning it to its sheath, and stepped back several steps. The weapons behind me retreated as well.  
“Sorry, your Grace,” I said with a bow of my head.  
She nodded at me and then turned to speak to Tyrion, then she was walking away.

*****************************

“Yara Greyjoy,” she said introducing herself.  
“Queen of the Iron Islands,” I finished. “I’d like to hear that story.”  
She looked me over, a smile playing across her lips. “It’s a simple story really,” she said but she told it anyway, it was just as Tyrion had told me, but hearing it from the Queen herself was most interesting. 

I spent time with Ygritte, getting to know her as best I could, after all, one day we could be sister’s by law. I spent time with Jon, but mostly it was just me and my Hound, like it had been for so long. 

**************************

Sandor goes below to check on the wight, I follow behind as he takes the lantern and walks on ahead. It’s quiet and so he kicks the box and it snarls at us.   
“It’s still in there…” he said warily.  
“Are you…worried about returning to King’s Landing?”  
“No, wolf girl, I’m not worried. I just don’t want to stay long.”  
“Me neither,” I replied.   
“It shouldn’t be long now,” he said looking somewhere far away.  
I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him, he rested his head on my head and held onto me.   
“I understand the point of going to King’s Landing…but…”  
“You don’t want to go,” he finished. “I know little wolf.”  
I nodded and then looked up at him, he brought his lips down to mine. I pulled back after a moment.  
“Do you remember the time I cut my hair and you didn’t like it?”  
“Aye,” he said looking at me suspiciously.  
“I’m going to need you to trim this,” I said moving my fingers over his beard.  
“I thought you liked my beard.”  
“I do, I love it! But it’s too long. I can hardly kiss you anymore because I can’t find your lips under all that hair! It’s too much.” He scoffed.  
“It is! When you do that thing you do, with your tongue,” I said wiggling my eyebrows. “I can’t take it anymore with all this hair, it’s too much.” He didn’t respond. “You think it over and if you would like to continue to do that thing, or kiss me, or fuck me, I’m going to need less hair,” I said reaching up and softly patted his cheek and then I turned and walked up the stairs.

I came across Tyrion, he had wine and I sat down to drink with him.  
“Never met a Stark that drinks like you do,” he said as he filled a cup for me.  
I smiled. “I’ve been living with Sandor for a long time now, and his solution to many problems is wine or ale.”  
“Well he’s not wrong,” he said taking a sip. “So, tell me of your adventures.”  
We drank and swapped stories, my head began to feel light.   
“I’ve had enough,” I said with a laugh as I rejected another refill.   
“Oh, come on!”  
“How about once we beat the White Walkers, I’ll drink you under the table for real,” I challenged.  
“You’re on Clegane,” he said as he pointed at me.  
I stood on shaky legs and began making my way to the sleeping quarters.   
Where was my Hound? I hadn’t seen him in a while. I turned down a hall and there he was, coming this way. He was dressed in all black and as he got closer, I could see his face once more.   
“You…” I began but he grabbed me and kissed me.  
“Is that better?” he asked with a growl.  
“Aye,” I said pulling him down and kissing him again.  
He picked me up easily and took me to a place where we could be alone…which happened to be below deck, where the wight was.  
“You’ve been drinking without me,” he said pulling back from a kiss.  
“Aye,” I replied as I leaned back into him.  
“We don’t have much time…” he growled into my ear.  
I smirked. “Then let’s get to it.”  
He held me between himself and the large box, with each thrust the box wiggled and the wight snarled at us. He turned and held me against the wall, my arms were around his neck for support. The boat rocked and he stumbled backwards, landing on the floor. I pushed him back and we finished with me on top.   
I watched as he pulled his clothes back on.  
“What?” he asked.  
“I always loved the way you looked in black,” I said leaning in to kiss him, grabbing his bottom lip in my teeth.  
He growled in response. 

Daenerys wanted all the people in her army to be wearing uniform black. That’s where Sandor got his new clothes from and I was given new clothes as well. I put them on and stood on the deck with the others when King’s Landing came into view. I never wanted to be here again…

Sandor was in charge of the box, mostly because he was the only one who could lift it. We got into smaller boats and made our way to land. Sandor grabbed a small cart pulled by a donkey and put the heavy box on it. We walked in the back while Jon, Ygritte, Davos, Tyrion, Missandei, Varys, Theon, and Jorah walked up front. We had Dothraki soldiers with us as well as we walked up to the Dragon pits.

As we approached. Lannister soldiers walked up to meet us, led by Bronn.  
“Welcome my Lords,” Bronn said stepping forward. “Your friends arrived before you did,” he said motioning behind him.  
Podrick and Brienne stood with the Lannister soldiers, my grip on my Hound’s arm tightened.   
“I’ve been sent to escort you all to the meeting.”  
Bronn moved out of the way and the soldiers formed two lines for us to walk through. My breath caught, tears filled my eyes as I saw who stood between Brienne and Podrick. I let go of Sandor’s arm and walked forward, through the crowd to the front.  
“M…Mother?” I asked, my voice cracking.  
She looked much older than the last time I had seen her, her hair was streaked with gray and she had aged ten years in her face. I ran to her, my arms outstretched. She seemed so frail, I hugged her gently but fiercely to me.  
“Luna!” she cried as she stroked my hair. “I didn’t know you were alive!”  
“I didn’t know you were either…”  
We released each other, she looked me over. “You’re so beautiful,” she said.  
“Thank you…”  
“Come Lady Catelyn,” Brienne said with a bow of her head.  
We moved aside so the others could get by on their way to the dragon pits.   
“Jon,” Catelyn said.  
He stopped in front of her and a moment later she walked forward and embraced him. I was taken aback, she had never hugged him before, never been anything but cruel really.   
“I am sorry for the way I treated you when you were young,” she said as a fresh new wave of tears took over.  
He looked at her, tears reflected in his eyes. “Thank you for that.”  
She touched his face. “You look so much like your father. He would be proud of you, you know, that right?”  
“I do, but thank you for saying it. Will you walk with me Lady Catelyn?”  
She nodded after kissing my cheek and went with him. My eyes flicked to Brienne and when my Hound passed, I took his arm once more.  
“She’s alive,” I said.  
He pulled me into him and kissed my temple as we walked on.   
“What’s in there?” a soldier asked my Hound.  
He glanced back at him. “Fuck off.”  
Ahead of us Brienne paused and then she fell into step with us.  
“It’s nice to see you again Lady Stark,” she said.  
“It’s Lady Clegane,” I corrected. “Where did you find my mother?” I asked.  
“She has been with your uncle, the Blackfish this whole time. I was just there on orders from Sansa, when we left, we brought Lady Catelyn as well. She would very much like to make it home.” She looked over at my Hound. “Thought you were dead.”  
“Not yet,” he replied. “You came pretty close.”  
“I was only trying to protect them,” she responded.  
“You and me both,” he said.  
“She’s alive. Arya,” Brienne said.  
“Where?” I asked.  
“Winterfell.”  
“Who’s protecting her if you’re here?” Sandor asked.  
“The only one that needs protecting is the one who gets in her way.”  
“It won’t be me,” he answered.  
Arya was alive and in Winterfell, Mother was alive…Sansa was alive, Rickon was alive. So many people I thought I would never see again. I grabbed my Hound and brought him in for a kiss. “We’re going to make it back to Winterfell,” I said.  
“You think?”  
“I know,” I said sure of myself.   
“Aye wolf girl. Then you won’t need me anymore.”  
“Shut your mouth,” I said. “You’re my family, Sandor. I’ll always need you.”  
“Good,” he said kissing me before we stopped at the end of the road by some stone steps. Sandor looked at the soldiers behind us. “Anyone touches it, I’ll kill you first,” he said as we left the cart there and continued into the pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM.  
> Bet'cha didn't see that coming!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to get Cersei to accept a Truce and fight alongside them in the Great War.

Chapter Twenty

It may have been a great structure at some point but now it was a ruin, there was a raised platform in the middle set up with seating on three sides and shaded on top, chairs awaited us. We were the first to arrive, the Lannister soldiers headed for the sidelines while the rest of us spread out on the platform, waiting for the others.   
Mother came over to me, she took in the sight of Sandor’s arm wrapped around me.  
“Thank you, Sandor Clegane,” she said. “For keeping Luna safe, for looking after my other girls when no one else could.”  
“I didn’t do much,” he replied.  
She took a step forward and took his hand. “They are all alive, you did everything. Thank you.” He bowed his head and then Mother turned to me. “I have missed you so much.”  
I smiled as tears clouded my vision. “So, have I…”   
“I want to hear everything,” she said.  
“Me too…maybe it could wait till we’re heading to Winterfell?”   
“Of course,” she said and then she turned to Brienne.  
I noticed Sandor had left my side and I followed him over to Tyrion.  
“I left this shit city because I didn’t want to die in it,” Sandor said. “Am I going to die in this shit city?”  
“You might,” Tyrion replied.  
“Is she?” he asked nodding at me.  
“All of us could die today,” Tyrion responded.  
“And this was all your idea?” he asked. “Seems every bad idea has some Lannister cunt behind it.”  
“And some Clegane cunt to help them see it through,” Tyrion responded.  
Cersei and her soldiers were walking this way now.  
“I’ll kill anyone who tries to kill you, my Hound,” I said leaning into him.  
He laughed. “I know you will wolf girl,” he said pulling me in for a tight hug.  
“I love you, my Hound.”  
“I love you too, little wolf,” he said lightly touching my cheek with his fingers and then he leaned down, his lips brushing against mine.  
Cersei walked right up to the platform, she wore a black dress and her golden hair, which had once been long and flowing was now very short. I wondered why…   
She sat on the middle chair in the middle seating area. Jaime was there as well, he looked older than I remembered, and his right hand was missing, replaced by a stiff golden hand. A Maester was with them, a man I didn’t know, and of course several guards.  
Once she was seated everyone else took their seats on either side of her. I sat by Mother and then my Hound looked at me.  
“Stay,” he said and then he went to get the crate.  
I watched him walk away.  
“Where is she?” Cersei asked.  
“She’ll be here soon,” Tyrion replied.  
“Didn’t travel with you?”  
“No.”  
Cersei’s eyes flicked over to Brienne, a look of disgust on her face and then she looked at Jaime. Huh, that was interesting. I wondered what that was about? Then her cold eyes came to rest on me. Even though it was hate I felt for her, I flashed her a smile. She didn’t know what to make of that and turned her attention away.  
The sound of dragons filled the air. Daenerys rode in on the biggest dragon, Drogon. He lands on top of the ruins and roars. Then he slowly climbs into the pit, lowering himself down so Daenerys can step onto the ground. She begins walking over to us and Drogon flies into the air joining his brother.   
Those of us who came here with her, stand, waiting for her to make her way to her chair. She sits, and then we sit once more.   
Daenerys folded her hands in her lap and looks over at Cersei, who gives her a cold stare.   
“We’ve been here for some time,” she says annoyed.  
“My apologizes,” Daenerys responded.   
Silence fell over everyone, so I took advantage of the opportunity.  
“Where is the King?” I asked.  
Cersei turned her attention to me. “My son isn’t well; you’ll be dealing with me.”  
According to the talk I had heard, King Tommen hadn’t been the same since the Sept exploded with his wife, Queen Margaery inside.  
Daenerys nodded at Tyrion who stood to address us all.  
“We are facing a unique situation, we are a group of people who do not like one another,” he said. “We have suffered at each other’s hands. We have lost people we love at each other’s hands. If all we wanted was more of the same, there would be no need for this gathering. We are entirely capable of waging war against each other without meeting face-to-face.”  
I took in the looks of those around us, everyone on our side seemed to be holding their breaths, hoping we could convince Cersei to join us in the Great War. Cersei looked annoyed, like this was all a waste of her time. Her smugness had not changed in the time since we left this place. My eyes drifted back to the entrance several times, painfully aware that my Hound wasn’t right by my side, a fluttering began in my chest.  
“So, instead we should settle our differences and live together in harmony for the rest of our days?” Cersei asked.  
“We all know that would never happen,” Tyrion replied.   
“Then why are we here?”  
Jon stood up and walked to the center of the platform. “This isn’t about living in harmony. It’s just about living. The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can’t negotiate with, an army that doesn’t leave corpses behind on the battlefield. Lord Tyrion tells me a million people live in this city. They’re about to become a million more soldiers in the Army of the Dead.”  
“I imagine for most of them, it would be an improvement,” Cersei responded.  
Jon took several steps toward her. “This is serious. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t.”  
“I don’t think its serious at all. I think it’s a rather bad joke. If my brother, Jaime has informed me correctly, you’re asking me for a truce,” Cersei said looking at Daenerys once more.  
“Yes. That’s all.”  
“That’s all?” she asked and then leaned forward a bit in her chair. “Pull back my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt? Or while you solidify and expand your position? Hard for me to know which it is with my armies pulled back. Until you return and march on my capital with four times the men.”  
“Your capital will be safe until the Northern threat is dealt with,” Daenerys replied. “You have my word.”  
Cersei’s tone was nasty as usual, Daenerys kept her tone calm and collected. With each interaction I witnessed between the true Queen and whoever she spoke to, the more I felt secure in backing her. She was the Queen we needed.   
“The word of a would-be usurper,” Cersei snapped.  
“There is no conversation that will erase the last fifty years,” Tyrion interjected. “We have something to show you.”  
Jingling chains caught my attention and I turned to see my Hound returning, the feeling that had been growing in my chest, like the fluttering of butterflies was subsiding, he carried the heavy crate on his back as he walked over to us. I wanted to go to him, but I knew there was nothing I could help with and so I remained where I was. He carefully sat the crate on the ground and unlatched the locks, removed the chains, pulled out the bars, and then he slid off the lid.   
He stood there, looking at it, and then he took a step and kicked the crate over. The wight came tumbling out, snarling and screeching. It’s eyes wild and so blue. It got to its feet and began to run for Cersei, its arms outstretched toward her, just before it reached her Sandor pulled on the heavy chain around its neck. Forcing it to fall backwards. Cersei had a look of alarm on her face as she tried moving further back into her chair. I scanned the faces of the ones who were seeing it for the first time. Mother looked terrified as did Jaime. Brienne and Missandei had fear reflected in their eyes.   
Jaime jumped up and moved closer for a better look. The wight stood and charged forward towards my Hound. He drew his sword and sliced the wight in half. The top half went one way while the bottom went another. The top half rolled over, and began pulling itself with its arms to Sandor, its screeches filling the air.   
Cersei had a look of worry on her face as she watched it wiggling around. It reached for Sandor and he sliced its hand off. The wight tried going after the Maester who walked over and picked the hand up, inspecting it.   
Jon retrieved the hand and held it up for all to see as Davos walked over with an unlit torch. Jon took the torch in his other hand and then Davos lit it on fire.   
“We can destroy them by burning them,” he said setting the hand on fire which caused a new round of screeching. “And we can destroy them with Dragonglass,” he said producing a dagger with a dark blade. “If we don’t win this fight, then that will be the fate of every person in the world.”  
Jon picked up the wight by its wrist and stabbed it, the screeching ceased as it died. We all looked at Cersei, waiting for her response.  
Jon walked up to her. “There is only one war that matters. The Great War, and it’s here.”  
Sandor’s eyes found mine and in only a few strides he was by my side. I stood as he wrapped me in his arms.  
“I didn’t believe it until I saw them,” Daenerys said as Cersei and Jaime shared a look. “I saw them all.”  
“How many?” Jaime asked.  
“Hundred thousand at least,” she replied.  
Jaime’s face paled as he took that in.   
“If those things come for us, there’ll be no kingdoms left to rule,” Cersei said. “Everything we suffered will have been for nothing. Everything we lost would have been for nothing,” she paused, thinking. “The Crown accepts your truce. Until the dead are defeated, they are the true enemy.” She finished looking at Daenerys. I heard several people sigh and even caught a few smiles. “In return,” Cersei began. “the North will extend this truce. The people in North will stay where they belong. They will not take up arms against the Lannister’s, they will not choose sides,” she said looking at Jon.  
“Just the North?” Daenerys asked. “Not me?”  
Cersei gave a little laugh. “I would never ask it of you. You would never agree to it and if you did, I would trust you even less than I do now.”  
Daenerys looked away. “I ask it only of the Stark’s. I know the Stark’s will be true to their word.”  
Jon looked around at us. “I can’t speak for the Stark’s,” Jon said.  
“Lady Luna,” Cersei said calling me forward. “Can you speak for the Stark’s?”  
Sandor released me and I walked over to Jon. “I haven’t been to Winterfell in years…”  
“That matters little,” Cersei said.   
“My sister is Queen in the North,” I said. “I haven’t spoken to her in years, so I can’t speak for her now.”  
Brienne came forward. “I can speak for Lady Sansa.”  
“Can you?” Cersei asked, disdain dripping from her voice.  
“Aye. I am Sansa’s sworn shield and advisor. The North accepts.”  
Cersei smiled, a smile that had me reaching for my dagger, then I felt Sandor’s arm snake around me, holding me in place. “Excellent,” Cersei purred. “I will march our armies North to fight alongside you in the Great War. The darkness is coming for us all. We will face it together, and when the Great War is over, perhaps you’ll remember that I chose to help.” She turned to a guard standing next to her. “Call our banners, all of them.”

****************************

A plan was made, the Lannister army was going to accompany the Dothraki to Winterfell on the King’s Road. Ser Jorah was going with them to keep the peace; he would be accompanied by Jaime, Bronn, and Podrick. The rest of us were going to sail to Dragonstone, get all the allies and ships waiting there, and then sail to White Harbor. Meeting up with the ones who took the King’s Road. From there, we were all riding to Winterfell together.   
Before we left a Raven was sent to Winterfell, letting Sansa know the plan. As everyone was breaking away, I saw Daenerys saying goodbye to Jorah. They were holding hands, she was smiling, though there seemed to be tears in her eyes.  
“When I sit on the Iron Throne, I want you with me, Jorah.”  
“That’s all I’ve ever wanted Khaleesi,” he replied.  
She hugged him and then as they were pulling away from each other, she went in for a kiss. He pulled her close and they kissed as if they would never see each other again.   
“I’ll see you soon,” he said.  
“See you soon,” she replied.

We made our way back to the harbor, got into the little boats and went back to the ships that would carry us back to Dragonstone. I wasn’t very happy about sailing once more, adventures were better on horseback, but I didn’t want to ride with that group of people either. There wasn’t much to do as people were getting the ships ready to go, I stood with my back to the Red Keep, observing people. Yara was yelling out orders, Theon was being squirrelly as he tended to be these days. Daenerys was standing up by the ships wheel looking out over everyone, Missandei was, as always, right by her side. Tyrion was speaking to Mother. Brienne hovered nearby, always watchful. I shivered as a snowflake drifted down and settled on my cheek. Snow, in King’s Landing! These soft southern people were going to hate the cold.  
The sails were let down, the breeze caught, and we began to move. Sandor pulled me into him. “Ready to go home, wolf girl?” I laughed and looked up at him. “What?” he asked.  
“Home,” I said shaking my head, my fingers reaching up to brush his beard. “Home has always been wherever you happen to be.”  
He smiled at me, touching my cheek, letting his fingers slide down the side of my face and then he ran his fingers over my ever-present braid. “Wherever I happen to be…” he mused.  
“Aye,” I said reaching up to hook my arms behind his neck.   
He picked me up and our lips met, my hand went into his hair and then I pulled back. His eyes looked into mine.   
“I love you, wolf girl,” he growled.  
I leaned over and gently kissed his scarred cheek. “I love you too,” I whispered in his ear and then kissed his cheek again.  
He put me down and wrapped his arms around me as I turned to look out at the water.   
My eyes flashed around to see Mother hugging Ygritte. Jon had a smile on his face, he must have just told her how much Ygritte meant to him. I smiled to myself, she had definitely changed…maybe it wouldn’t be so shocking when I told her about Sandor. I put my hand over his and leaned into him. He kissed the top of my head and we stood there together, watching King’s Landing getting smaller and smaller. 

That evening Sandor and I were invited to have supper with Daenerys and the others. When we arrived, we found Mother, Jon, Ygritte, and Davos there as well. We found our seats around the table and food was served to us.  
“If the winds are kind, we will be arriving at Dragonstone in five days,” Varys said.  
“The winds will be,” Yara said in a sure voice.   
“And then nearly a fortnight to White Harbor,” Varys finished.  
“There will be plenty of time to discuss that later,” Daenerys said. Varys bowed his head and then went on about eating. “Lady Catelyn, how long has it been since you’ve been home?” Daenerys asked.  
“Oh, several years, your Grace,” she replied.   
“Are you excited to return?”  
“More than excited to be able to hold my children again,” she said with a smile on her lips.  
People ate and sipped their wine. Some talked quietly to each other, while others addressed the table. Sandor and I sat close together; our legs pressed against the other under the table.   
“Lady Clegane, you’re awfully quiet this evening,” Daenerys observed loudly for everyone to hear.  
“Clegane?” Mother asked looking at me.  
My eyes met hers. “I haven’t had the chance to tell you yet, Mother…Sandor and I got married, a while ago.”  
“Forgive me,” Daenerys began but I held up my hand and shook my head.  
“Oh,” Mother said looking between the two of us.  
“I didn’t want to,” Sandor said somberly. “I told her the Clegane name wasn’t going to offer much.”  
“It was all my idea,” I replied with a smile, looking over at him. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I looked back to Mother. “I’m happy with him, Mother. I hope you can understand.”  
She looked wary for a moment but then she smiled. “You’re a grown woman now. You make your own decisions.”  
“Thank you,” I replied as I leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
When the meal was over, I lingered in the back of the room, wanting a moment with the Queen. I told Sandor to go on out, he gave me a look but went anyway, Mother wanted a moment to speak with him alone.   
“Again, I apologize for telling your mother…” she said as she walked over to me.  
“It’s okay, your Grace, she was going to find out eventually.”  
“Is there something you need to discuss with me?” she asked.  
“I wanted you to know, no matter what Brienne promised or what Sansa agrees to, you are the true Queen and I will fight for you. I will fight to get you on the throne.”  
“Thank you for that Luna. But it's your council that I would like."  
“My…council?”  
“Yes. I have had several advisors, none of them have been women. You have a lot of good ideas and ways to handle things. I need that wisdom when I take back the kingdoms. What do you think?”  
“I think, I don’t know much about taking back a kingdom.”  
“That’s quite all right, if there is an issue you think could be handled better, I want to know about it. We have a lot of negotiating going forward, I would like your input.”  
“I would be honored, your Grace,” I replied with a curtsy.  
“Good, then its settled. How do you propose I win the hearts of the Northerners?”  
I smiled, this exactly what we needed to discuss, we would be in the North in no time and we needed to prepare. “The Northerners don’t react well with change; they are just set in their ways. Too many times over the years have they been fucked by whoever was ruling at the time. They aren’t going to just trust you. You have to win their trust. I think fighting alongside them and winning the Great War will help. Do you know how to fight, your Grace?”  
“I have dragons,” she replied.  
“But you don’t have much skill with a sword?”  
She looked away. “I wanted to rule, not fight.”  
“While we are sailing to White Harbor, it might be a good idea to teach you some basic stuff.”  
She hesitated but agreed and then we went to the upper deck. There were a bunch of people here who could help with that, myself included.

Daenerys got a crash course in how to handle a dagger and a sword. She worked with Brienne, Sandor, Yara, Jon, and myself as well as some of her trusted Dothraki who were always by her side. Once we made it back to Dragonstone, the Unsullied, as well as the rest of the Iron fleet, the ships from Dorne, Maureen, and Highgarden joined us. Daenerys also trained with Prince Oberyn, his three daughters known as the Sand Snakes, and Grey Worm, the Unsullied leader.  
The more we sailed North, the colder it became, we donned black furry cloaks, to keep us warm.

*************************************************

With so many people on the ship, Sandor and I had to be clever and crafty in finding a place to be alone. Luckily, Mother had been given private quarters so, there was less of a chance in running into her. Sandor held me against a wall below deck, against a large crate, underneath the stairs, in a small pantry off the kitchen. We both hung sheets to make our bed more private from the other beds and once the room was silent I would climb on top of my Hound, rolling my hips with the sea as it rocked the ship this way and that.   
Despite being discreet we were gaining a reputation as the old married couple who couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

Ygritte and I were becoming friends, she had the distrust of someone born Beyond the Wall, but I made a point to spend time with her every day. There wasn’t much else to do, so I spent a lot of time with her and Jon and Mother.   
One evening Sandor and I went up to Oberyn with four cups and some ale.   
“Would you two like to have a drink with us?” I asked Oberyn and his lady, Ellaria.  
“We never say no to such a beautiful Lady,” Ellaria replied reaching out for a cup.  
I smiled at her as Oberyn took a cup from me next. Sandor filled our cups and we sat down.  
“Thanks for killing my brother,” Sandor said.  
“You’re welcome,” Oberyn replied smoothly.   
“Did you get your revenge?” I asked knowing what the Mountain did to his sister.  
“Somewhat,” Oberyn responded. “Tywin Lannister never admitted he was the one who gave the order, but the Mountain did die…”  
“How did a little fucker like you manage to defeat him?” Sandor asked.  
Oberyn smiled. “It was a woman who nearly killed the Hound, if I remember correctly.”  
“Nearly killed is not the same,” he replied gruffly.  
“And she only nearly killed him because she pushed him off a cliff,” I said.  
“You were there?” Ellaria asked leaning closer to me, her hand on my knee. I nodded. “Was it awful?”  
“The worst,” I said as Sandor pulled me into him.  
“It’s over, little wolf,” he said.  
Ellaria smiled as she looked at Oberyn and then back to us. She was very beautiful, she had Dornish coloring, long deep brown hair and brown eyes, much like Oberyn. When she smiled you could see it in her eyes, and she had eyes that demanded attention, you found yourself wanting those eyes on you.   
We drank the night away for the most part. When we stood to say goodnight, Ellaria Sand moved closer to me. She touched my cheek and then pressed her soft lips against mine.   
Sandor growled and she pulled back. “Let us know if you want to have some real fun,” she said with a smile and then she glanced at my Hound. “You can come too of course, you could watch us, together…”  
I looked up at Sandor, his eyes searched mine.  
“What about…just you?” I asked moving closer to Ellaria, my body tingling after drinking too much, the swaying ship wasn’t helping either.   
Oberyn smiled. “I’d like to watch that,” he said with his cup held in the air.  
“Not out here,” Sandor said.  
“We have private quarters…” Ellaria responded.  
I smiled at her and then looked to my Hound. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't come to conclusion, with Oberyn living, Ellaria never sent out the threat on Myrcella, which means she's alive and still living in Dorne. Technically yes, there is an alliance between the Martell's and the Lannister's, but I figure, Oberyn, Ellaria, and the Sand Snakes are going rogue. Also, even though Cersei is AWFUL, I feel that if Tommen and Myrcella had lived (as they have in this version), Cersei wouldn't be as awful as she was. Plus she has a baby on the way and her one redeeming quality is, she loves her children...so there just may be some sort of redemption arc for her. 
> 
> As always, thank you SO MUCH for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Also, I'm working on a stand alone piece featuring Sansa and Ramsay from this timeline, to explain what went down between them. I'll let you know when it's up and ready for you to read! ^_^


	21. Chapter Twenty - One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Sandor discovering something interesting. Catelyn has a change of heart. Luna and Sandor receive a proposition. Finally making it back in Winterfell and realizing it's not home anymore. Many happy reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was unexpected. This wasn't planned. This isn't the direction I had been planning on going in. But...I like it a LOT. Let me know what you think of the newest development.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Chapter Twenty -One

Oberyn and Sandor sat in chairs facing the bed, watching the scene that unfolded before them. Ellaria pressed her lips to mine; soft against my own. Her kisses were light and then she ran her tongue gently over my lips. A chill moved over my body, she kissed me again, my mouth opened, letting her tongue dance with mine. Her hands, so small compared to Sandor’s, worked on freeing my hair from its braid. She trailed kisses down my throat and across my collarbone. Her hands were in my hair, now loose and free, she trailed her fingers through the long dark strands. Another chill shook through me. She smiled, leaning in to kiss me again. I pulled her closer, my tongue finding hers and then she was pulling back. Her eyes danced in the lantern lights that bathed the room in a golden glow. She looked over, her smile growing. Only then did I remember…we were being watched…the thought had wetness spreading from between my legs. I glanced at Sandor, he was looking only at me, watching my every move, like a hound watching its prey. I wanted him, in that moment, more than ever before. But I wanted to see how long it would be before he made the choice for both of us…  
Ellaria slid her hands up and down my sides, bringing me back, they guided my dress over my shoulders, and it dropped to the floor.  
Sandor ran his tongue over his bottom lip, my body shook… Ellaria stood back for a moment, her eyes sweeping over my body as she pulled off her own dress, it pooled at her feet. I took in the sight of her; I had never looked upon a naked Lady like this before. Before I could make any other notes, she was caressing different parts of me, her hands were so soft. I leaned into her touches. My hands began to wander her body, she was so smooth. I just wanted to keep touching her, I thought as I ran my hand along her thigh, across her stomach, up her back, over her cheek, I hesitated before touching her breast.  
“Don’t be shy,” she whispered sweetly in my ear.  
I let my hand massage her, my fingers teasing. She moaned into my ear and I knew I was onto something. She maneuvered me over to the bed. I sat on the edge and looked up at her, she smiled at me, her hand in my hair as she pulled my face to her body. I smelled her skin, taking in her scent, lightly brushed my fingers along her stomach and over her breasts, she shuddered under my touch. I ran my tongue over her next, taking a nipple gently between my teeth. She cried out and my gaze flicked to my Hound. He was really trying to hold himself back, I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to know how far this would go too.   
Ellaria pushed me back onto the bed and then seductively crawled up there with me. She brought her face close to mine, kissing me roughly, hungrily, her tongue sweeping over mine. When she pulled away, I was panting. She nipped at my neck, her tongue trailing between my breasts, down my stomach…   
Her eyes never left mine as she sunk lower, her tongue caressing that place that ached for Sandor.   
Her tongue sent waves of shivers through my body; her fingers were unexpected but not unpleasant as she moved them in and out with well-practiced movements. It wasn’t the same, but I did enjoy what was happening. I looked away from her, my eyes finding his. He was ready, he was just waiting for me to be. I nodded and he was up, shedding his clothes. I grabbed Ellaria and brought her up to my lips. I tasted myself there and then I moved on top of her quickly as Sandor moved over to the bed. She leaned back as I ventured to that intimate place, not knowing what to expect but eager to find out as Sandor put his massive hands on my hips before crashing into me from behind.   
Its hard to keep track of what happened after that…there were hands and tongues everywhere. My body exploded with pleasure… more than once. When the lanterns had burned down, Oberyn and Sandor were lying on opposite sides of the bed, still naked and too tired to get dressed. In the middle of the bed Ellaria and I were lying next to each other, wrapped in the other’s arms, our hands still wandering. She was kissing me; I was kissing her. At some point we were all covered up, my eyes were getting heavy…  
“Best night ever,” Oberyn said with a sigh.  
Ellaria laughed pulling me closer to her. I felt my Hound turn over, pressing against me, I leaned into him as Ellaria went in for another kiss.   
“Sleep now,” I mumbled.  
“Fine,” Ellaria said. “But just you wait till morning.”  
I think I laughed before sleep swept over me.

My eyes opened the next morning, I found Ellaria looking back at me, her eyes had flecks of gold in them. Her fingertips gently stroking my arm.  
“Good morning,” she said with a smile, her eyes lighting up.  
I smiled back and then went in to kiss her. “I’ve never been this happy to find a Lady in my bed,” I said.  
“I’m no Lady,” she replied.  
I pulled her closer. “You are to me.”  
“Ah, they’re awake,” Oberyn said from across the room.  
He and Sandor sat at a small table, fully clothed, food between them. I sat up, clutching the furs to my chin.  
“Look who’s suddenly so shy,” Ellaria noted with a pout as she stood up. The sunlight glinting on her nakedness as she crossed the room to retrieve her dress.  
“Shy…” I said with a laugh as I got up and crossed the room.  
Oberyn and Sandor had their eyes on me, as I made my way to Ellaria. I pulled her close and kissed her, my tongue sweeping over hers. She moaned into my mouth and then I pulled back, before attacking her neck with gentle bites and kisses.   
“Is she always so…aggressive?” Ellaria asked with a laugh.  
“Aye,” Sandor said.  
“Why don’t you have some food?” Oberyn offered. “And then we can all join in on the fun.”  
I had Ellaria on her back on the bed, I looked at her eyes, there was hunger in them, but it wasn’t food she was craving.  
“You eat,” I said moving closer to her, sliding her legs up on my shoulders as I knelt by the bed. “I have important work to do.”

**************************

Eventually Sandor and I left Oberyn and Ellaria’s room, making our way to the upper deck for some fresh air.   
“That was…unexpected,” he said when we were away from the others.  
“But it was…” I paused searching for the right words. He sat down and I sat on his lap, looking at him.   
“It was what, wolf girl?”  
“When I was with her and you were watching…”  
“Aye,” he growled. “It was…something else.”  
“The look on your face,” I said reaching up to gently brush my fingers along his scars. “I have never wanted you more, my Hound.” He glanced at me, a smile in his eyes.  
We sat there like that, falling into our comfortable silence. My fingers brushing his beard and then I leaned in, pressing a kiss to his burned cheek. My head fell to his shoulder, I pressed a kiss to his neck. It was so easy to forget there were other people around. My eyes fell on my Mother, who was looking at me in a disapproving way, I stiffened.  
“What is it?” Sandor asked.  
“Mother is looking at me like she’s angry with me. A look I haven’t seen in quite some time.”  
“Perhaps you should go talk to her,” he suggested.  
I made a noise in the back on my throat and remained seated. “What if she knows about…what happened last night?”  
He smiled but said nothing. Now, the look on Mother’s face had changed, I knew that look. I stood up and took a deep breath. “Better go see what she wants,” I said and then turned to my Hound. I pressed a kiss to his lips and then walked over to where she was.  
“Hello Mother,” I said.  
“Luna, is that how you usually behave in public?”  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“You are all over him. There is a time and a place for everything,” she said sounding angry.  
“Mother, I…”  
She cut me off, her voice thick. “You will not behave this way. I will not have it.”  
I had missed her, and I had seen her change so much, I never wanted to be angry with her because I knew what it had felt like when I thought she was dead…but…  
“I’m grown now Mother,” I said calmly. “I make my own choices. I’m sorry affection makes you uncomfortable, but I…”  
“Uncomfortable?” she hissed. “You are parading around like a common whore.” I felt at a loss for words. “You’re a Stark, returning to the North, you have a reputation to uphold.”  
I just didn’t have it in me to be this person anymore. I took in a deep breath and pressed on. “Fuck reputation.”  
“Luna! You will not speak to me that way.”  
“That isn’t who I am anymore, Mother. The North will always be where I’m from. But, Sandor is my home now.”  
“You have responsibilities as a Stark,” she pressed.  
“I’m a Clegane now, Mother.”  
“I don’t like it,” she said. “He’s not a good man.”  
Anger flashed through my body. “Why do you want to fight with me?”  
“You made a mistake marrying him.”  
I smiled, tears filling my eyes. “My only mistake, was believing my family would be happy for me.” I began to walk away.  
“Luna,” she said louder than I think she meant to as people turned to us.  
I turned back to her. “Don’t make me choose, Mother, because I will choose him, every time.”  
I returned to Sandor, sitting on his lap once more, leaning into him. He covered us up with his cloak. I could feel Mother staring at us, but I refused to glance her way.   
My shoulders shook, tears spilling over.  
“It’s okay, little wolf,” Sandor said quietly.   
“It’s not okay,” I whispered back.   
“Have you told her anything about our time together?” he asked.  
“Not really.”  
“Maybe you should. All she knows is who I used to be, the King’s dog. She doesn’t know me now,” he said.  
I nodded and we made a plan for later, giving her a chance to cool down. 

I knocked on her door, a moment later it opened, our eyes met and then she looked beyond me. Seeing him, she turned from the door. We walked in, Sandor set the wine down that we brought with us and then he sat on a chair. I closed the door as Mother stood on the other side of the room, peering through a window.  
“You don’t have to say anything,” I said. “I’m going to tell you what we’ve been through. If at the end you still say I made a mistake, then I suppose that will just have to be your opinion.”  
She kept her back to us, stubborn as I remember. I dove in, going over the story once more. Eventually Mother sat down, facing us, her face held many emotions as she listened. When I got to Rayna…I couldn’t continue. Sandor held out his hand, I took it and he pulled me into him, taking over the story for a while.   
“We’ve been through so much Mother, and I love him, more than anyone else. No one else has taken better care of me, no one else has watched out for me, no one else has allowed me to be…whoever I choose. There are a lot of bad people in this world,” I said. “But my Hound is not one of them.”  
She shook her head slowly and wiped away her tears. “I owe you both an apology.”  
Sandor poured her some wine and handed it over. “No apologies needed.”

********************************

I was so excited as we pulled into White Harbor. I wanted to be on solid ground again. I stood there with my bag and waited to be able to get off the ship. Sandor came up to stand with me and then Oberyn and Ellaria came over.   
“When this is all over, the two of you should come spend the winter with us in Dorne,” Ellaria said. “It never gets cold there.”  
I was about to respond when Sandor spoke up. “Maybe we will.” I looked up at him. “Can’t stand the cold,” he said pulling me into him.  
“Winterfell is still a few days away,” I said. “You might have to bunk with us, for warmth.”  
“That sounds, exquisite,” Ellaria said moving closer to me, wrapping me in her arms. 

Once on land we heard a commotion and turned to see the Dothraki and Lannister armies were riding into view, right on time.   
Regrouping, getting horses, packing up and finally getting on the road took a while. From here it was nearly a straight shot to Winterfell.   
On this stretch of travel, there wouldn’t be time to cozy up with Ellaria because we were riding through the night. A stop was planned for a day from now.  
When we did stop, everyone was too exhausted to do anything but sleep. The next day I could tell we were getting close now. The familiar lands coming back to me like a dream I suddenly remembered. The snow was deep on the ground and the wind was nearly unforgiving.   
“You ready for this wolf girl?” Sandor asked.  
“Aye,” I replied.   
My breath caught as my childhood home rose to greet us, memories flooded my mind… Memories of my siblings, of Father…of everything I left behind so long ago…  
When we rode south that day, I never could have anticipated what life would have been like. Now, after everything that’s happened, this place feels almost foreign to me. It doesn’t feel like a homecoming, even as I see all these people standing, watching us ride up on our horses. I don’t recognize anyone.   
I take in their faces, shock and awe is what is reflected back to me.   
Daenerys knew it would take a while for everyone to arrive, so she told Podrick, Brienne, Mother, Sandor, and I to go on ahead. Have our reunion while the rest of them were still making it up to Winterfell’s gate.  
When we rode through the gate, lots of people were lined up to greet us, just like when we waited to greet the King and his family all those years ago.  
We dismounted from our horses and people came over to take them.   
Sansa saw Mother first and broke her statuesque stance to go to her. They were crying and hugging. Then Rickon grabbed on and cried with them. Mother looked over her eyes falling on Bran, who sat in a tall chair wrapped in furs. She turned to him, speaking to him and crying. I went over to Rickon, he was so tall now, his hair was fluffy and fell to the bottom of his ears. He wrapped his arms around me, crying into my shoulder.  
“I’ve missed you so much!” he said.  
“Me too,” I replied.  
I went to Bran next, hugging him. He looked at me with hardly any expression at all.  
“Bran it’s me, Luna.”  
“I know who you are,” he replied.  
I glanced up at Sansa, she had fresh tears in her eyes as I wrapped my arms around her, she looked the same, just a bit older and she was now nearly the same height as me.  
“Luna…I can’t believe you’re here!”  
“I can’t believe it either. How have you been?”  
She laughed as she ended the hug. “Things were hard for a while but we’re doing good here.” She glanced to her right and then back to me. “Luna, allow me to introduce to you, Ramsay Bolton, my husband and Lord of Winterfell.”  
Ramsay was just an inch or two shorter than Sansa, his skin was pale, and he had deep brown hair, like most Northerners. It was his eyes that really stood out, they were blue but…very pale, like the ice that floats at the top of a frozen lake, that color blue.   
“Pleasure,” I said with a small smile.  
He returned the smile, an eager look in his eyes as he took my hand. “It most certainly is Lady Luna…they used to say you were the most beautiful of all the Stark children…” he looked me over and then smiled at Sansa. “I guess that’s not true anymore.”  
“Ramsay!” Sansa said but she smiled back.  
Sandor walked over, his eyes met Sansa’s and he nodded. “We meet again little bird.”  
“What are you doing here?” she asked.  
“Allow me to present to you, Sandor Clegane, my husband,” I said and then I looked over at him. “That just sounds weird.”  
“Aye,” he agreed.   
Sansa smiled at me. “Married? You?” Then she laughed.  
“Ah, the Hound,” Ramsay said looking up at him. “I do so love breaking a hound.”  
“Tougher cunts than you have tried,” Sandor responded.  
“Where’s Arya?” I asked.  
“Around somewhere,” Sansa replied with a sigh. “So, you’ve met the Dragon Queen?”  
“I have.”  
“What do you think of her?”  
“I think, if anyone can change this world, she can.” Sansa looked away. “What?”  
“I don’t know her,” Sansa said.  
“You will get to know her and then you’ll love her just like the rest of us do.”  
“I’ve missed you Luna, and I’m really glad you’re home.”  
I hugged her again, but I looked around at this cold place, the dark stones of Winterfell…all I felt were the voids, left by those who would never be here again.   
My Hound wrapped his arm around me as we stood there waiting for the Queen to approach. He was warm and reassuring, protective and rough, honest and loyal. He was the father of my daughter and any other children we may have. Sandor was my home.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Winterfell, getting organized, preparing for battle.

Chapter Twenty – Two

Finally, after many, many Unsullied soldiers came through the gate, Jon, Ygritte, Davos, Jorah, and Daenerys ride through. Drogon and his brother Rhaegal flew overhead, roaring as they went. The people around us looked scared, they way people tended to react when seeing a dragon for the first time.  
Jon dropped from his horse and ran over to Bran. He was nearly in tears and Bran still held the same look, like he really didn’t care.  
Ygritte walked over to Sansa, they spoke quietly and then Jon looked back at Daenerys, who stood with Jorah several feet away. He nodded at her and then she walked over.  
“Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen,” Jon said introducing her. “My sister, Sansa Bolton, Queen in the North and Lady of Winterfell.”  
“Thank you for inviting us into your home, Lady Bolton. The North is as beautiful as your brother claimed…as are you.”  
“Winterfell is yours, Your Grace,” Sansa replied.  
Daenerys smiled and then more people were riding through the gate, Yara and Theon, Ellaria and Oberyn, Obara, Tyene, and Nymeria, a small wheelhouse carrying Varys and Tyrion, Jaime and Bronn bringing up the rear.  
People began breaking off into smaller groups and others kept coming to Sansa to thank her for opening Winterfell to them. Yara came over and stood in front of Sansa.  
“The Queen in the North, meet, the Queen of the Iron Islands, Yara Greyjoy,” I said leaning over.  
“I’m honored to meet you, Sansa Bolton…” she said.  
They were getting acquainted and then Yara is walking away and Theon walks up to Sansa. He bows his head low.  
“Y…Your Grace,” he says quietly.  
“I haven’t seen you in a while, Theon,” Sansa said.  
Their eyes met and then he looked away. “I wanted to apologize for what I did to your home and family…”  
“You were family Theon. I never cared that you had a home somewhere else…you grew up with us. You were our brother…”  
Theon nodded and wiped away a tear. “There is nothing I can say to make up for what I did.”  
“No, there isn’t. You made your choice and now you have to live with it,” Sansa paused. “But…” Theon looked back to her. “We’ve all made choices we regret…we can choose to be better the next day and the next. I’m glad you’re here to fight with us, Theon,” she said with a small smile.  
His eyes went wide, and several tears escaped. His hands reached for hers and she took them, holding onto them tightly.  
“Thank you…Your Grace…thank you…”  
Oberyn came up to Sansa then and she turned her attention away. Theon’s eyes flicked to Ramsay who smiled, a wicked smile.  
“Hello Reek,” Ramsay said.  
“That’s not my name…” Theon replied quietly.  
Ramsay laughed quietly, giving Theon a glance, like he didn’t believe him and then turned his attention back to Sansa.  
“We don’t have time for all this,” Bran said suddenly. Most of the people around him, turned and looked at him, waiting for more. He looked at Daenerys, a strange look on his face. “The Night King has your dragon. He’s one of them now. The Wall has fallen, the dead march south.”

After Bran’s warning we make our way inside, to the great room so we can discuss what’s coming. There is a long table at the head of the room where Sansa, Ramsay, Bran, Daenerys, and Tyrion sit. The rest of the room has long tables and benches running the length of the room on either side. Sandor and I are leaning against the wall close to the head table. Brienne hovers nearby and Mother is in the back of the room with Rickon.  
“As soon as we heard about the Wall, I called all our banners to retreat to Winterfell,” Sansa said addressing the room. “Lord Umber?” A boy sat forward and looked at her. “When can we expect your people to arrive?”  
He stood and walked closer to the table. He couldn’t have been older than eight. “We need more horses and wagons if it please my Lady,” he said looking at Sansa and then he looked at Daenerys. “And my Queen…sorry,” he said with a smile.  
“You’ll have as many as we can spare,” Sansa replied. “Hurry back to Last Hearth and bring your people here.” Lord Umber bows and leaves the room.  
“We need to send Ravens to the Night’s Watch as well,” Jon said. “There’s no sense in manning the castles anymore. We’ll make our stand here.”  
A Maester looked at Sansa, who nodded and then he bowed. “At once your Grace.”  
Sansa and the others continue to talk, I listen and observe those around me, waiting to jump in if need be.  
“May I ask, how are we meant to feed the greatest army the world has ever seen?” Sansa asked. “While I ensured our stores would last through winter, I didn’t account for Dothraki, Unsullied, the entire Lannister army, the Iron fleet, or two full grown dragons…what do dragons eat anyway?”  
“Whatever they want,” Daenerys answered as she slowly turned her head to look over at Sansa.  
There were several things that needed to happen before we were ready to face the Army of the Dead. One of those things was to turn the Dragonglass that Jon and the others had mined from Dragonstone, into weapons. Gendry was in charge of that, being the best smith in King’s Landing.  
Everyone needed to train, an attack plan needed to be made, and we needed to figure out a safe place for those that wouldn’t be fighting.  
The great hall cleared out until only some of us remained.  
“Will you be bending the knee while I am here?” Daenerys asked looking at Sansa.  
She glanced at Ramsay before answering. “I will not, your Grace.”  
“I am the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Last I checked, the North was part of those kingdoms,” Daenerys challenged as anger flashed over her features.  
“The North is…different your Grace. For too long we have been under another’s rule. The North chose me as their Queen…and Queen’s bend for no one,” she finished, straightening her spine, not backing down in the least.  
Daenerys didn’t like this; I could see the bloodlust in her eyes. I walked forward. “Your Grace?”  
Daenerys took a breath, composing herself. “Lady Clegane,” she said with a wave of her hand.  
“Perhaps its better to allow the North its independence.”  
“I’m going to be a Queen without any kingdoms to rule.”  
“You’re going to be the leader of the new world you created, your Grace. If you intend on breaking the wheel, things must change. You have a chance right now, to change something.”  
Daenerys sat there in silence for several minutes. “Sansa Bolton, I will accept your claim as Queen in the North if you will support mine as Queen of the Iron Throne. Once I take the throne, I will grant the North its independence.”  
Sansa turned to Jon, Davos, and Ramsay for a few moments and then back to Daenerys. “I accept.”  
Daenerys smiled. “Excellent, anything else?”  
“A strange request, your Grace,” Ramsay said walking forward. Daenerys motioned for him to continue. “I only wish to be Lord of Winterfell, not King in the North.”  
“All inquiries about the North should be taken up with the Queen in the North,” Daenerys replied.  
Sansa smiled and Daenerys and bowed her head. 

Outside Sandor and I walked out to the Godswood, to the weirwood tree, father’s favorite place. Everything looked exactly the same, the tree, the woods, the small pond in front of the tree…I closed my eyes, imagining father was there with us as well.  
A low growl pulled me from my thoughts, I opened my eyes and a large black wolf walked out from behind the tree. I smiled. “Stranger?”  
His ears moved forward, and I held my hand out. He walked over and sniffed my hand.  
“It’s me, Luna…I never thought leaving you behind that day would have been the last time I was going to see you, till now…” I said crouching on the ground.  
He licked my hand and then I hugged him. “I have missed you. I’ll never leave you behind again…” The look in his eyes told me, he understood. “This is Sandor,” I said to Stranger.  
“He doesn’t understand,” Sandor replied.  
“How would you know, look at that look in his eyes…tell me again he doesn’t know.”  
We fell silent when we heard someone approaching. A woman was pushing Bran in a chair with wheels, her hair was wild, and she had a squirrely way about her.  
“Hello,” I said when they got closer.  
“Luna, this is Osha…” Bran said.  
“You kept Rickon safe,” I said remembering the name when Jon told me while we were Beyond the Wall.  
“Aye,” she said with a nod.  
I moved forward and hugged her. “Thank you for that.”  
“I came to love the little Lord’s, Bran and Rickon,” she said. “They are like…family.”  
“Family…” I repeated with a smile.  
Osha sat on the ground and Bran looked over at us.  
“Tell me everything,” I said.  
“That is a very long story,” he replied.  
“Jon said, you wanted to go Beyond the Wall, why?”  
“There was someone I was supposed to find there.”  
“Did you?”  
“I did. I became the three-eyed raven,” he replied.  
“What does that mean?” I asked.  
His eyes focused on me. “I was there that day, with her when she died…I didn’t want her to be alone…”  
“Who?” I asked.  
“Rayna.”  
A chill ran through me. “What are you talking about?”  
“I see everything now…”

Sandor and I were given my old room. We walked in; it looked the same. I was the one who had changed.  
“You alright wolf girl?”  
“It’s just…its harder being back here than I thought it was going to be.” I looked at the gray stone walls and tiny windows, the huge fireplace and large bed. “I loved our life in the woods…this place is just…”  
“We won’t be here forever,” he replied.

*****************************

Sandor and I went to collect our new weapons from Gendry. We walked in and waited; Gendry came over to us. He held out a large axe for Sandor and a sleek sword for me.  
“It isn’t easy making a blade that big with Dragonglass.”  
Sandor looked over his new weapon. “You’re saying you’re good, is that it?”  
“I’m just saying it’s a tricky material to…”  
“You know who makes weapons for the wildlings?” Sandor interrupted. “Cripples and cocksuckers, which one are you?”  
“Leave him be,” Arya said walking over.  
We turned to her, she had been here since before we had arrived, and this was the first time I had seen her. She looked older, her hair a bit longer. She wore a hard mask, her face never giving away any expression, like Bran…  
“We heard you were here,” Sandor said. “You left me to die.”  
“First I robbed you,” she replied.  
Sandor walked over to her, looked her in the eyes. “You’re a cold little bitch, aren’t you? Guess that’s why you’re still alive,” he said and then he walked away.  
I turned to Gendry. “Thanks for the sword, it’s perfect.”  
He smiled and nodded and then I went up to Arya.  
“So, you’re still alive,” she said.  
“Aye,” I replied.  
“It’s good to see you.”  
“Is it?” I asked.  
“Of course.”  
“You left us that day, in the mountains…”  
“I did…”  
“Why?”  
She looked away and then back up to my eyes. “The two of you were talking one night, about leaving me with family and going off on your own…so I beat you to it. They’re calling you Lady Clegane now.”  
I nodded. “Sandor and I got married a while back.”  
“Married…you?”  
My hand rested absently on my belly. “Things changed.”  
“I’m happy for you,” she said.  
My eyes were filling up, what had she been through? “Thank you. I’ve missed you Arya.”  
She gave me a sad smile and then she was looking beyond me, to Gendry, I walked outside and found Sandor waiting for me. My eyes caught his.  
“There’s something I have to do,” I said handing my swords to Sandor.  
“What?” he asked. I told him my plan. “Go on,” he said. “Better make it quick, someone promised me time in the hot spring, and I might just pass that information on to those Dornish snakes…”  
I smiled and reached up, brushing his beard. “I’ll be there as soon as I’m done.”

With the cloak of night, I went slinking about the castle with my dagger. I watch him for a while before I finally catch him alone and that’s when I make my move…  
I go up to him, completely silent and then I press my blade to his throat, grabbing him from behind. He raised his hands in front of himself.  
“Let it be known Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell, killing doesn’t bother me, even if it’s my brother by law. No one touches the Hound,” I said in his ear.  
“Such a big strong Hound and yet its his bitch doing the dirty work.” He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from himself, then he turned and pinned me against the wall. His eyes mere inches from my own, a smile playing over his lips. “Hounds are fun to break but breaking a bitch…it’s what I live for…” he said as he lightly trailed his fingertips down my jawline.  
“I like breaking things too,” I said and then my knee came up swiftly, hitting him in that sensitive place. He doubled over, grabbing onto himself and gasping in pain.  
“Just go,” he spat.  
I thought about it and then I pinned him to the wall, his eyes met mine, they were wide and full of curiosity. I touch the stubble on his chin with my blade and wrap my other hand around his throat. “No one touches my Hound.”  
His eyes rake over me, a look I’ve never seen in another’s eye crosses his face. “Of course, Lady Clegane, the Hound will remain untouched.”  
I let him go and take a step back, the look in his eyes intensifies, a smile crosses his lips.  
“If you’ll excuse me,” he said as he brushes past me, a look back with that same strange expression and then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> 4-17-20 - I changed the end just a bit. I think it flows much better now. ^_^


	23. Chapter Twenty - Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WINTER IS HERE...

Chapter Twenty - Three

Ramsay Bolton was a mystery and one I wasn’t going to solve tonight. I thought about the look in his eye all the way to the hot spring, when I emerged into the room, steam rose up to meet me, making it difficult to see. But I could just make out my Hound’s shape in the water. I shrugged out of my clothes and joined him.  
“Just us?” I asked.  
“Disappointed?”  
“I could never be disappointed to have only you, my Hound,” I said as I locked my hands around his neck when he leaned down to kiss me.  
“Did you scare the bastard?” he asked.  
“I’m not sure…” Sandor looked at me, waiting, I took in a breath. “Partway through my threats, he got the most curious look in his eye.”  
“What kind of look?” Sandor asked, pulling me into him as he sat in the water.  
“It was hunger, longing, desire, fury, rage, agony and…something else. I think he wanted to kill me.”  
“All in one look?”  
“Many people have many feelings behind their eyes,” I replied. “And some people show none…like Arya.”  
“You should have gone after her,” he said gruffly.  
“And left you behind to die?” He didn’t answer and I turned in his arms, my eyes searching his face. He wouldn’t look and me and I gently took his face in my hands, turning it towards me. “I will never ever, ever leave you. Never, ever. Arya left us; we are not responsible for who she has become.”  
His eyes found mine then, and he nodded, a smile making his eyes crinkle. “You’re right, we’re not.”  
My mouth fell open and then I smiled. “You tricked me.”  
“Did I?” he asked. “We should train later,” he finished changing the subject.  
“With our shiny new weapons,” I replied with a smile.  
“What are you going to do with this thing you’ve started with the bastard?”  
“Stay away from him, I suppose. I am going to talk to Sansa. I just want to make sure he’s…good to her.”  
“If I hear any different, I’ll kill him myself,” Sandor replied.

************************

Sansa linked her arm through mine. “Do you have a few minutes to talk?” she asked.  
“Yes, of course,” I said as she walked me away from Sandor.  
“We don’t have long but, there are several things I’ve been wanting to tell you and I don’t think I can wait any longer.”  
We walked out to the Godswood together, Stranger on my heels, he hadn’t left my side since we found each other again.  
“I know now really isn’t the time,” Sansa said apologetically. “But I needed my sister…”  
We sat on a log next to each other, holding hands. “You can tell me anything,” I said.  
She told me about her life with Ramsay. She smiled a lot when she spoke.   
“Wait…back up, you killed Roose Bolton?” I asked quietly.  
“I helped…and it was my idea…”  
“What?” I asked quietly.  
“It had to be done,” she said looking beyond me. “There is something else too…”  
My gaze flicked to hers, there was a glint there and a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
“Ramsay is…unique. He…”  
“Go on,” I urged.  
“He enjoys pleasure as well as pain…and he enjoys inflicting pain…”  
“Has he hurt you?” I growled.  
“No,” she said instantly, her eyes confirming the truth. “Never. Not once. Everything we do, is careful, its calculated. Though it can get intense.”  
“And you…like this?” I asked skeptically.  
Her smile completely betrayed anything she was trying to hide. “I do. I didn’t think I would…but…being with Ramsay has changed everything.”  
“I’m so happy for you,” I said with a smile.  
“Really?”  
“Really,” I confirmed and then hesitated. “I have something…to tell you too.”  
Her eyes lit up as she waited for what I had to say. She listened to my story, her face giving away a few things but nothing that said she was unaccepting or repulsed.  
“Say something,” I said after a long pause.  
“I don’t know what to say,” she replied. “But it sounds like you all enjoyed yourselves…you don’t need my approval, Luna.”  
“I know…”  
“Are you going to do it again, or take them up on their offer to move to Dorne?”  
“I honestly have no idea.”  
“I’ll be sad to see you go, but I understand if that is what you choose.”  
I pulled her into a hug. “I have missed you so much.”  
“I hope you will stay in Winterfell for a while at least.”  
“I would love too, but…Daenerys has asked for my council going forward.”  
“Luna! Advising a Queen! So, you’ll be going back to King’s Landing when this is all over?”  
“Daenerys wants me with her, and I want her on the Iron Throne.”  
“Why?”  
“Because she wants to change the world and I want to help her.”  
Sansa smiled though it looked a little sad. “You’re not worried about everything that’s happened so far? With our family and politics and the Iron Throne?”  
“I loved Father; but he made mistakes. None of us had any business in King’s Landing,” I said shaking my head. “This time will be different; I’m not Father and I’m not fighting for a corrupt system. I’m fighting for a real leader; I’m fighting for a new world.”  
“Then I support you.”  
“Thank you. I support you as well.”  
“Thank you,” she said and then she pulled me into a hug. “We should be heading back. Lots to do to prepare.”  
“Do we have a location for the women, children, and old people to go during the fight?”  
“We were thinking the crypts,” Sansa replied as we stood to leave.  
“No, that won’t work.”  
“Why not?”  
“The Night King can bring the dead back; he can just raise the ones in the crypt.”  
A look of shock crossed her face. “I didn’t even think of that! Let’s go tell the others that we should change the location.”

When we made it back to the courtyard, I noticed red hair that caught my attention and beyond that I saw another face I recognized. I left Sansa and walked swiftly over.  
“Tormund!” I said as I hugged him.  
“Luna!” he exclaimed as he hugged me back.  
“Beric!” I said with a smile and then I hugged him as well.  
“Hello Luna,” he replied with a smile.  
“You again,” Sandor grumbled looking at Beric as he walked up to me.  
“Clegane,” Beric said with a nod.  
Jon was there too talking to Edd, his friend from the Night’s Watch, and Samwell who had been here in Winterfell since before we arrived.   
“How did you find each other?” Jon asked.  
“We met up at the Last Hearth,” Edd replied looking at Tormund and Beric.  
“The dead got there first,” Tormund said.  
“The Umbers?” Jon asked.  
“Fighting for the Night King now,” Beric responded.  
“We had to travel around them to get here,” Tormund said. “Whoever’s not here now, is with them.”  
“How long do we have?” Jon asked.  
We looked at Tormund waiting for the answer.  
“Before the sun comes up tomorrow,” he replied.  
My stomach dropped…so soon? I looked at Sandor and he produced a wineskin, he took a long drink and then handed it to me. I was surprised to find it was ale, and not wine. I smiled at him.  
“The big woman still here?” Tormund asked looking around.

*****************************

We stood in the great hall, a map laid out on a table as we gathered round, tokens representing us and the enemy.   
“They’re coming,” Jon said. “We have Dragonglass and Valyrian steel. But there are too many of them. Far too many. Our enemy doesn’t tire. Doesn’t stop. Doesn’t feel. We can’t beat them in a straight fight.”  
“So, what can we do?” Jaime asked.  
“The Night King made them all. They follow his command. If he falls…getting to him may be our best chance.”  
“If that’s true, he’ll never expose himself,” Jaime replied.  
“Yes, he will,” Bran said calmly. “He’ll come for me. He’s tried before, many times, with many Three-Eyed Ravens.”  
“Why?” Samwell asked. “What does he want?”  
“An endless night,” Bran replied. “He wants to erase this world, and I am its memory.”  
“Well, that’s what death is, isn’t it? Forgetting. Being forgotten,” Samwell said looking at all of us. “If we forget where we’ve been and what we’ve done, we’re not men anymore. Just animals. Your memories don’t come from books,” he said looking back to Bran. “Your stories aren’t just stories. If I wanted to erase the world of men, I’d start with you.”  
“How will he find you?” Tyrion asked.  
“His mark is on me,” Bran replied, lifting his sleeve and showing us what looked like a bruise on his arm where someone grabbed him roughly. “He always knows where I am. We need to lure him into the open before his army destroys us all. I’ll wait for him in the Godswood.”  
“You want us to use you as bait?” Sansa asked.  
“We’re not leaving you alone out there,” Arya said.  
“Luna, back us up,” Sansa said looking over at me.  
“If Bran wants to go out there, let him,” I said.  
“Thanks Luna,” Sansa replied flatly.  
“Bran isn’t defenseless, and he knows what he’s doing.”  
“He can’t defeat the Night King,” Sansa said.  
“I’ll stay with him,” Theon spoke up. “With the ironborn. I took this castle from you. Let me defend you now.”  
Bran nodded and Theon nodded back. Other people nodded throughout the room.  
“We’ll hold off the rest of them for as long as we can,” Davos said.   
“When the time comes, Ser Davos and I will be on the walls,” Tyrion said. “To give you the signal to light the trench.”  
“Ser Davos is perfectly capable of waving a torch on his own,” Daenerys said. “You’ll be where it’s safe.”  
Tyrion’s eyes flicked to her and then he bowed his head. “Your Grace, I have fought before, I can do it again. Alongside the men and women risking their lives.”  
“There are thousands of them and only one of you. You can’t fight as well as they can, but you can think better than any of them. You’re here because of your mind. If we survive, I’ll need it.” Tyrion nodded and fell silent once more. “Lady Clegane…”  
Her eyes met mine and I shook my head. “No, your Grace, I will be out there fighting.”  
“Your council is too valuable to me.”  
“I was sent here to fight your Grace; I have to fight.”  
“Sent by who?” asked Arya.  
I sighed. “The Lord of Light.”  
“The Lord of Light?” asked Tyrion.  
“Yes…if the flames hadn’t been talking to me, we wouldn’t be here now. We wouldn’t be fighting for you, your Grace. We would be halfway around the world. But we’re not, we’re here.”  
“Very well, Lady Clegane, you may fight.”  
“Thank you, your Grace.”  
We returned our attention back to the map.  
“The dragons should give us an edge on the field,” Davos said.  
“If they’re in the field, they’re not protecting Bran,” Jon said. “We need to be near him. Not too near, or the Night King won’t come. But close enough to pursue him when he does.”  
“Dragonfire will stop him?” Arya asked looking at Bran.  
“I don’t know,” Bran replied. “No one’s ever tried.”  
Everyone looked around at each other, unsure.  
“We’re all going to die,” Tormund said, Brienne looked over at him. “But at least we die together,” he finished with a smile.  
“Let’s get some rest,” Jon said bringing the battleplan to a close.  
People made their way out of the room and scattered in different directions.   
“Let’s get something to drink and sit outside somewhere quiet,” Sandor growled in my ear.  
I nodded as we made our way outside. 

Sandor and I passed ale between us as we sat on the floor, up on a wall. Stranger lying down nearby.   
“Reminds me of the last battle,” he said. “We sat and drank together then too.”  
I laughed and then took the wineskin, taking a drink and then I sat on top of him. I trailed my fingertips over his scars and across his beard, looking into his beautiful eyes. “There were so many things I wanted to say to you but didn’t…so many things I wanted to do…but I was afraid someone might find out.”  
“Oh, I know,” he said looking at me.  
“Did you?”  
“Many times, I would catch you with that glint in your eye,” he said leaning forward, our noses nearly touching.   
“What glint?” I asked, oh so innocent.  
He growled. “The one in your eye right now.” I brought my lips to his. “Can’t fuck before a fight, wolf girl. But we can after.”  
“I have plans after the fight.”  
“Oh, really?” he asked.  
“I told Tyrion I would drink him under the table.”  
Sandor laughed. “That’s going to be fun to watch.” I kissed his burned cheek, ran my hands into his hair. “No fucking until the dead are dead again,” he growled.  
“Why not?” I whined against his lips.  
“It’s bad luck, we’ll be too tired to fight, we need all our strength,” he said listing reasons. “If we survive, I’ll fuck you like we just survived the end of the world.”  
“Promise?” I asked, my eyes filling up.  
“I promise, wolf girl.”  
I kissed him, my tongue dancing with his for several moments and then I was pulling away, sitting by him once more. My eyes lingering on his face, brushing my fingers over his beard, he smiled at me, wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close.  
“If we die,” he said taking the lid off the wineskin once more. “I have loved my life you, Luna Clegane. Even though I have felt…you were entirely too good for someone like me and you deserved better.” He took a drink.  
I took the wineskin. “There is no one better that you.”  
“There are plenty better than me,” he said quietly.   
“No one better,” I said again. “I can’t even begin to describe what you mean to me and the amazing life I’ve had with you. I love you most in this world Sandor Clegane.”  
He leaned in, kissed me, and then he stole the wineskin back. 

Arya appeared in the doorway. She looked at us for a moment and then she walked over, holding her hand out for the wineskin. Sandor handed it over. She sat on his other side and took a drink, replacing the lid a moment later.  
“You never used to shut up, now you’re just sitting there like a mute,” he said not looking at Arya.  
“Guess I’ve changed,” she replied. “What are you doing up here?”  
“What’s it look like?” he asked.  
“No, I mean, what are you doing up here, in Winterfell. You joined the Brotherhood. You went beyond the Wall with Jon. You’re here now. Why? When was the last time you fought for anyone but yourself?”  
He turned to look at her. “I fought for you, didn’t I?” Arya looked away. “I’ve been fighting for this one here since we left King’s Landing, the first time…”  
“We hadn’t planned on joining the Brotherhood,” I said. “But we happened upon them…”  
“Almost as if it were divine timing,” Beric said walking over.  
“Beric!” I said with a smile as I held up the wineskin.  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Sandor grumbled. “May as well be at a bloody wedding.”  
“My lady,” he said to Arya. “It’s good to see you again. I’m sorry we parted the way we did.”  
“Was he on your list?” Sandor asked.  
“For a little while,” Arya replied.  
“That’s all right,” Beric said sitting across from us. “The Lord of Light has brought us together all the same. This is his moment…when light…”  
“Thoros isn’t here anymore,” Sandor interrupted. “So, I hope your not about to give a sermon. Because if you are, the Lord of Light’s gonna wonder why he brought you back nineteen times just to watch you die when I chuck you over this fucking wall.”  
Beric laughed and stuck his hand out for the wineskin, I tossed it over. Arya sighed and stood.  
“Where are you going?” I asked.  
“I’m not spending my final hours with you three miserable old shits.”  
I scoffed. “Old?”  
Arya nodded and walked away.

We sat there in silence for a bit, passing the ale around.  
“Has the Lord of Light told you anything interesting lately?” I asked.  
Beric shook his head. “How about you?”  
I stood up and went over to a torch. “The flames have been annoyingly quiet as of late.”  
Oberyn and Ellaria walked out, Ellaria’s eyes finding me, and she walked over swiftly.   
“What are you doing here?” I asked wrapping her in a hug.  
“I’m heading to the dungeons now,” she replied. “I just wanted to see you before…”  
I pulled back, her eyes flickered with the torch flames, holding me there, in her gaze.  
“You have a weapon, just in case?”  
“Yes, all of us in the dungeons will have weapons. Just…focus on fighting,” she said, her eyes filling up.  
“You have nothing to worry about, my Lady,” I said.  
“I have everything to worry about…” she said, her eyebrows coming together.   
“I’ll escort you to the dungeons, my Lady,” I said and then I went back to Sandor. “I’m going to get some wine and take Stranger to the dungeons. I’ll be right back.”  
Sandor nodded as he knocked back the rest of the ale, handing the wineskin to me.  
“Come my Lady.”  
She kissed Oberyn and then took my arm. I called Stranger and then we were making our way through the castle. She helped me refill the wineskin and then we were standing outside the dungeons.   
“I’ll be praying for you…for all of you,” she said.  
“Thank you…”  
We stood there, looking into each other’s eyes as people walked by us, making last minute preparations.   
She turned to go. “Ellaria…” I said and then she turned back to me, wrapping her arms around me once more.   
“I have come to care for you so much in so little time,” she said.  
“Me too,” I admitted.   
When I pulled back, she caught my lips with hers. “Be careful…and tell Sandor to be careful too.”  
“I will…see you soon,” I said, unsure of what to say. Not wanting this to be a goodbye.  
She smiled as she turned and walked into the dungeons. “Stranger, go. Protect them.”  
He looked at me and then turned and walked into the dungeons. I began making my way back to Sandor and I ran into Sansa.  
“It’s getting close,” she said.  
“Aye. You have a weapon?”  
“I do.”  
“Good. You should get going.”  
“I will. See you after?”  
At least she was hopeful. “Definitely.”  
She smiled at me and then pulled me in for a quick hug before walking away.  
I passed Theon and Yara, both of them nodding at me, I nodded back. I found Ygritte next, I hugged her and then Jon.   
His eyes said it all, he was worried and scared, but he was ready.   
“Alright?” he asked.  
“Ready for it to be over,” I replied.  
They walked away and then I was met with Jorah and Daenerys.  
“Keep your head out there, your Grace. Think things through, remember your training.”  
“Thank you, Luna,” she said taking my hands for a moment. “See you soon,” she said as her eyebrows came together.  
It seemed no one wanted to say goodbye, and soon was better than never again…  
I cross through a room on the way back to Sandor and find Jaime, Brienne, Podrick, Davos, Tormund, and Tyrion. A fire is burning away in the large hearth, casting an orange glow over their faces.  
“Lady Clegane!” Tyrion said raising the silver cup he had been drinking from. “Have you come to join our end of the world drinking game?”  
“Sorry, no, I’m just passing through. I’ve sent Stranger to the dungeons.”  
“Ah, thanks for that,” Tyrion replied.  
“And when this is over, then I’ll drink with you.”  
He smiled and raised his cup to me again.  
I turned to Tormund who was sitting in a chair close to Brienne. I hugged him.   
“See you after?”  
He smiled. “Save me a seat at the victory party.”  
I smiled at him and then looked at the others. “It has been nice knowing some of you…and I hope those of you make it out alive.”  
“And the others?” Tyrion asked.  
“Well, you know,” I said with a shrug. “More for us to drink later.”  
Tyrion laughed and then refilled their cups, I left the room and emerged outside once more.   
Sandor stands as I approach. I hand Beric the wineskin.   
“What did the snake woman have to say?” he asked.  
“She wants both of us to be careful.”  
“Both of us?”  
“That’s what she said.”  
A horn begins blaring, my heart squeezes, its time…  
Sandor pulls me into him, his lips find mine. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.   
“I love you,” he said quietly   
“I love you too,” I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	24. Chapter Twenty - Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between the living and the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'm very good at writing fight scenes, but I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Chapter Twenty - Four

People are yelling out orders as Sandor and I make it to the ground and then out of the gate, heading near the front line to stand with others.   
Everyone else is already in position, the Dothraki are on their horses, ready to charge first. The armies of the living are spread out behind the Dothraki, more people are inside the walls of Winterfell, everyone quiet and still as we peer into the darkness attempting to see something, anything in the eerie stillness that follows.   
I think of my family, Mother, Rickon, and Sansa in the dungeons, Bran in the Godswood, Arya and Ygritte up on the wall ready to defend with arrows. Jon stood nearby, he nodded when his eyes found me. I nod back and then we face forward, waiting. Movement catches my eye and I turn to the left, Ramsay slithers up next to me, a coy smile on his face.  
“Oh, its you,” I say a little annoyed.  
“Sansa insisted I keep an eye on you,” he replied.  
“How sweet of her,” I replied flatly.  
Drogon and Rhaegal screech out overhead, Daenerys riding Drogon, as usual.   
My lips move as I pray to the old Gods, the new Gods, to the Stranger, whom as far as I know has never failed me, and to the Lord of Light, thinking we could use all the help we could get.  
The blackness of the night stretching as far as the eye could see. Fires dotted here and there, for us to see by and use when needed but ahead of us was nothing but darkness.   
Jorah was up front on horseback, ready to lead the Dothraki when the time came, Ghost stood next to him, waiting. The wind blows through ominously. Out of the darkness a lone horse walks towards us, it’s the Red Woman, Melisandre.   
She says something to Jorah, but I’m too far away to hear. Jorah then turns to the Dothraki and speaks in their tongue, a moment later they all raise their curved swords into the air. Melisandre grabs one and a moment later all their swords erupt in flames. As she makes her way to the gate, we hear Davos ordering the gate to be opened.  
Jorah draws his sword, this causes the Dothraki to erupt into warrior cries, Jorah makes the call and in a flash they all take off, riding into the darkness. They continue their warrior calls as the flames on their swords get smaller and smaller. The catapults are loaded, set on fire, and launched one by one, flying into the darkness with the Dothraki.  
Soon their cries turn to shrieks and shrills. We watch as every light goes out. I continue to pray, over and over, silently.  
The yelling fades into silence. We peer into the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse of something.   
Suddenly we hear a rustle and a strangled neighing as a horse runs back this way, followed by several Dothraki riders, Jorah, and Ghost. Its hard to tell if they’re injured in this amount of light.  
We can hear the wights snarling and screeching in the distance. Sandor looks over at me, my heart seizes, and I reach for him. He pulls me into his side.   
“Dead cunts, nothing we can’t handle,” he said quietly by my ear.  
“Nothing we can’t handle…” I repeat looking up at him.  
He nodded at me and I reached up, brushing his beard for what I hoped wasn’t the last time. His fingers trailed over my braid. The snarling was getting louder now, this was it. I grabbed Sandor and kissed him. There was nothing left to say, nothing that we hadn’t said to the other already. His eyes searched mine, I ran my fingers over his scars and smiled. He nodded and then we faced forward, he clutched his ax, preparing. I rolled my shoulders as my grip tightened on my sword. My heart pounded in my ears…  
In unison the Unsullied aimed their long spears ahead of us as a wave of the dead come over them. There was screaming and snarling and then they were upon us. They seemed to come from everywhere at once, a black wave of death washing over us. I chanted to the Stranger in my head as I sliced and stabbed. It was nearly impossible to see, so hard to tell friend from foe.   
Fire erupted around us as Daenerys flew overhead, igniting the dead. Rhaegal was right behind them setting the ground aflame.  
Once the flames clear, heavy smoke is left in the wake, the wind picks up as Drogon flies over again, taking out the dead with his Dragonfire.  
Its complete madness. People are yelling and running and screaming and fighting and dying.   
A wight hits me on my right, before I can get it another one is one my left, and then one jumps on top of that. I collapse to the ground, yelling, screaming, trying to get free.   
I see Sandor’s ax slicing through them and then he grabs my clothes and pulls me back to my feet. I thank him with my eyes and then get back to it, getting a wight coming for Sandor.   
We work well together, as usual. He sliced through a wight and then pulled me out of the way as he went for another. We changed sides, fighting our way back to our previous positions.   
Suddenly Ramsay grabs my arm and pulls me flush against his body as he saves me from a wight. I grab the Dragonglass dagger at my hip, plunging the blade into another wight’s face as it lunges for Ramsay from behind.   
“Thanks,” he said releasing me.  
There is no end in sight…there isn’t much sight either as the wind swirls around us with snow and fire.  
“Fall back!” Brienne yelled.  
“Fall back!” yelled others echoing the order.   
Sandor, Gendry, Ramsay, and I didn’t move yet, we held the line there so everyone else could have a chance at getting to the gate. Though we were only four people and eventually we had to fall back as well.   
“Keep moving!”  
“Go! Go!”  
“Come on! Run!”  
People were shouting all around as we made our way closer to the gate. Flaming arrows sailed past our faces. One flew right past Sandor, getting a wight that had nearly caught him. We look up to see Arya looking down at us as she loads her next arrow.   
“To your posts!”  
The Unsullied were still out there, shields up, spears held towards the dead. The dragons screech in the distance. As we made it up to the gate several others hadn’t made it that far yet. We stopped and held the line there.  
“Come on! Fall back!”  
The wights continued their onslaught. People were still trying to get to their next position and others had yet to make it to the gate.   
Sandor, Beric, Tormund, Ramsay, and I manned the gate, no one was getting past us!  
“Close those gaps!”  
“Hey! Hey!”  
“Come on!”  
“Move!”  
“Get in! Get in!”   
“Protect the gate!” Lyanna Mormont yelled.  
“Protect the gate!” others echoed.  
“They’re coming!”  
“Fall back! Fall back!” Sandor yelled to anyone still left out there.  
Snow fell and the wind whistled, the wights snarled, and people screamed.   
“Light the trenches!” Davos yelled.  
A fury of flaming arrows were released but the wind kept blowing them out. Daenerys was supposed to light the trenches, but she must not be able to see from where she is. Anyone who went out to light them was taken out by a wight.   
We continued to fight from in front of the gate and then all at once we sprang apart as two rows of Unsullied came marching out, shields up, spears at the ready. Melisandre walked between them and up to the trenches. She placed her hand on the wood and speaks in Valyrian, we continue to fight the wights that run up.   
In a flash the trenches burst into flames, creating a wall of fire between us and the dead. Wights cry out as the ones caught in flames die.   
We can see the Army of the Dead standing on the other side of the trenches, staring at us.   
I look at my Hound, there is blood dripping down the side of his face. He looks at the fire and I go to him. I grab him and turn him around, away from the flames. His breathing is already increasing, he looks at me but its as if he doesn’t see me.  
“Sandor,” I say standing on my toes. “It’s okay.”  
“There are too many of them…” he said.   
“We can do this!” I said louder.  
He shook his head, his hands beginning to tremble.   
“Look at me,” I said, and his eyes focus on me. “We can do this. We can. We have to. If the dead march any further south…they will raise Rayna…”  
His hands steadied and his breathing returned to normal. He nodded at me and then we turned back to the flames. The wights were moving one by one into the trenches, making a bridge for the others.   
“Fall back!” I yell and then we turn and run inside the walls, the gate closing behind us.   
“Man the walls!” Davos shouts.  
“Man the walls,” people echoed.   
Once inside the yelling of the others swirls around me.  
“Come on!”  
“Get moving!”  
“Get out there!”  
“Come on! Come on!”  
“Go, go, go, go, go!” Brienne shouted.  
Everyone good with a bow went up to man the walls.  
“They’re against the walls!”  
“Get more men up here!”  
More people ran past, bows in hand.   
“Fill in those gaps quickly!” Jaime yelled.  
“They’re climbing the walls!”  
“Relieve the archers!”  
“Archers on top!”  
“Come on!”  
“Move back!”  
“Go on! Go!”  
The wights were making a mountain out of themselves, climbing up each other to get over the walls.   
“They’re coming up!”  
“Hold the wall!” Davos yelled.  
“Hold the wall!” people echoed.  
Sandor, Ramsay, and I run up to the walls, ready to help. Fire and wind swirl around us, giving everything an orange glow. The dead make it over the walls, some fight to knock the wights back down and others fight to take out the wights that make it over.   
Just then the gate bursts open as a giant runs through, heading right for Lyanna Mormont. The giant causes a lot of destruction as he kicks and uses a log to knock people out of the way. My eyes flicker over, and I see Arya hanging onto a low hanging roof.  
“Arya?”  
Sandor follows my gaze. “Come on!” he yells as he rushes after her.   
I notice Lyanna is picked up by the giant, she shoves Dragonglass into his eye and they collapse on the ground.   
Arya disappears into the castle. Sandor and I are still making our way over, when Beric joins us. We cautiously enter the castle, Beric’s sword is flaming, as usual, so at least we’re not completely in the dark. Beric leads the way, with me in the middle, and Sandor bringing up the rear. We can hear muffled thuds and snarling wights…they’re in here somewhere.   
We turn a corner, walking slowly, up ahead a door drops backward, a wight is snarling on top of Arya. She’s screaming unable to stop it. I race over there, stabbing the wight as Beric helps Arya up and then he pushes her ahead of him, as we turn to flee from the wights running out into the hall with us.   
We run through the dark hallways, wights chasing us, hitting us, trying to make us fall.   
“Come on!” Sandor yelled.  
“Go! Run!” Beric cried.  
Suddenly a wight grabbed Beric, then another and another. I run back to him, stabbing and slicing with my sword. It’s no use as a wight stabs him in the chest.  
“No!” I yell trying to fight them.  
Arya comes to me, helping as we try to save him.   
Beric’s eye meets mine. “Go,” he said.  
“No,” I reply determined to get him out of there.  
Sandor comes over and picks up Arya. “We’ve gotta go!” he yelled. Arya screams as she’s being taken away. “Luna!” Sandor yelled.  
But I’m so close! I get a wight and another, I bring out my dagger, slashing and stabbing. Eventually Beric grabs for me, I cling to him and together we follow the others. We run into the great room where Beric collapses to the ground. Arya shuts and bolts the door and then Sandor barricades it.   
I go to Beric, blood is oozing out of his stab wounds.  
“You shouldn’t have stayed,” he said.  
“I wasn’t going to leave you…”  
His smile was pained. “You’re so much like your father,” he said to me and then he looked to Arya. “He would be so proud of his daughters…all of them.”   
He coughed and blood came out of his mouth. I took his hand in mine.   
“Don’t die…” Arya said crouched on his other side.  
“I’m not afraid,” he said. “I’m so glad I got to know you both and that you found your way home…” His breathing was getting ragged, he produced a wineskin from a hidden pocket. I helped him with the lid and then held it to his lips so he could drink. “…thank you…”  
His eye stared ahead, unblinking, his breathing stopped, and he was gone. Arya’s filled with sadness; my heart caught as tears escaped. I reached over and closed his eye.  
“The Lord brought him back for a purpose,” Melisandre said. “Now that purpose has been served.”  
I stood up, taking in the room for the first time, there were many lying dead on the floor, Melisandre stood near the large hearth, a fire rolling around in it.   
“Purpose,” I spat turning to face her and pointing my sword towards her. “Dying slowly was his purpose? Getting stabbed to death was his purpose?”  
Melisandre walked over slowly, her eyes never leaving mine.   
“I know you,” Arya said standing and walking over to me.  
“And I know you,” she answered.  
“You said we’d meet again.”  
“And here we are. At the end of the world.”  
“You said I’d shut many eyes forever. You were right about that too.”  
“Brown eyes…green eyes…and blue eyes,” Melisandre replied.   
They shared a look as Melisandre smiled. There was a bang against the door and then snarling followed. They began screeching, louder and louder.  
“What do we say to the God of Death?” she asked.  
“Not today,” Arya replied.   
They share another look, Arya turns to leave, and then she breaks into a run.  
I look at the Red Woman and then go to Sandor, I hand him Beric’s wineskin. He takes it and drinks.  
“So, what, then? What was his purpose?” I ask annoyed.  
“He had to make sure she survived.”  
“Arya?”  
“She’s very important,” she replied walking back to the hearth and looking into the flames. “As are you, Luna Clegane.”  
“Really?” I asked. “How so?”  
She smiled. “The Lord of Light isn’t done with you yet.”  
I dismissed her for now and turned back to Sandor. “We need to go back out there.”  
“I don’t want to go back out there,” Sandor replied.  
“Me neither, but Jon is out there. Tormund is out there. Ygritte, Gendry, Jorah, Daenerys…”  
“You think I give a fuck about these cunts?” he asked.  
I took the wineskin and drank the rest and then threw it on the ground. “I’m going back out there. You can stay here or come with me.”  
He looked angry, his brow furrowed, his mouth a grimace. “Fine, wolf girl. Let’s go,” he growled.   
As we went outside, all the dead that were dead and unmoving slowly in unison stood up once more.   
“Fuck,” Sandor said.  
I grab Sandor and bring him down for a kiss and then with great effort we begin killing them again. Gendry, Ramsay, Edd, and Tormund are nearby to help.   
Blue fire lights up the sky as Viserion, the dragon the Night King killed stands on the walls of Winterfell. He seems to be tracking someone and I look over, finding Jon huddled behind some rock.   
The wights keep coming, all we can do is fight. We’re tired, our bodies ache, we’re moving slower than we were in the beginning.   
‘Stanger! Lord of Light! Hear my plea! Save us!’  
We growl, grunt, yell as we drive our weapons into the dead. We are outnumbered to be sure, but we will not give up! Blood obscures my vision, I try to wipe at it and then I get hit. I fall to the ground.   
Everything around me seems to move slowly, all noise gone, a wight is coming for me. No one can stop it. I see their faces as they try. Just as the wight goes to tear me apart all the wights fall and burst. Tormund helps me up and I got to Sandor, holding onto him, as we look around is disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wanted to save Beric, cause he rocks. But he was on this whole quest, one I felt I couldn't alter in this tale. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	25. Chapter Twenty - Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dead are dead once more, now its time to tend to the wounded, tend to the ones who didn't survive, and then the victory party begins.

Chapter Twenty – Five

Jon stumbled over, a look of disbelief on his face. “It…it’s over…” he said hoarsely.  
Cheers began erupting around us, here and there and then as more voices joined in, they grew louder, a victory cry if there ever was one. People began trickling out from the dungeons, the same look on their faces and then it changed to smiles and cheers.   
I went to Jon and hugged him. “Have you seen Ygritte?” he asked.  
“No,” I said shaking my head.  
His eyes held mine for a moment, they were sparkling. “We’re alive…”  
“We are,” I replied, my breath catching.  
He left my side and I went back to Sandor. “We’ve gotta find Arya,” I said.  
He nodded and then we were leaving the others behind. I noticed a blood-soaked Ramsay went right up to my sister, embraced her, and kissed her like no one was watching. Jon caught my eye, he had found Ygritte, who was injured but alive. I stopped for a moment to give my Mother and Rickon quick hugs before Sandor and I continued to the Godswood. At some point Gendry appeared by my side, walking swiftly along with us.   
I don’t know which of us saw her first, but it was as if we all sighed with relief at the same moment. Bran, Arya, and Yara were the only ones alive. I made it to her first, hugging her tight and then released her, moving onto my brother. He had that same calm expression as his brown eyes looked up at me. He nodded once and then his eyes seemed to focus elsewhere. I wish I could understand him more, that he would try and tell me what we went through or who he has become. Something beyond being the Three Eyed Raven, of course. But I was glad he was alive.   
Yara grabbed onto Theon, who lay dead in the snow. The only reason she was even alive was because she had been knocked out when the Night King had arrived and had missed the end of the fight as Arya had plunged her Valyrian Steel dagger into him. Theon, it seemed had been run through with a sword, blood seeped deep into the snow around him.  
Though we had won, we were far from celebrating. We would first have to tend to the our dead, pyres would need to be made and all of them gathered…so many men lay dead here in the Godswood, how many others had we lost to this long night?  
When we made it back, people had sprung into action, the dead were being taken outside the gate and placed on the ground. The wounded were being accessed or waiting to be, others were already working on the pyres. There was lots to do.  
“You feel like chopping wood, wolf girl?” Sandor asked.  
I was sore and tired, but I wanted to be helpful, rest wasn’t yet an option.  
“Aye,” I answered. 

Partway through our task, others came over to help. I looked up to see Jon, Tormund, Arya, Gendry, Ramsay, Oberyn, Ellaria, Sansa, and Rickon. Nothing was said and most all of them helped with chopping the wood, while others carried it over to the pyres. It was nice having help, I thought as I continued to chop, my shoulders ached with each movement.

“That’s enough,” Jon said eventually. “Let’s go get checked out and have a rest, while the others place them…” he finished trailing off as others began to place the dead on the pyres.   
As it turned out, I had a few cuts deeper than I knew and they had to be cleaned, stitched, and wrapped. But I was okay other than that. I cleaned the blood from Sandor’s face and looked him over, since he wouldn’t allow anyone else to do it.  
I didn’t want to talk, I wanted to sleep…instead I did what I did best, listened. Everyone had a different story to tell. You could hear people talking about how amazing it was to see the dragons clashing in the sky, you could hear the story of how Jon faced off against Viserion himself as the dragon breathed blue fire at him, you could hear men singing praises to Lyanna the Giantslayer, who was alive and awake, both her legs and her right arm, broken. But the story that I kept hearing again and again was how Arya had saved us all by killing the Night King, I felt myself smile, of course she killed the Night King… She had saved us all, she was the Hero of Winterfell, the Hero of Men, the Hero of the Realm, she had saved us all.   
I couldn’t help but feel as if Father stood just behind me, it was a strange feeling…I turned expecting to see him there but there was no one. Facing ahead of me again I was overcome with a feeling I couldn’t explain, my eyes slid over and then I turned again, my eyes landing on a fire burning nearby. I could feel my legs moving and see the flames getting closer.  
“I’m so proud of you, Luna, of all of you…”  
“Who is this?” I asked quietly.  
“You know me,” the voice from the flames replied.   
Sandor appeared by my side. “It’s time,” he said.  
He wrapped his arm around me as we went outside the gate, standing with others as we faced our dead. There were so many…  
The night was over, the sun had rose about an hour ago. The world around us was white, the snow, the clouds above, and gray as ashes still drifted through the air from the fight. The light coming through the clouds gave everything a gray Winterfell glow.   
Jon stands in front of us all, his face solemn as he looks at us and then back to the pyres.  
“We’re here to say goodbye to our brothers and sisters,” he began as he walked forward. “To our fathers and mothers. To our friends. Our fellow men and women who set aside their differences…to fight together…and die together. So that others might live. Everyone in this world owes them a debt that can never be repaid. It is our duty and our honor to keep them alive in our memory…for those who come after us and those that come after them. For as long as men draw breath. They were the shields that guarded the realms of men, and we shall never see their like again,” he finished, speaking with heavy sadness.  
He stood there a moment longer, looking at them all before turning to a man who handed him a lit torch. Several others stepped forward, myself included and were handed a torch. It felt like my responsibility to light the pyre that Beric was lying on.   
All at once we lowered our torches to the pyres catching them on fire and then we were joining the others. Thick black smoke billowed out and flames rose up. Sandor turned, but kept his arm around me. I looked around at the others. Samwell had a teary face as he watched his father’s body burn. Yara and Sansa both wept for Theon, and for some reason Ramsay’s eyes kept flicking to look at Theon’s body as well. Daenerys looked out with a heavy heart, you could see it on her face, nearly half of her army had been wiped out, most of the dead before us were Unsullied and Dothraki soldiers. Jorah held her hand and kept looking at her face. His own face showed pain, he shouldn’t be out here because of his injuries, but he insisted. Missandei and Grey Worm held each other close, looking out at their friends. Ellaria was distraught, two of her daughters, Nymeria and Obara both lay on a pyre. Her other daughter, Tyene was wrapped in the arms of Bronn, as she watched her sisters burn. Tyrion and Brienne both sobbed as they looked at the Kingslayer’s body, though he was being loaded into the back of a wagon. His body was being sent to King’s Landing.   
The story I heard was, he had finally redeemed himself, dying saving the daughter of the King he had betrayed. There were countless others lying out there whose names I didn’t know.   
Many who stood on this side, weeping for someone they lost.   
Snow began to drift down, and the flames caught the Red Woman, I could see her body burning, see the flames growing around her, her task, it seemed, was complete.   
Sandor pulled on my arm, ready to go. I turned away from the burning bodies and we made our way to the gate.  
“I expect to see both of you this evening,” Daenerys said as we passed.  
I nodded and we kept walking. We went into the castle and straight to my room, once there Sandor pulled me into him, holding me firmly in place. He didn’t say anything for a long time, but I didn’t mind.  
“I’ve been in a lot of battles, wolf girl,” he said suddenly, quietly. “There have been many times when I have been afraid…but watching you fall as the dead came after you…”  
I sighed as I remembered and hugged him tighter to myself. “I was terrified, through the whole thing.”  
“You did a good job of not showing it.”  
“Thanks,” I replied with a smile.  
He brought his mouth down to mine, kissing me gently but urgently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed roughly against him. He growled as my fingers flew over his clothes, needing them out of my way.  
He broke away as he shrugged out of his clothes. I dropped mine to the ground and then   
he wrapped his huge protective arms around me, his lips sending shivers over my skin as he spoke against me neck.  
“We’ll have to be quick.”  
“So, stop talking and fuck me already,” I replied a smirk on my face.

When we made it down to the Great Hall for the victory feast, we were some of the last to arrive and everyone noticed. In the candlelight I caught several grins on people’s faces, all knowing exactly why we were late. I smiled to myself as Sandor and I sat down at a long table, Gendry across from us. There was a fire rolling around in the large hearth, giving the room a pale orange glow.   
People spoke quietly as they ate, everywhere you looked, sad eyes were looking back.   
Gendry looked around every so often. “Have you seen Arya?”  
“You can still smell the burning bodies and that’s where your head is at?” Sandor asked between bites.  
Gendry’s eyes flicked to me before he answered. “I just…want to…thank her for…”  
“I’m sure you do,” Sandor said cutting him off.  
“Look, it’s not about that.”  
“Of course, its about that, you twat. Why shouldn’t it be? The dead are dead. You’re not.”  
Gendry pondered this for a moment and then he got up making his way to the other side of the room. I stared at my Hound, he didn’t look at me and so I gently trailed my fingertips over his scars. He looked over, his left eyebrow raised.   
“The dead are dead…and we’re not,” I said and then I leaned over, my lips meeting his.  
“Gendry,” Daenerys spoke suddenly.  
Everyone stops talking, their eyes on the Queen. I pull back from my Hound’s lips to trail light kisses down his face and to his neck.   
“That’s right, isn’t it?” Daenerys asked.  
Gendry walks closer to the table where she is sitting, bowing his head. “Yes, Your Grace.”  
“You’re Robert Baratheon’s son.” He nodded. “You are aware he took my family’s throne and tried to have me murdered?”  
“I didn’t even know he was my father until after he was dead,” he replied.  
“Yes, he’s dead. His brothers are too. So, who’s the Lord of Storm’s End now?”  
“I don’t know, Your Grace.”  
“Does anyone?” she asked the room.  
“I don’t know about Lord, but Shireen is Stannis’ daughter,” Davos said looking over at Daenerys as Shireen smiled at him from her place next to him. “It seems that she would be Lady of Storm’s End.”  
“But I want to stay with you, Ser Davos,” she replied.  
“That is fine with me, Milady,” he replied.  
Daenerys nodded and looked back to Gendry. “I think you should be Lord of Storm’s End.”  
“I can’t be,” he replied. “I’m a bastard.”  
“No, you are Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm’s End, the lawful son of Robert Baratheon. Because that is what I have made you,” she said with a smile.  
Davos stood with his cup raised. “To Lord Gendry Baratheon of Strom’s End.”  
Many people around the room stood, raised their cups and cheered. “Lord Gendry!”  
I raised my cup but remained seated, people around me continued to cheer. Gendry took a cup and raised it with the others, everyone cheered, except Sandor who continued to eat.  
As the night went on, the wine and ale flowing, people began to loosen up, they began to smile and tell stories.   
“Do you want wine or ale?” I asked standing.  
“Yes,” Sandor replied.  
I smiled, kissing him deeply before walking over to a table that held pitchers of just that. As I grabbed two, I caught a bit of Davos and Tyrion’s conversation.   
“The Lord of Light,” Davos was saying. “We play his game for him, we fight his war and win, and then he fucks off. No signs, no blessings, who knows what he wants?”  
“It’s simple,” I say as they look over at me as I stare into the flames. “He wants us to live.”  
“Is that all?” Tyrion asked.  
“Pretty much,” I replied.   
I go back to Sandor, placing the pitchers on the table. He pours two cups and I sit across his lap, one arm around his shoulders and in the other hand I grasp my cup. He knocks back half of his cup and then refills it.  
A group forms not too far away from us.   
“All of it,” Tormund said to Jon.  
“Go on,” Edd encouraged.  
Jon held the horn Tormund drank from, shaking his head. “No. Not in one go,” he answered.  
“Go on, I believe in you,” Sansa goaded.  
“We have to celebrate our victory,” Tormund said.  
“Vomiting is not celebrating,” Jon replied.  
“Yes, it is,” Tormund responded seriously. People around them laughed. “To the Dragon Queen!” he declared with the horn raised high in the air.   
Cheers erupted around the room as I stood and walked over. I was met with smiles, Tormund regarded me and then I held my hand out for the horn. He smiled and then handed it over.  
It was so full! But I took a deep breath and tipped the horn up to drink. I begin to slow down partway through, but I could hear them chanting my name. I could hear others join in.  
“Luna! Luna! Luna!”  
I hand the horn back to Tormund empty. Cheers echo around the room and I smirk at Jon, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. I curtsied on slightly wobbly legs and went back to Sandor.  
“To Arya Stark,” Daenerys said raising her cup. “The hero of Winterfell!”  
Everyone cheered, even Sandor raised his cup. Tormund begins to praise Daenerys, and then Jon, and then Sandor and I, on and on.   
Tyrion walks over, Podrick on his heels and they sit across from us.  
“How drunk are you?” Tyrion asks me.  
“I’m not,” I replied.  
Sandor snorted. “Get up and walk.”  
“No,” I replied.  
“So, can’t walk but can still form complete sentences,” Tyrion said pouring the four of us some ale. “Sounds like you need to drink more.”  
“Where did Brienne go?” I asked looking around.  
“She left with Tormund,” Podrick replied.  
I smiled. “Really?”  
Podrick gave me a nod as he took a drink, his eyes wandering around the room.  
I matched Tyrion cup for cup, eventually Podrick drifted away from us. When Tyrion passed out, I stood up, my cup in the air.  
“We are the heroes of the world!” People around the room cheered. I wanted to say more but words seemed to be getting tougher and so I sat down once more, putting my head on Sandor’s shoulder. Sansa walked over and sat across from us.   
“Want a drink?” I asked.  
“No, thanks,” she replied holding Sandor’s gaze.  
“Used to be you couldn’t look at me,” he said.  
“That was a long time ago,” she answered. “I’ve seen much worse than you since then.”  
“We’ve heard,” he replied as he continued to look at her.  
My eyes flicked around the room, looking for Ramsay, I found him standing near a wall looking this way.   
“You’ve changed little bird,” he said with a laugh. “None of it would have happened if you had left King’s Landing with us. No marriage to the imp…no Littlefinger…none of it.”  
They shared a look and then she reached across the table her hand resting on top of his. “Without Littlefinger and the rest, I would have stayed a little bird all my life.”  
She stood then, looked at both of us, and then she walked over to Ramsay who wrapped an arm around her.   
“I don’t think we have to worry about either of your sisters, wolf girl,” he said and then he took another drink.   
My fingers trailed along his scars. “I don’t think so either.”  
Gendry sat across from us once more, a look on his face I couldn’t place. He grabbed a cup and filled it.  
“Did you find Arya?” I asked.  
“I found her.”  
“What happened?”  
“She rejected me,” he replied looking away.  
“What did you offer her?”  
“I asked her to be my wife and the Lady of Storm’s End.”  
“Dumb cunt,” Sandor said.  
“Arya’s not a Lady, that’s never been her.”  
“That’s what she said.”  
“So, what now Gendry Baratheon?”  
“I don’t know.”  
I sighed. “How about instead of offering her that life, you choose something else.”  
“Like what?”  
“Offer to stay with her. Let her lead.”  
“But…I’m a Lord now.”  
“It’s up to you, Gendry. Move to Storm’s End and live out your days in a castle or follow my sister, the Hero of the Realms of Men, into her next adventure.”  
“Just abandon it all?” he asked.  
“If you get the girl, are you abandoning anything?” I asked.  
He sat his drink down and nodded. “You’re absolutely right.” He stood with new determination and left the room once more.   
“Your sister clearly doesn’t need anyone, but she should have someone smarter than him.”  
I smiled. “Have you had your fill, my Hound?”  
“Lets just take some with us,” he replied.  
I stood and he walked off to get more wine and ale and I made my way to the long table where Daenerys and Jorah still sat.  
“I think there should be more toasts but…lots of people have now passed out.”  
“Its quite all right,” Daenerys replied a smile on her face. “Are you turning in?”  
“Yes,” I replied not wanting to say the wrong thing to her. “Turning in, that’s what we’re doing.” Unfortunately, I was speaking rather slowly, so I’m sure they knew what Sandor and I were really up to.  
I looked over and saw him waiting for me, I nodded and turned to the others. “Hell of a fight, goodnight all,” I said with a wave and then I joined Sandor and we went to our room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take character deaths very seriously. This chapter was written with a heavy heart, and there will be more deaths to come as they head to King's Landing to take the throne...  
> If you're still with me, thank you SO MUCH for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Sorry this chapter took longer, I plan to be quicker with the next one! ^_^


	26. Chapter Twenty - Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the Long Night. Daenerys and her council talk strategy, Luna has an unexpected encounter and then things get really interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took so long. I've been in this space of 'where do we go from here' and a decision has been weighing on me. Its been agonizing, but I have made up my mind and I know what to do. With that being said, the next chapter is in the works and I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Chapter Twenty – Six

My room had an orange glow from the fire I built in the hearth. As the flames danced, so did the light in the room. Sandor began pulling off his clothes, letting them fall to the floor in a heap. When he turned to look at me, I stood behind him, naked, just waiting for him. His eyes swept over me, he went to say something, but I wrapped my arms around him, pulled his face down, my lips meeting his.   
It felt like, we could finally breathe for the first time in months. The enemy defeated, and while we still had more to do…I felt free. Here. Now.   
I jumped up, wrapping my legs around my Hound. He tucked his large hands under me as he lips engulfed mine, his tongue slipping in. I pulled back, grabbing his lip in my teeth, a growl erupting from within him. My eyes swept over his beautiful face before puling him back again.   
We fell asleep much quicker than I anticipated, wrapped in each other’s arms.  
In the morning I woke up and then promptly puked. Sandor laughed at me as he finished off the ale from last night.  
“I outdrank Tyrion Lannister,” I said defending the amount I had drank the night before.   
“Look where it got you,” he replied.  
I huffed at him and he poured some clean water into a bowl, then brought a wet cloth to my face, wiping the sheen of sweat from it. I smiled at him. “Thanks.”  
He smiled back and then leaned in, pressing his lips to my forehead. “I love you, little wolf.”  
“I love you, my Hound.”

Several people gathered in the great hall for food, but it wasn’t nearly as crowded as it had been last night. Tyrion was still passed out, with his head resting on the table.  
Daenerys made her presence known and she let her council know that she wanted to speak with everyone once we were finished eating.   
“You go,” Sandor said as we stood to leave the room. “I’m not on the council anyway.”  
“No,” I replied. “We do it together or not at all.”  
“Stubborn wolf,” he grunted, but I could see the playful look in his eyes.   
He followed me to another room where the others were gathering.  
“Where is Tyrion?” Daenerys asked.  
“Here,” he replied stumbling into the room, a drink one hand and bacon in he other.   
She looked perturbed but said nothing about it, instead turning her attention to us all.  
“We need a plan,” Daenerys began. “Obviously, we need time to heal, but after that I would like to discuss the plan so far. Do you think a fortnight shall be sufficient, for healing?”  
“It should be, my Queen,” Grey Worm said.  
She nodded. “Lady Sansa? Will it be too much of an inconvenience for us to stay for that long?”  
“Of course not, Your Grace,” she replied. “Once the Lannister soldiers return to King’s Landing, we will have more than enough food.”  
“When will the Lannister soldiers be returning?” Daenerys asked.  
“Tomorrow,” Tyrion said. “Though Bronn is leaving this evening for White Harbor, he has been entrusted with…” Tyrion stopped and cleared his throat. “He has been tasked with making sure my brother’s…body makes it to Cersei. I know she’ll want it.”  
Daenerys nodded and then directed her attention to the large map. “Tell me where we are, how many have we lost?”  
Grey Worm took some pieces from the map. “Half are gone,” he said.  
“The Northmen as well,” Sansa said pulling more pieces from the map.  
“Cersei is losing allies by the day,” Varys said. “There are strange whispers coming from the capitol.”  
“What kind of whispers?” Daenerys asked.  
“They haven’t seen King Tommen in quite some time and Cersei has been acting Queen for a while now.”  
“We don’t need to focus on that now,” Daenerys said. “What is the best approach for taking King’s Landing?”  
“We’ll surround the city,” Jon said moving some pieces around on the map. “If they try to ferry in more food the dragons will destroy them. If they attack, we will defeat them in the field.”  
“Once the people see that Cersei is our only enemy, her reign, and the reign of her children, are over,” Tyrion said.  
“When the people find out what we have done for them,” Missandei said. “That we saved them…”  
“Cersei will make sure they don’t believe it,” Daenerys interrupted.  
“I watched the people of King’s Landing rebel against their King when they were hungry, and that was before winter began,” Tyrion said. “Give them the opportunity, they will cast Cersei aside,” Tyrion said.  
“Her people hate her,” I spoke up looking Daenerys in the eyes. “We have that going for us. If we march up the gate and offer the people a choice…as you have done in the past my Queen.”  
“I was freeing slaves, there are no slaves here in Westeros.”  
“Is that what you think?” I asked, lots of eyes turning to me. “Everyone trapped under a tyrant leader is a slave. Everyone selling their body against their will is a slave, everyone too poor for food is a slave. The people need to know they have another choice, that they can choose to stand with you, Your Grace.”  
“How do we get them to see?” asked Daenerys.  
“The Unsullied can get into the city and tell them, like we did in Maureen,” Grey Worm suggested. “Give them safe passage out of the city and promise they won’t be harmed if they follow the one true Queen.”  
“I don’t think that will work here,” Jorah said. “The Unsullied are foreigners. I doubt they will listen.”  
Daenerys looked at the map, thinking things over. “You have given me a lot to think about. I will get back to you once I have made my decision. Thank you, all.”  
We were dismissed but Daenerys asked me to stay behind. Sandor looked at me, unsure.  
“You can stay,” Daenerys said to him and he waited by the door for me.  
“I would like to discuss things further with you later. Go over ideas on how to best handle Cersei,” she said, her eyes sweeping over me.  
“Of course, Your Grace,” I replied, feeling awkward under that gaze.  
“I will send for you later then?”  
I smiled and curtsied, then Sandor and I left the room.   
We found ourselves in a room we used to gather in, together. I told Sandor to relax and then I got started on a fire for the hearth. Servants swarmed around me, insisting they take care of all our needs. I really didn’t mind but I let them take care of things.   
Little by little people trickled in. Sansa’s eyes lit up when she walked in.   
“We haven’t all been together in here since…” she couldn’t finish her sentence, but she smiled, shook her head and came over to sit by me.   
Rickon and Bran and Arya and Jon. Mother and Ygritte, Ramsay, Gendry, Davos, and Shireen all made their way into the room. Sitting close, talking quietly, or over by the fire, reminiscing. We had food and drinks brought in, our group of people growing.   
I went to get a refill on my drink, running into Ramsay on the way back.  
“Not worried about them being alone together?” his voice asked as it dripped with sweetness.   
I looked over and saw Sansa had moved closer to Sandor, talking to him quietly.  
“Not at all. Why would I be?”  
He shrugged and he moved closer to me. “I know she wants to play out some sort of unresolved daddy issue…and that’s fine. Can’t you just picture it? My beautiful red direwolf riding your ugly old Hound?”  
“Doesn’t seem like her type,” I simply replied.  
He smiled at me, but there wasn’t any warmth to it and then he walked away without another word.  
Sansa looked up at me when I returned. “Oh Luna! We have lemon cakes! Let me go get them for you.”  
“You stay, I remember the way to the kitchen.”  
“Thanks,” she replied as she stood and went over to speak with Ygritte.  
“I’ll be right back,” I told Sandor handing him my cup, which he finished off before sitting it on the table.   
On the way to the kitchen I passed Oberyn.  
“Luna,” he said in his smooth voice. “If you’re not too busy, could you go see Ellaria?”  
“Is she okay?” I asked.  
“She is…not herself.”  
“I will go see her,” I replied.   
“Thank you,” he said sounding relieved.  
I smiled and then continued to the kitchen. I grabbed a tray of lemon cakes and began making my way back.   
Ramsay appeared from around a corner, blocking my path. “I have to get these up there,” I said holding the tray up.  
“See that these make it where they need to go,” he said taking the tray from me and handing it to a servant as she passed. “Now it seems you have nothing to do.”  
“Actually, there is something else I need to do now,” I replied as I attempted to walk around him. He stopped me, our eyes locked. “Just what is your problem with me anyway?”  
“You are a magnificent wolf…and I must have you,” he said, his eyes intense.  
“I can’t believe you would do that to my sister. I thought you actually cared for her,” I snapped back, anger rising in me.  
“I do care for her,” he replied instantly. “I can’t do the things I would do to you, to her…she would never look at me again. But you,” he smiled getting closer to me. “You will be perfect.”  
“It’s never going to happen. Now, get out of my way,” I seethed, straightening my back, I didn’t tower over him, but I was a few inches taller.   
“I will break you, Luna,” he said close to my ear as I brushed past him.   
I threw my head back and laughed as I walked away from him, once he was out of sight I scurried to Ellaria’s room. I knocked on the door but heard nothing. “Ellaria, it’s me, Luna.”  
I tried the door, it opened, and I stepped inside. She was lying on the bed. I went over and sat by the bed.  
“I’m sorry I haven’t been here sooner,” I said reaching out for her hand.  
Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she brought my hand to her lips, pressing a kiss there. “It’s okay,” she replied.  
“Is there anything I can do for you?”   
She shook her head and rolled over. I slipped off my shoes and crawled into bed with her, my arm snaking over her and pulling her closer to me. It was quiet for a bit and then I could hear her crying again.  
“I just want it to stop hurting,” she whispered.   
I could understand how she felt…I leaned forward, trailing kisses along the back of her neck. She moved closer to me, turning her head to so I could reach more of her neck. I drug my tongue across her soft skin, maneuvering around her body. She turned towards me, her dress falling open, exposing the skin underneath.   
“I can help you forget that it hurts,” I whispered by her ear, sliding my hand slowly down her silky skin and between her legs.   
She moaned as I touched the nub there, circling it again and again. My fingers slid inside her, relishing in the warm squishiness. She tipped her head back; I moved her dress further out of my way catching a nipple delicately in my teeth. I moved my hand, faster, my tongue flicking over her nipple, she moans in approval. I’m up on all fours, leaning over her. I move her legs out of the way, pushing them apart as her brown eyes lock on mine.   
My tongue explores her, pushing, squishing, my fingers returning to that tight place, exploring further. She cries out and her legs shake as they wrap around me. I keep up the pace, my tongue catching her juices. My fingers slid out once more, everything was so wet, I watched as more poured out of her, dripping down her cunt and to her…I gently pressed against her ass. She whimpered and then I leaned back, my tongue exploring again and then I pressed a finger inside, it was a tighter fit, but she responded deliciously. I pushed another finger inside that tight place, while my other hand went back to her cunt, pushing inside. Her moans increased; she began to beg me to finish it. I wiggled my fingers inside her, my tongue still working the nub.   
“More! Luna, please!” she cried.  
I obeyed the best I knew how; I withdrew my fingers slowly and then thrust them back in. She gasped, I did it again and received the desired sound from her. I felt her hand on the back of my head, pushing me closer to her. Her moans were coming faster now, her breathing increasing, all at once she released all over my face, but I didn’t mind, I had a task after all. I continued my tongue onslaught as she rolled her hips now, wanting more.   
I thought I heard the door open, but I couldn’t be sure over Ellaria’s moaning.   
“I told you they were having fun without us,” Oberyn said.  
I felt Sandor’s hands on my hips, he undid my dress and helped me out of it. Oberyn went to Ellaria, kissing her deeply. As her body shook once more, Oberyn stole her away from me and then Sandor pushed me up on the bed, crawling after me, settling himself between my legs. I looked over at Ellaria, she was smiling at me. She leaned over, her lips meeting mine as Sandor pushed himself inside. Ellaria moaned, tasting herself on my lips. She cupped my breast, massaging the tender skin, as Oberyn filled her.   
My Hound groaned and grunted as Oberyn had a gentler touch. He collapsed first and then Ellaria came back to me, kissing, touching, nibbling my skin as Sandor picked up the pace, crashing into me a final time and then leaving the bed. Ellaria grinned at me and then she drifted off the end of the bed, coming back slowly.  
“You don’t have to,” I said breathless.  
“You made me feel so amazing,” she said, her eyes dancing. “Let me return the favor.”


	27. Chapter Twenty - Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hound is missing. Luna negotiates for the Free Folk. Arya and Sansa have a surprise for Luna...and so does the Hound.

Chapter Twenty – Seven

Eleven days passed in what seemed like no time. People were healing up nicely, though everyone with broken bones was going to take much longer to heal.  
Rickon has become rather attached to Lady Mormont and is all but refusing to leave her side. Mother, I noticed, is looking better than when we saw her in King’s Landing, though she still seems so frail. Arya slinks around the castle silently, hardly speaking to anyone. Though I have seen her and Gendry sitting close, heads bent in conversation. Sansa was made to be the Queen in the North, she has taken up the responsibilities and she walks around Winterfell in her dark elaborate clothes, all feathers and chains, commanding all of subjects. Bran just sits there, starring off into nothing, sometimes he asks to be pushed outside or back inside, but other than that, he hardly speaks. Ygritte is healing well, and Jon stays nearby in case she needs anything. He has confided in me that he has no idea what the future holds for him. There is no Night’s Watch anymore, no need to man the castles when the White Walkers are gone and the Free Folk are just that, or they will be, hopefully, once I am done speaking with our Queen.  
Ellaria is getting out of bed now, spending lots of time with Tyene and Oberyn. I go and see her at least once a day.  
My Hound has been suspiciously absent from my side today. Everyone I talk to claims I ‘just missed him’. Something was going on, but I wasn’t sure exactly what.  
I gathered myself and then nodded at the Unsullied soldier who stood guard by the heavy wooden door.  
“Lady Clegane,” the soldier said after he knocked and then opened the door.  
I walked in to see a smiling Daenerys and Jorah.  
“Good afternoon, Lady Clegane,” Daenerys said.  
“Good afternoon, Your Grace, Ser Jorah,” I said nodding to both of them. “I have a sensitive matter that I would like to discuss with you.”  
“Please,” Daenerys motioned to the chair opposite her. “Sit.”  
I sat down and looked at them both. “We leave for King’s Landing in three days. I would like to discuss the Free Folk and their support in your claim to the Iron Throne.”  
“Alright,” she said waiting for me to continue.  
“The Free Folk have always lived north of the Wall. They have never been part of the Seven Kingdoms, and they have never bowed to a Southern King, or Queen. I think, if you want their support and for them to travel with us when we take the Throne…”  
“They will be to be independent as well,” Daenerys finished and then she looked at Jorah.  
They seemed to share a silent conversation before she turned back to me. “Alright. If they support my claim and come with us to take back the Throne, I will allow the Free Folk to remain free north of the Wall.”  
I smiled. “Thank you, Your Grace.”  
“Thank you, Luna. I wasn’t prepared to break up the Kingdoms like this, but you are right, I am building a new world and in that new world, things will have to be differently. You showed me that.”  
I stood and then curtsied. “I’m happy to be of service. On another note, have either of you seen Sandor?”  
Daenerys had a strange look pass over her face before she composed herself and it was Jorah who answered.  
“You must have…just missed him.”  
I nodded; this was getting stranger. “I am going to speak to the Free Folk now, let them know what you said.”  
“Wonderful idea, Lady Clegane.”  
With that I was dismissed, I headed to the great hall where I was sure Tormund would be.  
He was in fact there and I relayed the information.  
“You negotiated for us?” he asked his eyes wide.  
“Of course, I did. What do you say?”  
“If she will allow us to go on as we always have, then of course we will help her take the Throne,” Tormund said with a laugh. Then he picked me up in a huge hug.  
“Have you seen my Hound anywhere today?” I asked once I was back on the floor.  
Tormund smiled for a moment and then frowned. “Can’t say that I have.” He turned to his fellow Free Folk with his horn raised in the air. “To Luna! Who negotiated for the Free Folk to remain free!”  
The people around me erupted in cheers, raising their horns and then knocking them back.

As evening rolled around things in Winterfell became even more suspicious as other people began disappearing.  
I turned a corner and then Sansa was walking swiftly in my direction.  
“Sansa,” I hissed. “Something is happening.”  
“Indeed,” she replied as she grabbed onto my arm and then pulled me along with her.  
“What’s happening?” I asked.  
“We have to get you ready. It’s almost time.”  
“Time for what?” I asked.  
She pulled me into Arya’s room.  
“Is it ready?” Sansa asked.  
“Is what ready?” I asked, confused.  
“It’s ready,” Arya replied. She turned and unveiled a beautiful dress.  
It was long and white, with a bit trailing behind. It had sleeves and white fur; it was beautiful.  
“It’s what I wore on my wedding day,” Sansa said. “I would be honored if you would wear it.”  
“But why?” I asked.  
Arya smiled. “She has no idea.”  
Sansa returned the smile. “There is no time, let’s get you changed and then we have places to be.”  
I laughed as I undressed, and my sisters helped me with the dress. Once it was on and my boots were on, Sansa quickly braided my hair in something fancier than my usual braid. Arya smiled up at me.  
“I’ll see you out there…oh, and Luna?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thanks for talking to Gendry.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
She smiled at me again before walking out. Sansa, ever the perfectionist was making sure every little detail was perfect.  
“Before we go out there, you should know, I love you and Sandor, planned it all.”  
“I love you too,” I replied as my chest swelled, knowing we were going to the Godswood, up the weirwood tree, we were getting married again. Just like I always wanted.  
“You’re perfect,” Sansa said once she was finished.  
“Thank you, for everything.”  
She leaned forward and hugged me.  
We left the room together and made our way out of the castle.  
“Who would you like to walk with you?” Sansa asked as we walked up to several who were up to the task to walk me in Father’s place.  
“Jon,” I replied with a smile.  
Jon stepped forward looking very much like Father, with his arm extended. The others went on ahead.  
“You are very beautiful,” Jon said glancing at me.  
“I know,” I replied glancing over at him, a moment later we both laughed. “Thank you.”  
“Father would have been so proud, not for you marrying, but for who you are, who you’ve become. The choices you make. He would be proud.”  
“Thank you, Jon. He would be proud of you, too.”  
“I think when all of this is done, Ygritte and I are going to live north of the Wall.”  
“Really?”  
“Its her home, it’s where she wants to be.”  
“It’s so far.”  
“From King’s Landing, yeah it’s a bit far.”  
“I have no intention of staying in King’s Landing forever.”  
“You’re the Queen’s advisor, wouldn’t you have to stay with her?”  
“For a time, but I’m hoping she won’t need me forever.”  
“And then?”  
“And then…I don’t know. Sandor doesn’t really like the cold.” Jon laughed as we began walking towards the Godswood. “It would be nice to live near family someday,” I mused.  
“You could live with us,” Jon said. “Well in your own house.”  
“Obviously,” I replied with a smile.  
I fell silent as the woods grew darker, only lit by torches on either side of the path. I saw many faces, Arya, Gendry, Mother, Bran, Rickon, Lady Mormont, Daenerys, Jorah, Grey Worm, Missandei, Ramsay, Sansa, Tormund, Brienne, Davos, Shireen, Edd, Samwell, Ygritte, Oberyn, Ellaria… I passed them in a blur, my eyes finding my Hound as he waited by the weirwood tree.  
He wore all black, he looked clean and his beard even looked trimmed. Jon stopped, kissed my hand and then joined the others. I turned to Sandor, our eyes meeting. A tear escaping mine and he reached up to wipe it away.  
“You did this, for me?” I asked.  
“I promised you I would, didn’t I?” he asked.  
We sampled a bit from several wedding traditions, Sandor put his cloak over my shoulders, we had our hands bound together and once again we looked upon each other speaking the words.  
“I am his and he is mine,” I said clearly, though my voice wavered with emotion.  
“I am hers and she is mine,” he said, his eyes shining with tears.  
“From this day, until my last day,” we said in unison.  
We shared a kiss and then he scooped me off the ground, my family and friends cheered as they followed Sandor back to the castle and into the Great Hall. We sat at the long table with Sansa and Ramsay, Daenerys and Jorah.  
Once the room was full and everyone seated, Sansa stood.  
“We don’t have a feast because we have a long winter ahead of us. But we did think it would be nice to share supper together. There is plenty to drink and we have even prepared lemon cakes for everyone!”  
Cups were raised and people cheered as Sansa sat once again.  
“I can’t believe you did this,” I said turning to Sandor.  
“I can’t believe you didn’t catch on,” he replied as he poured us some ale.  
Throughout the course of the meal several people stood to say nice things, most of them were about me. But a few people said nice things about Sandor, things that happened recently, like how valiantly he fought in the Long Night or how we never would have made it back with the wight to show Cersei if he hadn’t been out there with us.  
It was just what I always wanted…as Sandor and I fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, I sighed.  
“It was perfect,” I said with a smile. “Just like the first time.”  
He kissed the top of my head. “Aye, just like the first time.”  
**************

The next day Sansa, Arya, and I were taking some horses and riding out. Not far but we wanted time alone, especially since everything was going to change again soon and who knew when the three of us would see each other again.  
Arya was up on her horse and ready to go while Sansa and I were taking our time. Sansa finished first and was up on her horse.  
“I’ll be right here when you return,” Sandor said, his lips close to mine.  
“You better be,” I replied and then grabbed his bottom lip in my teeth.  
He growled at me. “I love you, little wolf.”  
I smiled. “I love you, Sandor Clegane.”  
We kissed and then I reluctantly pulled away and hopped up on Snow. The gate was opened and the three of us, along with Stranger ran out into the land beyond. 

We talked as we rode.  
“Are you going to King’s Landing?” Sansa asked Arya.  
“I am. I have business with the Queen.”  
I knew exactly what she was talking about, her list.  
“Will you be joining us?” I asked.  
“I must remain here, in the North. I won’t leave like Robb did. But I’ll be sending all our Bannermen with you.”  
“Did you two see how Rickon was looking at Lady Mormont?” Arya asked with a wicked smile on her face.  
“He was practically smitten,” I replied with a laugh.  
“I think it’s sweet,” Sansa replied. “What do you two think about Bran?”  
Arya shook her head but said nothing.  
“It feels like…the brother we knew…is gone. He feels like, someone else.”  
“I spoke briefly with Meera Reed,” Arya said. “You know they traveled together.” Sansa and I nodded. “She said they were attacked by White Walkers in the cave north of the Wall. That was the moment Bran became the Three-Eyed Raven…she said before that he was just Bran, but after,” she shook her head. “After he was different. She says that he died in that cave.”  
“But he’s not dead,” Sansa said.  
“The Bran we knew died that day and the Three-Eyed Raven emerged.”  
“But he’s still Bran,” Sansa replied.  
“Is he though?” I asked.  
We honestly weren’t sure. 

It was nice spending time with my sisters, and though we were older now, we fit right back into how it used to be. With the exception that we no lingered bickered about everything.  
Sansa talked about her hopes for the future, and how she wanted children. Arya talked about how when everything in King’s Landing was finished, she wanted to find out what was West of Westeros. I spoke of being an advisor and how I really didn’t have any plans for the future, as long as Sandor was by my side, I was home.  
We were on our way back when suddenly Snow stopped. Stranger then growled. I turned to see and that’s when the world spun before my eyes. Sky over ground, over and over, and then it all stopped with a sickening thud. My eyes fluttered and then closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient! Chapter Twenty - Eight is currently in the works!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> I just released: The Hound and the Wolf, its a collection of Sandor's thoughts, as well as what he is going through while Luna is injured.


	28. Chapter Twenty - Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is happy to see Luna awake. Luna is happy Daenerys didn't leave her behind. A battle plan is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Life, you know?
> 
> In case you're interested in learning what Sandor was up to while Luna was in a coma as well as a collection of his thoughts throughout this story, take a look at the companion story: The Hound and the Wolf.

Chapter Twenty – Eight

My eyes opened, going immediately to my Hound who sat by the bed, cradling my tiny hand in his large ones.   
“S…Sandor?” He smiled, tears escaping his eyes, and then he kissed my hand. “What happened?” I asked, my voice scratchy in my throat.  
“Snow jumped up, you fell off, hit your head hard on a rock. You’ve been out for eight days.” My other hand went to my belly. “The babe is fine.”  
“How did you know?” I asked, my eyes searching his face.  
“Because I know you, wolf girl,” he replied, his eyes crinkling at the corners with his smile.  
Sandor helped me sit up and then he crashed his lips into mine. I was thrown all the way back to our very fist kiss, he kissed me hungrily, needing more. We were panting when we pulled apart. He stood and went over to the door, opening it a little.  
“Let the others know she woke up,” he said and then he shut the door returning to my side.   
He slipped off his shoes and laid down next to me, putting his head in my lap. I stoked his hair, touched his scars. His eyes fluttered and then he was asleep, his arms wrapped around me, clutching me to him. I wondered what he had been through these last few days…  
A tongue sliding up the side of my face brought me from my thoughts. I turned and gave Stranger some head scratches.  
“I’m happy to see you too,” I said. “I was having the most fascinating dream…”  
**********

When the door opened Sansa stood on the other side holding a tray of food and a pitcher of water. Tormund, I noticed opened the door and closed it for her. He winked at me when our eyes met but he didn’t come inside.   
Sansa smiled, sitting the tray by the bed and then she leaned in and hugged me, as best she could with a Hound sleeping in my lap and a wolf curled up by my side. Her lips lingered on my forehead.   
“I’m so happy you’re awake,” she said sitting on the chair by the bed.   
“I’m happy to be awake,” I replied with a smile reaching over for some food.   
Sansa poured some water into a cup for me and then handed it over.  
“Everyone was so worried…your Hound most of all,” she said glancing down at him.  
I brushed my fingers through his hair, along his beard…  
“In all our time together I’ve never really been hurt or sick…I’ve always just been right there. Was it awful?”  
“He wouldn’t leave the room, we all tried to get him out. Eventually I believe it was Ellaria and Oberyn who convinced him to get out for a bit. Can’t imagine what they said to him…are you up to have more visitors? There is a line of people who want to see you.”  
“A line?” I asked with a smile.  
Sansa smiled back at me from the door. “Oh Luna, everyone loves you.”  
She left the room and it was Arya of all people to walk in next. She came right up and hugged me, when she sat in the chair, she pulled it closer to the bed. We spoke in hushed tones; her eyes were big and round and full of tears.   
“I’m happy you’re okay,” she said as she leaned over to kiss my cheek.  
Rickon was next, he didn’t stay long, but he held my hand and couldn’t stop talking about Lyanna Mormont, I smiled, my youngest brother was smitten with the Lady of Bear Island. Bran never came to see me, but Mother did. Eventually Sandor woke up, he kissed me deeply and then left the room, promising to return soon. People were in and out for the rest of the day. I was surprised to see Daenerys. I smiled when she came in.  
“I thought maybe you left without me.”  
She sat next to the bed, taking my hand in hers. “I can’t take King’s Landing without you, Luna. You haven’t been with us for very long at all and I can’t imagine taking the throne without you by my side.”  
“Thank you, your Grace.”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“I feel like I want to get up and walk around, honestly.”  
“Should we go for a short walk then?”  
She helped me get out of bed and bundle up a bit, then she offered her arm.  
We left the room, going slowly, Stranger right on my heels. It was nice to breathe in the air from outside.  
“I don’t want you to worry,” she said. “We will wait until you are able to travel.”  
“Luna, I was just coming to see you,” Jon said walking over. “Should you be out of bed yet?”  
“She’s just going on a short walk,” Daenerys said, smiling with her eyes.  
“Your Grace,” Jon said with a nod and then he turned back to me. “How are you feeling?”  
“Strangely tired but also like I want to walk around and eat a nice meal…”  
“So, about normal,” he said kissing my cheek.  
“About,” I replied.  
“No, no, no,” Sandor said walking over and then he picked me up, cradling me against his chest. “You shouldn’t be out of bed yet.”  
“I’m fine,” I protested not wanting to go back inside yet.  
“It’s nearly time for supper,” Daenerys spoke up. “Why don’t the two of you join us tonight?”  
I looked at Sandor, hopeful. His eyes met mine, his grip tightening on me. “Aye.”

Sandor insisted on carrying me everywhere. First, we went back to our room so I could dress properly and then he took me to the Great Hall. Many people smiled at me, several came up to us, taking my hands in theirs, letting me know they prayed everyday hoping I would wake. I thanked them for their prayers, a strange feeling pulling in the back of my mind. Like something important that I have forgotten.   
There weren’t nearly as many people here now, in the time I was asleep, lots of North Houses have gone back home. Making it much quieter in the Great Hall.   
“Hello Luna,” Ellaria said sitting across from us, Oberyn on her side.   
“Hello,” I replied reaching over the table to her.  
“We are happy to see you awake,” Oberyn said smiling at me and then Sandor.  
“Are you two coming with us to King’s Landing?” I asked.  
“Yes,” Ellaria said, her smile intoxicating.   
“Will you come to our room later?”  
“Not tonight, little wolf,” Sandor said pulling me into him.  
“Not for that,” I replied. “Just sleep, promise.”  
He huffed and Ellaria laughed. “I will if you want me too.”  
I ate and ate, feeling famished and once I was through, Sandor promptly picked me up and took us back to our room.   
Shortly after getting back into bed, Ellaria and Oberyn walked in. Ellaria came right over, patting Stranger on the head and then she crawled into bed beside me. Her eyes danced and I leaned over, gently pressing my lips to hers.  
“Sansa said it was you two who were able to coax my Hound out of this room…and for that I thank you.”  
Ellaria smiled, her eyes dancing in the light of the room as she ran her fingers through my hair. “We knew you would be sad if when you woke up, he was ill for not taking care of himself.”  
I reached for Sandor, his hand found mine and then I pulled, wanting him on the bed with us. He slipped off his shoes and then laid down on my other side.   
********

The next day I was feeling better, stronger, but Sandor insisted I take it easy today as well. So, here I sit in bed waiting for Sandor to bring me something to eat.  
There was a knock on the door and then it opened, revealing Ramsay on the other side. He walked in and sat by the bed.  
“Hello Luna,” he said sweetly. “I hope you’re feeling better.”  
“I am, thanks,” I replied, stroking Stranger’s fur.  
“I want you to know…I had nothing to do with your accident.”  
“Really?” I asked narrowing my eyes at him. “Why tell me that at all?”  
“In case you suspected.”  
“Why would I even believe you?”  
He smiled, leaning in. “I prefer to be there when I break people. I can assure you, I had nothing to do with it.”  
“Well,” I replied with a smile. “Thanks for telling me.”  
“You’re welcome,” he said standing and walking back to the door. “We have been trying to figure out what happened.”  
“Have you?”  
“No. As far as any of us can tell, it was just an accident.”  
“Do you believe that?” I asked.  
“Who would want to harm you, Luna?”  
“You think I don’t have enemies? You think we don’t have enemies?”  
“We?” he asked curiously looking back at me.  
“Yes, we, all of us coming for King’s Landing.”  
“But why take out you?” he asked.  
“I don’t know,” I replied with a sigh. “I suppose it could have been an accident…”  
“But?” Ramsay pressed.  
“Snow has never done that before,” I replied unable to shake the feeling that it was no accident after all.  
“Is there anything you need Lady Clegane?” he asked from the door.  
“No, thank you.”  
He didn’t reply, he just looked eerily at me for a moment and then he turned and left the room.  
Sandor returned with food, sitting it on the bed.  
“The Dragon Queen wants to leave for King’s Landing in two days.”  
I nodded shoving food into my mouth. “Are you okay with that?” I asked.  
“Do you feel up to traveling that far?”  
“I can’t stay in this bed for much longer, Sandor.”  
“I just…want you and our pup…to be okay.”  
I smiled and leaned into him as he sat next to me. “I understand. I promise I will be careful.”

Sandor and I sat in the Great Hall, listening to the battle plan.  
“Just like when we arrived in the North,” Jorah was saying. “The Unsullied, the Dothraki, the Free Folk, and the Northern army will take the King’s Road. The rest of us will head for White Harbor and sail to here,” he said pointing on the map and then he nodded at Tyrion.  
“There are several ways to get into the Red Keep without being seen, I recommend this passage. This will take you underneath and then we can take the city from the inside out.”  
“We want to do this with as little bloodshed as possible,” Daenerys said. “We want the people on our side, the real enemy is Cersei.”  
“What about the King?” asked Shireen.  
“It seems these days, the King is never seen anymore, and no one knows why,” Varys replied.  
“Might I make a suggestion?” Ramsay asked.  
“Please,” Daenerys replied.  
He walked forward, taking a look at the map. “You should surround the city from the outside as well. No escape,” he said tracing his fingers in a circle on the map. “Form a blockade, position the Iron Fleet here, and those gorgeous beasts of yours should be here and here. Then all you have to do is capture the King and his mother.”  
I noticed several eyes moving this way and that as they thought over the plan Ramsay proposed.   
“Any objections?” Daenerys asked. The room remained quiet. “Very well, we have a plan. Let’s go get that Throne.”


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group leaves Winterfell and heads South.

Chapter Twenty – Nine

Plans had been made for Rickon, Shaggy Dog, and Shireen who were going to accompany Lady Mormont home and stay there for the time being. I hugged Rickon tight and made him promise to write me every week, even if he had nothing at all to say. I wanted to stay in touch.   
“I promise,” he gasped as I held on.  
“Mother, I was hoping you would stay in Winterfell while we’re gone,” Sansa said.  
“You’re both going?” Catelyn asked.  
“We must support the Dragon Queen in her quest,” Ramsay said casually.  
“The choice is yours,” Sansa said. “Though I don’t know who else could take care of my responsibilities while I’m away.”  
“Of course, I will Sansa,” she said. “And this time I will stay put.”  
“What is it, Mother?” I asked noticing the look on her face.  
“I’d like us all to stay for a while. But I know you must travel South…”  
“For now, Mother,” I said putting my hand on her arm. “But its not forever. Let’s all of us, right now, make a plan to meet here in Winterfell three years from now. We can spend some time together before parting once more for a time.” Looks all around. “What do you say?”  
Sansa was smiling, Jon, nodding. Bran and Arya were stoic as usual. Rickon hugged me again.  
“Three years,” Catelyn confirmed.  
It was difficult saying goodbye to those that were staying behind and it would be quite some time before I saw them again.   
“You can write me, every day if you want,” I said hugging Mother.  
“I can’t believe you’re going back there to live…” she replied as she hugged me.  
“Me neither…” I said with a smile.   
“Please be careful.”  
“Of course, you too. I love you, Mother.”  
“I love you, Luna.”  
“Ready wolf girl?” Sandor asked.  
I looked up at him and smiled, my hand reaching up to brush his beard. “Let’s go.”  
He picked me up and placed me on Stranger’s back, he took Snow, but before he could climb up my Mother tentatively wrapped her frail arms around my Hound.  
“Thank you, Sandor. For everything…and I know Luna will be safe with you. You’ll always protect her.”  
“Aye,” he replied. “But the little wolf doesn’t need protection anymore. None of them do.”  
“I will never be able to thank you enough for watching over them. I couldn’t have picked anyone better.”  
“I just…” Sandor began but stopped, shaking his head. “They needed looking after and I was there.”  
“You’re a good man, Sandor Clegane,” Catelyn said wiping tears from her eyes. “You and Luna can rebuild your House into a fine House. From now on the name Clegane, brings forth images of courage, honor, and wisdom,” she said her eyes flicking to mine, a smile on her face. “If you ever need anything, you’re family now and the Stark’s will be there in your time of need.”  
Sandor gently took my Mother’s tiny hands in his and he looked down at her, his eyes smiling. “Thank you,” he replied. “I do think we can build the House into something much better than what it was. But you can leave the honor and horseshit out of it.”  
I laughed, threw my head back and laughed. “We can figure out the details later, my Hound,” I said.  
“Whatever you want…Lord Clegane,” Mother finished with a smile of her own.  
“Come on,” he said walking over to Snow. “Cut that shit out. I’m no Lord…”  
Mother smiled as each of us rode past, waving, smiling, and crying as we began our long journey back to King’s Landing.  
Arya rode over to us and I noticed my Stranger walked with Ghost. He had never been south before and even though I stand by what I said last time, Direwolves had no business in the capitol, I wanted him with me this time.   
In the time we had spent together since reuniting it seemed our bond had grown, now I couldn’t imagine my life without my wolf by my side.   
I took one last look at Winterfell, missing how it used to feel like home. Missing Robb and Father… Snow swirled around us and began drifting down, it was such a strange feeling, heading back on the road out on another adventure. Leaving Winterfell behind once more, not knowing what awaited us in King’s Landing. How taking back the Throne was going to go…and yet…it was excitement I felt bubbling in my chest.   
We made it to White Harbor in record time, parting ways with the others while the rest of us boarded the Iron Fleet that waited for us.   
The seas were kind to us as well, pushing us farther and farther south, almost as if the Gods themselves were intervening, knowing what was coming. Knowing the world would never be the same.

We sat around a large table for dinner one evening. Daenerys made a rule, no one was to mention the battle plan until she brought it up. She wanted us to relax, to prepare but not worry about what was coming.  
“Someone must have something interesting to talk about,” Daenerys said and then she took a sip of her wine.  
“I’ve been having the most interesting memories surface,” I said after a moment as I put my fork down and looked around the table. “It’s been happening for the last few days. They feel like memories but…well I’m really not sure what they are.”  
“Can you elaborate?” Daenerys asked intrigued.  
“I’m running across the snow, but I’m very close to it. My legs never seem to tire, and I can cover so much ground at once. I see woods and people, but none I recognize. I see…”  
“Go on,” Tyrion pressed.  
“I see a line of people waiting outside a room…I see…myself but I’m looking at my sleeping body from another view.”  
“Sounds like warging,” Ygritte said.  
“Warging?”  
“Yeah,” Jon spoke up looking over at me. “Bran can do it too.”  
I listened as they explained. “So, I can learn to control it?” I asked.  
“Yes,” Ygritte replied. “You should practice with your wolf; you and he have a bond.”  
I looked over at Stranger who sat out of the way with Ghost.  
“I see things like that sometimes,” Arya said. “Running through the woods with my face close to the ground, thought I was the only one.”  
Arya and I shared a look and then Tyrion said something funny that I missed as I looked into my younger sister’s eyes. It pained me to see the cold woman she has grown into sometimes, missing the curious look she used to have instead of the cold mask she wore now. Maybe that could all change once she completed her list? Maybe once she avenges the family…she could what? Go back to the kid she used to be? All of us stopped being kids so long ago, growing into these versions of ourselves. Sansa laughed, her cheeks rosy, Jon smiled on the other side of the table, turning to look Ygritte in the eyes. Maybe we weren’t so broken…maybe we just continue to see where life was taking us and hope we come out on the other side with bits of who we used to be intact.   
My eyes found a flickering candle flame, I focused on it completely, drowning out everything else.   
“Luna…” the voice called, sounding so like Father. I focused on the flame, I felt myself stand and walk closer to it…I could hear faint calls of the others as I walked even closer, trying to see what the flames were showing me.  
“It’s the King…” I said horrified as the flames took form in front of my eyes. “He’s dead…”  
*******

The image refused to leave my mind; I told the others what I saw immediately after it happened. There wasn’t much we could do with this information, being on the open sea, but they wanted to know all the details.   
I didn’t know what killed him, but he lay on a table with a crazed Maester standing over him, doing something to him! When Tommen’s eyes opened one final time they were unseeing and yet he continued to stumble around. It was awful, as if he had been changed into some sort of monster!  
My heart ached when I thought of him and what he has become. Where was Cersei? How could she have allowed it to happen? 

Sansa and I spend lots of time watching the waves as we sailed south. She had been smiling nearly the whole time since getting on the boat.   
“Are you nervous about what’s to come?” she asked.  
“A bit, I mean, we’ve been waiting so long for this…I fear its not going to help anything.”  
“What do you mean?” she asked.  
“I mean…think of all the lives she has destroyed and while taking so much power away from her will be good…nothing we do will bring back anyone…it won’t help any lives she destroyed.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Arya said walking over. “Everyone will benefit from Cersei leaving this world.”

I was conflicted and as we continued south, my stomach began to tie up in knots.  
“You’ve got to tell me what’s bothering you, wolf girl.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“You’ve had this look on your face for days…I’ve tried everything to get it to change and it will not. So, tell me.”  
I sighed and sat down. “They are going to demand Cersei’s head.”  
“Isn’t that what you want?”  
“Beheading her won’t change what she’s done.”  
“Neither will letting her live and continue her reign of terror.”  
“But she wouldn’t be ruling. If we kept her alive but took her power away who could she hurt then? How can I keep talking about a better way of doing things if I say Cersei has to die?”  
“The decision won’t be up to you.”  
“That’s true, but Daenerys will ask for my council.”  
“So, tell her what you feel is the right way.”  
“Even if…no one else likes the idea?”  
“Especially then. Personally, I think the cunt deserves to die.”  
“She probably does deserve it. She’s hurt so many people. All to keep a crown that never belonged to her in the first place. She’s not even good at ruling…and yet…change has to start somewhere. Right? Or nothing will ever change. If we keep killing those who deserve it or who wouldn’t think twice about killing us…we are only doing what has been done before. But if we show mercy…if we try another way…”  
“You want to show that cunt mercy?” Arya asked as she burst into our room.  
“Gee, thanks for knocking and listening in,” I hissed at her.  
“Tell me Luna,” she said her eyes as cold as her voice. “After everything Cersei has done to us, to our family, and you want to let her go?”  
“I want a better world!” I yelled.  
“A better world can only exist if Cersei isn’t in it.”  
I looked away, not wanting to discuss it, I felt awful enough for suggesting it, but it needed to be said and I feared it would need to be said again.   
********

I was happy to see Dragonstone, it meant we were almost there. About three more days and we would meet back with the others, surrounding the castle and harbor as Ramsay suggested.   
“Have you thought about names yet?” Sansa asked as we sat on deck and ate some fruit and honey cakes.   
“Well actually, I was thinking…I named Rayna, so…perhaps you should pick the name,” I said turning to Sandor who held me in his arms.  
“You want me to pick?” he asked.  
“Yes.”  
He smiled and the others waited for what he had to say. “If the pup is a girl…I will give her the most beautiful name I know.”  
“Which name is that?” Jon asked.  
“Luna,” he said simply.  
“Sandor, Luna can’t be the name,” I replied.   
“Why not?” he asked.  
“It will be confusing for one thing…and what if it’s a boy?”  
He shook his head, his hand resting on my belly, which was still so small you couldn’t even tell. “It will be a girl.”  
“How do you know?” Sansa asked.  
He shrugged. “Call it a feeling.”  
“If you name our pup Luna, then should we ever have a boy I will call him Sandor,” I declared.  
“Fine,” he barked. “I’ll pick another one.”  
“I’d like to offer Obara or Nymeria,” Ellaria said, a sad smile on her face.  
I reached out and took her hand. “Fine names, both of them. I do like Nymeria…”  
Arya smiled. “It’s a great name.”  
“What about…Shae?” Sansa asked, her eyes lighting up. “Remember her?”  
“No,” Tyrion said refilling our cups before sitting with us. “Pick a different name.”  
“Do you have any suggestions?” I asked.  
“I’ve always loved flower names, they are simple, soft, pretty. Of course, my mother had a beautiful name. Joanna.”  
“Girls are more than just simple, soft, and pretty,” Arya said as she sharpened her sword.   
Ygritte snorted a laugh as she worked on her arrows.  
“That’s very wise, Arya Stark, Hero of Winterfell,” Tyrion said with his glass raised for a moment.  
“I’m sure the perfect name will present itself when the time comes,” I said with a smile.  
Night was falling, turning the sky an amazing shade of pink and soon after stars dotted the sky. I could stay out and watch the sky forever but as my eyes began to droop, Sandor picked me up and took us to our cabin.  
Once we were settled and covered in furs, I looked up at him. “If you want to name her Luna…that’s okay.”  
He laughed and ran his fingers through my hair. “Luna is the best name…but I am open to hearing others.”  
My fingers found his beard, a smile on my face as I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, for reading the WHOLE thing, for sticking it out with me as I get this story out. I can't believe I've been working on this since February! The next chapter isn't the last, I still have a bit more story to tell. But the next chapter is important, in the next chapter several things will be decided. The fate of the world and the future of that world rest in my hands. I can only hope to do it justice.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to take the throne.

Chapter Thirty 

King’s Landing loomed before us. Everything all of us had been through, everything we’ve done to get here…and here we were. Ready to take the city, my hands remained steady but inside I was nearly bursting with excitement…as well as nervous. As one would be before any battle. Though I felt, we had lived through the Long Night, we had defeated the White Walkers, compared to that, Cersei, who was outnumbered and no longer had anyone to protect her, was nothing. If everything went according to plan, we would be enjoying dinner in the Red Keep tonight.  
“Anything else?” Daenerys asked looking around the room at us.  
“Your Grace,” I spoke up. “Could you clear the room please?”  
She looked at the others and nodded, the room cleared out with the exception of a select few.  
“Go on,” Tyrion said as he shut the door behind the others.  
“I just wanted to remind you, though the throne is the goal its important how we get it.  
“What are you suggesting?” Daenerys asked as she squinted her eyes coyly at me, a smile ghosting her lips, a look I have come to love from her.  
“We’re here to ask Cersei to surrender, but if things get violent the people need to know they’ll be safe. They need to be offered ways out of the city and that by fleeing they are choosing you as their Queen.”  
“You do need the people and their support,” Varys said.  
“You’ve always spoken directly to the people,” Jorah said. “This shouldn’t be any different.”  
“You will need to keep talking to the people,” I said looking at the map and the route the soldiers will have to take. “We need Cersei focused on you so Grey Worm and the others can capture her.”  
“Alright, I will focus on the people,” Daenerys agreed.  
“And no matter what Cersei does, says, or promises don’t let her under your skin. You keep a cool, clear head and this will go your way. Cersei will fight with her words until her very last breath. You are stronger than she is. You are the Breaker of Chains, the Mother of Dragons. You have already done so much for the world…”  
Daenerys walked over and took my hands in hers. “I won’t let her break me.”  
My eyes filled with tears, everything we had ever wanted was so close. “Good, because the new world needs you to lead us.”  
We smiled at each other and then it was time. Not all of us were leaving the ships, Yara being one of them who was busy getting the other ships in formation while those that were leaving could do so.  
Sansa pulled Ramsay close to her, ignoring that she was Queen and that usually came with certain levels of restriction while in public…but not for Sansa. I smiled and looked away; Mother would have been furious if she had witnessed it.  
“Come on, wolf girl,” Sandor said.  
Sansa grabbed our hands as we went by. We stopped and looked at her.  
“Be careful, both of you,” she said looking at Sandor.  
He held her hand for a moment as they shared a look and then he continued on.  
“We will. Have you seen Arya?” I asked as I noticed I didn’t see her anywhere.  
Sansa looked around and then her eyes met mine, we sighed in unison. Who knows when we lost her?  
“You know where she’s going,” Sansa said, a knowing look in eye.  
I turned to look up at the Red Keep. “She’s going to kill Cersei,” I replied.  
Of course! How could have not seen that coming? I squeezed Sansa’s hand and then as I turned to follow Sandor I saw Ellaria holding onto one of his hands. My heart warmed and then he was walking away. Her eyes met mine, she smiled as I went to her.  
“I was just telling him to be careful,” she said pulling me into her. “You be careful too.”  
“When this is over and we’ve won…the four of us need to figure all of this out,” I said not letting her go for another moment and then finally pulling back. Looking into her beautiful eyes. “As for me? I want you to stay with us…”  
She smiled, bringing her face closer. I stood there nearly frozen in her gaze and also just waiting to see what she would do. When her lips met mine, I pulled her in close once again. “Oberyn and I have decided to remain in King’s Landing, following the victory…at least, for a time.”  
I smiled at her, leaning in one last time, my hand sliding into her hair while the other held onto her hand. I pulled back just a bit. “By the way, have you seen Arya?”  
“No…” she replied.  
I slid my hand out of her hair, resting against the side of her neck for a moment and then I turned and followed after the others. Taking in the looks I was getting. Tormund’s mouth was hanging open, as the Southern Ladies baffled him so. He nudged my arm with a smile as I went by. Ramsay had an expression that was hard to read, it was wicked and commanding, but he remained silent, just flicking a look back to Sansa. Jon looked like he had questions but now wasn’t the time to ask them. Sandor smiled at me as I walked up to him, his arm wrapped around me, pulling me into him.  
“It was nice of her to wish you luck,” I said.  
“Aye,” he replied. “I think she likes me, but I can’t figure out why.”  
“I think it’s because I do.”  
“You think?”  
“Maybe.”  
“What is the plan now, little wolf?”  
“What do you mean?”  
He gave me a look that said I knew exactly what he was talking about. “Everyone knows.”  
“Everyone knows exactly what they saw and nothing more.”  
He laughed. “If you say so. It’s only a matter of time before your Mother finds out.”  
“Don’t remind me,” I replied. “I wanted to kiss her and so I did. Now, in the event we die today…I won’t have any regrets.”  
He nodded. “No regrets huh?”  
“None that I can think of.”  
He looked away as his grip tightened around me, holding me closer. His mouth, a hard line and his eyes lost somewhere faraway. I reached up touching his beard. His breath caught, like he just remembered where he was. He looked down at me, a sad look in his eyes that made my heart ache.  
“You have them, don’t you?” I asked, wishing I could take them all away.  
“Of course, I have them,” he replied a growl in his voice. “But,” he continued, his voice softening as his eyes shone with tears. “None with you. Or since you.”  
I pulled him down so I could press my lips to his and run my fingers into his hair.  
“Not even about Brienne?” I asked once we pulled apart.  
“She was the better fighter. I lost…maybe we’ll have a rematch someday.”  
“Maybe I’ll help.”  
“She’ll be no match for the both of us,” he replied.  
We followed the others, getting into position. A shadow falling over us as Drogon circled overhead and then landed near where we had made it back to land.  
Daenerys nodded at me and then kissed Jorah deeply before climbing up on the beautiful dragon’s back. It was nearly time…  
“I love you my Hound,” I said looking over at him.  
“I love you too, wolf girl,” he growled at me.  
All the city gates were closed, and a small portion of the Lannister army stood at the main gate facing us. The sun was shining high in the sky, a blanket of clouds on the horizon coming this way, thick with snow. I could see soldiers up on the castle walls, large weapons had been added up there and by the looks of them, the spears were meant to take out a dragon.  
I looked around, all of our combined forces surrounding us, surrounding the city, ready for what comes next.  
“Here we go,” said Jon as he stood nearby.  
The world around us became quiet, all you could hear was the whistling wind and the birds in the bay.  
All at once Drogon’s cry filled the air as he was joined by his brother, Rhaegal. They swooped over Blackwater Bay, screeching as they made their way over to the Red Keep. I could hear the people within the city walls start to react to the dragon flying above. Each agonizing minute we waited meant Grey Worm was getting closer to capturing Cersei and Tommen.  
Fire lit up the sky as the dragons set the walls on fire, taking out the newly installed weapons.  
Drogon knocks down one of the gates before landing on a tall tower, people down below scream as they look up at the beast.  
“I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the First of my name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, and the Breaker of Chains. I am not your enemy! Anyone who wishes to leave the city shall be offered safe passage, but in leaving you choose me as your rightful Queen. I am here to ask the Usurpers Tommen Baratheon and Cersei Lannister to surrender! If they refuse I will retake the city in fire and blood! I am here to offer you a choice! Choose Cersei and you choose death…she would never fight or die for any of you! People like Cersei always seem to have all the power but who is looking out for the people? I am here to create a new world! I am here to change the way the game has been played! To break the wheel of how those who have come before me have ruled!”  
Several people began running out of the fallen gate, our people were ready to bring them safely to our side.  
“I wish we could see what was happening…” said someone behind me.  
I was just thinking the same thing, wishing I could have a raven’s eye view…before I knew what was happening the landscape before me changed. Suddenly I was soaring high in the sky…but why? I could see the Red Keep and it was getting closer and closer. Then I could see Cersei, her hair short like the last time I saw her, she wore a red dress and seemed caught off guard when she saw me. Fear in her eyes as the Maester from my vision was pulling her away from the window. I felt myself turn sharply to avoid colliding with the castle, circling in the air and then I was brought over to where Daenerys sat on Drogon’s back, waiting for Cersei to respond. I could hear a dragon screeching, it sounded so close!  
“Ring the bells!”  
“Ring them!”  
“Let us out of here!”  
“Help us!”  
The people cried out from inside the city walls.  
“Ring them now! Come on!”  
Drogon snarled, raising his wings into the air and flapping once. I circled around, getting close to the Red Keep again, just in time to see Grey Worm stabbing the last of the guards and Arya holding a dagger to Cersei’s throat.  
Cersei looked scared, more scared than I had ever seen her before. Her hands moved to her belly, protectively as Grey Worm took her by the arm and led her out of there.  
A large bell began to ring, our signal that Cersei had been captured. The Dothraki began to yell out, victory cries all around! I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding, and then as I did, my vision returned to normal. I blinked several times and Sandor was holding me in his arms as several faces looked on with worry.  
“You alright wolf girl?” Sandor asked concern filling his voice.  
I stood and he steadied me. “Yes…what happened?”  
“You were warging,” Ygritte said. “Where did you go?”  
“I was…flying, up by the Red Keep. I saw them capture Cersei.”  
“I think you were warging into Rhaegal,” Jon said looking up at the dragon who was still circling the Red Keep as his brother sat perched on the castle walls.  
“But…how?” I asked looking up at the dragon as well.  
“Come on, its time,” Ramsay said with a wicked smile on his face as he drew his sword.  
As more of the people ran out of the city our people walked in, swords drawn, ready to take the rest of the soldiers down.  
*********

The Lannister soldiers had been gathered together, waiting for their new Queen to decide weather they lived or died. Drogon landed and Daenerys stepped onto the ground. She walked gracefully past us and up several steps to where Grey Worm and Arya waited, a dagger pressed against Cersei’s throat to keep her from running.  
“Where is the King?” Daenerys asked.  
“We haven’t been able to find him, Your Grace,” Grey Worm answered.  
“Where is your son?” Daenerys asked. Cersei refused to speak, refused to even look at her. “Have it your way then,” she said and then she turned and faced the soldiers. “I offer you a choice, swear your loyalty to me the rightful Queen of the Kingdoms or die.” Out of the group of soldiers in front of us, about half of them knelt before their new Queen. “Take Cersei and the ones who have chosen death to the dungeons for now.”  
Grey Worm bowed and then he and the others got to work.  
Daenerys began walking towards the throne room, Unsullied and Dothraki soldiers lined up on either side. We followed her, entering that horrible room again after all this time…all the things that happened in here…  
Sansa took my hand, I looked over at her. She smiled a sad smile at me as we continued into the room. I squeezed her hand, knowing how hard it must be for her as well.  
Daenerys hesitated before the Throne, this had been a long time coming for her as well…she carefully touched it, almost as if she were proving to herself that it was real. She turned faced all of us, smirked, and then sat on the throne.  
All of us dropped to our knees before her. Chills took hold of me as we looked upon our Queen, we had all fought so hard to get here…we had all lost so much. Now, real change could happen, and we could leave a better world for those that come after us.  
The doors to the room burst open, we turned to see Grey Worm, his eyes were wide.  
“What is it?” Daenerys asked.  
“We think we found the King…you should come look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3nYsQiSHyfQLoljZgrwKe6?si=9bSp-NQbT8alFZ5hEzhjDw
> 
> This is Sandor and Luna's playlist. 😊


	31. Chapter Thirty - One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the moment we've all been waiting for!

Chapter Thirty-One

Tommen looked just as he had when I saw him in the flames. Alive…but not. He stumbled around the cell he was locked in, his eyes unseeing. He had never been the same since the Sept of Baelor exploded, killing his wife, Queen Margaery…he just wasted away…and then he died. But Cersei was devastated and had a questionable Maester do experiments on him, making Tommen into this monster. The people, it seemed had no idea what happened to Tommen. Cersei led them to believe he was ill, and she just took over as acting Queen. I couldn’t believe Cersei could have allowed that…but I suppose grief makes us do things we wouldn’t have considered before. 

It had already been such a long day and there was still so much to come. But we needed rest in order to proceed. Sandor and I walked through the castle and we stopped in front of the door that had been my room all that time ago.  
“Why don’t we choose a new room?” Sandor asked. “If we pick one closer to the kitchens it will be like we have never ending ale.”  
“That’s an excellent point,” I replied as I turned and began walking again, not even going into that room.  
Sandor and I grabbed some ale and then found a room nearby. It was perfect, bigger than we would ever need with a wall of windows and flowing orange curtains that blew into the room on the cold breeze. You could see the bay from here…it was almost beautiful.  
I went to my Hound. “I know you don’t want to be here…”  
“It’s not forever,” he said touching my cheek. “And it won’t be like last time.”  
“No, it definitely won’t,” I replied holding his hand to my face and smiling up at him.  
A knock came at the door. Standing on the other side was Ramsay and Sansa.  
“Come on, its time for a drink,” Ramsay said, a curling his lips and lighting his eyes.  
“We were just going to go to bed…” I replied.  
“Really Luna?” Sansa asked with a disapproving scowl. “We’re celebrating, and you guys have to be there.”  
I sighed, but how could I refuse? The four of us made our way to where everyone else had gathered, outside near the gardens. I took Sandor’s hand, smiling up at him.   
“What?” he asked looking at me.  
“This is where we fell in love…”  
“Aye,” he replied taking a drink of his ale.  
We hung back, sitting away from the others with our food and drink. But it didn’t take too long for people to gravitate to us.   
“How does it feel?” Jon asked. “Does it feel like justice?”  
“It won’t feel like justice until we have Cersei’s head,” Arya said and then she snatched a wineskin from Gendry taking a long drink.  
“Though I agree with Arya,” Sansa said sounding just a little tipsy.  
“There’s a first,” I snorted, and several people laughed.  
“It does feel like justice now that she and her family have been dethroned,” Sansa finished. “It feels like…all the people she has taken from us, can finally rest.”  
I nodded, taking her hand and squeezing it. “It does feel that way.”  
“This was a great victory,” Tyrion said walking over, his hand securely in Gwyn’s, the woman from the North who took a liking to him while they we in the dungeons together on the Long Night. Since the moment they emerged from the dungeons once the battle ended, they have been by one another’s side. “One to be written about in history books.”  
Gwyn has pale skin with long curly dark hair and deep brown eyes. She didn’t have any training but since the Long Night she has taken up with a sword and a spear under Arya’s training. She’s quite good, and she has agreed to have more training from various teachers, Grey Worm is up next. Gwyn often acts as Tyrion’s personal guard, after all, no one is getting through her, just as Sandor is mine. Or I am his…  
In those few days that followed our battle with the White Walkers I wasn’t sure if Tyrion was going to be able to make it, he had been in such agony from the moment we had discovered a fallen Jaime on the battlefield, lying in a pool of blood, shot through, his eyes open and unseeing. Daenerys had tears streaming down her face, her clothes covered in his blood. When she found herself on the ground without her dragons, it was Jaime who ran to her, Jaime who saw the danger and ran towards it. Because that is who Jaime was. He fought by her side as best he could, managing to keep her alive but his wounds were too much. Jaime dropped down to one knee as the dead around them collapsed. His other knee hit the ground and Daenerys grabbed him, but he was too heavy. They both fell, Jaime held onto her, tears in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry…” he gasped. “Your father…he…he…I had to do what I did…had to end the madness… I know he was your father, but he wasn’t a good man…” Daenerys shook her head, her tears flowing freely down her face. “Will you tell my brother that I loved him…and my sister…that I loved her, I wanted to be with her in the end and…” he paused trying to catch his breath, he coughed, blood sputtering out of his mouth.   
“And?” Daenerys asked. She waited but nothing happened. “Jaime?” She shook him. “Jaime?”  
His final request died on his lips as he slipped from this world. She held onto him, her enemy for so long, and cried for him. That is how they were when we found them. Tyrion fell to the ground before making it all the way over. My heart ached seeing him that way and before I could make it to him Gwyn was there. They have become inseparable since then.   
Tyrion has been getting on better since his brother’s death, much better I think than if Gwyn hadn’t been there to guide him through the darkness that follows you from such a loss. Now, he sat on a chair and Gwyn, who  
was just as tall as Arya, sat on his lap. Her hands wrapping around him with her head resting on his.  
“What happens now?” Sansa asked.  
“Well,” Tyrion said as Varys, Jorah, Missandei, and Grey Worm wandered over. “We crown the Queen, make it official. Then we deal with Cersei. After that, I suppose we’ll have to see.”  
“Where is the Queen?” I asked looking around but not seeing her.  
“She wanted some time alone,” Jorah replied.  
“Is that…safe?” I asked.  
“If it wasn’t I wouldn’t have left her,” Jorah said, though he did look in the direction of where she must be.   
“Well if you don’t mind,” Tyrion said after knocking back the rest of his wine. “I have some family in the crypt I’d like to visit.”  
He patted Gwyn and she stood, the two of them holding hands as they walked away together.  
“We have to talk about what happened before the battle,” Tormund said looking at me.  
“No, no,” Jon interrupted. “What we have to talk about is Luna warging into a dragon. Tell us everything.”  
“There isn’t much to tell really. I wanted to see what was going on inside the city and then I could. I didn’t even realize I was a dragon…or in a dragon. But I was in the air and I saw Cersei see me. She looked pretty terrified.”  
Sansa smiled. “I wish I could have seen her face.”  
“So, you just think about it and it happens?” Jon asked.  
“That’s how I did it that time a least.”  
“Try,” Arya said. “Right now, with Stranger.”  
“Okay,” I said with a sigh. I looked at Stranger, he sat nearby looking this way and that. I concentrated, thought about it and then I was looking at myself and those around me from another view. I stood on four legs and stretched, enjoying the feeling.   
“Luna?” Arya asked.  
“She’s doing it,” Ygritte said and then she turned to look at me standing behind them. “She’s there.”  
They looked over, Jon moving closer but keeping his distance. Ghost was by my side sniffing me and then nuzzling my neck. A moment later I was back.  
“You’ve just got to practice,” Ygritte said with a smile.  
I nodded, looking around at the others. Jon still looked puzzled but curious. Arya’s eyes were full of wonder. Sansa looked drunk and she had a big grin plastered to her face. I smiled as my eyes fell on Ramsay, who was looking at me like he wanted to eat me. It was strange look as well as a strange feeling that followed, I felt hot. Too hot, I just wanted to get out of there. I was about to grab onto Sandor’s arm and tell him I wanted to leave but Tormund broke my line of sight. His cheerful face bringing me back to the fun I was having a moment ago.  
“Alright, enough,” Tormund said serious now, his voice gaining in volume. “I want to know about that Lady…”  
Just as he said that Oberyn and Ellaria sashayed over to us, Oberyn sat on the other side of Sandor while Ellaria sat next to me, an intoxicating smile playing behind her amber eyes.  
“Hello,” I said offering her the cup I had been drinking from.  
She took it delicately and drank, her eyes never leaving mine. “Thanks.”  
“Arya, when…when did you di..sapp..ear?” Sansa asked slowly as if just remembering how to speak. Her grin still on her face.  
I held back another laugh, but I wasn’t going to last much longer.  
“When everyone was distracted,” Arya replied with a shrug.   
“You were going to kill her,” I said breaking from Ellaria’s gaze to glance over at my sister.  
“That was my plan.”  
“What stopped you?” Jon asked.  
“Grey Worm wouldn’t let me.”  
Sandor snorted. “I’ve never known you to listen before.”  
He and Arya shared a look. “I listen,” she replied.

The drinking and celebratory mood kept going as the moon rose and the clouds finally released the snow trapped within. Daenerys walked out, slowly, gracefully.   
“Your Grace,” we said mostly in unison and not completely slurred.  
She smiled at us. “Lady Clegane, I will need your council going forward and in the next few days especially.”  
“Of course, Your Grace,” I replied with a steady voice, far sober than the others.   
“We will begin early.”  
I stood. “I will be ready.”  
She smiled and nodded, then she was turning to speak to someone else. Daenerys had this magnetism about her, when she looked at you, you never wanted her to look away. When she spoke to you, you wanted her to speak to you for the rest of your life. I nudged Sandor and he stood.  
“We’re going to bed.”  
“Boo!” Sansa yelled as Ramsay laughed by her side, his fingers trailing up her side and back down again.  
“I’m tired,” I replied.  
“Or old,” Sansa laughed.  
I laughed too and shook my head as Sandor, and I went back to our room.  
Not long after closing the door, a series soft knocks had Sandor opening it once more. I reached for Ellaria as she and Oberyn walked into the room. She came to me.  
“We have come to talk,” Oberyn said pulling up a chair.  
Sandor huffed as he sat on the bed, getting to work on removing his shoes and armor.   
“You said you’d stay,” I said looking into her eyes.  
She smiled at me, making my heart flutter. “We will…but…”  
“But?” I asked, feeling as though she were slipping through my fingers.  
“Oberyn likes men too and your beautiful Hound, doesn’t.”  
I looked over at Sandor, he had paused looking at Ellaria, not missing what she had said, she smiled at him like she did when she looked at me. My heart began to beat faster.  
“Why doesn’t he just bring his own guy?” I asked, my eyes not leaving hers.  
She laughed and looked back at Oberyn. “It seems we won’t have any problems at all.”  
“We still have to get permission from the Hound,” Oberyn said looking over at Sandor.  
“The fuck do I care?” Sandor asked. “As long as he doesn’t touch me.”  
Oberyn laughed. “I will give him explicit instructions not to.”  
“We still need to pick a room,” Ellaria said attempting to disentangle me from her.  
“There is a room next door that’s free,” Sandor said as he laid back on the bed.  
“I will go check it out,” Oberyn replied standing. He walked over to Ellaria, giving her a kiss while I held onto her from the other side. When they pulled apart he smiled at me and then Sandor before leaving the room.   
I pulled Ellaria to the bed and after I was lying next to Sandor she crawled up after me. Her soft lips pressed to mine, her tongue slipped into my mouth. I pulled her close, weaving my hand into her hair. She pulled away first, kissing my cheek, my neck, and then collarbone. She expertly undid the ties to my dress, opening it, exposing my skin. Sandor rolled over his hand resting on my belly for a moment before he gently took my right breast, Ellaria had the other and before long each of them held a nipple between their teeth, flicking with their tongues and nearly painful nips as I arched my back into each wave that crashed over me. My breath caught as fingers, whose I wasn’t sure, began to explore further down and then deeper inside. Someone’s tongue encircled the nub; my fingers gripped the furs…it was too much! My breathing quickened as the fingers…so many fingers, pressed further inside and then out and back in again. I closed my eyes as my cries filled the room. It was as if I were floating outside myself, watching from somewhere high above. Complete bliss surrounded me as Sandor and Ellaria continued.  
When I returned to my body it felt as if there were tingles rolling around inside, prickling along my skin. I laid there out of breath while Ellaria and Sandor held onto me from either side.   
**********

The Queensguard stood around the throne room, commanding in their black leather. The room itself was beautiful, Targaryen banners now hung from the walls and the room had been decorated with dragons. Most of them were carvings but a few were the large dragon skeletons from the basement.   
People filled the room, we stood lined up on either side, looking at the large doors, waiting. I looked around, seeing so many faces of people I knew. People who had been through so much and now here we all were, smiles lighting their faces. It wasn’t easy getting a coronation together in such a short amount of time, but we managed to pull it off, complete with a Red Priestess.   
Kinvara arrived exactly when we needed her to and now she stood by the Iron Throne in her long red dress, holding an elaborate black and red crown delicately in her hands. She had been an influential Priestess in Maureen, spreading the word that the Princess Who Was Promised had arrived and she was here to save and protect the people. Now she stood by the throne, waiting.  
When the large doors to the throne room opened my breath caught and a moment later Daenerys swept into the room. She wore a long flowing white dress, adorned with gold, orange, and red trailing down the long skirt that swept behind her ending in a deep black that had red scales embroidered subtly over the edges. A pale gold necklace of two dragons with their wings spread hung from her neck. The dragons met in the middle but didn’t quite touch. Her hair was mostly free of braids, just two thin ones from either side of her head and then meeting into one in the back, the rest hung loosely underneath the braid, flowing down her back. She looked soft, not like the warrior we saw on the Long Night. She looked beautiful, but she always did, even covered in dirt and blood and surrounded in flames.   
She was trying to keep her face regal as Queens are supposed to do, but her grin kept finding its way through. Whenever I caught it, I would smile too. She walked slowly and carefully up the stairs and then faced us. At that moment, our pup moved, I smiled, shivered, and instantly began to cry. I felt Sandor’s hand on my shoulder and then he pulled me close.  
Daenerys knelt before Kinvara as she spoke about Faith and the Lord of Light. There was a look on our Queen's face I had never seen before, her eyes wide as she looked at us. It seemed as if time slowed as the crown was lowered onto her head. We waited for her to rise but she remained in her position. A moment later Tyrion began to make his way over, but Jorah held up a hand from his place next to the Throne. Daenerys let out a breath and then she rose slowly, relief on her face, tears in her eyes. She moved over to the throne and then sat down.  
“Long may she reign,” Kinvara said to the room.  
“Long may she reign!” we echoed in unison as we bowed before her.


	32. Chapter Thirty - Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei's fate is decided.

Chapter Thirty - Two

The celebrating began directly after the coronation and lasted three days. No one celebrates quite like the Dothraki.   
Daenerys named her small council but insists on being at every meeting. After all, she should know what’s going on in her kingdoms.   
Official documents are in the process of being drawn up so that the other Queen’s can return to their lands and rule but before that happens we must first decide Cersei’s fate.  
Now, we sit in the throne room.  
“Why is she even out here?” asked Arya. “We know that she’s guilty. We know what her crimes are. She doesn’t need to be here for this. There is nothing she can say, all we have to do is decide what to do with her.”  
“Because when we have trials, the ones who stand accused must be here,” Tyrion replied.  
“My Queen?” Jorah asked.  
Daenerys didn’t look happy. Though she sat on the throne, braids in her hair, wearing black, and bundled up as the winds of winter blow continuously through the Throne room. She had the crown on her head and Cersei stood before us with in chains and rags. She was defeated…and still…Daenerys didn’t look happy. I listened to people go back and forth on what should be done, when it should be done and how and by whom, Arya being particularly interested in that last part.   
“Lady Clegane,” Daenerys spoke suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts as the room fell silent. “I would like to hear what you think on this matter.”  
People turned and looked at me as I stood, Sandor squeezing my hand as I did, and I walked to closer to the Throne. All eyes on me, I took in a breath and looked at Sandor. Our eyes meet and my hesitation vanished. I looked out at everyone.  
“From day one our Queen envisioned a better world. A world in which the wheel was broken. If we do as those who have come before us do, we are not breaking a wheel, we are just more of the same. Change has to start somewhere.”  
“You want to let her go!” Arya yelled interrupting me which caused murmurs throughout the room.  
“What I am proposing is exhale,” I said loudly.  
There were many against this idea as they raised their voices. Things were beginning to get out of control, but as Daenerys raised her hand silence once again fell over the room.  
“Continue, Lady Clegane.”  
I bowed my head to her and continued. “Death is quick, its final. Its over, just like that. Cersei has taken many lives; she knows exactly how long it takes to give the order to kill another. By exhaling we are choosing a better way. Cersei must make it on her own. Beheading her won’t change what she’s done but by sending her out there alone, she will have to live with every choice that brought her to where she is. Every single life ruined and taken as long as she draws breath. That, is justice. Her choices will haunt her for the rest of her days.”  
“She deserves to die,” said Lady Olenna.   
I nodded slowly looking at Cersei. “She probably does deserve it. But change has to start somewhere. Or nothing will ever change. If we keep killing those who deserve it, we are only doing what has been done before. Our Queen is here to create a better world, but to do that we have to let go of old customs and ideas that don’t belong in a better world. We have to change it.” I finished looking back at Daenerys.  
She was quiet, looking at me and Cersei and others beyond us. “Take the prisoner back to her cell, while we discuss.”  
Grey Worm stepped forward, pulling on Cersei’s chains. “You can’t send me out there!” she yelled furious. “Tyrion! Tell them! Just kill me! Just kill me!” she cried.  
Tyrion looked as if his heart were breaking, Gwyn held tightly onto him.  
I stepped forward again. “She wants to die,” I said loudly, and silence fell over the room once more as everyone looked at me. “Now our decision must be to let her live. Her demise should be her decision.” People were shaking their heads and getting angry again. “Cersei would never let anyone go. Never. That is who she is. Everyone who has ever crossed her, she always finds her revenge. By showing her mercy we rise above her. By ending the outdated customs of those that came before, we break the wheel. It’s easy to cry out for blood, easy to seek revenge…its even easy to take another’s life. But its been done, time and again and look where we are! Is this what we want? To continue to do as those before us have? Isn’t that why we are here now? By their choices? Don’t we have a responsibility to everyone that comes after us to do our best with the power we have?”  
Those around me had quieted down, thinking things over and some were even nodding their heads. We all looked to Daenerys.  
“Take her back to her cell,” she said calmly.  
Grey Worm drug her out of there as she fought him the whole time.  
Once they were gone the discussion began.   
“I have executed others for far less,” Daenerys said.  
“Yes, Your Grace, you have,” Jorah said. “Maybe that practice will continue, maybe not. Those choices had to be made to get you here.”  
I nodded. “But going forward, what you plan to do to Cersei will be seen as the first decision of your reign to the people of King’s Landing. That decision will show the people who you are, Your Grace. The One Who Was Promised, The Wheel Breaker. The one who freed us all. That is how you will win the hearts of everyone in Westeros. By really bringing them better than they’ve ever known or thought possible.”  
Daenerys was silent as she thought.  
“And what of those who refuse the new way of things?” asked Tyrion.  
“They can live in my new world or die in their old one,” Daenerys replied. “We will exhale Cersei and execute the soldiers who refused to bend the knee. We will do this in the morning. Is there anything else?”  
Once left the throne room and Arya appeared by my side.  
“She should not go free.”  
“She isn’t going to go free. She will be all alone in a foreign land with a baby on the way. No allies, no money, and no one to help her. The rest of her life will be hard,” I replied.  
“It’s not the right call.”  
“Its what Father would have done,” Sansa said walking over to us.  
“Look at what Father’s decisions got him.”  
“Father trusted the wrong people, but he wasn’t wrong,” I said.  
“If Father were here today he would…” Arya began but I cut her off.  
“The decision has been made Arya. Its over. Cersei’s reign is over, and she will never be able to hurt any of us again.”  
Arya sighed and she walked swiftly away with Gendry on her heels.   
“She won’t stop until Cersei’s dead,” Sandor said as he took my hand and we began walking.  
“It has been all she’s wanted since that awful day…” I replied.  
Sansa linked her arm with mine from the other side. “It seems like another life now, living here back then…”  
“It does,” I said squeezing her arm as memories rushed past me.  
“I wish I had been here then,” Ramsay mused.  
He and Sansa shared a mischievous look.  
“How different it all would have been,” I replied. “Can you imagine Joffrey meeting Ramsay?”  
“That would have been fun,” Sansa laughed taking Ramsay’s hand.  
“The Hound was inefficient in protecting you two from the child King?” Ramsay asked looking over at Sandor.  
“I did what I could,” Sandor growled.  
“He was Joffrey’s sworn shield,” Sansa recalled. “He couldn’t do that much.”  
“Not without altering the little cunt,” he growled again.  
“But you betrayed him in the end?” Ramsay asked.  
“Aye.”  
“I doubt I would have been much of an improvement,” Ramsay said as he and Sansa broke away from us, I caught a look in his eyes as he stared into mine for a moment, then they were turning away and heading for the gardens.  
“You were and have always been, my best protector,” I said reaching up for Sandor’s beard.  
He caught my hand and kissed my fingers. “And you mine, wolf girl.”

I was returning to my room for the night after leaving a council meeting to discuss the executions tomorrow, on the way, I passed Ramsay.  
“Hello Lady Luna,” he said falling into step with me.  
“Lady Clegane,” I corrected.  
“Right, of course,” he replied like it had just slipped his mind.  
“What do you want?” I asked getting to the point so he would go away.  
“I wanted you to know,” he said getting close to me as we turned to go down a hall and he swiftly backed me into a corner. “Had I been here during those days, no one would have touched any of the Stark girls,” he said quietly as he touched a piece of hair by my face, running his fingers over the length of it.  
“You don’t know what Joffrey was…”  
“I do,” he replied, his unusual eyes seeming to pierce right through me. “Sansa told me everything.”  
“And you think you would have been able to stop him?”  
He laughed. “Oh Luna, I’m much worse.”  
His gaze held mine and he touched my neck with his fingertips, nearly licking his lips.   
“Well, thank you for what you would have done had you been there,” I said attempting to get around him.  
He wouldn’t let me by and then his hand came up and rested on my belly. “What does it feel like?”  
“Um…well…it doesn’t feel quite like anything else,” I attempted to explain.  
“I’m going to have so much fun with Sansa with she gets pregnant,” he said looking somewhere faraway.  
“What do you mean?” I asked, eyeing the space to get by him.  
He smirked. “I can’t tell you…Lady Clegane…but I can show you,” he replied as he moved in closer.  
I shoved him and he stumbled. “You have such fire in you. I like that.”  
“And you are filled with ice. The only man I’m interested in is the Hound.”  
“I know exactly where your loyalties lie,” he said moving closer.  
I moved around him and took several steps, but Ramsay was faster.   
“You know if you hurt me…”   
“Please darling, I don’t need your threats. I’m not planning on hurting you…much.”  
A growl made him back away as Stranger walked up to my side.  
“Good boy,” I said. “What if I warged into Stanger and killed you?”  
“You think you are keeping me at bay by your threats…but all you are really doing is making this harder than it needs to be.”  
“You will never have me. So, quit trying.”  
He laughed. “You are my ultimate conquest and I will have you.”  
“Unwillingly?” I asked and he shrugged.  
I turned and continued to my room with Stranger on my heels. 

“He said what?” Sandor barked.  
I told him everything.  
“I hit him one time and that fucker is dead, and he wants to threaten to rape you!” Sandor yelled grabbing his sword.  
“Instead of killing him, why don’t you just never leave me alone?”  
“Be your sworn shield?” he asked.  
“Haven’t you been that since we left King’s Landing, my Hound?”  
“Aye,” he replied, grabbing a cup of ale.  
I smiled, I had taken some time to speak to the servants and asked to keep fresh ale in the room.  
“The next time I see him he’s getting hit.”  
“If you kill him Sansa will be sad.”  
“We can find her someone better.”

The next day we were all up early, to get on with what we had to do next. People began to gather in the Throne room, but I wanted to see Cersei myself before we sent her on her way.   
Directly after telling Sandor not to leave me alone, I made my way to the dungeons by myself. I passed several doors before finding the one I was looking for. I opened a little window in the door to be sure it was the right cell, that was when I saw how strange Cersei looked.  
“Guards! Guards!” I yelled and Unsullied soldiers ran over. “Get this door open now!”  
They looked between each other for a moment and then one looked through the window, the jingling of keys filled the silence and then the door was opened.  
I rushed in and Cersei was lying on the floor. Her hand was cold when I touched it, her eyes closed. She looked asleep…but she wasn’t.  
“What’s going on in here?” Jorah asked walking in behind me.  
I looked up at him, tears in my eyes, threating to flow out. “She’s dead. Where is Arya?”  
“You,” Jorah said pointing to a soldier. “Go find Arya Stark and bring her here.”  
I could hear footsteps fading as they walked away.  
“Lady Clegane, maybe you should come with me?” Jorah asked.  
“No,” I hissed as I remained crouched by Cersei’s body.  
I remained there until Arya was brought to the cell. I turned on her, my eyes wild.  
“Was this you?” I asked.  
“Me?”   
“Don’t play dumb with me, Arya.”  
She looked at me for a moment with a look I hadn’t seen in quite some time, a look of scorn, one that only could be summoned by something a sister said. My anger subsided a bit as I saw that my sister was in fact, in there somewhere. She walked around me and looked around on the floor. She picked up a small clear bottle, missing its cork.  
“She was poisoned,” Arya said sniffing the bottle. “If I had done it, I would have just slit her throat.” She dropped the bottle into my hand and then left the cell.  
“This entire castle needs to be locked down, no one in or out,” I said pointing to Jorah.  
He nodded and left, many other footsteps joining him.  
“Luna?” Sansa asked coming into the room a while later. “They said you were down here. Why don’t you come with me?”  
I didn’t respond, my eyes staring at Cersei’s cold, dead face.   
“Luna…?”  
“It can’t end like this…all she’s done…”  
Sansa put her arm around my shoulders and sat there with me.

“Anything?” Sansa asked once someone else walked into the cell.  
“Not yet,” Ramsay replied. “But its only a matter of time.”  
“They will be found,” Sansa said hugging me now. “But we don’t have to stay here.”  
She helped me up and we walked out of the cell, Ramsay first, and then we followed. Up ahead was Sandor, coming this way. He looked at me, Sansa, and then Ramsay. His eyes locked in and he strode up to him.   
“Something I can help you with?” Ramsay asked, his voice smooth as silk.  
The Hound looked down at him and then he smiled, much like the look he gave Polliver, a smile that said, you messed with the wrong Hound. He punched Ramsay in the face, he immediately fell onto the ground. Sansa screamed and went to his side.  
“What was that for?” she yelled.  
“You should ask him what he’s been saying to your sister lately,” Sandor replied.   
Ramsay sat up, a wicked smile on his face as he looked between us.   
“I don’t have a problem with killing you,” Sandor growled. “You would do well to remember that.”  
Sandor scooped me up and took me from the dungeons.

Daenerys was furious when she saw what had been done.   
“What would you like to do, Your Grace?” Jorah asked.  
“We will proceed with the executions, do your best to learn who supplied the poison,” Daenerys replied, her voice even though the look on her face was anger.   
“This means there could be more traitors amongst us,” I replied.  
“What do you suggest?”  
“It might be wise to let go of everyone who has been working here under Cersei’s rule,” Tyrion replied, a drink in hand.  
Daenerys looked away, her gaze settling out a window.   
“If I may make a suggestion, Your Grace?” Varys asked.  
“Of course,” Daenerys replied turning to look at him.  
“For every person we remove, we should bring in another from the city. Choose ones from the poorest districts and allow them to serve for a period of five years and then let them go and bring in more.”  
She looked around at us as we waited for her. “Any objections?” There were none. “Very well, Lord Varys you will see to this endeavor?”   
“Of course, Your Grace.”  
Varys had been given a new position as the Master of the People. His interests had always belonged to the smallfolk and now Daenerys wanted to make sure she had time for everyone in the city. By dividing that task, she hoped it would help.   
“Shall we?” Daenerys asked as she stood, ready to get this over with.  
We followed her out of the small council chamber and then continued on outside. I felt dizzy as we walked up to the dragon pits. Sandor was right by my side and I held onto his arm as we walked. The pits were already full of people, Unsullied soldiers stood in rows to keep the people back so we could get through. The men who refused to bow stood together in a large wooden cage. Daenerys walked up to the platform where the men waited, she looked at them and then to the people.  
“I, Daenerys Targaryen, first of my name, Queen of the Five Kingdoms, sentences these men to die. I gave them a choice and they chose death. This marks the end of the old world and the beginning of a new one.”  
The sky filled with screeches as the dragons flew over, Drogon landing on the wall and looking at his mother.  
Daenerys turned and looked at Drogon. “Dracarys.”  
Drogon opened his massive mouth and fire engulfed the cage. The men yelled but it was quickly silenced.


	33. Chapter Thirty - Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in, moving on, and saying goodbye.

Chapter Thirty – Three

Before leaving the Dragon pits our Queen addressed the people, letting them know our plan for Cersei and what happened. The reign of Cersei was over, now a new world could be forged, beginning with food. Not one person in King’s Landing would be hungry as long as Daenerys reigned. Instructions were given to the people as to where to go to get a hot meal twice a day.   
This evening we were all to attend a special dinner, celebrating our victory and sending our allies off to their kingdoms. Just as Sandor, Ellaria, Oberyn, and I were about to leave the room, a knock came upon it.   
I opened the door and Sansa stood on the other side; she took note of all the eyes looking back at her before looking at me.  
“Luna, I’m glad I caught you. Ramsay has something he would like to say.”  
Sansa stepped aside and Ramsay stepped up, his face looked awful, one side was completely bruised. He was very aware of all the other people, but he kept his eyes to the floor, his fingers knotted in front of him. He cleared his throat before he began. “Luna, I would like to apologize for my behavior. I have been intrusive and creepy. My Queen has told me that if I am unable to restrain myself around you…then I am not to say anything at all. I hope you can forgive my awful behavior.”  
“That’s a great trick,” I replied looking at my sister. “Now tell him to sit and stay.”  
Ramsay’s cold eyes met mine, a curious look played behind them. A look of eagerness, like all he wanted was for me to tell him to ‘sit’ and ‘stay’.  
“I can give you some training tips,” Sansa said breaking me from his gaze, looking beyond me and up to Sandor’s face.  
I smiled and brushed past Ramsay, taking Sansa’s arm. “My Hound is trained, sufficiently.”  
“Trained?” Sandor growled.  
“Just keep yours on a shorter leash and I’m sure we’ll have nothing to worry about,” I said to Sansa, glancing over my shoulder at Ramsay who was trailing behind us.  
Sansa stopped, taking Ramsay’s arm. “She says to put you on a shorter leash, my love.”  
“Whatever you see fit, my Queen,” he replied actively not looking at me.  
“When do you leave for Winterfell?” I asked.  
“Three days.”  
My heart caught, how I would miss her when she was gone. “We must spend every moment together until then.”  
Sansa smiled at me. “Very well.”  
“Is Jon going back with you guys?”  
“I have no idea what his plans are.”  
“We will have to ask him.”  
“We will indeed. Has Arya spoken to you?”  
“Arya hasn’t even looked at me since I accused her of killing Cersei.”  
“She needs to get over it. I would have thought the same thing if I had been the one to discover Cersei’s body.”

The grand dining room was large, there were many windows, two large hearths, rows of tables. It looked a lot like the great hall in Winterfell, but it was decorated with Targaryen banners of course. Our little group sat at a table near Jon, Ygritte, Tormund, Arya, and Gendry. Food was heaped on the tables, wine and ale flowed.   
Before we could even get to the eating there were toasts and declarations and speeches to be made. Most everyone was in high spirits, everywhere I looked I saw smiling faces. The food was delicious, and ale was just what I had been craving.   
“Jon, Luna and I were wondering what your plans were? Are you staying here? Are you going North?” Sansa began casually.   
“Ygritte and I are planning on going North,” Jon said.   
“The real North,” Tormund replied.  
“You’re going back Beyond the Wall?” I asked.  
“There is nowhere else for me.”  
“That’s not true!” Sansa and I said at the same time.   
“You could stay in King’s Landing,” I offered.  
“Or you could come back to Winterfell,” Sansa said.  
“We’ll visit,” Jon replied looking at Sansa. “Besides, Luna said we were all meeting up in Winterfell in three years.”  
“I did say that,” I said with a nod.  
“I told him we could stay near Winterfell,” Ygritte said.  
We all looked at Jon.  
“The real North is where he belongs,” Tormund said clasping his hand on Jon’s shoulder. “It’s in him.”  
“It’s…home,” Jon said looking at us. “Have you ever felt that before?”  
“I have,” I replied.  
“Aye,” Sandor said.  
“Arya?” Sansa asked looking across the table at our younger sister. “What are your plans?”  
“As the Hero of Men, I am having a ship build, then Gendry and I are going to set sail.”  
“Yeah? Where are you going?” I asked.  
She sighed. “West of Westeros.”  
Jon smiled at her, like they shared some sort of private joke.  
“I never said I was going with you,” Gendry said, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at Arya.  
She turned to him. “You think you have a choice in this?”  
They stared at each other before she smirked and returned to her food.   
Sandor cracked a smile, going back for more food.   
It was cold in here despite the fires and my own layers, I pressed close to Sandor, eating slowly, looking around the room. Most pf the people in the room were sitting down and eating. A few people walked around, refilling glasses, getting more food. But there was one person in particular that caught my eye. He wore no armor, his golden blonde hair dancing around his head as he slunk around the room. What was he doing? He seemed to stick to the shadows, my eyes locked onto the flash of silver in his hand, he held a small blade. I was too far away, no one would be able to hear my warning.   
A moment later I was bounding over to the mysterious man on all fours. I caught a scent and zeroed in on it. A snarl ripped through me as I attacked, bringing the man to the floor. The ruckus caused others to notice, I heard the sound of several swords being drawn at once. The man was snatched up by Grey Worm. I closed my eyes and then I was back in my body.  
“Nice work, Luna,” Jon said, his eyes wide as he looked at me.  
The man was a Lannister, a cousin to Tyrion. A man in love with Cersei and his plan was to assassinate our Queen in a room full of people.  
“He has to be lying, not even Lannister’s are that stupid,” Arya said once the feast had ended and the prisoner had been taken to the dungeon.   
“Some of them are,” Tyrion spat disgusted.  
“We knew a few people might not like the change in power,” Jorah said with a nod.   
“You have a fantastic eye Lady Clegane,” Daenerys said walking over with a smile on her face. “I’m glad you’ll be staying with us for some time.”  
“Thank you, Your Grace.”  
“It is I who should be thanking you,” she said taking my hands in hers. “Is there anything you need? Anything I can give you?”  
“I think we have everything.”  
“If you change your mind and there is anything I can give you or your family, please let me know.”  
“Thank you, Your Grace,” I replied with a bow.  
***********

Sandor and I walked out into the gardens. We could hear steel against steel. Around a corner we see Brienne sparring with Arya. Brienne was good but Arya was faster. Brienne yielded, a smile on her face as she walked away and over to Podrick and Tormund.   
“Whose next?” Arya asked as she placed some coins on a nearby table.  
Jon stepped up, he placed a few coins next to hers and then he took out his sword.   
They faced each other, moving slowly in a circle. Jon swung and Arya dodged. Jon’s sword, like Brienne’s was long and heavy. While Arya’s Needle was lightweight, much like she was. She easily maneuvered his sword and held the pointy end to his neck.  
“Yield,” he said with a grin.  
Arya snatched the coins Jon had placed by her own and put them into her purse.  
“Anyone else?”  
“I’ll go,” I said stepping up.  
“You think you can keep up with me?” she asked eyeing my belly.  
“Don’t underestimate me little sister,” I replied drawing my sword and handing Sandor my cloak.   
I placed a few coins next to hers and we began. She didn’t face me and wait for a move as she had with the others, she faced me and lunged. I barely managed to step out of the way. Her sword flew through the air and I blocked the blow. She tried again and again I blocked. I watched her feet; I could see when she was going to lunge, and I moved out of the way. She turned back to me, charging forward. Her sword collided with mine, I twirled her sword away and she spun. But she recovered, a dagger in hand. She came at me again, fury in her brown eyes. I stabbed and she dodged, she twirled away and ducked under a slice I delivered. Then the dagger was pointed up at my throat, a smirk on Arya’s mouth.  
“Guess I win,” she said.  
I smiled. “I wouldn’t say that…” I replied as I got her in the face with my elbow.  
She covered her nose and stumbled backwards which gave me plenty of time to knock her off her feet and point the end of my sword at her neck.  
Whistles and applause came from the small crowd that had gathered.  
“You’re just lucky my niece of nephew is in there,” Arya said pointing to my belly. “I would have had you otherwise.”  
“Of course, you would have,” I mocked.  
“Once their born, I’ll take you again,” Arya called to me as I slid the coins into my purse.   
“Are you saying…you’ll be around for that long?” I asked with an eyebrow raised.  
“It’s only a few more months,” she replied, a smirk on her mouth as she turned away.  
**********

We were gathered in the Throne room. Daenerys sat on the Throne, her crown of dragons atop her head. Her hair was braided down her back in a single braid with another braid swirling around the first. She wore black layers lined in fur. She looked regal as she looked at everyone who filled the room.   
There was a long table set up at the base of the Throne.  
“These documents outline our agreements,” Queen Daenerys spoke loudly to the room. “There is one for me, one for Queen Yara, one for Queen Sansa, and one for the Free Folk. We all acknowledge that I am the rightful Queen of the Five Kingdoms, we acknowledge the Iron Islands, the North, and Beyond the Wall to be Independent Kingdoms, and we agree to stop fighting each other. Are there any objections before we sign?”  
The room fell silent as we looked around to see if anyone had anything to say.  
Daenerys stood and motioned for the others to come forward. Sansa and Yara stepped up to the table followed by Jon.  
“Jon?” Sansa asked.  
“I’m the chosen leader of the Free Folk,” he replied.  
The documents were signed and then the Queens and Jon shook hands.  
“There are a few more details to discuss before you all return to your Kingdoms,” Daenerys said with a smile in her eyes. “But consider this a step towards peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zee end is Nigh...


	34. Chapter Thirty - Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on and Letting Go

Chapter Thirty – Four

Jon, Sansa, Arya, and I sat on the floor together in what once was Father’s solar when he was Hand of the King.  
“Father would be so proud of all of you,” Jon said. “You know that right?”  
Sansa smiled while Arya’s face gave away nothing.   
“He would be proud of all of his children,” I said reaching for Jon’s hand.   
“You really want to stay?” Jon asked again.  
“Just for a while,” I replied. “It won’t be like last time.”  
“What if in your three-year service, she asks you to be Hand?” Sansa asked.  
“Then I will have to politely decline.”  
“Could you?” Arya asked.  
“I could. Sansa, you’ll take care of our brothers?”  
“Rickon will be staying at Bear Island for a time but Bran will be in Winterfell with us, of course I’ll watch over them. Jon, you know anytime you want to come home, you’re welcome to,” Sansa asked. “No matter what you say, Winterfell will always be your home.”  
He smiled. “Thank you, Sansa.”  
“If you get into trouble on your adventures,” I said looking at Arya. “Send us a Raven. We’ll come running.”  
Arya laughed. “Yeah, okay.”  
“Our time together is coming to an end…again,” I said looking at each of their faces.  
Sansa smiled though it was sad, she held her hand out to me and I took it, linking my fingers with hers.   
Arya grunted and pulled a wineskin out. She took a drink and passed it to Jon. He passed the wine to Sansa and she passed it to me. Round and round it went until we were grinning like children at each other.   
The door opened and in walked our significant others.   
“I told you they were all together,” Ramsay said.  
“I didn’t doubt it, I just figured Arya would be on her own,” Gendry replied.  
“That sounds like doubt to me,” Ramsay replied smoothly waiting for Sansa by the door.   
“Come on,” Ygritte said excitedly, a smile on her face.  
Sandor helped me from the floor, and we walked outside, just in time to see Daenerys and Jorah go on their evening ride into the sunset on the backs of dragons. It never got old seeing the majestic beasts take flight. My heart skipped a beat as they flew overhead and out towards the water. The sun had turned orange in the retreating light, bleeding all over the water. The sky a deep purple and the few wisps of clouds stood out in stark contrast. Stars began to peek through, reflected in the waves below as the sun tumbled into the water, taking the rest of the light with it.   
Drogon screeched overhead as he and his brother eventually circled back this way. Their wings brought heavy gusts of wind as they landed, I shivered into Sandor’s side. Jorah and Daenerys were grinning when they climbed down. It was nice to see our Queen so happy.  
*********

I held Sansa tight.  
“You have to let me go,” she urged.  
“Not yet,” I replied.  
“It’s only three years,” she responded. “And I’ll write you often.”  
I reluctantly released her; her eyes met mine. “I love you, Luna.”  
“I love you too,” I replied and then I leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Take care of the North…and Mother.”  
“I will.” She smiled once more and then she was turning away to say her goodbyes to Arya.  
Ramsay slid up to me. “It saddens me that we’ll be parting.”  
“I’m sure you’ll survive,” I replied dryly.   
“Three years is a long time, perhaps when we meet again I will have what I crave.”  
“Never.”  
“So close-minded,” he said as he pressed his hand into the small of my back. “Did Sansa thank you?”  
“For what?” I asked turning to face him, my eyes meeting his.  
“For the pleasure and the pain, she will be getting from me while I work out my frustrations about you?” His face showed no emotion as he waited for my answer.  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. “You might want to close your mouth Luna,” he said brushing his fingers by my lips. “Someone might come over here and fill it.”  
With that he pressed close to me, his cold lips brushing over my cheek. “Until we meet again…” he said and then he was walking away, going to Sansa, pulling her close.  
Ramsay was no doubt creepy, and his attention was unwanted but…sometimes I would catch myself thinking about the things he has said, long after the fact. Making me wonder just what went on between him and my sister? I pushed it aside for now and went to Jon.  
I wrapped my arms around him, holding him there, refusing to let go. In the end we were all laughing as we said our goodbyes.  
“Tormund, before you leave, there is a matter I would like to discuss with you.”  
“Alright,” he replied.   
“Sandor and I were wondering if in the event anything happens to us…we were hoping, you would look after our children.”  
“Me? Not Jon or one of your sisters?”  
“We want you to be the one. Will you?”  
He smiled at me and then looked at Sandor who nodded once but said nothing.  
“I would be honored Luna,” he said taking my hand and holding it.  
I pulled him closer and gave him a hug before he headed out. Next I wrapped Ygritte in a hug.   
“Take care of my brother.”  
“I always do,” she replied.  
Sandor, Arya, Gendry, and I stood on the docks, some of us waving as their ship set sail.   
“What now?” Arya asked as she looked around at us. “There’s no one left to kill, the battles are all over…”  
We heard laughing as a group of kids ran by, one of them, a little girl, tripped and the others began to kick her.  
Before I could do anything Arya went over to the group, dispersing the kids and helping the girl from the ground.  
“But I don’t know how to fight,” the girl said, her eyes filling with tears.  
“That won’t do,” Arya said with a hand on her shoulder. “All girls should know how to fight.”  
**********

Months passed as we settled in. King’s Landing was in a state of peace, its citizens were fed, and Daenerys made sure everyone had somewhere warm to sleep. Crimes still occurred in the city, but they had gone down drastically. The Dothraki and Unsullied patrolled the streets, keeping the peace, it also seemed to help that there were always two large dragons nearby.   
Daenerys sat on the Iron Throne day after day hearing the praise and complaints of her people and everyday she would show up to the Small Council meeting, no matter how tired.   
My due date was rapidly approaching, and Sandor insisted on carrying me everywhere. He sat me down in the small council chamber and I walked over to my seat, smiling at the others, ready to get started.   
Arya has started a class for women all of ages to learn to defend themselves and Daenerys ruled that women should have the privilege of being Knights and soldiers if they wanted to be.   
Many things in the Kingdoms were changing under Daenerys’s rule, and since she has taken over we have seen real peace for the first time.   
Varys keeps his little birds close; in the event of an uprising we need to be the first to know. But so far, there hasn’t been any talk of a rebellion. The people seem to love Daenerys, as we do.   
Tyrion and Gwyn decided they wanted to get married, we went all out, giving them a spectacular event. The people of King’s Landing especially loved it because we opened the gates to them and allowed them in. We included them in our festivities and with their help none of the food went to waste. Just as it should be.   
Not long after this wedding we had another to plan for. Daenerys announced that she would be wedding Jorah, there was talk back and forth about how this wasn’t a good idea because Jorah was from a great House, yes, but he wasn’t a King. He wasn’t a ruler.  
“What do you think Lady Clegane?” Daenerys asked.  
“I think the question is simple, Your Grace.”  
“Which question is that?”  
“Do you love him?”  
She gazed tenderly at Jorah and then she reached for him. “With all my heart.”  
“Then you should do it.”

Getting a wedding together isn’t too difficult, but sewing a gown fit for a Dragon Queen, that was quite an undertaking. We had the best seamstresses in King’s Landing working on it for weeks.   
Since the Sept was a pile of rubble, we moved the wedding to the Dragon Pits, it was large enough for as many of the people that wanted to be there.   
The sky was gray, thick with heavy snow-filled clouds. The wind blew as it always did by the water. It was quite cold outside, but we were bundled up as we waited for our Queen. Jorah looked the happiest I’ve ever seen; he was clean and wearing new clothes, his eyes were focused on the entrance.  
There was an audible gasp as Daenerys walked out. Her dress was white and hanging just off her shoulders, long open lace sleeves trailed down to her knees, the skirt flowed to the floor and then out behind her. The top of the dress was embroidered to look like dragon scales, it also appeared to be hard, like armor. There were white feathers and pearls swirling down the long skirt as well as more embroidery along the edges. The seamstresses had done an amazing job!   
She had a dragon necklace around her exposed neck and there were even dragons in her hair, which was mostly down with a few braids trailing down her back.   
A familiar pain kicked in right at that moment, but I didn’t want to interrupt. Ellaria took my hand and gazed at me tenderly, on the other side of me Sandor held me protectively against his side, as he always did.  
Since Daenerys’s father isn’t alive to ‘give her away’, she asked Tyrion if he would mind. He did not, in fact, he felt honored. We watched as the two of them made their way majestically up to Jorah and Kinvara.   
Words were said as they usually were at weddings, but I was observing, I watched Daenerys’s face, she tried holding back tears, but it was no use. Jorah cried as well, as if the two of them had been waiting all their lives for this moment.  
All throughout the day Daenerys looked hauntingly beautiful, graceful, majestic.   
Her people cheered when she and Jorah shared a kiss and again when they were seated at the wedding party table. Daenerys had made an announcement weeks prior that the entire city was invited and lots of people showed up. Anyone who arrived was given a full meal complete with desserts. Any leftovers were to be given to the people as well, Daenerys had decreed.   
Right when those around me began to really begin drinking in celebration my dress became wet…it was time.   
“Sandor…” I said grabbing his arm, he looked over at me. “It’s time.”  
He looked puzzled for a moment and then he understood. He swiftly stood and picked me up.  
“Everything alright Lady Clegane?” Tyrion asked.  
“I’m fine…” I said growing hot, sweat already beginning to pour from my body.  
Sandor snorted. “The pup is coming.”  
“I’ll fetch the Maester,” Tyrion replied as he went to stand.  
“Don’t bother,” Sandor replied leaving the Dragon pits.  
*******

I sat in bed holding a little bundle all wrapped up in furs. As soon as she began to cry Stranger bounded up onto the bed, resting his nose close to her, his eyes ever so watchful.   
“She’s beautiful,” Ellaria said gently caressing her head. “What name did you decide?”  
I looked at Sandor who sat right next to me, he kissed my forehead. “Go on, tell her.”  
“This is Sanya Clegane.”  
“Sanya?”  
“It’s a mix of my sister’s names.”  
“It’s beautiful.”  
Sanya’s hair was dark, but when the light hit it, it turned Tully red, her eyes were also Tully blue. She was beautiful.

Arya’s eyes lit up when she walked into the room later that day. She was so quiet as she stepped up to the side of the bed. She looked like a little girl once more.   
“She’s gorgeous,” Arya whispered. “Can I hold her?”  
“Of course,” I said handing her over without a second thought.   
Arya held her niece so gently, gazing at her sleeping face. “What did you name her?”  
“Sanya.”  
Her eyes met mine, wide, and full of tears. “After Sansa and me?” I nodded and she smiled. “She’s perfect.”  
“We think so,” I replied.

Many people showed up at our door through out the rest of the day and into the next, wanting to see the newest addition to the Red Keep. Lots of them brought little presents.   
I wrote to my family, sending out several Ravens since they were spread out here and there to tell them of Sanya, Daenerys wedding Jorah, and everything else that has been happening.

Having Sanya with me during the first few months while I still advised Daenerys was challenging but not impossible. Sandor was fantastic, always right there if I needed him. As she grew he kept her during the day and brought her to me when she was hungry. We worked so well together. Neither of us had to worry about her with Stranger nearby, he was becoming her shadow, never letting her out of his sight.  
******

The time had come, much to Arya’s delight. We faced off, our swords at the ready.  
I had been training for weeks in preparation, with Bronn, Sandor, and even Grey Worm in an attempt to be able to hold my own against my little sister.   
We had quite the gathering of people surrounding us, placing bets. Opportunistic people had been out in the city, letting the people know of the showdown that was coming.   
Arya raised an eyebrow at me, but I knew this trick and remained where I was, at the ready. Eventually she came at me, I dodged, my sword connecting with hers. She kicked me and I faltered, she came at me, again and again. I blocked each time.   
I sliced through the air and she ducked under, using her Needle to slice at my legs, I predicted that and swung my sword the rest of the way around. She jumped back, a determined look on her face.   
Our fight lasted much longer than I thought it would, things began to really get intense, people began to cheer as our swords connected, as we faltered, as we fell. They cheered the loudest after we got back up and faced off again.   
The fight was close but in the end Arya had her dagger pointed at my throat just as I had my sword pointed at her head.  
A draw!   
I relaxed and that was when she delivered the final blow, knocking me off me feet and pointing Needle in my face. The crowd went wild cheering ‘The Hero of Men, the Hero of Men!’  
Arya smirked, taking her eyes off me, that’s when I kicked her feet out and sat on top of her. I grabbed a handful of dirt and shoved it in her face.  
“Eat it! Eat it! Surrender!”  
“Never!” she shouted trying to get out from under me.  
The cheers turned to ‘Lady Clegane! Lady Clegane!’  
Arya couldn’t get out from under me.   
“Lady Clegane is the winner!” Bronn declared, walking over to us and lifting my arm into the air. I stood, facing the crowd, they cheered.  
That’s when Arya’s tackled me, we both went tumbling. The crowd responded, wanting more.

We stood gathered together on the docks. Arya was passing the torch to her most promising student, to take over while she was away and keep up training the young ladies of King’s Landing. They were already gaining a reputation as well as a name, they were known as The Defenders of Men.   
“You have everything you need?” Daenerys asked.  
“I believe so,” Arya replied.  
“I wish you every happiness.”  
“Thank you, Your Grace.”  
“Thank you,” she replied.   
Arya walked over to me. “See you in Winterfell for the reunion?”  
“Of course, it was my idea,” I replied with a laugh.  
She nodded and then reached out for her niece. I handed Sanya over and she held her again so gently, speaking to her softly and then she kissed the top of her head, before handing her back. “I’ll see you soon,” she said with a smile.  
I wrapped her in a hug. “See you soon. I love you.”  
“I love you too,” she replied and then she stepped up to Sandor, he looked down at her and she, up at him.   
“Out with it,” he barked.  
“Sandor,” she said using his name for the first time. “Thank you.”  
Tears sprang into my eyes, a smile crossing my face. I saw tears in his eyes as he gently placed his huge hand on her cheek. He wasn’t mean or cruel, he didn’t say anything. Only a smile on his face, like a proud Father and then he nodded. I told Gendry goodbye next and then we watched them get into the smaller boat that would take them out to their ship. I watched that ship until it faded from view, then I looked at those that still remained.  
“How about some ale?” I suggested.  
“Fantastic,” Bronn echoed. “You buying?”  
“Why don’t we just go to the kitchen and take some?” I asked.  
“I like the way you think,” he replied wrapping his arm around Tyene.  
“You know, I know a great little tavern,” Tyrion said. “A hidden gem, right here in King’s Landing.”  
“Let’s go,” Gwen said, always up for an adventure, even if it was only to the other side of the city.  
“I’d like to accompany you as well,” Daenerys said falling into step with us.  
“Of course, Your Grace,” Tyrion said with a bow of his head.


	35. Chapter Thirty - Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys begins to train a Successor, Oberyn, Ellaria, Sandor, and Luna's relationship grows, someone from the North arrives in King's Landing, a crime is committed.

Chapter Thirty – Five

“Say you can’t have any children, Khaleesi,” Jorah was saying. “What is your plan for who comes after you?”  
Daenerys sat at the Small Council table with the rest of us, her mouth in a hard line, her successor was always a sore subject.   
“My successor will have to be trained by me, they will have to hold my ideals and run the Kingdoms as I would.” People nodded around the table. “Perhaps Missandei?”  
Missandei blushed. “Thank you, Your Grace, I am honored…but I am an advisor, you are a ruler.”  
She nodded and looked away.  
“Lady Clegane, you’re being awfully quiet,” Tyrion observed.  
“I have an idea.”  
“Of course, you do, why don’t you share it with the rest of us?” he asked before taking a sip of his wine.   
“There is a young girl out there who I think might just be perfect for the task.”  
“Who?” asked Varys.  
“Shireen Baratheon. She is smart, she has a good head on her shoulders, she’s a quick learner. I think she would uphold our Queen’s laws and ways of thinking.”  
“Shireen was formally adopted by Davos Seaworth, Your Grace,” Varys chimed in with the reports from his little birds. “She is a Baratheon no longer.”  
“It doesn’t make any difference to me,” Daenerys dismissed with an elegant wave of her hand. “Shireen is nothing like her blood. I rather like your idea Lady Clegane. Lets send for Lady Shireen at once, and her adoptive father, Ser Davos. Jon Snow once said Ser Davos was the best advisor he had ever known.”  
“High praise,” Tyrion said with a knowing look.  
“It will be good for them both to be here,” Missandei chimed in.  
Daenerys looked over at Jorah. “You’ll see to it?”  
“Of course, Khaleesi,” he responded with a slight bow of his head, a smile curving the ends of his mouth.  
Daenerys smiled with her eyes as she gazed at him a moment longer than needed. She cleared her throat suddenly and looked back at the rest of us. “Anything else?”

That evening I was just about exhausted as I returned to my chambers. Sanya was already asleep, I gazed down at her as she slept, running my fingers through her long locks. My lips found her forehead for a moment and then I crossed a hall and entered the room I shared with Sandor. The room was empty or so it appeared but as I moved closer to the bed I noticed a beautiful Snake lounging there, her golden eyes ensnaring me.   
“Welcome home,” she said slowly, deliberately, as she got to her knees and then crawled to the end of the bed. “How was your day?”  
“Long,” I replied with a sigh walking over.  
She pouted. “Oh, I’m sorry…what can we do to make it better?”  
I sat down and Ellaria pressed her body against mine, her slender fingers tugged at my clothes, they fell easily off my body. Her lips trailed down my neck, her fingers running along my arm, and then she was reaching around, caressing my breast. She rolled my nipple gently between two fingers, her tongue distracting as it slid across my neck to my shoulder. I leaned into her, my head rolling back and resting on her shoulder. She smiled at me her lips capturing mine, her tongue swept inside and entangling with mine.   
“Starting without me?” Sandor’s deep voice came from the doorway.  
“Just getting her ready,” Ellaria replied with a smile, her eyes on him and then back to me. She kissed me lightly, her lips as soft and gentle as feathers. Her hand drifted between my legs. Sandor met her there, he parted my knees and his tongue swirled around my tiny pearl. A soft moan escaped my lips, my hands gripped the furs on the bed, fingers slipped inside.   
I cried out, my gasps filling the room. Ellaria continued to press light kisses to my lips. Sandor worked his tongue with well-practiced movements, hitting all the right spots. In no time my body undulated, my eyes rolled back, my toes pointed as pleasure took over, ripping through.  
“How do you feel now?” Ellaria asked when we had all quieted down.  
I laughed leaning up and kissed her deeply. “Much better,” I replied with a smile spread almost drunkenly across my face  
She smiled back at me, her eyes seeming to glow in the orange light from the fire.   
I pulled my clothes back on, securing them. Sandor kissed my temple.  
“How was Sanya today?” I asked.  
“The same as always, little wolf. She was perfect.”  
I brushed his beard with my fingers which he caught and delicately kissed the end of each finger.  
There was a series of short knocks at the door and then it swung open, several people brought in a small feast. Before I could protest Oberyn brought up the rear.   
“Hello family, hungry?”  
“This is entirely too much,” I said looking at the table, completely covered.  
“Is it?” Oberyn asked indifferent as he poured us all drinks. He handed a drink to Sandor who took it with a nod.  
“One for Luna,” he said kissing my cheek as he handed me the cup.  
“And one for Ellaria,” he said turning to her and kissing her deeply.  
He turned back to us; his cup raised. “To us,” he said simply before downing his wine. “Now, how was everyone’s day?” he asked as we sat at the table.  
We spent some time catching up on the events of the day and then Oberyn took Ellaria’s hand. “Should we tell them?”  
“Tell us what?” I asked looking between them.  
Ellaria’s face lit up, her hand going to her belly. “I’m pregnant.”  
“Really?” I asked as a smile spread over my face.  
“Really,” she confirmed.  
“This is excellent news. So, we are celebrating?”  
“We are,” Ellaria confirmed.  
*******

The scent of blood was nearly overwhelming as I bounded up a street in the sleeping capital. My feet carried me forward, searching for the source. My eyes fell on the heap of bodies, steam rose from their corpses, blood bubbled out of their stab wounds. I tried to scream but all that escaped my lips was an agonized howl.  
I sat up suddenly, back in my warm bed.  
“Sandor, wake up,” I said shaking him.  
His eyes snapped open and he jumped up, ready for anything. “What’s happening?”  
“There’s a problem in the city.”  
We pulled on our cloaks and boots and then we were leaving our chambers. I went to the first Unsullied soldier I found. White Rat ordered a group of soldiers to go with Sandor and I while he went to get the Queen.  
We glided through the darkened streets, I went by memory and we made it to the horrific sight. There were seven bodies here, all of them were a part of the Defenders of Men.   
Daenerys was also unhappy to take in the horrific sight.   
“These women will all receive proper burials,” Daenerys said as fire burned behind her violet eyes. “And we will capture those responsible.” She turned to a Dothraki soldier and spoke to him in his native tongue. He nodded and broke away from us with a small group of soldiers.  
Sandor and I helped move the bodies and get them to their final resting place.   
We had hoped to get this taken care of quickly, unfortunately there were eight more killings before the radicals were brought down. A small group of men who were unhappy with the new ways of things were the ones responsible. They particularly didn’t like women having a say, and being trained in weapons.  
Daenerys had the men taken to the Dragon pits, she invited the people to come and listen in on their trial and once everything was out in the open Daenerys did something else different.  
“You have heard their crimes, now it’s you, the people I want to hear from. It would be easy to execute everyone who broke my rules. But I don’t want to rule like those who have come before me. I want you to have a say, how should they be punished?”  
“Beheading!” someone yelled.  
“Hard labor!” another called out.  
“Let them rot in a cell!”   
“It seems we have three options,” Daenerys said from her perch near the cage the men stood in. “But which is the best?”  
The people chose hard labor.  
“Make sure these men make the most of the rest of their time here,” Daenerys said to a group of soldiers as they took the men from the cage. She then addressed everyone. “There will be a special ceremony this evening for the ladies that were slain, all are welcome.”  
*******

A series of short knocks sounded upon the heavy wooden door just as Sandor maneuvered my leg to rest on his shoulder, granting him more access to sink even deeper inside. He growled, hunger in his eyes as he set his pace.  
The knocks came again, and Sandor looked over at it, annoyance on his face.  
Oberyn slid from the bed and went to the door. Ellaria sucked lightly on my nipple as she wiggled her delicate fingers between my legs. The heavy door closed and Oberyn returned to us.  
“What was it?” I asked reaching for him and trying my best to form the sentence.   
He brought his face down, capturing my lips with his own. “There was a raven for you,” he said, the words rolling deliciously off his tongue.  
I smiled up at him, grabbing his hand and guiding it to my other breast. “A raven?” I asked.  
“Get it later…” Sandor grunted.  
Ellaria lightly grazed her teeth over my nipple now, it was nearly too much to bear. Oberyn looked me in the eye as he massaged the lump of flesh in his hand, encircling my nipple and then teasing it further by grabbing and pulling. I leaned into all the sensations. We eventually came to the conclusion; it was the four of us. It was strange at first or perhaps just new, but now we were linked in a different way… Sandor had a few rules for Oberyn and I, but so far things were working out well.  
Over time I had come to love Oberyn, not like how I loved Sandor or even how I felt about Ellaria…but it was love, a fondness I had come to feel for him. It would feel incomplete without him…  
Ellaria’s fingers moved further down, until she had them wrapped around Sandor, he responded with a string of noises that sort of sounded like growls and grunts and the cutest sigh of relief, I held onto his muscular arms, bringing myself as close to him as I could get.   
Sandor sighed as he slowly slid out and then he sat back on the bed, attempting to catch his breath. Ellaria’s tongue quickly took his place as she lapped at the sweet nectar that flowed from me. She leaned closer to me, her backside rising higher in the air till it was all Sandor could see. His eyes were glued to the sight in front of him, a sight I knew all too well. Without warning he leaned forward, his tongue and nose working together, swishing around those delicate parts. My back arched as pleasure overtook me, I grasped the furs, Ellaria’s tongue permeated deeper.   
It was too much! I couldn’t take it! I rolled over, attempting to crawl away but that only encouraged Ellaria for a moment before she let me go, I curled into Oberyn’s side, just needing a moment.  
Ellaria turned and went to Sandor, she lowered her face to him, her tongue sliding out of those beautiful lips and encircling the end before she wrapped her hand around and began to really suck. I watched, completely captivated by the whole ordeal.   
Ellaria threw her head back and laughed. Oberyn went to her side, kissing her deeply. She stood as they pulled apart and then she sat on him, facing me. My eyes were glued to them, my heart pounding, heat pooling in my stomach as I watched the two of them. As she rode the Hound, her breasts, heavy and swollen with pregnancy bounced ferociously. Sandor’s eyes found mine, I bit my lip, stealing myself. But as Ellaria was pushed over the edge, I couldn’t take anymore. I joined them, kissing her, kissing Sandor. 

The four of us laid in bed, out of breath, sweat glistening in the firelight.   
“I’m going to take a bath,” Ellaria said as she sat up. “The invitation is open to all.”  
She pulled her dress on and then left the room.  
“Here,” Oberyn said handing over the letter and then he pulled his pants on before he shuffled over to the table, pouring himself a drink.  
“What is it?” Sandor asked after I opened it.  
“Rickon is coming to King’s Landing. He’s going to be squiring for Podrick.”  
“How is he getting here?”  
“Brienne is bringing him.”  
“Of course,” Sandor huffed.  
“Maybe the two of you can have your rematch?” I suggested.  
Sandor laughed. “A rematch? I fight to kill. I doubt your sister will be pleased to learn her shield was slain.”  
“Yeah…she might be.”  
*******

I hardly saw Brienne for any length of time. She looked exactly the same, but she seemed to want to get away from me. Rickon was older, taller. His hair was fuzzier. He was nearly a man now…which was so weird to think about. He had several sword masters in the North, he could hold his own. Right after he was settled I came at him, running full out. My sword drawn and ready to kill. He blocked the blow, a smile on his face.   
“You think you can take me Luna?” he asked, his voice so much deeper than I remembered. He looked and even sounded so like Father, except his hair was fluffy instead of straight as Father’s was. His face was clean shaven and his eyes wild.  
“Oh, I know I can, little brother…”  
He smiled and then our duel began. I think I was too arrogant, thinking my younger brother would never be able to best me at swordplay. I knew how wrong I was when I was looking up at Rickon from the flat of my back, from the ground. He laughed but offered his hand.  
When he pulled me up he wrapped me in his arms.  
“I’ve missed you, sister.”  
“I’ve missed you too,” I replied with a laugh.

Rickon assured me that everything was running smoothly in the North. I showed him to his room and left him to his training, inviting him to supper. He showed up to supper about half of the time. He was fitting in pretty well, or at least I hadn’t heard any complaints.   
One day I found him standing in front of the community garden that now stood where the old Sept of Baylor sat. A new Sept was build near the Dragon Pits; this Sept was accepting of whatever faith you chose to practice.   
We had sat around the Small Council table debating the construction of a new Sept, it was one of the longest small council sessions. Kinvara said it would be good for the people to have a place to go and pray to the Lord of Light.   
“The people of King’s Landing are mostly believers in the Seven,” Tyrion observed. “A Sept to honor a God they know nothing about won’t make any sense to them.”  
“Why not make a new Sept accepting of all faiths?” I asked.  
“All faiths?” Kinvara interjected. “There is only one faith, one God, the Lord of Light.”  
People went back and forth, arguments abounded.  
“This is getting us nowhere,” Jorah sighed.  
I stood up and went to a window, grabbing a cup and filling it with water. “Beric Dondarrion said something to me a while back…he said even though I was praying to the Stranger it was the Lord of Light who heard me. I didn’t understand it then…I’m not sure if I understand it now, to be honest. But, another man, Brother Ray, the Septor of a small village in the country pondered if the true God was all of them. Perhaps they are all the same and we’re the ones who made multiple ones. Why not have one building, a building of worship, and you can worship whomever. A place for all faiths.”  
“Khaleesi?” Jorah asked, waiting for her command.  
“I don’t think the people will be very happy with that.”  
“They’ll have to adjust. It’s unfair to force others to practice your faith. Everyone has the right to believe in whomever they wish,” I said returning to the table.  
“Fair?” Bronn snorted. “What about life is fair?”  
Bronn’s point was fair, we knew, all too well how unjust life was. But in the end the new Sept was build, even grander than the last. Covered in intricate dragon carvings as well as other symbols representing other faiths. The building was beautiful, and the people were eager to have a place to go.  
Now, Rickon looked over at me as I stepped up beside him.   
“Is this…where it happened?” he asked.  
“Yes,” I replied with sad eyes.   
He didn’t say anything after that, he just looked at the space in front of him and a few moments later Shaggy Dog and Stranger were howling. Their singing was filled with a heavy sadness that you could feel deep inside.


	36. Chapter Thirty - Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's three year service is ending. The reunion at Winterfell has come.

Chapter Thirty-Six

“We should write it all down,” Samwell Tarly, the new Maester, was saying that afternoon at the Small Council meeting. “Its history. If we are to remember those that gave their lives on the Long Night, it must be written.”  
“It’s a good idea,” Tyrion said. “Who should take this task?”  
“I can write it,” Samwell replied with a smile, like it was his duty. “But we have to decide what to write and what to leave out.”  
“Leave out?” I asked.  
“There are many that shouldn’t be written about,” Sam muttered.  
“If that is how you feel why don’t we throw the White Book into the fire right now?”  
“Why would we do that?” Bronn asked.  
“Have you read that book? It’s full of disgraceful men. Hardly any of them should be in the White Book and yet…”  
“It was a different time,” Tyrion offered.  
“Meryn Trant is in the White Book,” I shot back.  
“That he is,” Tyrion said.  
“The history should be written,” Daenerys spoke up from her place by the window. “But we should tell the whole story. All of it, no matter how messy or how bad it makes people look. If we mean to keep a record of what happened so those that come after us might learn, how can we leave any of it out?”  
“A story this big, this important, needs to be told with the input of those that were there,” I said suddenly getting an idea.  
“It will be too long, we’ll never finish,” Sam replied as the impossible task crossed his face.  
“Especially if we never start. I’ll do it. I will work on getting the story from everyone here and then I’ll take the book North, get the stories from up there. I’ll go Beyond the Wall as well.”  
“This is a huge undertaking,” said Jorah. “I think Luna is perfect for this job.”

After two weeks I had all the stories I was going to get from here and it was just in time, as my time in King’s Landing was coming to a close. Three years had flown by, our rooms were being packed up into large trunks that were being shipped to Winterfell ahead of our departure. Daenerys insisted on throwing us a small farewell party, we told her it wasn’t necessary, but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. How could we refuse her?   
Before the day of the party a raven arrived for Oberyn. Ellaria’s golden eyes were sad as she held my hands.   
“Oberyn must return to Dorne.”  
“Oh,” I replied completely taken off guard.  
“My brother’s health is failing,” Oberyn said. “My nephew needs me.”  
“Of course,” I said trying to push down the sadness that was bubbling up.   
“I must go too,” Ellaria said as her eyes overflowed.  
I leaned forward, resting my forehead against hers.   
“I understand,” I said running my hand up her arm and then to her face. Even though I meant it, my heart felt as if it were breaking.  
“We would take care of her,” Sandor said from behind me. “If she wanted to stay.”  
Ellaria really began to cry now. “That is too kind Sandor…but…I must go with Oberyn.”  
Oberyn’s brother had been sickly for a long time, but now he wasn’t doing well at all, as his nephew, Prince Trystane said in the letter.   
We went back and forth but it was ultimately decided that Oberyn, Ellaria, and Osric, their son, would return to Dorne while the rest of us went to Winterfell, once we were done, we would travel south and join the others.  
It was a good plan and it made sense. But…we were a family. Non-traditional, yes, but a family, nevertheless and I didn’t want to be apart from them.  
Ellaria and I were practically attached at the hip during the farewell dinner. It was very nice and lots of people showed up, wanting to wish a safe travels. The food that was served seemed to be our favorites, almost as if Daenerys were trying to get us to stay. Before the night ended Daenerys announced that she and Jorah were expecting. It was a shock to everyone, we all believed as Daenerys did, that she couldn’t have any more children. She told us that she still planned on naming Shireen as her successor. There would be an official ceremony in the future to announce it to the people.   
That night after Sanya and Osric were sleeping the four of us met up in one bedroom.   
This time it was different. Oberyn held me in his arms, his head resting on mine. Ellaria had one hand resting on my neck while she leaned against Sandor.  
“Its not forever,” she said quietly, her eyes dancing in the firelight.  
I took her hand and squeezed it. “Right, not forever.”  
She smiled but there were tears in her eyes. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine.   
I held onto her, kissing her back. Hands began to wander; clothes were peeled off. But this time was different. Instead being wild it was tender. Each kiss lingered just a bit longer, each moment of bliss seemed to last a bit more. By the end we weren’t out of breath and exhausted, we all seemed a bit sad. Sandor and Oberyn took their usual places on the edges of the bed with Ellaria and I in the middle. My heart ached and though I really tried to hold it again tears spilled down my cheeks. Ellaria held me on one side, Sandor on the others while Oberyn stroked my hair.   
“I’m sorry…” I whispered.  
“Don’t be,” Ellaria replied. “I’m sad too.”  
*****

The next day we went to the docks together, along with a few others in tow. Osric held onto me, not understanding why we weren’t coming with them. Sanya was hugging Ellaria, tears in her eyes.  
“It’s just for a while, little one,” Oberyn said to Sanya.  
Sandor said nothing to Oberyn, but he did give him a tight nod which Oberyn returned.  
I held Ellaria and kissed her neck as I ran my hands through her long, luscious locks. When I pulled away I saw the tears gathering her eyes. She grabbed me and brought me back to her, our lips crashing into each other. My lips tingled as she pulled away. She stepped up to Sandor who pulled her into him, she hugged him tight as I went to Oberyn. There was more hugging and more tears, but nothing could have prepared us for the screaming that followed when we pulled the children apart. We did our best to soothe them.  
Tyene Sand hugged her father tight.  
“Sure, you don’t want to come home with me?” Oberyn asked.  
“I think I want to stay here…” she said sincerely. She would go if they asked her to, of course she would…she looked back at Bronn. Oberyn walked over and stuck out his hand. Bronn clasped it and they shook.  
“I know I can count on you to protect my daughter.”  
“Protect?” Bronn asked incredulous.   
Oberyn smiled as he clamped his hand on Bronn’s shoulder, like a sign of approval and then he took Osric from Ellaria and hopped into the boat. Tyene and Ellaria said their goodbyes and then she looked at me, her hand out. I took it.  
“I love you, Luna.”  
“I love you too, Ellaria,” I replied wholeheartedly.   
It hadn’t been something any of us had planned, it just was, and now…saying goodbye, even though it was temporary…was heartbreaking. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it. She smiled a sad smile and then then she turned and got into the boat with the others.   
Daenerys stepped up to us. “Here are your horses and supplies, Lady Clegane. Thank you so much for all of your help. Be sure to stop by if you find yourselves in the area again,” Daenerys said, her hands holding mine.  
“Of course,” I replied. “I have to bring the stories back, Your Grace.”  
Daenerys and I shared a look before she embraced me. “I wish you all the happiness Luna, to you, and your beautiful family.”  
“Thank you, Your Grace. To you as well.”  
As we turned to get on our horses we saw the small gathering to send us off.  
“You didn’t think you were going to just slip away did you,” Tyrion asked.  
“Well,” I began but stopped as he passed me a wineskin. “Thanks.”  
The chit chat was meaningless, just things people say instead of saying good-bye.  
I got up on Snow and Sandor handed me Sanya, nearly four years old but not old enough to be on her own horse quite yet.  
Sandor swung his massive leg up and over his new horse. This one was also solid black but with a sprinkling of white down its nose. Stranger had passed several months ago, Sandor had been sad since then, though he’d never admit it.   
My Stanger was running alongside us as we made our way out of the city and onto the King’s road. It seemed no matter how old or wise I became…I hated goodbyes.   
******

Sandor and I fell back into an easy routine, each day I missed Oberyn, Ellaria, and Osric and it was difficult to be without them, but being out here in the wilderness with the Hound I fell in love with…it was nice.   
Sandor hunted our food and I cooked it up on our fire. We slept in a pile under the stars, night after night.   
“Does he have a name?” I asked one night after Sanya had curled up with Stranger and Sandor was petting his new horse along its dark face.  
“Not yet. I was thinking about maybe calling him Death.”  
“Death? That’s so on the nose.”  
“How about…Revenge?”  
“These are not names, Sandor.”  
“Some would say that Stranger isn’t a name.”  
“If you want to call him Stranger then do so.”  
“I can come up with another name,” he said.  
Nearly a month later and the horse has yet to be named.  
“Buttercup,” Sanya said looking up at the horse.  
“What did you just say?” I asked looking over at her.  
“Buttercup,” she said pointing.  
Sandor said no way in the seven hells would that be the name of this horse.  
“Come on, Buttercup,” Sandor said maneuvering him along the rocky hills we were passing through.   
I smiled but said nothing.

The snow became thicker the further North we went.  
“Have I mentioned how much I hate fucking the North?”  
“Several times,” I replied from the back of Snow as I wrapped my cloak tighter around Sanya and myself.   
“Well I do.”  
As we traveled I told Sanya all about her family.  
“She will not be left alone with that Bastard,” Sandor barked.  
“Jon?”  
“No,” Sandor replied looking over at me. “Ramsay.”  
“Agreed,” I said.

Sandor grumbled as he shifted on the ground trying to get comfortable.  
“I miss that damn sand snake,” he said.  
“I know you do. I miss them too.”  
He rolled onto his back looking up at the stars blanketing the sky. I leaned into him my finger trailing the familiar path along his scars and across his bottom lip. Sanya was curled up with Stranger who was right on the other side of Sandor.  
“I had no idea how much I’ve missed this,” I said with a quiet laugh.  
“Missed what? Freezing?”  
“No, sleeping outside under a big open sky.”  
He cracked a smile as his brown eyes slid over to me. “You always were a wild woman. A wolf unable to be tamed.”  
I sat up and added another log to our fire. Then I sat on top of Sandor. He placed his hands on my thighs and looked up at me before his eyes slid over to Sanya.  
“She’s asleep,” I confirmed as I leaned down to kiss him.

Winterfell looked exactly the same as the day we left, just snowier. The clouds were thick, blanketing the entire sky in white. The snow was deep, and the horses were getting agitated. But as we approached, the gate creaked open and we were announced as we rode through. People came over to hold our horses and we climbed down.  
“Welcome home, Lady Clegane,” said a short young woman that I don’t ever remember seeing. “Your belongings arrived just days before you did. Your rooms are ready if you would like to go freshen up before heading to the Great Room to join the others.”  
“The others?”  
“Yes,” she said with a bright smile. “Everyone has already arrived…well…except for Arya.”  
“She’ll be making an entrance no doubt,” I replied looking around my childhood home as memories flooded over me.   
“Take good care of those horses,” Sandor huffed at a pair of stable boys.  
I took Sandor’s hand as he scooped Sanya up from the ground. Neither of us felt like freshening up and so we went straight for the Great Hall.   
So many familiar faces stood before me.  
“Luna!” Sansa said with a smile as she made her way over. She wrapped me in a fierce hug.  
“Sandor,” she said with a nod.  
“Little bird,” he replied.  
“And who do we have here?”  
“This is Sanya.”  
Her eyes flicked to mine and for a moment hers filled with tears. “She’s beautiful, Luna, really.”  
“Hello Sanya, I’m your aunt Sansa.”  
Sanya smiled and reached out touching my sister’s deep red hair.   
“Is Rickon here?” I asked.  
“Yes, he and Podrick arrived…what was it my love?” she asked as Ramsay slithered up to her side, putting his arm around her waist. “A fortnight ago?”  
“That’s right darling,” he cooed in his voice that sent shivers down my spine.   
He and Sansa looked exactly the same if not more stunning. Ramsay always had a charismatic side even if I didn’t want to admit it. And Sansa was lovely as ever. The North really suited them.  
“Can I?” Sansa asked holding her hands out to Sanya.  
Sandor nodded and handed her over. “You got any ale?”  
Sansa smiled. “Of course we do, please help yourself.”  
Sandor’s eyes met mine for a moment and then he was walking over to the refreshments.  
“Luna, I’m so glad you’re here!” Jon said walking up and hugging me.  
“You too,” I croaked as it felt like I was being crushed.  
He sat me down and smiled. “Wait till you see what I did,” he said sounding almost giddy.  
Ygritte walked over, in each arm was a sleeping babe.  
“Twins?” I asked looking at him.  
“Aye,” he beamed.  
“They are beautiful…” I said peering at my niece and nephew. The boy, Robb, had Ygritte’s blue eyes and Jon’s nose. The girl, Faye, had Jon’s brown eyes and Ygritte’s ears. Both had bits of Stark and Tully in them. But the baffling part was their hair, it was silver.  
“I just don’t understand,” Jon said as he marveled at his own creations.  
“Luna! The Hound!” Tormund said walking in the Great Hall with a goblet of ale, a huge grin on his face.  
“I didn’t think you would be here,” I said giving him a hug.  
“I had to come back down to the south to see my Lady,” she said with a deep smile.  
“Your lady?” I asked.  
“Ah, there she is. The most beautiful Lady in all the Kingdoms,” he said moving past me.  
I turned to see him walk right up and embrace Brienne. She was still tall, still stiff, her hair was still short, but she embraced Tormund like she hadn’t seen him in months and then they kissed. It warmed my heart to see they had found love after all.   
“Where’s Mother?” I asked walking over to the others who sat near one of the hearths.  
The room fell silent and most of the eyes turned downward.  
“What?” I asked.  
“Luna…mother is…ill,” Sansa said.  
“She has been for a while now,” Jon added.  
“What? Why didn’t anyone tell me? How long has she been sick?”  
“Mother asked all of us not to tell you,” Sansa said. “She wanted you to focus on your job, not worry about her.”  
“How long does she have?” I asked.  
“No one knows,” Jon said. “But the Maester doesn’t think it will be much longer.”  
I sat on one of the benches, Sandor handing me some ale, his eyes meeting mine as his fingers brushed my hand. I took a long drink, letting everything sink in.  
The doors opened and we turned, expecting to see Arya but it was Bran being wheeled in. His chair was stopped by us and the man who was pushing the chair went to stand by the other servants.   
“Hello Luna,” he said.  
“Hello Bran,” I began but before I could add more he was turning to Jon.  
“There is something I have to tell you that might clear some things up.”  
“Oh yeah?” Jon asked with a smile on his face. “What’s that?”  
“I saw the day you were born; I saw where you were born, I know who your parents are, and I know your real name.”  
“My real name? What’d you mean?”  
“You were born in Dorne, in secret. Your parents were married in secret…and when her brother came looking for her, she tasked him with raising her child. With keeping you safe and hidden.”  
“Who?”  
“Father.”  
“Father?”  
“Wait…” I said looking between them. “You’re saying Father went looking for aunt Lyanna and…”  
“But Lyanna was taken, raped, and killed by Rhaegar,” Jon said repeating the story we had always heard.  
“No,” Bran said. “Rhaegar loved her and she, him. Rhaegar had his first marriage annulled and then he married Lyanna. Don’t you see Jon? You’re not a bastard at all. You never were. Your name is…”  
“Stop!” Jon said suddenly waking the sleeping babes. “Don’t tell me.”  
“But its who you are,” Bran insisted.  
“You’re telling me, my whole life is a lie Bran.”  
“Wait, wait,” Sansa said. “If Jon is a Targaryen then…he was the heir of the Kingdoms all along.”  
The look on Jon’s face was heartbreaking as he thought about his life from a brand-new perspective, all the shit he had been through for being a bastard and it wasn’t even true.  
“I don’t want this…” he said. “I don’t want any of this…” He was backing away, his hands out in front of him.  
“It doesn’t change anything,” I said, and he turned his growing fury on me. “It doesn’t,” I said walking closer to him, my hand on his arm. “You have Stark blood in your veins, the same as me.”  
“Its not the same,” he said.  
“We’re still family. Your parents died long ago but that doesn’t matter because Father is the one who raised you. Father was your father because he was the one who was there.”  
“You don’t get it,” he said turning and going to one of the long tables. He sat down and poured himself a drink.  
“Why didn’t Father tell him the truth?” I asked.  
“He planned to, but he never returned from King’s Landing,” Bran said focusing his eyes on me. “Where’s Ellaria?”  
“They’re in Dorne, but you already know that don’t you?”  
“I know everything Luna, sometimes I enjoy conversation,” he replied sounding extremely bored. “Arya’s here.”  
The doors to the room were thrown open and Arya strutted in with Gendry close behind.


	37. Chapter Thirty - Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gets the rest of the story, there is a death in the family, and the final journey south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the final chapter. There will be at least one more...maybe two. ^_^

Chapter Thirty – Seven

Arya held us all captivated with her adventures. She spoke extensively about the Free Cities and how she loved it there. Gendry could hardly get a word in, but when he did we learned that he actually really loved the sea.   
It was really nice to see them and listen to their stories, but I was distracted. Jon being in pain hurt and I had yet to see Mother.   
“I’m going to see Mother,” I said to Sandor.  
He nodded. “You have Sanya.”  
He turned to look at the room, locating our daughter easily by the black wolf that always stayed by her side. He caught my hand, looking into my eyes. I held his gaze, my fingers curling around his.  
“I’ll be right here,” he said.  
I nodded, leaned in, and brushed my lips over his scars. Then I turned and made my way to my room. I retrieved the book and then headed to Mother’s room. That girl who greeted us when we walked up was just coming out of the room.  
“Hello Lady Clegane, is there anything I can get for you?”  
“No…who are you?” I asked.  
She smiled. “My name is Alys if it pleases you, my Lady.”  
“How long have you been here?”  
“I came into the Queen’s service after the Long Night. Is there something I can help you with?”  
“I just wanted to see my Mother.”  
“Of course,” she said her face lighting up as she moved aside. “She is in high spirits today. Please do let me know if you need anything while you’re here Lady Clegane. I have been instructed to ensure that you and your family have a wonderful stay here in Winterfell.” She curtsied, her curly dark locks falling into her eyes as she did and then she was walking away, and I opened the door and stepped into Mother and Father’s room.   
Mother sat on the bed, covered in furs. She looked so frail, her hair had turned gray and she was even smaller than the last time I saw her. But a smile spread over her face as her eyes fell on me.   
“Luna…” she said sounding so unbelievably small. “You’re home.”  
I walked over and sat by her bed. “Mother…why didn’t you let anyone tell me you were sick?”  
“I wanted you to focus on your job and not be distracted…”  
“Do they know what’s wrong with you?”  
She shook her head slowly. “Old age?”  
“You are not that old, Mother,” I said with a smile that quickly turned to tears.  
I leaned onto the bed and Mother stroked my hair. “Don’t cry Luna…I feel…a little weak but for the most part I’m okay.”  
I cried and cried, holding her hand, so delicately in my own.   
“Why don’t you tell me about the book?” I relayed the undertaking I had taken on. “I’d love to contribute.”  
I nodded and wiped my eyes. “I would love to include you.”  
“Where is Sandor?”  
“Drinking ale in the Great Hall with the others.”  
“And…did you bring Sanya?”  
“Of course.”  
“Can I see her?”  
“Yes,” I said standing. “I’ll be right back. You can look over what I have so far if you wish.”  
I left the room and made my way to the others, grabbing Sandor and Sanya. Jon and Ygritte decided now would be the perfect time to bombard Mother with grandchildren and so they followed us up to her room.  
Mother’s smile brightened the whole room. She held her arms out, wanting to hold each of them.  
“Luna, you and Sandor really do make the most beautiful children,” she said running her hands through Sanya’s long hair.  
“Thank you, Mother,” I said feeling a blush creep into my cheeks.   
Sandor sat by the bed, pulling me into his lap. Sanya sat by Mother on the bed watching with large eyes as Ygritte passed the boy to Mother.  
“He’s beautiful too, what’s his name?”  
“Robb,” Jon answered, and he and Mother shared a look.  
She reached out for him and he took her hand from the other side of the bed. “It’s a perfect name.”  
“And who is this?” she asked looking at the other babe tucked into Ygritte’s side.  
“Faye,” she replied.  
“Just gorgeous,” Mother said looking between the three of them. “Jon, you look more sullen than normal, what’s wrong?”  
He smiled a bit at her remark and then turned his big brown Stark eyes on her. “You never knew the truth…did you?”  
“What truth?” she asked looking at all of us.  
“Bran just informed us about who Jon really is.”  
“What do you mean?” Mother asked.  
“Who his parents are.”  
She looked confused as her eyes swiveled back to Jon. “I didn’t know who the mother was, Ned would never tell me.”  
“Bran said my parents were Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.”  
What little color Mother had in her cheek vanished and she just stared with wide eyes while her mouth hung slightly ajar.   
“No…he never told me that.”  
“He went to go find Lyanna in Dorne…” I said filling Mother in on what she was missing but mentioning Dorne made me suddenly ache for Ellaria.   
“Bran said Lyanna loved Rhaegar, that they were married in secret,” Jon said.  
“Father found her bleeding out after having…well, Jon. She made him promise to keep him safe and to protect him from Robert. So he took him in as his own.”  
Mother reached for Jon again, but instead of his hand she touched his face, tears in her eyes. “All this time…all this time and it was all a lie.” She shook her head. “I should have loved you…I should have treated you better…”  
“Its done,” he said, tears in his own eyes.  
“I’m so sorry, Jon. I’m truly, truly sorry.”  
He shook his head, his tears threatening to break through. “You didn’t know. You couldn’t have known.”  
“I should have. Ned…” she closed her eyes. “He was never one to stray. I should have known.”  
“Maybe its better that it happened the way it did,” Jon said.  
“Yeah? Why’s that?” I asked.  
He smiled. “Had it been known all along I would have been trained to be a Knight and I would have been the best. No one else would have been able to outshine me. The lot of you would have hated me because I would have obviously been the favorite.”  
“You’re probably right, plus you never would have met Ygritte.”  
She and Jon shared a look. “And I would have been incomplete…because I am hers and she is mine.”  
“That’s right,” Ygritte said. “You’re mine.”  
******

I gathered Mother’s stories and then I moved onto Jon and Ygritte. The next day Tormund took nearly the whole day to tell all his tales relating to the Long Night. Brienne chipped in her part as did Podrick and Rickon.   
“It might be better to leave mine out,” he said before he began.  
“Why?”  
“Because while Lady Mormont was out of the battlefield I was hiding in the dungeons with the women, elderly, and Tyrion Lannister.”  
The room filled in laughter. “Not your finest moments,” I said threw my tears. “How is Lady Mormont?”  
“Ruthless,” Rickon replied.  
“She’s not ruthless just because she won’t accept your proposal,” Sansa interjected.  
“No, she’s ruthless because of how she runs her house. And she will accept my proposal, she said so herself. I just have to become a Knight first.”  
Sansa and Ramsay gave their stories the next day.   
“Lady Clegane, a raven came for you,” Alys said handing me a letter.  
“Thank you,” I said as I opened it. I could almost hear the words in Ellaria’s voice.   
“What is it?” Sandor asked.  
I handed him the letter. “They made it back, everything is fine.”  
“Who?” asked Sansa.  
“Oberyn and Ellaria.”  
“Is that still going on?”  
I smiled as way of response and then got back to writing.   
I thought Arya and Gendry’s stories were the last to gather but as I walked by the kitchen I overheard Alys speaking with the cooks. I walked in and she curtsied.   
“Hello Lady Clegane…is there something you need?”  
“Yes,” I said walking closer. “I need your stories of what happened on the Long Night.”  
“Us?” she asked looking around.   
“Yes and if we could compile a list of everyone who died that night, I would like to add every name as well.”

“How long do you plan to stay in Winterfell?” Sandor asked once Sanya was asleep.  
“I think we should stay here until Mother…”  
He nodded. “Okay wolf girl. You should write the others and tell them.”  
“Are you sure it’s okay?”  
“You should be here…when it happens. Dorne will still be there,” he reasoned, even though I knew he didn’t want to be here with the cold.  
I wrote the letter before bed, explaining it would take a little longer before we were all back together. And how much I missed the three of them. Sandor was already asleep and so I left the room to go to where the ravens were kept.  
“I’ll take care of that for you Lady Clegane,” Maester Wolkan said as I made it to the tower.  
“Thank you.”  
On the way back to the room I ran into Jon. “You’re up late.”  
“The twins,” he said. “There is no normal anymore.”  
“How are you, with everything?”  
“Oh you mean about being a Targaryen? It doesn’t feel real. Nothing really feels real anymore. Except Ygritte and those babes.”  
I wrapped an arm around my brother and pulled him close. “You feel real and no matter what, you’re my brother. You’re family, and you always will be.”  
“I love you Luna. No matter what, you always made me feel wanted, accepted. Part of the family.”  
“Well you are.”  
He hugged me back. “So, Ellaria? What’s going on there?” he asked with a lopsided grin.   
“Okay, so, it’s like this…”

Our visit to Winterfell concluded three weeks later with a funeral. People arrived from all over to pay their respects. It was a nice service…however unusual. For so long it seemed people I loved kept getting killed, their bodies never recovered or if they were they were sent straight to the crypt, with no chance of saying goodbye. But Mother died in her sleep surrounded by family. Her breathing signaled the end and with all of us there, Maester Wolkan gave her Milk of the Poppy. She passed not long after.   
“To Lady Cat,” said Tormund, his horn raised in the air. “A lady after my own heart she was. She was fierce, she loved her children like no other. She leaves behind a family just as fierce, just as loved. To Lady Cat!”  
We cheered and the ale and wine began to flow. Many people spoke, reminiscing about other times, other adventures.  
“Lady Cat and I had a strained relationship to say the least,” Jon said and a few of us chuckled. “But she just wanted to protect her children and I wasn’t one of them. All of us could only hope to have a mother like her, or be a mother like her. Lady Cat never quit; she never gave up hoping that her family would find their way back to each other. And they did. Eventually we were able to settle our differences and in the end…” his eyes filled, and he cleared his throat. “In the end…she was my mother too. She will be deeply missed. To Lady Cat.”  
“Lady Cat!”  
“What can be said about my Mother that hasn’t already been said?” Sansa asked. “I used to be so angry at her when I was a girl. All I wanted was to be Queen and she didn’t want me to have to grow up so fast.” Sansa shook her head too upset to continue.   
Ramsay guided her back to her seat.   
“My Mother,” Arya began as she stood on top of one of the tables so everyone could see her. “She never frowned on me for not being a Lady. I was going to do what I wanted and learn to wield any weapon I chose. I was lucky to have such an open-minded Mother. To Lady Cat.”  
“Lady Cat!”  
Rickon decided not to speak and a few others stood to say their piece and then it was my turn.  
“Instead of telling you who my Mother was, and her great attributes, I’m going to tell you a story instead. It’s the memory that comes to my mind in the depths of the darkest, coldest nights. It’s also what I think about when my life is calm and I’m just watching my daughter play. It’s a simple memory, nothing really of importance occurs…it was all of us, here in the Great Hall. Robb and Theon and Jon stood by the hearth watching over the rest of us, even though they were all just boys at the time. Sansa sat in a corner angry at Arya for some injustice or another. Father sat here,” I said motioning to where his chair used to sit when the Great Hall didn’t have so many tables in it. He was watching all of us. Bran was play fighting with a wooden sword with Rickon, both were much too young for that and inside the keep no less, but Father’s smile just deepen when Old Nan scolded him for allowing it. I sat here, by Father working on my needlepoint. I had been so excited to show him what I could do, and he sat there, patiently waiting and offering words of encouragement as only my father would. Arya was also angry at Sansa and so she sat on the other side of the room, pouting until a wooden sword caught her eye and she joined in on Bran and Rickon’s fun. Mother walked in, her face taking in all of it she smiled, and then she frowned at Jon for a moment. But she smiled once more as she made her way over to Father’s other side. She sat down by him and kissed him deeply, their hands intertwined, and they just sat there together, here in the Great Hall. Eventually I gave up needlepoint for the night. Robb, Theon, and Jon had a game going…something I can’t remember but before long we had all joined in and Mother and Father just sat there, holding hands, smiles on their faces as they watched us just be kids. We were loved, we were cared for, and in their own ways they made sure we knew it. It took Mother a while, but accepted Jon into the family. She accepted Sandor and Gendry and Brienne and Tormund, and Ramsay,” I said with a somewhat confused shake of my head and then I continued. “My Mother is the woman I aspire to be, every day. My mind always brings me back to this memory I think, because, it was one of those moments where we were a family, the Stark family made up of strange pieces that didn’t seem as if they should fit. But they did and that’s what we are now and will continue to be long afterwards. Mother taught us what a family is, how to fight for it, how to hold it together. And I will be forever grateful to have known her,” I said holding my ale into the air. “To family.”  
“Family!” the room echoed hitting their cups onto the tables.  
*****

People had been leaving Winterfell all day. Heading back to their keeps after the funeral and after each of them had business to attend to with Sansa.   
Only family remained in the Great Hall and supper was served. We all grouped together in the middle of one of the long tables.   
“This is delicious!” Jon said with a smile on his face as he professed his love for the food to Alys.  
She smiled and took the compliment even though she, herself didn’t cook it. She was very attentive, refilling our drinks and plates until we told her no more.   
“How long do you think winter will last?” Arya asked the table.   
“They say it will last twice as long as the summer,” Sansa said as another attendant added more wood to the fire nestled inside the hearth.   
“Old men say,” I added.   
Arya, Sansa, and Ygritte smiled back at me.  
“It’s not even cold on the other side of the world,” Arya said, a smile lighting her eyes.   
“Do you like it better?” I asked.  
“Not better…the cold will always be home.”  
“I haven’t had a chance to hold any of the babes,” Brienne spoke up.  
“Let’s pass them down,” Jon said as he handed Faye to Arya and Ygritte handed Robb to him.  
Arya spent a moment talking to her niece before she passed her to Gendry.  
“I wanna hold too,” Sanya demanded.  
“You’re too little to hold a baby by yourself,” I said.  
“Why don’t you help me?” Gendry asked and he let her ‘help’ him. I smiled at the three of them.   
Arya was now holding Robb. “He looks nothing like Robb,” she said.  
“That’s true,” Jon replied. “But Robb was my brother, and I couldn’t think of a better name.”  
“I think kids should get their own names,” Arya said handing Robb to Gendry as he handed Faye to Brienne.  
“Yeah?” Sansa asked. “Why’s that?”  
“Then you have nothing to live up to. You can just…be yourself.”  
Jon nodded about to say something when Ramsay interrupted. “If you teach him better strategies he has nothing to worry about.”  
The table went quiet for moment.  
“You have no idea what you’re talking about!” Arya hissed.  
“My brother was a fine strategist,” Rickon pipped up. “They named him King in the North and…”  
“You guys do remember why Robb was killed don’t you?” I asked inadvertently agreeing with Ramsay. “He made bad strategies. He broke his vow to marry a Fray girl and he married someone else.”  
“Lady Talisa,” said Sansa with sad eyes. “Did you guys know she was pregnant when they killed her?”  
“I didn’t know that,” I said, my hand resting on my belly, thinking of it.  
“Lady Clegane,” Alys said walking into the room. “Someone is here for you.”  
“For me?” I asked standing. Alys nodded and I was left to follow. “Sandor, eyes on Sanya?”  
“I’ve got her,” he said, his eyes zeroing in on her as she sat between Arya and Gendry.  
An attendant by the door handed me my cloak.  
“Thank you,” I said impressed with the way Sansa ran things.   
Outside in the courtyard was a single person, a cloak of silver fur wrapped around them.  
“Yes?” I asked.  
They turned around, their cloak sweeping around behind them as they went. Beautiful eyes met mine, framed by luscious brown locks that flowed out from under her a fur-lined hood.  
“Ellaria…?” I asked walking forward and into her arms. “How…? Where are the others?”  
“It’s only me. I got your letter…I knew you were hurting and I…I had to be here.”  
I pulled back and smiled through my tears. “I’m so happy you’re here. I’ve missed you so much.”  
She brought her lips closer, her breath warm on my own. I closed the space between us, kissing her deeply, urgently.   
“Where is our Hound?”  
“Inside. Would you like some food? Or to sit by the fire?” I asked wrapping an arm around her as we headed inside.   
“I would, thank you.”  
We handed our cloaks to the attendant by the door and then we continued into the Great Hall.  
“Hey!” Tormund spoke loudly as we walked into the room.  
“Everyone, you remember Ellaria,” I said as we walked back to where I had been sitting.   
Sansa scooted over as we sat down, Ellaria next to Sandor.  
“Where are the others?” Sandor asked.  
“In Dorne,” she said smiling up at him. “It’s only me.”  
“How are things in Dorne?” I asked.  
Her eyes were sad. “They don’t think the King will live much longer.”  
“How is Oberyn?” I asked.  
“He’s okay, he just wants his family together,” she said looking into my eyes.  
“Laria!” Sanya squealed when she realized she was here. She got up from her spot and walked around the table, Stranger on her heels as always. She ran up to Ellaria who scooped her up.   
“Hello sweet one,” Ellaria said hugging Sanya tight for a moment before she jumped up.  
“Come Shadow,” she said.  
“What did you just call him?” I asked.  
“Shadow,” Sanya replied.  
“His name is Stranger, sweetie.”  
Sanya simply smiled. “He was Stranger for you, mama…he’s my Shadow.” With that she ran to the other side of the room, the wolves at her heels.   
Ellaria and Sandor shared a loving glance and then he scooted his cup of ale over to her. She smiled at him and then took a long drink.  
An attendant placed a new cup of ale in front of Sandor.  
“So, when will everyone be heading out?” Sansa asked as Ramsay looked on, seeming to want to know as well.  
“We’ll be heading out tomorrow,” Jon said. “Back to the real north.”  
“Tomorrow?” Brienne asked looking at Tormund.  
“I can stay as long as you want, Ser Brienne,” Tormund replied.  
“My party will also be heading out tomorrow,” I said.  
“Who all is in your party?” Sansa asked.  
“Me, Sandor, Sanya, Ellaria, Podrick, Rickon, Stranger.”  
“And you all will be heading back to King’s Landing?” Sansa asked.  
“Well Podrick and Rickon will be dropped off there, I have to give them the book and then the rest of us are heading to Dorne.”  
Sansa smiled. “You must write me; I want to know all about it.”  
“I will,” I replied.  
“Arya? Gendry? What about you?”  
Gendry looked at Arya. “We’ll be leaving in a few days,” Arya said. “We need a few more supplies before we head back out to sea.”  
“I am having a small keep built for Bran, in the old broken tower, he’s been wanting his own space.”  
“His own space?” I asked. “The castle isn’t big enough?”  
Ramsay’s cold eyes met my own, a chill shook me. It seemed; he was the one wanting the space.   
******

Sanya would be sleeping in Arya’s room this evening. Arya insisted on spending every moment with her.   
I carefully moved Ellaria’s sleeve, revealing her shoulder which my lips ran across. Sandor took care of her other sleeve, pulling and tugging it down her body. Her dress pooled on the stone floor. It was dark down here in the hot spring, we only brought one torch and it cast an eerie glow into the cave. Ellaria turned to me, kissed me deeply as she unburdened me of my dress. She smiled at my body, approvingly. We turned to Sandor to find he was already undressed and wading into the water.  
Ellaria took my hand and led me in. The water was perfectly hot, chasing away the chill on my skin. Steam rose into the cave making it difficult to see very far.   
Ellaria kissed my hand and then let it go as she walked further out. My eyes were glued to her body, watching her hips move this way and that. I went to her, barely able to keep my hands from her, they snaked around as I pressed myself against her skin. Each hand grabbed a breast, holding it firmly, massaging the mounds. I squeezed a nipple casing her to cry out. She turned in my arms, her hand cupped my face as she kissed me deeply.   
While lip locked we stumbled over to Sandor, water splashing as we went, each of us sitting on one of his legs as we continued to kiss each other.   
“I’ve missed you both so much,” she said breaking the kiss and looking at each of us.   
“We…missed you,” Sandor said not looking at her.  
“We?” she asked, a smile in her voice.  
He brought his brown eyes up to meet hers. “We,” he confirmed.  
She smiled for real and leaned forward, lightly kissing Sandor’s lips, her hand resting on his chest. When she pulled back I kissed Sandor, moving between his legs for a better angle. Ellaria moved behind me and she drug her tongue along my spine, I threw my head back when she reached my neck, as I did that Sandor took my nipple in his mouth. A cry escaped my lips. He sucked lightly, teasing, pulling…  
I rose out of the water, that’s when I felt Ellaria’s tongue exploring my sensitive area. Her face was close to the water as she got closer, she reached out her hand, grasping Sandor’s cock in her hands. She moved her hand, setting a pace, which cause him to suck harder on my nipple. Ellaria’s tongue moved back to my ass where she licked and then pushed her tongue inside. The sensation was strange but not enough to stop.  
Sandor released my nipple, now angry and red and I moved out of the way. Ellaria focused on the cock at hand, moving her hand faster in the water. Sandor stood suddenly, he was ready as Ellaria and I sunk into the water.   
Our tongues tackled him from either side. His cock was massive, I thought, as we continued to tease him. His face contorted as Ellaria and I moved our lips over the end and then our tongues collided with each other. I kissed her deeply and she pulled me into her before we returned to Sandor.   
I laid down on the stone floor, it was cool against my back, Ellaria took her time to kiss her way up my body. I felt light kisses on my ankles, on my knees, along my inner thigh. She kissed me deeply in that sensitive place, my back arching in response, my breath catching as my cries became breathy. Light kisses were peppered all over my stomach, along my ribs, between my breasts, up my neck, to my cheek, and then she captured my lips.   
Sandor still stood in the water, but he walked up to the side where we waited. He pushed into me first, sliding deep inside. My body ached and longed for him to continue. He pulled out and then slid into Ellaria, her face said it all as her mouth hung open a slight look of pain crossing her beautiful features. I kissed her while she was rocked back and forth, he slid back into me, Ellaria rubbed herself against me, increasing the pleasure exponentially. Sandor grabbed onto Ellaria’s hips, seeking leverage, her breasts swung in my face. I placed one hand on Sandor’s and with the other I grabbed a breast, squeezing and stroking it the way Ellaria did with mine. She cried out and Sandor huffed, pulling out of her and back into me.   
My eyes closed as I held onto his hand and onto Ellaria’s arm, our breathing was coming quicker and quicker before our voices filled the cave in a chorus of ‘I love you’s’ and our names escaping the other’s lips.   
Ellaria began to laugh as Sandor moved aside and sunk back into the water grabbing the soap. She moved aside and pulled me up. Her eyes showed nothing but love as she gazed fondly into mine. We joined Sandor in the water. He handed Ellaria the soap.  
“Turn,” she said to me and I did. She began soaping up my back.   
My eyes fell on the entrance of the room, there was someone standing there. I squinted my eyes attempting to see through the steam. 

I didn’t mention to the others that someone may have been watching us, what could be done anyway? I wasn’t even entirely sure someone was there. As the steam shifted no one was there at all…so I suppose I could have just imagined it, or it could have been a trick of the stream.  
The three of us slept soundly that night and we woke up feeling refreshed, ready for the long journey that lay ahead. We had the foresight to send our trunks to Dorne just after the funeral, hopefully they would arrive before we did.   
We had breakfast with everyone and then while we got ready Sanya spent time with the others.   
The time came for another goodbye and I sighed at the bittersweetness of it all.   
I held my niece and then my nephew talking quietly to both of them. I hugged Jon and Ygritte. Tormund and Bran.   
“You know, Luna, when Sanya gets a little older you should send her to me,” Arya said. “I’ll train her to be a real warrior.”  
“And I will teach her to lead,” Sansa said, standing tall, a smile on her face.   
“I’m sure she would love to learn from both of you,” I said hugging Arya and then Sansa.   
I was very aware that no one had made plans to return and I found myself not wanting to suggest it again. Dorne was far from here, as far south as south goes…I knew it would be difficult to make it back to Winterfell and I didn’t want to make a promise I couldn’t keep.  
I hugged Gendry and told Brienne goodbye.   
Horses were brought out and Podrick was up on his, giving Brienne a wave and a smile. Rickon said his goodbyes and then he mounted his horse, he and Podrick riding out first, Shaggy Dog running after them. Ellaria got on her horse and Sandor handed Sanya to her.   
“I’m going to miss you…sweet sister,” Ramsay said as he slid up next to me. “A least I have all these new memories to comfort me late into the night.”  
“Glad I could help,” I replied in an attempt to get him to go away.  
“You have helped in ways you are completely unaware of.”  
“Yeah? Such as?” I asked annoyed of his games.  
“I saw you…last night…in the hot spring.”  
“You!” I said whirling around to face him.  
He smiled menacingly at me. “I saw it all…and I will think about it and it will make me happy.”  
“There is something wrong with you,” I proclaimed as stable boys began to bring Snow over.  
He laughed. “Indeed. Not only was I watching but I…”  
I knew what he was going to say, I saw as much, last night, the figure that was only there for a moment was stroking himself…I remembered all these strange things rushed through my mind. What ifs playing out in my head. What would have happened if Ellaria and Sandor had picked it up again? Too involved with each other to notice me slipping out of the hot spring and over to inspect who had been spying. Finding Ramsay there, water dripping off my body as he was ready, his eyes sweeping over my me as his cold eyes held mine.  
“Luna…”  
My eyes refocused on the moment in front of me, a satisfied smile on Ramsay’s face. “And now darling…I’m in your head. Safe travels,” he said and then he laughed again before going to Sansa’s side.   
We rode out of there, I still felt strange but…I decided it was best to put it out of my mind. Just because I was overcome with thoughts didn’t mean I would ever…act on them…not when I had such a loving family. No, I wouldn’t do that. I smiled at Ellaria and Sandor as we headed south once more.   
*****

Daenerys was happy to see us, she called a Small Council meeting, and we were to attend.  
“I present to you…A Song of Ice and Fire. It’s the whole story, told by those that were there. I included a few stories to remember those that perished in the Long Night. The back of the book lists all the names, so they will never be forgotten,” I said presenting the huge book the other others.  
“This is exquisite, Lady Clegane,” Daenerys said as her eyes lit up and a smile crossed her face. “Really magnificent work. Thank you.”  
“It was my pleasure really.”  
“Where are you headed now?”  
“Dorne,” Ellaria answered, Sanya on her hip.  
“I can’t convince you to stay?”  
“Not this time Your Grace.”  
She nodded. “If you ever find yourselves coming through here again, I’d love for you to stop in for a visit.”  
“Thank you, Your Grace. You be sure to let me know if you require my advice.”  
“I will.”  
We smiled at each other for a moment and then she stood, walked around the table, and embraced me. “I have your payment.”  
“Payment?”  
“You must be paid for writing the history and your final wages as my advisor, of course.”  
“Your Grace,” I said shaking my head.  
“Take the money, wolf girl,” Sandor encouraged.  
“Thank you again, Your Grace.”

I held onto Rickon as Ellaria spoke to her daughter. “Do write me when you become a Knight.”  
“I will.”  
“And in the event you need anything, promise me.”  
“I promise.”  
“And when you marry Lady Mormont…I’d love to be there.”  
“You’re getting ahead of yourself.”  
“I love you, dear brother.”  
He laughed. “I love you too, Luna.”  
Rickon stood there in his armor, his hand resting on the sword at his hip as his other hand waved us off.  
This was a goodbye that didn’t sting so much, yes I was leaving my youngest brother in King’s Landing but now we were heading to Dorne, a place it felt as if we had waited so long to be heading towards. I didn’t feel sad for who I was leaving behind, I was feeling excited for what lay ahead.   
We rode to Storm’s End and took a boat to Sunspear. As we went further south, the warmer it became.   
“Welcome to my home,” Ellaria said as she kissed both of us while the ship docked. “I don’t think you’ll be needing these cloaks here.”  
I held mine in my arms, it was indeed warm here.   
“There they are!” Oberyn called out as we walked off the dock, our wares and horses with us.   
Osric ran over to Ellaria, a huge smile on his chubby little face.  
Oberyn shook Sandor’s hand and took my heavy cloak.  
“Welcome to Dorne,” he said kissing my cheeks.  
“How are you?” I asked.  
He smiled. “I’m alright. How are you?”  
“Okay,” I replied honestly.  
We shared a look and then he turned to Ellaria. “Hello, my love,” he said and then he kissed her deeply.   
“Did everything go okay here?” she asked.  
“Everything has gone well.”  
“And your brother?”  
“He’s getting worse by the day…they plan to give him Milk of the Poppy soon.”  
“Prince Trystane?”  
“He’s sad but he’ll be okay. Come on, let’s get inside. I want to show you, your room.”  
“Our room? We’re not going to be together?”  
“Well Luna,” he said as we followed him up to the keep which was nothing like any other structure I had ever seen. “I was going to surprise you that your room was also…our room,” he said opening a tall, rounded door.  
Inside was a large room, huge windows and doors that led out onto a large balcony that overlooked the beautiful gardens. The bed was massive, it could easily fit the four of us. There was a table and chairs in one corner, a hearth without a speck of soot inside, carpets all over the floor, overlapping in some places as if they were placed haphazardly and simply left.   
There were many places to sit throughout the room, and a desk over by a window.  
“I’ve never been in such a beautiful room,” I said as I looked around.   
“I want you to think of it as, your room,” Oberyn said.  
“Yes, welcome home,” Ellaria said, a smile lighting up her face.   
Sanya and Osric began playing as if they had never been apart.  
People came into the room bringing food and drink and piling it high on the table.  
Oberyn handed us each a cup. “Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives. I hope you will be happy here, in Dorne with us.”  
We drank to the toast and then I looked around at the others.  
“There is something I have to tell you all.”  
“What is it, my love?” Ellaria asked, her hand running through my hair.  
My hand went to my belly and I smiled at them. “I’m pregnant…a few months along, I’d say.”  
Ellaria smiled and hugged me.   
“This is excellent news!” Oberyn grinned. “A time for celebration!”  
Sandor’s arm snaked around me and he pulled me into him, resting his hand on my belly.  
“So, what do you think?” I asked wondering if he knew weather this one was a boy or a girl.  
The look on his face was hard to read. “I’m not sure, wolf girl…”  
“I suppose we will just have to wait and see,” Ellaria said leaning in to kiss me.  
The four of us spent the day watching our children play, we took a walk in the garden, met Oberyn’s brother, Prince Trystane, and reconnected with Princess Myrcella who looked every bit like a much younger Cersei…that would take some getting used to.  
It felt like our journey was coming to an end. Our adventures over as we settled into our life in Dorne. For the first time in a long time I felt, complete, happy. The longer we were there the more it felt as if everything we had been through was nothing but a bad dream. It felt as if we could breathe, let our guard down, and just live. Every morning I awoke with a smile on my face looking around at all the beautiful people I had surrounded myself with and each night as my eyes closed I felt grateful for all that I had.


	38. Chapter Thirty - Eight  ~Ten Years Later~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An escape, but not everyone makes it out. Some of the family flees North while the rest rush to King's Landing to warn Daenerys. Luna makes some decisions that just may haunt the rest of her days.
> 
> (I forgot this chapter was already posted and I made a few adjustments, so this was updated on 1/10/21)

Chapter Thirty – Eight  
-Ten Years Later-

Chapter Twenty – Eight   
-Ten Years Later-

“We have to go…now,” Oberyn whispered.  
I held Osric and Emeric’s hands, Sandor had Sanya and Ellaria as we all moved as silently as we could out of the keep and eventually into the small boat. We weren’t even sure how far this tiny thing could take us. We hardly had any supplies as we made our escape. Ellaria got into the boat first, she pulled the children in after her and then Stranger hopped in, I went next. Sandor and Oberyn pushed the boat from the shore hopping in a moment later. Sandor took the oars and rowed as hard as he could to get us out of there, to get out of range.  
Just before we slipped into safety an arrow pierced Oberyn’s back, the metal tip shooting out from his chest, blood shot out of his mouth and he slumped over.  
“Oberyn!?” Ellaria screamed, fear in her voice.  
“Don’t look,” I told the kids, turning their heads away from the sight.   
Ellaria tried to stand but I put my hands on her shoulders to keep her seated. “I need to get to him…”  
“I know…but we can’t stop right now, and you can’t stand, you’ll tip the boat.”  
“Take an oar, wolf girl,” Sandor said scooting over.  
I grabbed the oar, holding it on the boat and from there I hopped quickly into the other part where Oberyn was. I held him in my arms, trying to wake him, knowing it was too late. Tears streamed down our faces as Sandor continued to row. When we made it to land each of us got out of the boat, except Ellaria, she now held Oberyn sobbing over his body.  
“Father…?” Osric asked, his large brown eyes looking at the lifeless body.  
He was so tall I realized suddenly, nearly thirteen years old. He had lived a life away from the heartache, away from the killing. I pulled him into a hug, and then I reached for Sanya and Emeric.  
“We need to go,” Sandor said.  
“We need to bury him,” I said.  
“With what?”  
There was nothing we could use to dig with.   
“We could set the boat on fire,” Sanya suggested.  
“Excellent idea,” I replied.   
Emeric, who did not share his father’s fear of fire, got to work on igniting a torch.  
“Ellaria,” I said leaning into the boat. “It’s time.”  
“I can’t…” she replied barely audible.  
“We have to get moving.”  
She wouldn’t budge, I looked at Sandor and flicked my head towards Ellaria.  
Sandor picked her up and she didn’t even protest, my heart ached, I had never seen her without her fighting spirit.   
“Now,” I said.  
Emeric lit the boat on fire and then he, Osric, Sanya, and I pushed the boat back into the sea.  
“We need to get moving,” I said looking around.  
“We’ll walk,” Sandor said, Ellaria cradled in his arms.   
I ran my fingers through her hair and let them linger on her face. She didn’t respond, tears just rolled down her cheeks.   
“Children, be on the lookout for horses,” I said as we began walking North.  
“How long would it take to walk to Winterfell?” asked Osric, ever so curious about the world.  
“A very long time,” I replied.  
“You couldn’t do it,” Emeric said.  
“It could be done, it would just take a while,” I replied.  
“Took us a while,” Sandor said remembering adventures past.  
“We weren’t always on foot,” I reminded him. “And a lot of the time we had horses.”

“There!” I said as we crouched down in some bushes. “There is a tavern.”  
“We’re stealing them?” Emeric asked.  
“Sort of,” I replied.  
“Yes,” Sandor clarified.  
“Come along, children.”  
The four of us walked over to the horses, no one was outside and so we liberated five of them, hurrying back to the others.  
I held Ellaria steady while Sandor climbed up on the biggest horse and then helped her up from there. Osric and Sanya jumped up on their horses and I helped Emeric up.  
“Let’s go,” I declared urging my pale-yellow horse forward. Stranger, or Shadow as Sanya called him was running by us.  
The others fell in behind me, but that didn’t last long when the land sprawled out before us.   
Sanya pushed ahead first, ever the wild one, always pushing her limits. Emeric followed next and then Osric brought up the rear.   
Our party rode until nightfall, we found a place to stop and then the children ran into the woods hunting dinner.   
Ellaria was placed on the ground and I built a fire.   
“Where are we going, wolf girl?”   
“We’re riding to Storm’s End.”  
“And then?”  
I glanced at Ellaria; her face was heartbreaking. “I’m riding for King’s Landing. Daenerys has to be warned, the rest of you will sail to White Harbor, and ride to Winterfell from there.”  
“Are you heading to Winterfell after you leave that shit city?”  
“I…I want to go back and finish it.”  
His eyes were on me and his look intense. “Alone?”  
“I don’t want to go alone, but I need someone to get my babies north. Sansa will be able to protect you all. There is no one else I trust to get all of them home.”’  
“You’ve never fought without me.”  
“I know…”  
“I don’t like it,” he said shaking his head.  
“Sandor…I will no longer allow anyone to take anything else from my family. Myrcella knew better and now…I’m going to finish it,” I said as fire rose within me.  
Stranger bounded into our camp a fresh kill in his mouth. The children ran up behind him.  
“Catch anything?” Emeric held up two rabbits. “Well go on,” I said. “Clean them and get them ready for cooking.”  
Sandor and I continued to talk about my plan, which he was still against.  
“I can do it, Mother,” Sanya said as she placed the skinless rabbits over the fire. “I can get everyone to Winterfell from White Harbor.”  
I looked at her, very nearly full grown, not a Lady, more like a mini Arya. I was hesitant, but I knew she would feel as if I were holding her back, treating her as a child if I said an outright no. I turned to Sandor.   
“What do you think?”  
He looked at our daughter. “She knows how to survive out in the wilderness,” he said referring to the time she and her brothers got lost in the Dornish desert for three days. “She’s smart, has direction. She knows how to fight…”  
Sanya smiled at her father’s praise and then she looked at me.  
“How would you do it? Tell me everything.”  
“We board the ship and stay on the ship until White Harbor. We leave the ship and get some horses, from there we travel north on the King’s Road,”’ she said making it sound so simple.  
I made her tell and retell me the plan over and over, each time I added new scenarios that she would have to navigate. Each time she surprised me.  
I felt reluctant though, she had never been so far from us before.   
“I will think on it and give you the answer in the morrow.”  
She nodded, saying nothing as she went back to her dinner. Sanya and I had begun to butt heads now and then. She wanted independence, freedom, to be away from me…and I wasn’t ready. But I knew holding onto her would only push her away in the long run. Being a mother was so difficult, even infuriating sometimes. All their lives from the moment they came into this world it was my job to protect and care for and love them…and one day they would no longer need me. It was hard to tell when the right moment was to let them go. 

After breakfast I gathered the children around me and then I stooped to the ground to look them all in the eyes. I held Sanya’s and Osric’s hands. Emeric stood in the middle, all of them awaiting my verdict.   
“Alright loves, you may go.” Their faces lit up. “Take care of Ellaria. Take care of each other. When you get to Winterfell…stay away from Ramsay. Don’t listen to anything he promises or says. Hear me?”  
They nodded, looking to Sandor for guidance.   
“The bastard’s a cunt,” he said.  
“Oh, okay,” Sanya said as if that made more sense than what I had said, and her brothers nodded.   
“Let’s see your weapons,” I said standing to my full height.  
We had all the weapons sharpened and put away. We gave them what little supplies we had and nearly all the money.  
“Don’t steal. Don’t cut corners. Pay for the things you take and make it home safe.”  
I hugged each other them, running my fingers through their hair, tickling their cheeks, and giving somewhat unwanted kisses. Sandor hugged each of them. “Anyone comes at you, cut their fucking throat,” Sandor said.  
“Or get them in the heart,” Sanya replied with a smile.  
“Aye.”  
We both said our goodbyes to Ellaria, but she barely acknowledged us. “I’ll see you soon, love,” I said and then kissed her cheek.  
Then I turned and took Stranger’s face in my hands. “Protect them. Get them home. You remember the way.”  
Our eyes locked and I knew he understood, he had been protecting them since they were born, and I knew I could count on him now.  
They boarded the boat and I sent out a prayer.   
“Stranger…Lord of Light…please keep my babies from harm on this journey. Watch over them and guide them home…”  
Sandor and I mounted our horses and rode hard for King’s Landing.   
*****

We were haggard when we rode into the city. Hardly stopping in five days.  
“We need to see the Queen imminently,” I said as attendants came to hold our horses and we climbed down.  
“And you are…?”  
“Lady Clegane?” Tyrion’s familiar voice called out.  
I turned to see him standing just ahead. Sandor and I made our way over. “We need to see Daenerys,” I said alarm in my tone.  
“Of course, come with me,” he said turning and leading us inside the Red keep.  
Tyrion looked older, his beard thicker, his brown hair was now streaked with silver. But his voice remained the same.  
We were lead to the Throne room; Daenerys sat on the Iron Throne looking lovely as ever. But I couldn’t think about that now, as Sandor and I sunk to the ground, bowing before our Queen.  
“Lady Clegane, to what do I owe this pleasure?”  
“We must speak with you Your Grace, in private.”  
“Clear the room,” she said aloud, and the room quickly emptied, until only guards, the Queen, Sandor, Tyrion, and I remained.  
“The Dornish Army is marching to King’s Landing as we speak.”  
“What?” she asked looking over at Tyrion who seemed caught off guard as well.  
“Myrcella wrongly believes that you killed Cersei and now she’s after revenge.”  
“She knows I have dragons, right?”  
“She’s a child, she doesn’t care. We rode as fast as we could to get here and warn you.”  
“How did you find out about the invasion?” Tyrion asked.  
“It was Oberyn who…” I stopped midsentence, pain taking over. “Oberyn knew or heard or something…my family had to flee, Your Grace…we left with nothing and snuck out of the country… They were coming for us, who knows what the plan was. In our escape…” I stopped again, tears forming in my eyes.  
Sandor pulled me into him. “Oberyn was killed.”  
“How big is the army?” Daenerys asked going right into battle plan mode as she motioned a Dothraki soldier over.  
“Bigger now that they have the Golden Company fighting for them, as well as every sellsword they could find,” I said trying to remember everything Oberyn said as we slipped out of the keep.  
“And every last Lannister,” Sandor growled.  
Tyrion gave us a look as Daenerys spoke to the soldier in his native tongue.   
“Please, follow me,” Daenerys said to us as she stood.  
We left the throne room and went over to the battle plan room. Grey Worm was already there setting up the map and the figures that represented different armies and so forth. Daenerys looked over the map, Jorah walked into the room along with Davos Seaworth and Shireen Baratheon. I could only tell it was her by the scar on her face, she had transformed into quite the beauty. She smiled and waved when she saw me but remained quiet. Two children walked into the room; they both had the icy blonde hair of their mother. One was a boy and the other, a girl. They were well behaved as they stood in the back but close enough observe the map.  
“My army will meet them here,” Daenerys said to the room moving her dragon figure over to a place just beyond the Kingswood. “And I’ll place a small fleet here, in the Narrow Sea. Stop them before they even reach the Capitol. Any thoughts?”  
“Even with the Golden Company and all their other extras, our army is far superior,” Tyrion observed. “Will you be going out yourself, Your Grace?”  
“I will. Drogon will indeed be pleased. We haven’t had to fight in such a long time.” Her eyes found mine and she smiled. “You two look like you have had a hard journey. Please, rest here, eat, and then head out.”  
“Actually, Your Grace…I wanted to join the army.”  
“We,” Sandor corrected.  
“Vengeance has never been something you wanted,” Daenerys remarked.  
“That’s true, it wasn’t,” I replied. “But now it is.”  
“Very well. Rest up and I will have someone come get you when we move out.”  
I sent a raven to Winterfell after we were dismissed.   
*****

Sandor and I rode our horses Buttercup and Snow, we had been on the road now for well over a month. Each day we got a little closer to Winterfell and I wondered if we would ever be able to outrun the battle in the Stormlands. Would I ever feel as I had before I allowed myself to be taken over by revenge? Would I ever be able to forgive myself for…  
Sandor moved Buttercup closer, he held his wineskin out. I took it, gratefully, and drank.  
“Will it get easier?”  
“Eventually,” he replied, his voice thick with pain.  
In the end Myrcella and Trystane were defeated, their army wiped out. Dorne was given to Tyene and Bronn as they were married now and there was no one else but Osric to even consider. I made the judgement call of leaving Osric out of it and if it was something he wanted when he was older he could march down there and tell his sister himself.   
I…just wanted to forget…to get to Winterfell and hold my babies in my arms.  
“You were right,” I said as we guided our horses over a bride.  
“Oh yeah?” he asked. “About what?”  
“Killing is the sweetest thing there is…”  
“You alright wolf girl?” he asked, his voice full of concern.  
“Not in the slightest and I have no idea what to do about it,” I replied with a shrug.  
“We’ll get to Winterfell; you’ll feel better once we collect the rest of our family.”  
“We’ll never collect the rest again, Sandor. Because they are never coming back. And no amount of killing anyone else will ever bring them back…”  
It wasn’t just Oberyn I was crying over; it was Rayna as well. She should be here. We rode past her grave days ago and it stung all over again. It felt as if the wound was open and raw once more. As if it had never really healed.  
“You’ll feel better once you have a decent rest and some hot food.”  
I was worrying Sandor; I didn’t mean to. He just kept insisting I would be back to my old self once we made it to Winterfell and I had no reason to doubt him. He had done a whole manner of unspeakable acts in his time and he somehow got on with his life. I could get through this.

When I could see Winterfell on the horizon I was suddenly excited and terrified. How could I face them? Any of them, knowing what I had done. The heavy gate creaked open as our horses walked up. The snow wasn’t as thick, it was practically melting in some places, you could even see the dirt in some places. Winter was ending, finally.   
Stable boys held our horses still as Sandor climbed down and then he helped me. My right arm was still in a sling and getting around had been most difficult.   
“Lady Clegane, welcome,” Alys greeted walking up. Her eyes went to the sling. “Why don’t you come inside? The children will be thrilled you’ve arrived. Shall I call the Maester to have a look at that?”  
“Oh…no,” I answered.  
“Better get it checked wolf girl,” Sandor said as he walked up next to me.   
Alys nodded. “Please fetch the Maester,” she said to a passing attendant and then she led us into the Great Hall.   
“Mother! Father!” Emeric shouted as we walked in, he was up and running over to us.  
His eyes were huge as he saw my arm. “Are you okay, Mother?” he asked.  
I smiled at him and tickled his cheek. “I’m just fine…”  
Sanya ran over, hugging her father first and then me, Osric was behind her and Ellaria behind him.  
“Are you sure you’re alright, Mother?” Sanya asked, her eyebrows coming together as she looked at me.  
“I’m…I’m fine…” I said but each time I said it I felt it less and less.   
“Perhaps you should sit down?” Osric offered.  
I shook my head as he released me and then my eyes met Ellaria’s. She touched my fingers, on my hurt arm, lightly. All at once my sadness began pouring out of me. I just couldn’t hold it in any longer. All the awful things that have happened since we fled Dorne, they slammed into me all over again. My knees buckled and we fell into a heap on the floor. Sandor sat on the floor with us, and eventually so did the children.   
The Maester came over and did his best to tend to my wound, when he was finished Sandor scooped me up from the floor.  
“She needs sleep,” he growled.  
“We all do,” Ellaria answered. “Come on, children.”  
In our room attendants bustled around lighting candles and placing food and drink on the table before leaving.  
“Please do let me know if you need anything,” Alys said from the doorway.  
Emeric and Osric went about unlacing my boots as Sanya took the braid out of my hair and then she proceeded to brush it out before braiding it once more. She kissed my forehead. When she was done.  
“We’ll leave you now,” she said ushering her brothers to the door. “You can tell us what happened later.”  
“Wait…come back.”  
I held each of them for several moments, kissing their cheeks and telling them I loved them, only then, did I allow them to leave.  
Sandor removed his armor and then he got in the bed. I settled in next to him and Ellaria next to me.  
“I can see awful things have happened,” Ellaria said quietly. “You don’t have to tell me anything…but I must know what happened to Dorne.”  
I relayed that Tyene and Bronn now held Dorne, she smiled hearing this.  
“Trystane and Myrcella?”  
“Dead.”  
“By your hand?”  
“One of them.”  
She nodded as she wrapped me in her arms, her hand resting on Sandor’s arm.   
“What happened to your arm?”  
“I got stabbed,” I replied.  
“My poor baby,” she said taking my other hand in her own.   
“It’s nearly healed,” I replied, my eyes so heavy.  
“We’ll start training soon,” Sandor said. “The pups can learn as well.”  
“They would love that,” Ellaria said sounding hopeful.  
“Aye,” I replied losing my battle with sleep as my eyes closed.  
*****

Waking up in the morning has become bittersweet. I still have my Hound on one side and the most beautiful woman in all of the Kingdoms on the other. But Oberyn’s absence was evident, our days no longer began with a song or long passionate kisses, there wasn’t any poetry or laughter. My heart ached with each morning that began without him and it ached again as we went to bed.  
“Queen Sansa and Lord Bolton request your presence in the Great Hall for breakfast,” Alys announced after knocking on the door that morning.  
“Thank you Alys,” I said, and she bowed her head before leaving the room.  
Sandor growled and I went to him. “We’ve been here for days, my Hound. It’s time we acknowledged our hosts.”  
He nodded as he brushed my cheek with his fingers, his brown eyes sad, his brow furrowed.   
“Ellaria?” I asked turning to her.  
She didn’t like it either, we were grieving, all we wanted was to stay in this room as we tried to make sense of our lives now.   
“I don’t want to go out there,” she said looking at me while her eyes filled with tears, fire in her words.  
My heart hurt but before I could go to her Sandor did. “They have ale and wine down there. Hot food.”  
“I’m not hungry.”  
He turned her face towards his. “Then we’ll drink the pain away.” She shook her head after a long moment, the tears spilling over. “Once we’ve had our fill, we’ll fuck till it no longer hurts.”  
She put her hand on his arm, holding onto him and then she held her hand out to me. I crossed the room, holding onto them both.   
“Its…the three of us now…”  
“Aye,” Sandor confirmed.   
“You two aren’t going to change your minds?” she asked, her eyebrows coming together over her dark eyes.   
“Never,” I replied instantly, running my fingers through her hair.   
“You’re family, weather you like it or not,” Sandor said as he leaned down to get right in her face. “You filthy sand snake.” He arched an eyebrow at her and she smiled, he reached out to wipe away another tear.  
“You dirty old Hound.”  
I brought her close and kissed her lips as I ran my hands through her hair. She smiled at me. “And our noble wolf,” she said, cupping my cheek.  
Pain echoed in my heart, I took her hand, and kissed it. “Thank you love…but not anymore.” I moved to the door, Sandor blocked my path.   
“You are still noble, wolf girl. Even if you can’t see it right now.”  
I shook my head, that wasn’t me. I think I proved that in Dorne. If everything I have ever stood for was destroyed in one single decision, then doesn’t that mean, that was never really who I was? If I was so easily swayed by my need for revenge and others ended up getting hurt because of it…wasn’t I actually just as awful as all those I’ve been fighting against?

Sandor and I were surprised to see our pups gathered round the table with Sansa and Ramsay. We joined them and they smiled at us.  
“Sorry for not seeing you sooner,” I stumbled over my words.  
Sansa held up a hand. “Please Luna, you don’t have to do that with me.”  
“Then why the fuck are we here now?” Sandor asked.  
Sansa smiled. “It was a request Sandor, not a demand.”  
He looked at her, their eyes meeting for a moment, he nodded, and filled his plate.   
“Training will begin after we eat,” he announced.  
“Yes!” Sanya declared.  
“Are you sure you’re arm is ready for that?” Ramsay asked eying me from across the table.  
“No, but the wound has closed, I need to relearn how to use it.”  
“How did it happen, you never said,” Sansa asked.  
Sandor looked over at me as I took in a deep breath. “I’m…not ready to talk about it.”  
“Oh, okay,” she replied, her lovely face twisting into a frown. “Whenever you’re ready.”  
I nodded my thanks, my arm aching even though the sling was no longer needed. I caught Ramsay’s eye holding his gaze, wondering if he knew the answers I was searching for.   
“How long do you plan to stay with us?” Sansa asked.  
“I don’t have a plan at the present,” I said after a moment. “Sorry for the inconvenience…”  
“It’s no trouble at all,” Sansa said quickly. “I was only asking. You all are welcome to stay as long as you like.”

Sanya took to sword training just as I thought she would. All of them had a little training so far, but this was more advanced training. Do some damage training. Osric was the timid one of the three, that was clear just from the way he held his sword.  
“Maybe he needs a spear instead of a sword,” I remarked.  
Ellaria smiled. “Maybe.”  
“If he gets a spear, so do I,” Sanya said aloud.  
“I want a spear,” Emeric added.  
“Focus, you little shits,” Sandor said. “Come at me!”  
“Come at you?” I asked. “They need a less intimidating target.”  
Sanya yelled and flung herself towards her father, sword in hand, raised above her head. He knocked her away easily and then Emeric was at his back, but he turned and shoved his son to the ground. Osric was next and he turned and ran from the Hound.   
“What are you doing?” Sandor asked. “Running away? That’s no way to fight.”  
“But it’s a way to survive!” he called back.  
“Only cunts run,” he said. “Do you want to be a cunt?”  
“Better an alive cunt than a dead one,” Osric replied.  
Several people who had gathered round to watch laughed. I smiled as well, what a sharp tongue, Oberyn would be so proud.  
I really believed my sword arm would go back to how it used to be, but picking up the heavy sword hurt, a lot. It didn’t feel the same after that, I was off, in aim, in blocking… The sword was suddenly much too heavy, and it fell to the ground. I just stared at it.  
“It’s okay, Mother,” Sanya said as she picked it up and held it out to me.  
I shook my head. “You continue, I’m done for the day.”

I left the training yard and walked around until I found myself in front of the old weirwood tree.  
“What do I do, Father? How do I forgive myself? How do I come back from this pain?”  
I sat quietly after that, just listening to the wind rustle the ever-present orange leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> For clarification purposes, Luna refers to Osric as Sanya and Emeric's brother, this is only because they were raised together. 
> 
> No character is killed without a great deal of thought, and this one hurt. I've been in a slump for DAYS. And there is even more heartache to be revealed in the next chapter...


	39. Chapter Thirty - Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a long road back for Luna as she battles her inner demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my intention for this fanfiction to be wrapped up at this point. Two weeks ago my unfuzzy friend (a hairless Chinese Crested dog) of thirteen years passed. It was sudden, she was fine and then she was gone. Due to this and my sadness, all writing projects have been on hold. I just wanted to let you know. But I'm feeling a bit better now and I'm ready to finish this story. Thank you so much for being here and reading this, it really has been an Amazing process.

Chapter Thirty – Nine

Days passed as we attempted to settle in, not much had changed…except me. I didn’t know what to do, how did I come back from what I had done? I sat by the small pool and the weirwood constantly, praying, seeking answers. But no one spoke. I stared into the large fires in the hearths while in the Great Room, but the Lord of Light did not speak to me.  
Everyone wanted to offer advice, tell me how I was a person of good moral character, that time heals all wounds, and sometimes decisions were made in the heat of battle, but they didn’t define who we were. But…didn’t it though? Isn’t it in battle when chaos is happening around us that our decisions are the difference between life and death…if these decisions aren’t important, then which are?   
As time passed I felt more and more removed from it all, until it was as if someone else was living my life and I was just…lost.  
I spent the days mostly isolated, not wanting to be around others and the nights I wondered around the keep. Spending time in the library, the stable, and the dungeon. It felt like the dungeon was where I should be.   
Tonight a rustling pulled me from my thoughts and then the heavy door to the cell I was in, opened. Ramsay, followed by four others strolled in carrying a man who was beaten and bloody.   
“Luna?” I looked away not wanting to speak. “Try the cell across the way, boys,” he said to the others and then the door closed. “What are you doing in here, Luna?” he asked sitting on the floor in front of me. “Did you do this to yourself?” he asked his finger lightly trailing along my wrist.  
I turned my head, it was all I could do, bound as I was. “This is where I belong.”  
“Tell me what happened.”  
“So you can evaluate whether or not my guilt is valid? No, thank you.” He didn’t move, he just sat there facing me. “Just leave.”  
“I would, but this is much more interesting than what I had planned tonight. Maybe you need to see things from a different perspective. Maybe you’re too close to it, maybe it’s not your fault.”  
“That is what everyone else has been saying. But none of you were there.”  
“Your Hound was, what does he say?”  
“Get out. I don’t want to talk to anyone,” I said turning my head away once more.  
My heart ached as the scene once again played out in my head…my arm ached in response to playing it in my head…again. “I killed people…” I admitted quietly. “Others are dead because of me…it’s my fault,” I said knowing the words were true and hating myself for it. “…I’m…bad…” I finished, my voice breaking on that last word.   
My sadness filled the room as the tears gushed out of me.  
“Lots are dead because of you, Luna,” he said quietly after a while.  
I looked back and our eyes met. “What?” I hissed.  
“Think about it, how many have you killed in your lifetime?”  
“This was different.”  
“Why?” he asked taking keys from his pocket.   
“You wouldn’t understand.”  
“Try me,” he said in his too sweet voice.  
“I have spent my life looking for a better way. But when face to face with my enemy…I was blinded by anger, by revenge and when Daenerys asked for my advice on how to proceed once we had them all rounded up…I said…I said to burn them all. I executed Myrcella and it all escalated from there.”  
“You’re alive,” he said. “You made it home to your family. You marched into that battle because of what they took from you and you accomplished your task.”  
His logic annoyed me, mostly because everything he said was true.  
“It doesn’t matter, just leave me here.”  
“For how long?”  
“Until I can forgive myself,” I replied.  
“Maybe you don’t want to forgive yourself,” he observed as he moved in closer, his breath hot on my skin. My eyes flicked back, meeting those icy blue ones. “Get. Out,” I said firmly, hopefully loudly enough to drown out my pounding heart, making all of this that much worse.  
“Your sister will be unhappy when she learns you’re down here.”  
“Tough.”  
“Okay Luna,” he said leaning in even closer. “I’ll leave you here…but only because I like the way you look in chains. I’ll make sure someone brings you food in the morning, since you have chained yourself to the wall.”  
He left the cell, shutting and locking the door behind him. For the next several hours I had to listen to Ramsay and the others torture the man they had brought into my cell first. Needless to say, I didn’t get much sleep that night.

I refused to see anyone, I only allowed an attendant to bring my meals and retrieve the empty tray later.   
“Get up and get your ass out here, now,” Sandor said from the door.  
“Go away.”  
“You think this is helping? The pups haven’t seen you in nearly a fortnight. They miss you; they don’t understand why you’ve locked yourself up.”  
“I don’t want them to see me like this.”  
“You don’t need to be here, little wolf.”  
“I do…it’s my fault.”  
“The Dragon Queen asked for your advice, she didn’t have to listen to it. That was her choice.”  
“No, but it was my choice to execute Myrcella. It was my choice to drop the blade and then…”  
“Everything that happened after that was not your fault!” Sandor yelled. “Shit happens. Locking yourself up isn’t going to bring them back, all its doing is driving a wedge between your family!”  
The look on Sandor’s face hurt, his words cut to the bone…but I didn’t have the strength to leave the dungeon floor. I had no idea how to leave this dark wet place and be the mother I had been.   
“I…I can’t, Sandor…I’m sorry…”  
He scoffed. “I’ve never known you to be a quitter. To give up, to turn your back on your family.”  
“I’ve never been a quitter,” I replied my voice thick. “I’ve never given up or turned my back on those I care about…I don’t know what to do Sandor. I’m sorry…anything beyond picking myself up off this floor just seems like…too much.”  
“Fine,” he barked and then he turned and sat outside the cell.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Remember when I got knocked off that cliff and I wanted to give up?”  
“Of course.”  
“You wouldn’t let me…now I’m not going to let you.”  
*****

“Look at you, here to save the day?” Sandor asked.  
“Give me the keys.”  
“She said this is where she wanted to be,” Ramsay answered.  
“Give me, the keys,” Jon repeated firmly.  
There was a sigh and then keys were being handed over, then the door to my cell was opened.  
“How long?” he asked.  
“We’ve stopped counting,” Ramsay replied.  
“Nearly two months,” Sandor responded, his voice sounding closer.   
Jon unbound my wrists and lifted me from the floor.   
“What are you doing?” I asked, my words slow.  
“Taking you out of this place.”  
“No…it’s where I belong.”  
“Enough Luna, it’s time to stop torturing yourself now.”  
“I’m not…”  
“You locked yourself in a cell for nearly two months, that’s exactly what you’re doing. But I’m here now and I will do my best to get you through this.”  
“Jon…I’m…”  
“No talking right now. You need a bath, some food, to sleep in a proper bed and tomorrow, we can talk all you want.”  
Jon took me to my room and set me on the floor, keeping a hand on my shoulder to steady me.  
“How were you able to get her out of the dungeon?” Ellaria asked.  
“By picking her up and leaving the dungeon.”  
“Simple, direct.”  
“It’s always been my best strategy,” he replied.  
“Hello love,” Ellaria said as she appeared by my side, a look of concern in her eyes.  
“Ellaria…”  
“Come, the bath is ready.”  
“I will send some food up, please make sure she eats.”  
“I will do my best.”  
Jon walked out and Sandor walked in. “Thanks bastard.”  
“I’m not a bastard,” Jon retorted. “I’m a Targaryen.”  
“Say that like it means something,” Sandor replied clamping his hand down on Jon’s shoulder.   
I sat in the tub and Ellaria scrubbed me clean, she even washed my hair. The food arrived and they both sat me at the table and watched as I gorged myself. They weren’t going to let me go until I did and when I sat in front of the hot food I was suddenly famished.   
Sansa had insisted on sending me far more food than normal prisoners were given, that was until I refused to eat it. She hadn’t been happy to learn I had locked myself up in her dungeon. She was less happy when I refused to leave the cell. She spent about an hour yelling at me when I sent the food back, Ramsay had to come and get her.   
Lying between the two loves of my life that night I crumpled into a fit of tears. They held onto me offering words of love, light kisses, and they never left my side. 

The next day Jon sent for us and so we made our way down to the training yard where everyone was.   
Our hooligans were running around with Jon and Ygritte’s children. They were beautiful, the twins, Robb and Faye were about eleven now. They looked just like Daenerys’s children.   
“That is Benjen,” Jon said walking up next to me and pointing to an eight-year-old with dark curls and Stark features. “That little one chasing Ghost is Lyanna.”  
“She’s beautiful,” Ellaria commented. “How old is she?”  
“She’s six and the other, Elayna, is four.”  
Lyanna and Elayna looked just like Ygritte, fire-red hair and wild.  
“They’re beautiful, Jon,” I said as I watched Emeric pretend fall to the ground and his cousins covered him up. Sanya ran over coming up with a game as she passed out wooden swords. They all followed her around the yard.  
Being here, outside in the sunlight, watching the kids playing…it felt nice. Stable boys began to bring several horses over and saddle them. Jon ran after the kids, picking Lyanna up high and running over to the others to ‘get them’ with her sword. The ones who were tagged fell down to the ground ‘dead’. When Lyanna was the victor Jon put her on the ground and Emeric picked her up, it was in that moment that I noticed just how much my children had grown while I was in the cell.  
He barely came up to my shoulder when we had arrived in Winterfell and now he was a whole head taller. They must have continued their training because Emeric had muscles now, he was looking more like his father by the day. Osric had grown a little but not much, Sanya looked the same but her growing was more in her character. I was so proud of them all…and so ashamed of myself. I hadn’t been here.   
“Mother, you’re so pretty,” Emeric said as he walked over and hugged me. “You never wear your hair down.” I nodded. “Not feeling any better?”  
“I’m…I’m not sure…”  
“But she’s out of the dungeon,” Jon said as he made his way back to us. “That’s progress. So, Luna, everyone is going on a big hunting trip for the next three days.”   
“We are?” I asked confused.  
“No, you and I will be staying here.”  
“What are we going to do?”  
“Something else,” he answered but didn’t elaborate.  
Ellaria and I stood there, our arms linked, watching the kids play, and then they came over before heading out.  
“Are you sure you have everything?” Ellaria asked.  
“Pretty sure,” Sanya replied.  
“Better check,” I said.  
Sanya went over her supplies just as Emeric ran back into the keep for something, when he returned he had a bag slung over his shoulder. He paused to hug both of us.  
“When did you get so big?” I asked hugging my boy firmly, worried he would just slip away if I let him go.   
“I wanted to show you, Mother…you didn’t want to see me…” he replied, his voice breaking.  
“No…no…I didn’t want you to see me. That’s why I wouldn’t allow you kids down there.”  
“But you’re so strong…” he began, and I cut him off.  
“I know…that’s why I didn’t want you to have to see that.”  
He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. “We know how strong you are, Mother. That’s why I wish you would let us help you, when you need it.”  
We shared a look, a long moment stretching out before us and then he smiled. “I love you, Mother. I don’t know what you did…but I know who you are, and you are not a bad person. You’re just…in a bad place.”  
I pulled him back, hugging him again. “I love you too, my son.”  
“Be safe,” Ellaria said and then she kissed his cheek.  
“We will,” he replied with a smile.  
Sanya walked up to me, a strange look on her face. “Are you out of the dungeon for good?” she asked, that annoyed look in her eyes.  
“Um…” I began but Jon interrupted.  
“For good,” he called.  
“I’ll do my best to catch you a fat rabbit,” she said leaning in tentatively to hug me. “I know how you love rabbit stew.”  
“Thank you, Sanya. I’m…I’m sorry…”  
“Don’t be sorry, just get better,” she replied and then she moved on to say goodbye to Ellaria.  
Osric looked over at me and pleaded for help with his eyes. I helped him up on his horse.  
“I’ll never grow bigger,” he muttered.   
“You are still a child, one day you will be bigger.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Pretty sure.”  
He smiled at me. “I’m glad you’re out of the dungeon. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too. Keep an eye on the others, their so reckless.”  
He nodded as Sanya chided. “I’m not reckless!”  
“Please,” Osric laughed.  
“Emeric, back me up,” she said jumping up on her horse.  
“Well, it was your plan that got us lost in Dorne.”  
“One time! When are you going to let that go?”  
Sandor hugged Ellaria and I, he kissed us deeply. “Do you want me to stay?”  
“No staying, the hunting party needs you,” Jon said.  
He ignored Jon and turned back to me. “If you want me to stay I will.”  
“No,” Jon said.  
“Keep it up, bastard. Let’s see who wins.”  
“I bet all of the gold I have in my possession that my dad can beat up yours,” Sanya said looking at her cousins.  
“Gold?” Benjen asked.  
“I am going to do my best to bring Luna back, but to do that, all the distractions have to be gone,” Jon said staring up at the Hound.  
“I’ll be okay, its just three days,” I said putting my hand on Sandor’s arm. “I’d rather you be in the woods with our pups.”  
He leaned down and kissed me again. “I love you, wolf girl.”  
“I love you too…my Hound.”  
He nodded to Ellaria and then he turned and hopped up on Buttercup.   
Ygritte walked over and handed Elayna to Ellaria. “Thanks for watching over her.”  
“Its my pleasure. Have fun.”  
Ygritte kissed her daughter, smiled at us, and then joined the others. The hunting party rode out, waving at us as they did.


	40. Chapter Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon teaches Luna about self-forgiveness. Many reunions and take place.

Chapter Forty

“Alright Luna, lets get going,” Jon said as he turned to me, a distant hint of a smile on the corners of his mouth.  
“Going? Where?”  
“We have our own journey. Come on.”  
I turned to Ellaria, her eyes piercing my heart. “I love you, love.”  
“I love you too,” I said leaning in to kiss her cheek and then I was walking off to the remaining waiting horses.   
Jon and I climbed up and rode out, the others were heading to the Wolfswood, we were heading east, towards the Dreadfort.   
“Where are we going?”  
“It’s not important, right now, just enjoy the ride.”  
Enjoy the ride? The land expanded out before us, trees dotted here and there and the further we went the more rolling hills we encountered. I took in a deep breath, filling my lungs full of cold North air. Jon suddenly picked up the pace, I urged Snow forward. The closer I got the faster he pushed his horse until we were both outright running. My hair whipped behind me, I grasped the reins and pushed more, Snow was gaining on Jon’s horse. A moment later I passed him, laughter that I hadn’t heard in far too long rolled out of me. Snow began to slow and a few moments later Jon and I were side by side again.  
“You belong here,” he said.  
“Where?”  
“The North. It’s your home.”  
“It was my home…”  
“It can be again.”  
“I don’t really want to live in Winterfell.”  
He nodded and then he pulled back on the reins, stopping his horse. I followed suit.  
“You could come live in the real north for a while.”  
“With you and Ygritte?”  
“In your own house, but yes. Sansa said you didn’t have a plan yet…”  
“We don’t,” I confirmed.   
“You don’t have to stay forever, but it would be a plan for now.”  
“I’ll think about it and pass your invitation along to the others. Thank you…”  
“Luna,” he said interrupting me. “You know you’re always welcome, wherever I am.”  
“I know.”  
“Do you recognize it?” he asked looking at the land before us.  
“No…” I replied.  
“Really?” he asked getting down from his horse.  
“Should I?”  
“This is where we were that day when Father caught those Castle Black deserters.”  
I dismounted as the memory of childhood washed over me. “Right…we were all there…except for Bran, Rickon, and Arya who were too small, and they stayed with Mother at the Keep. It was supposed to be a fun day trip and we were about to head out when the men ran through the woods, out into this clearing. They turned and tried running the other way, but Jory and Father caught them easily. The guards held the men while Father gathered us all up and explained what he had to do next. He told us it was his duty as Warden of the North to execute the deserters. He told Sansa and I not to watch.”  
“But you did.”  
“I did. The man was begging for his life, but Father said he made a vow to the Night’s Watch and because he broke that vow and ran, he had to die.”  
“But Father never liked swinging the sword of justice.”  
“No he didn’t,” I confirmed.  
“But he did it anyway.”  
“It was his duty.”  
“Exactly, he did it because it was his duty.”  
“Are you trying to draw a parallel between Father’s sworn duty and my reckless decisions?”  
“Can you just let me finish?” he asked annoyance in his voice…I was always cutting him to the chase. “For quite some time you have been an advisor. You are a good advisor otherwise Daenerys wouldn’t have asked you to be hers.”  
“But it wasn’t my duty.”  
“Wasn’t it though? You always wanted a better world. You’re duty has always been to the people in the kingdoms. You’ve always spoken out for women to have equal rights and opportunities. Whenever you’ve seen something that could be improved, you’ve always spoke up.”  
“Yes,” I agreed with a nod, my breath coming out in puffs.  
“You’re good at what you do, Luna. You always have been.”  
“Till now.”  
“Even now,” he said not letting up. “Luna, have you considered what would have happened if the decision had been made to send the entire Dornish army and all their hired swords into exile?” He looked at me, my mouth opened but nothing came out and he pressed on. “They would have just built up their army and returned in a few years, maybe even overpowering Daenerys. Have you been paying attention to the Kingdoms since she took over?”  
“Yes.”  
“It’s been much better, hasn’t it?”  
“It has,” I agreed.  
“War is…” he paused searching for a word.  
“Hard,” I finished, and he smiled at me.  
“Yeah. It is. We just make the best decisions we can in the moment and sometimes other things happen that we had no way to foresee.” He placed his gloved hand firmly on my shoulder. “Grey Worm’s death wasn’t your fault.” I shook my head, tears threatening to fall. “If you continue to torture yourself you will lose everything you have. Your children need their mother. Where do you think the Hound and Ellaria would be without you?”  
“How…how do I just forgive myself?” I asked shrugging my shoulders.  
“It’s not easy.”  
“Nothing ever is.”  
“You have to realize; everything is already over. No amount of thinking about what happened will change it. You have to decide to move on with your life and stop allowing it to control you.”  
“So, basically, stop thinking about it?”  
“That and you have to decide each morning when you wake to live for your family. They need to become your anchor, to hold you to this world, to the present. Whenever you find your mind drifting, just remind yourself there is nothing you could have done, because you would have done it and its over. I’ve killed a lot of men, Luna, some even haunt me. But I don’t let the ghosts of the past control my life. I’ve worked too hard to let dead men destroy it.”  
“It just seems…”  
“What?” he asked.  
“It seems like I deserve to be punished.”  
“And you have been, now its time to move on.”  
~*~*~*~

Sleeping in a bed with just Ellaria was bizarre to say the least. Oberyn and Sandor’s absences were felt heavily as Ellaria and I tried to make the best of it. In the end, I couldn’t do it…I couldn’t sleep without Sandor. I didn’t even know how, so I sat up reading until I couldn’t hold my eyes open any longer.   
My time spent in the dungeon had been hard, but it was surprisingly bearable at night because my stubborn Hound slept slumped against the door. I was able to sleep, even then, because he was right there, by my side as he always had been.   
It was strange having all of them away I could feel their absence like a hole in my heart…or several holes. Each breath seemed almost ragged, as if it were physically difficult to breathe without them…  
The next day I was out in the training yard alone with my sword. Each time I picked it up my arm ached terribly. I attempted to swing it and I dropped it instead.   
“Here,” Brienne said handing me a different sword. “It’s lighter, you need to start from the beginning.”  
I scoffed but took the sword. It was lighter, easier to hold, my arm still ached but not as much.   
“There, see?” Brienne asked with a smile. “Now block,” she said coming at me.  
Block step, block, step. The pattern was familiar, nearly second nature at this point, I thought I had it and then my sword slipped from my grip again. Jon was there suddenly, picking up the sword and handing it back to me.  
“I can’t do it…” I confided, frustrated.   
“You can, you just have to retrain your arm. It’s weak, like when you just started out. Remember, back then when I was training you? You hardly had any strength at all. I had you using a wooden sword until you eventually build up enough strength to hold a real one.”  
“I remember,” I grumbled. “I really have to start all over?”  
“Just to get your arm back to where it was. It’s not a big deal, Luna.”  
“It feels like a big deal.”  
“When Jaime Lannister got his hand cut off, he had to start all over. He had to learn with his left hand. That is starting over. This is just…retraining.”  
I took the sword and Jon raised his own, ready to battle. “Come at me,” he said.  
The training came to a sudden halt as Alys wheeled Bran out of the keep. He spent his days alone, staring at nothing as he ‘traveled through time’. He said he was trying to fix things but refused to elaborate. He rarely spoke to anyone and trying to carry on a conversation with his proved pointless. We mostly just left him alone. I missed the kid he used to be… A long time ago Meera Reed said something most peculiar, Bran had died in the cave when they were trying to get away from the White Walkers. I didn’t understand it because he was very clearly not dead. But now…it was hard not to agree with her. It seemed his life as Bran Stark had ended, I suppose he told us as much when he would say things like ‘I’m the Three-Eyed Raven.’ We just didn’t understand what that meant back then. My heart ached for my little brother, I missed him so much.   
*****

By the time they returned from the hunting trip, I was, by no means, better. But I had managed to stay out of the dungeon and begin each day thinking of my family instead of anything else.   
Ellaria and I even had fun taking care of Elayna. We waited in the Great Hall where it was warm but as they rode up I was overcome with excitement and I ran out to greet them.   
Sandor had just climbed down from his horse when he turned and caught me in his arms. I kissed him deeply, lightly touching his scars, before wrapping my arms around his neck.  
“You missed me, huh?” he asked, his voice thicker than normal.  
“You’ll never leave my side again,” I said quietly next to his ear.   
“Mother!” Sanya called as Sandor sat me on the ground. “Look what I caught,” she shoved her kills into my arms.  
“Look at all this,” I replied with a smile.  
“All with a bloody bow,” Sandor snorted.   
“I’ll clean them and get started on that stew,” she said taking them back.  
“You don’t have to cook,” Sansa said walking over to us. “We have people for that.”  
“But I’m the only one who knows how to make it just the way Mother likes,” she insisted.   
My heart thumped, Sanya and I had been so strained for so long and here she was insisting to cook my favorite meal.   
“Well…you know where the kitchen is,” Sansa said motioning with her hand.  
Sanya went on her way and that’s when I noticed there were more people with them. I saw Tormund as he dismounted and made long strides meeting Brienne halfway, they enveloped each other, all smiles. A moment later three children, triplets it seemed, ran over as well. Two had red hair, and the other was fair haired. I felt my mouth fall open. They jumped up and down talking quickly, smiles on their faces. They were quite tall and burly.   
“Hey Luna.”  
I looked over to see the source of this deep voice belonging to Rickon. He was taller than me, his hair still fluffy. He had a beard now, and he looked so like Father.   
“Rickon!” I shouted hugging him, I hadn’t seen him since his wedding to Lady Mormont, now Lady Stark.   
“We were on our way to Winterfell when came across a haphazard hunting party and so, we joined them.”  
“I’m glad you’re here,” I said hugging him once more. “Lady Stark,” I said with a slight bow of my head.  
“Lady Clegane,” she answered, just as fierce as I remembered. “Come, children.”  
A little girl, about the age of eight and a boy, who appeared to be about six followed behind her. They looked just like Stark children, brown hair and eyes. Their faces forlorn, the common look of a Stark child.   
“These are my kids,” Rickon said proudly to our siblings. “This is Dyana and Derrick.”  
There were more introductions as everyone got up to speed on all the children we seemed to have now.   
“Please, lets move this inside,” Sansa insisted.  
We followed her to the Great Room where the hearths had blazing fires in them. The tables were already ready for guests with refreshments. 

Once the stew was ready it was brought out. Sanya had caught enough rabbits to make enough for everyone. We were just about to sit down for supper when the doors to the room were flung open. Jon stood, sword out, as well as half a dozen guards. Brienne and her brood were at the ready waiting for Sansa’s command. A moment later Arya walked in. She looked exactly the same as she had when she and Gendry sailed off together.   
“Hello,” she said.  
“Arya!” Sansa laughed. “What are you doing here?”  
“I thought it was time for a visit,” she replied looking around the room. “It seems I picked an excellent day indeed.”  
A noticeably handsome man strolls in behind her. He was about Sansa’s height, with brown hair, and a full brown beard. His eyes were kind, and a bit mischievous.  
“Who is that?” Faye asked, pointing at the man.  
“Are you going to tell them or shall I?” he asked, the words just rolling off his tongue.   
Oberyn would have loved him, I thought.   
“He’s my…” she began hesitantly.  
He waited, looking at her.  
“My…”  
“You can’t even say it, can you?” he teased.  
“He’s…the only person I’m fucking at the moment,” she finished as she walked over, taking her gloves off slowly and methodically.   
“What happened to Gendry?” Sansa asked.  
“He’s somewhere at sea I suppose,” Arya replied helping herself to some ale.   
“I have got to hear this story,” I said walking over and hugging my sister.  
“It’s really not that intriguing.”  
“I beg to differ,” the man said walking over and placing his hand on her hip. “I can tell it, if you don’t want to.”  
She shrugged and sat at the table, grabbed a bowl and filled it stew. Then she grabbed a hunk of bread. She nodded at Sandor as if no time had passed, he nodded back.  
“Alright then,” he said as he snagged a goblet for himself, but he filled his with wine. “Arya and Gendry had a plan; he was to sail to the Bay of Dragons for a shipment or stopping a shipment…the details are a bit fuzzy. Arya came ashore until the task was complete. While on land she met me, the greatest lover she’s ever had. After spending three weeks with me,” he paused smiling. “Well, I’m here and Gendry’s not…”  
“Did you kill him?” Sanya asked.  
“What? No, he actually…sailed away and never returned…”  
“Really?” I asked, that didn’t sound like Gendry at all.   
“Well, Gendry was taken prisoner by some pirates. We got him back and then I…broke up with him,” Arya answered between bites.   
“You left him?” Sansa asked. Arya shrugged and continued to eat. Sansa turned to the man. “And your name, Ser?”   
He smiled, sticking his hand out. “I’m Daario Naharis, Commander of the Second Sons and former Regent of the Bay of Dragons.”  
“Hang on,” I said. “I have so many questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> I'm tying up the loose ends. Making sure all surviving characters get their endings told, more or less. 
> 
> I'm also planning something potientally AWESOME that I will reveil soon!   
> Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm a huge GOT fan, I've been working on this for three weeks! I'm nearly finished and will be uploading often. I will not give up and I will see this story through. I hope you love it as much as I do. Feedback is always appreciated! I hope I do the characters Justice and stay true to who they are with eventual growth.  
> Thank you SO much for reading! ^_^


End file.
